


Bare

by Ttcbxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 93
Words: 154,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttcbxx/pseuds/Ttcbxx
Summary: Arabella Roseberry was kicked out from Beauxbatons Wizarding school to Hogwarts in her 5th year. She has her whole future ahead of her and will let nothing stop her from achieving what she wants. Until she meets the Slytherin Prince, her world turns upside down and so does his.**All characters belong to JK Rowling, I own the character Arabella Roseberry****Names, ages and storyline will not all be accurate. This story contains mature smut, please don't read if you are not of age, or if you are easily cringed**
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

_Arabella_

Hogwarts. 

Some people use it as their home, some for educational purposes and some to find a purpose for themselves. I don't know what I want to use it for as of yet. 

Leaving Beauxbatons, actually getting kicked out of Beauxbatons was probably the easiest decision I have ever made in my life. Ever since I was a little girl my parents had this vision for me to be a master of the dark arts. Coming from a pure blood family it was, as my mother would say, my destiny. 

I didn't want that, in fact I never wanted that. As I was the eldest out of me and my sister I felt it was my duty to become what my parents wanted me to be. It felt wrong, studying the dark arts profusely. I'd heard about Voldemort, his mission and beliefs, my parents also believed in his ways. No muggles, no half bloods, strictly pure bloods. I never cared though, we all bled the same colour.

Since my parents are gone, I feel like all the pressure is on me to fulfil my own dreams and be a role model for my sister Fawn. It's me who has to show her we can achieve anything we put our heart and soul into, no matter what. I just know I have to remain focused on my own goals. 

Their death was 3 years ago now, forcing me to be the mother and father to my little sister, but it was unbearable, so I made the decision to leave. Hopefully this way she can blossom and learn not to depend on me. 

I knew I couldn't just drop out of Beauxbatons without them coming up with an excuse to keep me in school so I forced my way out. 

Setting Fluers hair on fire and damaging the school's property wasn't enough, they were simply classed as 'accidents'. So my only solution was to get into fights, not just with my wand but my hands too and after the third fight that was it. They said I wasn't a 'woman' and I wasn't a 'classy lady' so I was kicked out and transferred to Hogwarts. Although I now had this reputation of a trouble maker, that wasn't who I really was, so now I'm here at Hogwarts finally about to start my own journey and my own life. 

_"Will you write to me every day Bella?" Fawn whimpered with tears in her eyes. I wiped her tears from her freckled cheeks "of course fefe, don't be silly now" she embraced me in a tight squeeze and cried more silent tears, triggering my own. "Merlins beard, look what you've done" I chuckled lightly, she smiled softly. "All ready now Miss Roseberry" spoke the carridge driver, I looked over my shoulder and nodded. Pulling away from my sister's tight embrace "I love you, I will write when I get there, be safe and I will see you at Christmas". She nodded and waved me away._

"Miss Roseberry", distracted from my thoughts I observed the woman calling my name, she has a large pointed hat on, a long cloak and a Scottish accent. 

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Come on dear, we have to get you sorted into your house" She hurried towards the the entrance of the castle, I followed behind her taking in my surroundings. 

This was a lot different to my previous school, a lot more normal, fresh and cozy. Beauxbatons was like a castle that wasn't meant to be touched, Ice sculptures, fresh pink flowers on the path— you could say it looked like a wedding venue. 

The older woman stopped in front of a door way and turned around.

"Right miss Roseberry, leave your belongings here, I will show you into the great hall and there you will be sorted into your house, I must pre warn you the students are having their supper so they will be in there already."

I felt sick to my stomach, walking into a dining room full of other wizards by myself. I could of thrown up on the spot, but I put on a false smile. 

"Great."

The professor walked along the corridor, as we walked further down I could hear laughter, chattering and cutlery clinking. 

Finally, we approached the hall in which felt like an hour to walk down, I took a step into the grand hall. 

The candles floating from the ceiling and the stars caught my eye. I'd never seen anything like it, I then turned my attention to what was in front of me. 

The silence was deafening, you could hear a wand drop, I slowly gulped and walked with my head high, I couldn't allow anyone to think I was scared. I followed the professor to the front of the hall. Many professors sat in front of me, observing me, some may have negative thoughts about me already. 

I didn't care because I was going to prove everyone wrong. 

An elderly man with long white hair almost touching his hips greeted me. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Roseberry" he greeted with a small smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you professor Dumbledore."

I'd heard all about professor Dumbledore before my arrival, the greatest wizard in the world. I was excited to learn more about the great wizard. 

He gestured me to sit onto a small stool in the front of all the other wizards. I examined the room and saw four colours, I guess which meant four houses. 

Dumbledore silenced the room just by the sound of his voice. All eyes were on him, some were on me but I kept my vision towards the exit of the hall, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. 

"We have a new student, Arabella Roseberry. I'm sure everyone will welcome her regardless of what house she is in."

Dumbledore placed a large black hat on my head which moved whilst whispering random words. The other students were fidgeting, some whispering, some almost out of their seat. I was confused as to why everyone was anticipating the house I would be placed into, maybe I'll find that out later. 

The hat stopped moving, everyone was silent, my breathing stopped just for a second, the hat yelled out the house name.

_"SLYTHERIN!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Arabella_

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

The sorting hat yelled and chatter erupted amongst the room. The chosen house's table stood up and clapped, looking around I noted some looks from the other houses. Worried, scared, disgusted were just a few looks on the other house's faces. 

"Miss Roseberry you may join your fellow Slytherin's" he pointed to the furthest table to the right. 

"Thank you professor Dumbledor."

Slowly making my way to the Slytherin table I was greeted by a female who offered me a seat opposite her. 

"Come sit over here Roseberry, you don't need to be by the first years, unless you're into that."

The students surrounded her laughed at her poor joke. I let out a fake laugh and sat opposite her, I examined her face, she was a pretty girl, with dark features and a pale face. 

"I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson" she held out her hand for me to shake. 

"Nice to meet you."

The other students around her introduced themselves, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Astoria. They spoke amongst themselves about how shit the school was, how they hated mud bloods. I started to realise what house I was sorted in. 

With disappointment in my face, Pansy pulled me out from my thoughts.

"Come on Roseberry, let's show you the common room" and with that I followed her and her group. 

We walked for a long time, passing corridors, multiple stairs, it seemed like we were going further and further into the ground. She stopped in front of a door and whispered "Pure bloods."

I almost scoffed but kept it in. She turned around "that's the password to the common room, and dorms" she smirked. 

I nodded my head and entered the room.

I took in the common room, emerald green plush sofas laid in the middle of the floor. A large fireplace which sparked green flames. Pictures upon pictures of different wizards, I guess that were in this house.  
There were spiral stairs going up and down. 

Pansy explained to me that girls and boys had separate dorms but made sure I knew that the rules weren't followed. The room was dark, candles lighting the place with green hues to it.

"Take a seat" Pansy smiled. 

"So why are you here?" Astoria questioned, I felt like I was being interrogated at the ministry. 

"I got kicked out of Beauxbatons" they all looked at me questionably.

"Fighting."

Shocked but not surprised they continued with their questioning until the common room door opened and everyone hushed. 

"Don't mind me, continue your conversation" the deep voice pierced through my soul. 

Fuck, I turned my head slightly to investigate where the voice came from. 

"Malfoy, we have another pure blood with us" Goyle informed him. 

He circled the common room before sitting across from me, a slight smirk on his face. Whilst the other Slytherins filled Malfoy in on what information I had told them, I took the time to look at him.

He wasn't dressed like everyone else, he had on a black suit, white shirt and a green tie. A couple of his fingers were decorated with large rings, that just screamed expensive. He was slim, not too much muscle but enough. 

He was tall, well taller than my 5'5" self. Then I looked at his face, his cheek bones were high, almost if they were crafted by the wizards themselves. His eyes were the main show, bright blue or maybe grey that spoke a thousand words. 

Malfoy just oozed dominance, it was clear he was the leader and the rest of the group were his followers.

"So you're a bad girl huh?"

His group laughed and I silently gulped. Fuck, what am I meant to say to that, I don't want to sound like a slut, but then I don't want to sound like a weirdo. 

"Depends on the situation."

He leaned back in his chair, widening his legs and tapping his fingers on his knee. 

"Interesting" he said simply. 

Pansy coughed and then spoke "well we all have class tomorrow so let's go to our dorms."

I nodded and everyone got up apart from Malfoy still studying me.

"Goodnight Malfoy" I said trudging behind Pansy and Astoria. 

As I was making my way up the stairs a cold hand wrapped around my wrist, I whipped around and saw Malfoy smiling down at me. 

Astoria turned around and frowned at me before studying why I was taking so long. She giggled and continued to walk up the stairs.

"I didn't formally introduce myself" he said, still holding onto my wrist. 

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

His mint breath was quickly filling my nostrils to the point I was becoming overwhelmed. 

"Nice to meet you" I then snatched my hand away "next time keep your hands to yourself."

I hurried upstairs and went to my dorm room.

I joined Pansy and Astoria in the room, setting my shoes to the side of my bed, Pansy came out of the bathroom. 

"What took you so long Roseberry, did you get lost already?"

"Oh no, Draco was introducing himself downstairs."

Her once laughing face turned into a frown. "That's Malfoy to you."

I was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude, she had never mentioned him before and now she's being territorial. 

"I didn't know you two were dating."

"We're not, but we've been seeing each other for a while now", she sat on the edge of my bed. 

"You see, both our family's are friends and as we're both pure bloods we're basically destined to be together."

Astoria scoffed at the statement "Pansy you're so delusional, Malfoy doesn't even pay you any attention unless he needs favours" she looked at me and winked. 

Pansy sent a deathly look to Astoria and marched to her bed. "Well, we will see who's right in the end."

And with that I changed into my nightwear and got into my bed. I sighed finally feeling a sense of warmth and comfort, I allowed my body to surrender to my tiredness. Anticipating what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

_Draco_

I slammed my hand against the shower wall. 

"Fuck." 

I choked as I finished myself off. After my brief encounter with Arabella last night I couldn't get her out of my mind. The sweet voice when she said my name sent shivers down my spine, her round Amber eyes captured mine as if she was reading my whole life story. 

Usually I would of gotten Pansy or another Slytherin girl to help with this situation but I couldn't bring myself to it. 

She sat so proudly on the sofa but I could tell she was nervous, switching leg to leg trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. She didn't notice her skirt riding up each time— but I did. 

From then on my mind wandered, thinking about what lies underneath the clothes she was wearing. Her mouth was the perfect shape rounded and glossed, I was beginning to think I was a virgin again wondering what sex was. I wanted her and needed her.

I made my way out of the bathroom and dried myself off. Levitating my towel to the wash basket, I put my uniform on and made my way to the common room.

"Malfoy, what do you think of Roseberry" Blaise asked whilst fixing his tie. 

"She's alright, nothing fancy". 

I lied, maybe I shouldn't of because I wanted to be the first to fuck her. I chuckled to myself knowing full well I would be anyway. 

"She's something else mate, I'm telling you Malfoy, she's not like these Hogwarts girls, she's from Beauxbatons" he continued. 

Just as I was about to comment there she was, strutting down the stairs as if she owned the place. 

"Did you have a nice sleep Arabella" Blaise asked. 

"Yes, it was comfortable enough, I'm used to my larger bed in Beauxbatons." 

"You're welcome to share my bed."

I imagined her sprawled against my black silk sheets, hair and eyes wild as she looks up at me in awe. 

"I'll pass thanks, Malfoy you shouldn't talk like that when you have a girlfriend tut tut."

She walked out of the common room and just like that ended the conversation.

Blaise laughed, I was confused to say the least. 

"Shut up Zabini."

I adjusted my boxers through my trousers and coughed before walking out of the room. 

"Malfoy, wait" Pansy shouted running after me, she linked her arm with mine and smiled up at me. Removing my arm slowly I looked at her confused. 

"What do you want Parkinson, what did I tell you about doing things like this in public."

She frowned and stopped in front of me. 

"Dra- I mean Malfoy, why are you being like this, did the other night not mean anything to you?".

This is the problem with her, every time we fuck she assumes I'm her boyfriend, I probably should just drop her altogether, but she is always there in a heartbeat when I need her. 

"Pansy you know what it is between me and you, I won't keep explaining myself to you."

"Fuck you Malfoy" she spat. "Don't ask me for any more favours."

She turned around and stormed to the great hall. I laughed to myself knowing she will always come back, I slowly made my way to the great hall.

On the way I spotted Potter and his followers rushing out. 

"What's the rush Potter" I shouted smugly. "Scared about the quidditch match tomorrow?"

"Piss off Malfoy" The ginger said to me. 

"No ones talking to you weaselbee."

"Malfoy do you have nothing better to do? How about you learn to mind your business for once."Hermoine responded. 

"Oh fuck off mudblood."

She went to speak but the ginger dragged her away following Potter somewhere, I'll find out what the rush was later.

I made my way into the great hall and observed what was for breakfast today, same old, eggs, bacon, toast. Did Hogwarts not know anything about variety. I went to sit in my normal space, closest to the exit, but then I spotted her, sitting by herself, eating a slice of toast whilst reading through the dark arts book.

"So we must be in the same classes huh?"

I picked up her book and scanned the pages she was reading. She snatched the book out of my hands "what did I tell you about touching Malfoy, didn't mummy and daddy ever teach you manners."

"Don't speak about my parents Roseberry."

I sat in front of her, picking up a piece of toast and chewing it slightly whilst still watching her. 

"Well then, I suggest you stop touching what's not yours" she remarked. Her boldness was satisfying, I could of sat here all day listening to her. 

"Yet."

She knew exactly what I meant by that, she looked up at me and gave a sweet smile, she stroked my hand.

"Never Malfoy."

She stood up, grabbing her belongings and strutted out of the great hall. I watched her as she was making her way out and then she stopped, she looked back at me for a second. I swore I saw a slight smirk, maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me, or maybe not. She made her way out of the hall, leaving me once again confused.

Dropping my slice of toast I hurried after her. If I was going to get anywhere with her I would need to change my approach. After finally catching up with her we started to make our way to class. 

"You know the dark arts classroom is this way love."

She glanced at me slightly and pulled a slightly embarrassed face. 

"Oh, I swore it was this way, Pansy told me it was near our common room."

Fuck Pansy and her pettiness. 

"I'll take you there since we're in the same class."

"How kind of you Malfoy, you can be nice." 

I laughed at her "only towards my fellow pure bloods" replying honestly. 

She frowned at my response but continued to follow me. 

"Here's the classroom, try and pay attention Roseberry, we don't want you getting a detention in your first class."

"Thanks again Malfoy" she smiled at me, walking to an empty seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Arabella 

I sat on the wooden desk next to a male. "I'm Neville" he smiled widely. "You must be Arabella." 

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Neville, what's our teacher like?"

"Well, I don't know where to start" he laughed "she's an oversized pig, she doesn't teach us anything about D.A.D.A, it's strictly textbook work."

"Not to mention that she gave Harry a detention, and her punishment was to inflict harm on him."

"What a bitch."

"Tell me about it, just take advice from me, if you don't want a scar on your hand like Harry, I suggest you do whatever she says" Neville said.

"Noted."

"Miss Roseberry do you mind sharing your conversation with the rest of the class?" Professor Umbridge spoke in front of the class room. 

Fuck, I didn't even see her come in, this is not good.

"I—umm."

I couldn't find an excuse to come up with.

"Detention Miss Roseberry, they wasn't wrong when they said you was a trouble marker" she said with a sadistic smile on her face. 

I sank in my seat, I knew this would happen. 

"Sorry Arabella it"s my fault" Neville whispered. 

I shook my head "don't worry, I shouldn't of asked." 

The class dragged on, everyone was silent throughout. It's like she sucked the life out of everyone. 

"Mr Malfoy, am I boring you?".

I turned around to see Malfoy yawning with a smirk on his face. 

"Slightly yeah" he laughed. 

"Mr Malfoy, you can join your classmate in detention" Professor Umbridge spoke. 

My eyes caught with Malfoy's grey ones, he smiled with a hint of proudness. 

Class ended and I already wanted to leave the school. 

"You know Arabella, you're completely different from what I've heard about you. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you" Neville confessed. 

"Thank you Neville."

"And again I'm sorry about the detention, if you have homework that needs to be done then let me know, I'll make it up to you."

I smiled at his sweetness and waved him goodbye.

Walking out the classroom to my next class.

"I'll make it up to you" a voice said behind me. I turned to find the icy blonde walking behind me. 

"Oh piss off Malfoy."

"Looks like we will be spending time in detention tonight" he spoke with a wicked smile on his face. I whimpered to myself, chewing my lip. 

He pulled me into an empty corridor, Draco placed his hand over my head, using his other hand to push a stray hair out of my face. Draco leaned over me. 

"You know there's a lot of things we could get up to in detention."

"Like what."

He dragged his hand along my face and gave my neck a slight squeeze. He rested his hand there, his cold rings heating up from my own body's warmth. I licked my lips and looked up at him. 

"Malfoy!"

We whipped our heads to the voice coming from the end of the corridor— fucking Crabbe. 

Malfoy cleared his throat, removing his hand and glancing quickly at me and then his large friend.

"What do you want" Draco sighed. 

Crabbe used his two brain cells and looked at the both of us and laughed slightly. 

"Professor Umbridge wants to see you in her classroom."

Draco huffed and walk towards his friend, looking back at me "I'll see you later."

My heart was beating fast, I traced the lines on my neck which he had just touched and felt my cheeks heat up. Quickly checking my watch, shit, I was going to be late. I ran towards my next class which was divination. I made my way towards the classroom and surprisingly found myself to be on time. 

Scanning the room to see where an empty seat was, I saw Pansy glaring at me, Astoria waved and gestured me to sit with them. Pansy saw the gesture and placed her bag in the empty seat. Merlins beard I will hex this girl by the end of the year. 

"Arabella, come" I walked towards the voice and was greeted by a pretty Asian witch. 

"I'm cho, this is Luna, you can sit with us."

I thanked them for their kindness and took my seat. 

"Arabella, what a pretty name, you're not like the rest of Slytherin" Luna spoke. 

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're like an open book, funny that isn't it, I wonder why you were sorted into Slytherin." 

"I have no idea." 

The professor started the class shortly after. I enjoyed this class, I figured this would be the one I would excel at. 

"Mr Malfoy, you're late" professor Trelawney spoke. 

Draco handed her a note and she nodded. I watched him head over to Pansy, Astoria and Crabbe. Pansy smirked at me and turned her attention to Draco, touching his shoulder. 

Being desperate didn't look good on her. Crabbe whispered in Draco's ear and he looked at me with a smug face. I put my head down and continued studying the tea leaves that were given to me. 

The class ended quickly and so did the rest I had that day. Professor Umbridge's class was the worst and I was dreading going to her detention after what Neville had told me. I made my way to the common room, wanting to relax for some minutes before the detention. Reaching the entrance I whispered the ridiculous passcode. 

"I bet you enjoyed that" Pansy stopped me at the door just as I entered it. 

"You knew I liked him, you just befriended me to get closer to him." 

I was confused, I stepped back. "What the fuck are you talking about" I questioned her. 

"Malfoy!" she shouted. 

"Crabbe told me he saw you two in the empty corridor, is that what you do, come to different schools and act like a whore!" She screamed.

I reached for my wand and put it at her neck, making sure the end dug into her throat.

"Talk to me like that again and you'll regret it Parkinson."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and watched the other hand snake round my body and pushed my wand from her neck. 

"Relax" Draco whispered in my ear.

Pansy looked at Draco and ran to her room, sobbing along the way. 

I turned around, Draco's hands were no longer touching me. 

"As much as I found it alluring the way you handled her, I don't want you to get kicked out of here" he said quietly so only myself and him could hear. 

"You're right" I responded ignoring the first part of his comment. I put my wand away and took a deep breath. 

"Let's go to detention" he took my hand and walked me out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Arabella_

At last I sighed as I snuggled into my bed. These past few weeks were exhausting. Professor Umbridge was making us study for these O.W.L exams that were at the end of the year. 

It was finally Friday and I could relax for the most part. Gryffindor had won their last quidditch match and they were facing Slytherin tomorrow in the finals. 

I was excited to go to my first quidditch match however I would have much preferred to stay in my dorm room all day studying. 

To say I wasn't nervous about the O.W.L exams would be an understatement, my head wasn't in the right space. Which annoyed me as I wanted to pass, but I couldn't get him out of my head.

_"Stop playing with me Arabella, we both know you have needs, let me be the one to satisfy them" Draco purred in my ear, after dragging me into a broom closet._

_"Draco, there are other girls to play with, if you can't keep your dick in your pants then that's not my fault" I responded with a weak voice._

_"Funny, the only one I want is you, and sooner or later you will want me too" he said walking out of the broom closet.”_

Pansy had been on my case about Draco since the first time she found out about our encounter. As much as she tried to get his attention nothing worked. I felt bad for her, being rejected multiple times by someone you 'love' as she would say must be upsetting. However She proved me wrong in the library.

_Pansy walked into the library searching for Draco, her hair was neatly done, a fresh layer of red lipstick covered her lips. Her skirt was rolled multiple times, right up to her mid thighs._

_"Draco" she whispered trying to get his attention._

_We were both studying for the upcoming exams with Blaise and Astoria._

_Pansy walked over to the table swaying her hips, she sat on the edge of the table in front of Draco._

_"Yes Pansy" Draco sighed glancing up from his book._

_"You know last night was amazing" she said playing with his tie "I was wondering if we could do it again tonight?"_

_I wasn't surprised but I felt slightly hurt. Draco has been trying to pursue me for the past couple of weeks but I kept denying him. I continued to study, pretending I wasn't interested in their conversation but still was._

_Draco removed Pansy's hand from his tie and stood up. I looked up and Draco looked at me with a bit of embarrassment on his face before dragging Pansy out of the library. Pansy looked over her shoulder and smirked at me before allowing Draco to drag her out._

Thinking about the memory in the library made me laugh now, my response to that was childish. But at the time I can admit I was jealous so I wanted him to feel it too. 

_"Neville!" I ran over to him in the great hall during lunch. I gave him a tight squeeze and he returned the gesture._

_"How are you Arabella?" he smiled at me._

_"I'm perfect, I wanted to thank you for helping me with the D.A.D.A homework."_

_I looked over my shoulder and saw Draco burning holes at Neville, I smiled to myself and tiptoed up towards Neville's cheek and gave him a light kiss on it._

_"Thank you again."_

_He blushed down at me and responded "no-no problem Arabella, anytime". With one last look at Draco I winked at him and left the hall."_

I laughed to myself silently, Draco was real pissed about that, he didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. No cheeky comments or sexual remarks. Until two days ago, it was just me and him in the common room. 

Everyone had gone to Hogsmeade, but without parental permission I couldn't go. So to see Draco sitting in the common room opposite me was a surprise.

_"Are you a virgin?" he suddenly asked. We had been sitting in silence, both studying not a word was uttered to the other until he spoke them._

_I looked at him, he was playing with his rings, sitting in the same position he was when I first met him._

_"No, but what's it to you?" I closed my book._

_"Hmm, no reason."_

_"Are you?" I questioned._

_"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to Bella" he said._

_"You're right, Pansy brags enough" I laughed._

_"Are you jealous Bella, would you like to brag about me too?" he smirked at me._

_"I don't need to brag, I can satisfy myself" I gave myself an imaginary slap in the face for saying that, idiot. He licked the bottom of his lip, and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees._

_"And who do you think about, when you're satisfying yourself" he breathed, the air around us was thick, I couldn't help but clench my thighs. I chewed my lip, his gaze was intense, he leaned closer sitting at the edge of his seat, he played with the end of my skirt._

_"I asked you a question" he said, eyes focused on my skirt that had hitched up due to me moving so much. I opened my mouth "we're back!" Blaise shouted._

That was the one memory that wouldn't go away. I tried to focus and study hard like I promised myself at the start of the year, but the sexual tension between me and Draco was boiling over. 

I debated whether to just fuck him out of my system or continue this little game until he grew tired. I would decide on that later. I grew more and more tired and finally drifted to sleep, anticipating what tomorrow had in store for me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Draco_

I jumped out of my sleep, breathing heavily. 

"Aguamenti" I muttered.

I watched the water spill from the tip of my wand into the glass beside my bed. I gulped the drink down in two and sighed— 5:32am my clock read.

This was the second dream I had about Voldemort, the same dream. Him holding his wand towards my mother and killing her with the curse. I walked towards my bathroom and washed my face letting the water cool me down. 

I needed to focus, this was the first quidditch match final I would be in and I wasn't going to let Potter have one up over me again. I made my way to the shower and relaxed and refocused.

"Blaise, are you ready" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I had on my quidditch uniform, examining my broom to make sure that it was still sharp. 

"Draco" Arabella said whilst walking down the stairs. 

She had a black pleated skirt with a dark green Slytherin jumper tucked in. She wore black and white high top trainers with long black socks to match, they traveled up to the top of her knee. Merlins beard she looked ravishing. 

As she made her way to the bottom of the steps she flicked her black long sleek hair behind her head and spoke. 

"I—uh, I wanted to say good luck for today's match" she fiddled with her thumbs looking into my eyes. 

"You're coming?"

"Of course, this is my first quidditch match, I'm excited."

"You'll be my good luck charm then."

I licked my bottom lip and stepped towards her. 

She blushed "and what happens if you don't win Draco?" She giggled. 

Fuck, could she not see how tempting she was "you'll still be my good luck charm."

She shook her head and walked past me, she then turned around "that's not how it works love."

She then continued walking out, my eyes following her as she disappeared from the common room. 

"Malfoy, let's go."

I nodded to Blaise and walked out the room with him. 

"You like her don't you?" Blaise smirked at me. 

"No, I don't, I just want to fuck her and move on."

Blaise laughed "if that's the case then you won't mind if I asked her on a date."

I frowned and looked at him "don't you dare." 

"I knew it!"

"You don't know shit, when I'm done, then you can ask her on a date."

I told him, did I want that to happen? Probably not, but falling in love wasn't for me, it's easy for people to target you when they know you have a weakness. She was not going to be my weakness. 

"I'm good Malfoy, I was just teasing."

We continued to make our way to the changing rooms, her in the front of my mind and quidditch at the back.

The crowd was roaring, I sat on my broom and flew to the middle of the pitch waiting for the whistle to blow.

"Scared Potter?" I said flying past him.

"You forget who wins each time Malfoy."

"Not this time."

I scanned the crowd, I knew what I was searching for but I didn't want to admit it, my eyes landed on her. She looked excited, like a kid going Honeydukes for the first time. I smiled to myself, then refocused my attention to the quidditch match. 

The whistle blew and it was my time to shine.

"Malfoy! Behind you the snitch!" Blaise shouted. 

I turned quickly on my broom, following the golden ball. Potter came beside me and tried to knock me off my broom.

"Fuck off Potter" I shouted knocking his broom back. 

We raced around the quidditch pitch, following the snitch. The snitch was in my view, I could taste the victory. Then potter zoomed past me, I grunted and sped up behind him.

"Mind your head" Blaise shouted from across the pitch smiling. 

I ducked and saw the bludger fly past me and knock Potters broom. I smirked flying past him whilst he spiralled down to the ground. There it was, right in front of me, I stretched my hand and caught it. 

We won— finally.

"Party in the Slytherin common room tonight!" Crabbe shouted through the halls. I elbowed him in the stomach. 

"Shut up you git, Umbridge will have our heads if she found out."

He apologised and continued walking through the corridor back to the common room. 

"Well done Malfoy" Pansy embraced me into a tight hug. I was too happy to throw her off me, so I let her continue her hug. 

"Thanks Parkinson."

"Malfoy I got a gift for you tonight, to celebrate the victory" she looked at me with flirty eyes. 

Usually I wouldn't of turned it down, but I didn't want her gift tonight. I was after someone else. I nodded at her and she smiled at me before running towards her dorm room. I slouched in the green chair, exhausted but ready to celebrate.

"We won—we won— those Gryffindorks didn't have shit on us!" Blaise paraded around.

I laughed at his dancing whilst he went around the common room repeating that we won.

"Arabella!" Blaise hollered, he ran over to her picking her up and spinning her around. 

My blood boiled, why is he touching her like that? I coughed and they both turned towards me, Blaise set her down and she smiled walking towards me. 

"Congratulations Draco" she whispered in my ear whilst leaning down and hugging me. I stood up, towering over her and rested my hand on the small of her back. 

"I told you that you were my good luck charm" whispering in her ear. She pulled away and looked up at me and smirked.

"I heard there's a party tonight."

"That would be correct" I responded. 

I scanned her features, her eyelashes were long and curled slightly. She had light freckles scattered across her nose. 

"What's the dress code?"

"Wear your best Bella."

She had a mischievous look on her eye and nodded, she made her way to her dorm. Leaving me with a twitch in my pants, again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Arabella_

I studied myself in the mirror as I reapplied my nude gloss. This was the first 'party' I was attending since I started Hogwarts and it was safe to say I was nervous. 

I didn't know what I was nervous about, mingling with new people— no, perhaps it could be the silent judgement I would receive from wearing what some would call a provocative attire. 

Smoothing down my emerald green dress that touched my mid thighs and readjusting the spaghetti straps, I made my way out of the shared slytherin girls bathroom. 

"Sorry." 

I accidentally bumped into someone as I was too focused on my heels slipping into the cracks of the wooden flooring. 

"You should watch where you're going next time, I could've spilt my drink on my dress."

Finally glancing up I saw Pansy studying my outfit, she opened her mouth to say something, most likely a snide remark but was distracted by someone calling her name.

Slowly, holding onto the silver handle bars that cascaded down the spiral stairway I made my way to the main part of the party. The room almost went silent, whispers around the room. 

I confidently walked towards the drinks corner and poured myself a fireball whiskey, muttering an ice spell to cool down the drink and now myself. I scanned the room and made my way to one of the brick walls.

Slytherin threw this party for winning against Gryffindor in a quidditch finals. Personally I think it was just an excuse to get drunk and hook up with people, who could blame them. 

I observed the room, the majority of people here were Slytherin and Gryffindor, a few Ravenclaw students. It looked like hufflepuff didn't get an invite. 

"Arabella" I heard from across the room.

I looked over at the familiar voice and saw it was Cho. She skipped over to me taking a look at my attire before smiling widely. 

"Merlin's beard you look amazing, that dress fits you like a glove."

"Thank you Cho, I thought I was overdressed."

"No way have you seen the way Pansy and her friends are dressed, you'd think they were trying to show their undergarments."

We both chuckled, the conversation lasted about 10 minutes, discussing the O.W.L exams, Umbridge and boys. 

Before she walked away she insisted we both do shots, I happily obliged and allowed the drink to warm my chest ignoring the burn in my throat. Whilst she went to dance I made my way back to the wall, nodding my head to the muggle music.

"Enjoying your self?" a voice came from next to me, peering up I observed the Slytherin Prince. 

He didn't speak directly to me, he was leaned against the wall, looking at everyone in the party. His hair was wet suggesting he had just come out of the shower, dressed in a turtle neck and school pants. 

Draco had a drink in his had which he was swirling around, his fingers laced around the cup, I admired his ring which sat on his index finger. Finally looking away before he made a comment on how much I was staring at him. 

"Yes, I haven't been to one of these before, it's—" I paused "interesting, how about yourself?" 

He chuckled and finally looked down at me, glancing at my lips and then back into my eyes. 

"I could be having more fun" he whispered. 

My cheeks heated up, the confidence must've come from the fireball whiskey as I asked him "doing what."

He then noticed my small heart necklace sitting on my chest and touched it, he started examining it, probably to see how expensive it was. Whilst he still played with the necklace he leaned into my ear. His cologne and mint breath attacked my nostrils, my throat closed.

"You know what" he whispered.

My breath hitched and I felt throbbing down below, my heart was pounding, I couldn't look at him in his eyes. 

This game of cat and mouse we had been playing for the past month seemed like it was coming to an end. He knew, no we both knew that I was going to give in. He scanned my face to see my reaction, and he got what he wanted. 

Draco let my chain go, gently sliding his cold fingers against my collar bone. 

"Follow me." 

He walked away, towards his bedroom. My mind didn't have a chance to think this through as my body took charge and started to follow him.

We got to his bedroom which felt like a lifetime away. I looked at my surroundings, black and green decorated the room. He had a four poster bed in the middle of the dark room, that was covered in black silk sheets. His room was simple, yet classy. 

I guess having a room to yourself were the perks of being rich and a prefect.

Draco pulled me inside and slammed the door shut. I stood still, anticipating his warm touch. 

"I've been thinking about your mouth every since I first met you Bella."

Draco placed me against the wall and dragged his thumb against my lips. 

"Draco" I whispered looking down at my feet. The hold he had over me was intense, it was like he had bewitched me, maybe he had.

"Night after night all I could think about was that smart mouth of yours and how much I wanted to shut it up with my dick."

No words came out my mouth but I think my face said it all. I was flustered, my thighs rubbing together to get some type of relief from his vulgar yet inciting words. 

He inched closer to me not leaving an inch for my chest to expand, he slowly pulled my lip down and my mouth opened, inviting his thumb in my mouth. I gently sucked on it, I heard him breath deeply before removing his thumb. 

He lifted up my chin to look at him, we stared into each other's eyes, both our breathing grew heavy. 

He placed his hands on my shoulders, I knew where this was going.

"Dra-" 

I couldn't even finish my sentence before he put his finger to my lips.

"Shhh Bella."

All I could do was surrender to his dominance. I sank to my knees and peeked up at him, he watched me with hooded eyes. I slowly removed his belt and unbuttoned his trousers and looked up he had a smug look on his pale face but it turned me on. He doesn't know what he's in for.

Pulling down his trousers, I brushed my hand on the curve of his dick. There was no way I was fitting that inside my mouth, but I liked a challenge. I stroked my thumb over his clothed tip which had left a dark wet patch from his pre cum. 

He suddenly grabbed my hand "don't tease me Bella" he growled looking down at me. 

I smiled sweetly and pushed his boxers down to his ankles. Holy shit, he smirked at my widened eyes, my mouth salivated at the sight of his dick. 

Licking the tip to get a taste of his cum. I was starting to realise why Pansy bragged so much. I spat on my hand and wrapped it around his base, pumping before I covered whatever surface of his dick I could with my mouth. 

I hollowed my cheeks and allowed my saliva to wet his dick. Bobbing my head back and forth, I reached underneath and massaged his balls. 

"Fuck."

I knew he was loving it, his moaning gave me the determination to carry on, I wanted, no I needed him to cum in my mouth. His hands wrapped around my head pushing me further to take more of his dick. 

I choked at the sensation, his tip was hitting the back of my throat vigorously as he started to fuck my mouth. My eyes watered, spreading my mascara down my cheeks. 

Draco continued to thrust "you're such a good girl" he rasped. 

"Do you know that Bella?" 

"Mmm."

I couldn't respond much as my mouth was full, he must've felt the vibrations from my throat onto his dick. 

"Shit" he choked out. 

Without warning, his warm cum flowed down my throat. I choked putting my hands on his thighs as a gesture to tell him to let go. 

He didn't, he continued to slowly pump into my mouth, releasing more ropes of his hot cum. I swallowed what he gave me and he finally released my head. 

He was breathing heavily, holding onto the wall for balance. I probably looked a mess but he looked down at me as if I was his last meal on earth and I loved it. 

He leaned down and wiped the side of my mouth that leaked some of his cum, he rubbed it over my lips and coated them with it. His gaze was intense, I licked my lips slowly standing up 

"Fuck me" he said quietly. 

I wiped away the mascara from my cheeks whilst standing up, my thighs felt sticky from my own arousal. I don't know what I was more turned on by, it was either his dirty mouth or his dick itself, I couldn't choose between the two. 

He pulled his boxers and trousers up muttering curse words under his breath.

Draco finally caught his breath and looked at me, his eyes were dark, and his pupils were wide. I was quite pleased knowing I was the cause of his current state 

"You— are something else Bella."

He roughly grabbed a chunk of the back of my hair and pulled me up towards his face. Our lips almost touching, I closed my eyes waiting for the kiss. 

"Malfoy!" Blaise had barged through the door with a drink in his hands, he looked at the situation, me and Draco were froze in the same position. 

"Sorry, I'll leave" Blaise laughed. 

Draco let go off my hair and I straightened my dress. "Don't worry Blaise, I was heading out myself."

I turned from Draco, he caught my wrist "I didn't get a chance to return the favour" he said under his breath.

"What makes you think I can't satisfy myself?"

I smirked and kissed the corner of his mouth before walking out of the room, leaving him dumbfounded.


	8. Chapter 8

_Draco_

It's been three days. Three days since Arabella graced me with her sweet mouth. Three days since I had control over her. Three days since she had spoken to me. 

She's avoiding me I think, she won't make eye contact with me, she doesn't respond to any of my comments like she used to. I thought maybe she was embarrassed, maybe she was ashamed of herself for what she done that night. But she's acting like everything is normal, like nothing happened, as if I didn't exist. 

I couldn't take it anymore, once I had a taste of what she had to offer, I wanted and needed more. 

"Malfoy, are you okay" Pansy touched my shoulder looking at me worried. 

We were in divination, I didn't have a clue what we were studying as my mind was clouded. 

"I'm fine Parkinson" removing her hand from my shoulder. 

I heard a giggle come from the front of the class. My eyes followed where the noise had come from, there she was, laughing with Longbottom.

I hadn't notice my fists clenched until I felt my quill dig into my skin. She must be doing the on purpose, she knows better than to play with me. 

I tore a piece of paper off my notes and wrote a note for her. "Meet me in the astronomy tower after dinner". 

Folding the paper, I felt Pansy's eyes watching me but I ignored them. I gently blew the paper towards her desk and watched it land in front of her. She opened the note, studying it, I don't know why she read it for so long, it was a simple instruction. 

Could she not read properly? Perhaps I should of wrote a shorter note I thought. She didn't acknowledge me, she simply folded back the paper and tucked it into her robe.

My classes seemed longer and longer everyday. Christmas was approaching soon and I was dreading going home. I guess I was grateful for the long days. 

"So Malfoy what was you and Arabella doing the other night" Blaise smirked at me. 

"We we're talking" I said, playing with my food at the lunch table. 

"Looked more than talking to me" Blaise prodded. 

"Her knees looked a bit red, perhaps from your floor."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed with him but I ignored them. 

"Tell me Malfoy is her mouth better than the Hogwarts girls."

"Yeah Malfoy, tell us, we want some of her too" Goyle laughed. 

I saw red, the thought of them touching her made me furious. I grabbed Goyle by his shirt collar. 

"Shut the fuck up" I yelled in his face. 

Blaise removed my hands from Goyle's collar and patted my back. "Alright Malfoy it was just a joke."

"Yeah sorry Malfoy" Goyle muttered. 

I stood up from the table and walked out the great hall, whispers coming from other tables about what they had just witnessed. 

I needed air, I made my way out to the court yard and breathed in the winter air. Ruffling through my hair, I heard her behind me laughing. I turned quickly, I wanted to speak to her now, I couldn't wait until after dinner. 

My brows creased in confusion, as I watched her and who she was with. Potter and Weaslebee? She must be joking, as if my day couldn't get any worse, they hugged her before they parted in a different direction to her. She spotted me but turned her eyes away and continued walking in my direction.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Arabella!" I spoke, maybe a little too loud. 

"Draco, get off you're hurting me!"

She had fury in her eyes, I hadn't noticed my hand was gripped on her upper arm. I loosened my grip and pulled her towards a quieter area. 

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" I spat "you want that dirty half blood instead?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Draco."

She snatched her arm away from me and looked at me with confusion and anger. 

"Don't be stupid Roseberry, you suck my dick the other night and now you're flirting with Potter!"

"Draco what the fuck?"

She looked around and noticed an audience. 

"I never expected you to be a lover for Half bloods" I told her. 

I was angry, angry that she had left me in my room wanting more. Angry she had been avoiding me all this time. Angry because she was with him instead of me. 

"I guess you just wanted a taste of everyone."

"Fuck you Draco!" She shouted and started to walk away, her eyes were glassy. 

I looked around me and saw students watching and whispering. 

"What the fuck are you lot looking at!".

I walked away, fuck the rest of my classes I said whilst walking to my dorm room. 

"I knew it!" I heard behind me, this day is a joke right? Turning around I watched an angry Pansy stomping towards me. She went to slap me but I caught her wrist mid air. 

"You chose her, over me!" She screamed. 

"If you ever try and hit me again Parkinson, that will be the death of you" I growled releasing her wrist. 

Her eyes started to become wet, Merlins beard, what is happening. 

"Why her Draco?" she placed her hand on either side of my face— she was crying. 

"Don't you remember how good I used to make you feel, how you would beg me for more."

I felt a bit bad but I've made it clear multiple times. "It will never be you Pansy and I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be."

I removed her hands from my face. 

"Draco."

"Don't call me that."

She closed her mouth and I walked up the spiral stairs to my dorm room. 

"You'll be back! You always come back" Pansy shouted from the bottom of the stairs. 

Loosening my tie, I heard crying from the girl bathroom. A pang in my chest, I knew who it was, truth be told I regretted what I said and how I spoke to her. But my pride was too high, I ignored the cries and walked into my room, ignoring what had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

_Arabella_

_"Are you okay Arabella, you look a bit flustered?" Astoria questioned. I smiled weakly "I'm good, I've just had too much to drink" I laughed._

_"Well we're gonna do some shots, if you wanna join us?"_

_"I'm okay, I think I'll just stay in the room, I'm quite knackered."_

_"Suit yourself, you know where to find us" she said._

_Astoria walked out of the room shutting it behind her, I slumped onto my bed. Tonights events raced through my mind. I traced my lips where Draco had touched and smiled to myself._

_It had been a while since I'd done something like that, but it was exciting, the sexual beast had awoken from inside me and I wanted more. I wouldn't give him everything all at once, I wanted him to wait to see how far he'd go._

_I wouldn't give it up for just anyone. Sighing I slowly made my way towards the bathroom, now having to take care of my lady down below._

_The next day was going to be exciting— so I thought, I was anticipating what Draco's response towards me would be. I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. Pansy opened the door suddenly._

_"Oh, hi Arabella" she smirked at me. I don't know what she was smirking for._

_"Hi Pansy" I looked at her weirdly. She then flicked her hair, exposing her neck and rubbing along the two red marks that settled on her neck._

_Ouch— now that hurt. I knew it was him, I just couldn't believe he would stoop that low and sleep with her after what we done together. I scoffed at her and walked into the bathroom. Any chance he thought he had was gone now"_

I wiped away my tears as I thought about what had occurred over the last two days. How could he do that to me? Treat me like a whore and then expose me in front of the whole school, I couldn't believe him. 

For him to accuse me of wanting Harry was low considering he slept with Pansy probably not even hours after I was with him. I didn't want to explain to him what I was talking about with Harry as it was none of his business and he didn't deserve an explanation. 

_"Arabella right?" I looked up and saw Harry Potter smiling down at me._

_"Yeah, you must be Harry Potter." I removed my bag from the seat next to me and let him sit beside me in the quite library._

_"I spoke with Luna and she told me all about you, I admire your bravery Arabella" he said._

_"Thanks, sometimes you have to do what you have to do" I laughed quietly._

_"I would know all about that" he laughed._

_The conversation continued, he spoke about the Triwizard tournament, Umbridge and Dumbledore. He revealed he had put together a secret army for Dumbledore, as proffesor Umbridge wasn't teaching the D.A.D.A as she should be, Harry took matters into his own hands and taught trustworthy students how to defend themselves. I jumped at the opportunity, and joined Harry and others between classes and after."_

How could I explain that to Draco, he's a prefect. He hates mud bloods and half bloods. Not to mention his father is involved with Voldemort. Everything I was doing was completely against his beliefs. I wanted what we have, well had, to continue. But that was all over now, so I had nothing to worry about. 

I cleaned myself up and went to the room of requirement. 

"Are you okay Arabella?" Luna asked with concerned eyes. 

"I'm fine Luna, just feeling a little stressed." 

Harry was teaching everyone to conjure their Patronous, but I was heavily distracted. 

"Is this about Draco?" Cho inserted herself in the conversation. 

"I heard what happened in the court yard Arabella, I'm sorry he done that to you" she said touching my shoulder. 

Tears welled in my eyes as my mind traveled back to what happened two hours ago, I took a deep breath and smiled. 

"I'll be fine, thank you."

I learnt a lot today. How to conjure my Patronous, what to expect when you encountered a dementor. Harry told us to think of our most happiest memory. I thought of the time me and my sister ran down the field and into the ice cold lake. Against our parents wishes, we splashed and played all day without a care in the world.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted, the end of my wand illuminated blue, it took me a few times until I saw a wave of blue light spew from the tip of my wand. The tiger bounced around the room in such a graceful manner, I was in awe. 

"Thank you Harry" I said to him walking away. 

"You're welcome Arabella, and hey don't worry about Malfoy, he's a git" he laughed. 

I nodded my head walking further to the door when I remembered. 

"I wanted to ask you Harry, how do you get to Hogsmeade without parental permission?" He smirked and pulled a map from his bag.

I went back to the common room.

"Pure blood" cringing at the words the common room door opened. 

It was empty, thank Merlin. I slumped into the green sofa and put my hand on my head. 

"Arabella?" A voice came from above me. 

I signed internally and opened my eyes to see Astoria leaning over me. 

"Astoria, can I help you?"

Maybe it was a bit rude my tone but I didn't care. The Slytherin house could fuck itself for what I'm concerned. She pushed my legs from the sofa and sat next to me. Rolling my eyes I sat up and looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She whispered loudly. 

"Tell you what?"

I was a bit nervous of what she was asking. She looked around and closer to me.

"About you and Malfoy! The other night when you was so flustered, you was with him!" She exclaimed. 

I explained everything to her that happened apart from what I was doing with Harry and the others, out of all the girls in Slytherin I could trust her but not with that. She gasped at the end of my story. 

"I'm sorry Arabella, if I'd had known I would of warned you" she admitted. 

"It's okay, we all make mistakes I guess."

She nodded and we both looked up when someone walked down the stairs. 

"Astoria" Draco acknowledged her. 

She rolled her eyes when he walked past us ignoring him. I nudged her and shook my head and she sighed. 

"Hello Malfoy" she muttered. 

He continue to stride out of the common room "don't get too close to her, she loves mud bloods" he opened the door turning his head fully "and half bloods too". He walked out of the door, leaving me shocked at his words.


	10. Chapter 10

_Arabella_

"Arabella, Arabella!" Astoria woke me from my sleep, shaking me hard. I rubbed my eyes and scowled at her. 

"What Astoria?"

I would have to tell her soon to stop disturbing me when I am relaxing.

"Blaise asked me on a date to Hogsmeade this weekend!" she said happily. 

I smiled lazily "that's great!"

"I know, I don't know what I will wear, Merlins beard, I need to buy something!"

"Oh shut up" Pansy said from across the room. 

"Pansy, just because Malfoy doesn't want you doesn't mean you need to be a bitch to everyone" Astoria rolled her eyes. 

Pansy walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Astoria laughed and continued to talk about her excitement about her upcoming date. 

My routine was the same everyday, classes, library, room of requirement and then repeat. I started to feel more concentrated. Now that Draco left me alone I was able to put my all in my work. 

I wanted to say that I was glad he wasn't speaking to me but I couldn't. As much as he completely embarrassed me and betrayed my trust I always found myself thinking about him, wanting him to speak with me, but I was stronger than that. 

Now standing in proffesor Umbridge's classroom, I watched students walk in and walk out of her office. She was interrogating every student to see if she could find information about suspected illicit activities. 

Thankfully everyone kept quite, no one mentioned Dumbledor's army. That didn't stop her from continuing to make educational decrees. It was now my turn to be questioned. 

"Tea dear?" she asked. 

"No thank you" I responded. 

She tried to pry answers from me but I gave her nothing. I could see she was becoming irritated as she kept shaking her leg, giving me that same sadistic smile. I matched her smile when a knock came from the door. You've got to be kidding me.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, do come in" she smiled. 

Draco looked at me with a blank face and then turned his attention to the pig. 

"Anything?"

Draco shook his head, glancing at me quickly. 

"Nothing professor, don't worry we will find something out soon" he smirked. She nodded at him, gesturing him to leave. 

She turned her focus back to me again. "Now miss Roseberry, since you have nothing to say, and you have insisted you know nothing, perhaps you would be interested in joining the inquisitorial squad."

"No thank you professor Umbridge, I'm far too concentrated on the O.W.L exams" I smiled sweetly at her. 

She seemed satisfied with my answer "well run along then" she ushered me to the door, calling in her next victim. 

I ran along to my last class for the day picking up the pace. Merlins beard why am I always late, turning the corridor quickly I fell bumping my head on the cold floor. 

"Fuck me" I cursed, rubbing my head. 

"Arabella!" Neville ran towards me and helped me up. 

"Are you okay?" He looked with a concerned face. 

"I think so—I don't know— everything is a bit blurry."

"Let's get you to madam Pomfrey" he held me whilst walking me to the nurse. 

"Thank you Neville" I whispered, then everything went dark.

_"You're so stupid, do you know that?" Draco's hand engulfed mine as he stroked my hair. "I didn't sleep with her, after I was with you, I didn't even touch her. I haven't touched her since you" he whispered._

_"Merlins beard, you're so beautiful Bella,” He placed a kiss on the top of my head"_

"Arabella, you're awake!" Astoria gave me a tight hug and examined my face. 

"Still pretty as ever."

Fully waking up, I sighed another dream about him. 

"Thanks Astoria, how long was I out for?" 

She looked at her watch "about eighteen hours, madam Pomfrey said you had a mild concussion" she informed me. 

"Oh gosh."

"But you're fine now, let's get you out of here and freshened up!"

She helped me up and allowed me to get dressed.

"Arabella, I thought you were a gonner!" Blaise hugged me as I walked into the common room. 

Draco, Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy were sitting in the centre of the room. 

"Come sit" Blaise led me over to the sofa and cleared the seat for me. He went back to Astoria and spoke with her, she was blushing immediately and my heart warmed from the sight. 

"So what happened Roseberry?" Crabbe asked stuffing his face with a cupcake. That boy needs to go on a diet, I wonder if Madame Pomfrey had a diet spell. 

"Uh I tripped and hit my head on the ground" I said to him. 

Pansy laughed "God you are embarrassing" she remarked. 

"Pansy quit it" Astoria said from across the room with a scowl on her face. 

"No, I won't quit it, I'm fed up, everyone's tiptoeing around her but won't address the elephant in the room" she shouted now standing up. 

"Parkinson stop, you don't need to say shit!" Blaise came to my defence. 

"No, no go on Pansy, speak what you need to say" I said, ushering her to speak what was on her mind. I saw Draco sitting up in his sit watching her with a frowned face. 

"You're a whore, a mud blood, half blood loving whore" she said with a smug face, "oh yeah a whore with dead parents too."

I stood quickly reaching for my wand.

"Don't you dare stop me this time" I said to Draco who was slowly rising from his seat. 

"Anything else Pansy? choose your next words wisely" I growled pointing my wand to her face. 

"You think I'm scared of you?" She laughed and slowly went for her wand.

"Stupefy!" I shouted. 

Pansy fell to the ground, everyone was shocked. I breathed heavily and stormed to my room. I laughed in my head, making a note to thank Harry for teaching me that spell.


	11. Chapter 11

_Draco_

The astronomy tower was my sanctum. I don't know how long I've been here for but I needed to be alone. I needed to breathe even if it was only for a moment. My mind was thinking of a hundred ways how I should apologise to Bella. 

A part of me couldn't bring myself to do it. Even after the whole dispute we had earlier today, a part of me still hoped she would join me tonight. The likeliness of that happening was slim to none. Seeing enough of the views I sighed and made my way to the common room.

"Malfoy, did you hear what happened to Arabella?" Blaise asked.

My heart beat picked up, my face showed concern but I brushed it off. 

"No and I don't care."

"She has a concussion, fell over and bumped her head apparently."

"Astoria told me, she blacked out on her way to Madame Pomfrey."

"Is she still there?" Finally letting myself be concerned. Blaise picked up on this and smiled. 

"Yeah she is, she will be for tonight, she's sleeping though— anyway it's late, I'm going."

He started to walk away and turned back to me "give it an hour before you see her, Umbridge will have Filch on break" he said smiling slightly.

I nodded and he went to his room.

Patiently tapping my foot, I waited an hour to be exact. Checking my watch once more I snuck out of the common room and hurried to the hospital wing. 

Thank fuck the room was empty, only her occupying the room, slowly I made my way over to her. She looked peaceful with a slight smile on her face whilst she slept, Merlin she was something else.

"You're so stupid, do you know that?" I said as I stroked her hair. This was the only way I could speak with her, was I being a coward? Probably but I hope she would hear.

"I didn't sleep with her, after I was with you, I didn't even touch her. I haven't touched her since you" I whispered.

_"Malfoy you idiot!" Astoria slapped my arm multiple times._

_"Shit, what the fuck Astoria!" I yelled at her._

_"You slept with Pansy after Arabella sucked your dick you bastard!" she said angrily._

_This is the first I've heard of this._

_"No I never."_

_"Yes you did, me and Arabella saw the love bites on her neck!" she said._

_It all made sense now._

_"I haven't been with Pansy since I was with Arabella" she looked at me confused and then with wide eyes. She then ran off, leaving me baffled._

"Merlins beard, you're so beautiful Bella." I placed a kiss on the top of her head and made my way out of the hospital wing— heading straight for my bed. 

Last night I slept peacefully, no nightmare for the first time. Currently sitting in the common room with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle I zoned out of their conversation. The door opened, I smiled inside and saw her.

"Arabella, I thought you were a gonner!" Blaise said as he went to hug her, I watched his movements. 

"Come sit" Blaise led her over to the sofa and cleared the seat for her. Watching him go back to Astoria and speaking with her, she was blushing? I'll ask him about that later. 

"So what happened Roseberry?" Crabbe asked her, he shoved cupcake in his face and I looked at him in disgust. 

"Uh I tripped and hit my head on the ground" She said to him, she looked embarrassed and made eye contact with her hands only. 

Pansy laughed "God you are embarrassing" she remarked. Turning my head to her, I went to open my mouth. 

"Pansy quit it" Astoria said from across the room with a scowl on her face. 

"No, I won't quit it, I'm fed up, everyone's tiptoeing around her but won't address the elephant in the room" she shouted now standing up. 

"Parkinson stop, you don't need to say shit!" Blaise shouted at her pointing his finger. 

"No, go on Pansy, say what you need to say" Arabella said. I admired her, she was so graceful, even when she was defending herself. I sat up in his my seat watching her with a frowned face. I was ready to defend if she stepped out of line one more time. 

"You're a whore, a mud blood, half blood loving whore" she said with a smug face "oh yeah a whore with dead parents too."

Bella stood up quickly reaching for her wand, I started to rise from my seat slowly to stop the argument. 

"Don't you dare stop me this time" She said pointing her wand to me and then back to Pansy. "

Anything else Pansy? choose your next words wisely" She growled pointing her wand to her face. 

"You think I'm scared of you?" She laughed and slowly went for her wand.

"Stupefy!" She shouted. Fuck me.

Pansy fell to the ground and Arabella rushed to her room. I was shocked, I mean I wasn't but I didn't expect her to do it. Pansy laid on the floor for a while. 

Goyle went to check on her and I stopped him "don't touch her, she deserves it."

Goyle nodded and sat back in his seat. I looked over at Blaise and Astoria, they were both smiling and whispering. 

"Let's go, we have to report to Umbridge" I spoke, walking out of the common room.


	12. Chapter 12

_Arabella_

I'd moved past yesterday's events, Pansy recovered a while after and didn't speak nor look at me for the rest of the day. I felt somewhat guilty and annoyed at myself for allowing myself to stoop to her level, but she kept pushing me and she had it coming. 

"Arabella, Saturday morning meet me in the court yard and I'll take you to Hogsmead" Harry whispered opposite me. 

I nodded and continued writing my letter to Fawn. She had wrote to me saying she was having trouble with girls in the older year and wanted to leave. I couldn't have her leave, she needed to stay and stand her ground. 

_"To my dearest Fefe._

_I know it's hard being all alone, you must know that I am always with you even if I'm not there physically. You are stronger and better than them, do not let them get in your way. Stay at Beauxbaton's and we will discuss further at Christmas. I love you._

_Your favourite/only sister_

_Bell"_

Signing off my letter I sealed it, ready for the owl to take. 

"What you doing for Christmas Arabella?" Ron asked me. 

"I'm going back to my home, to spend it with my sister."

"Nice, maybe you could come see us at New Years, we throw a wicked party" Ron laughed whilst nudging Harry. 

"That would be nice."

Continuing with my studies I watched Draco come into the library looking around. Harry and Ron took it as the cue to leave as they saw Draco heading over. They said their goodbyes and left me. 

Draco rolled his eyes before sitting in front of me. We stared at each other in silence before he coughed.

"Are you okay Be— Arabella."

"I'm fine Draco, why do you ask?"

"Fuck me is it so hard for you to just answer the question without asking a question yourself" he loudly whispered.

"Well, perhaps if you hadn't exposed me in front of people then maybe I wouldn't question your sincerity."

Draco took a second to come up with his answer. 

"If you hadn't of been with them mud bloods then maybe I wouldn't of said shit."

He couldn't be serious right now. "Draco, I'm not arguing with you, who I hang around with is not any of your concern."

He thought for a second again and smiled "you're right, it's not." He went to stand up "for what it's worth I'm sorry, for exposing what happened between us— but not for the rest."

I nodded and he left the library. After a few more hours of studying I went back to my dorm room. 

"No Astoria, I don't like him" I said for the hundredth time. 

We sat on her bed, we made sure we locked it so Pansy couldn't come in. 

"Yes you do Arabella and that's okay."

"After what he done to me how could I?"

"I get that, but you can't help your feelings."

"Even after he gave Pansy love bites after I was with him?" I said with frustration laced in my voice.

She widened her eyes and put her hands over her mouth in shock. 

"That wasn't Draco."

"Pansy only wants Draco, she would never let another boy touch her."

"Exactly."

She wiggled her eyebrows, waiting for me to catch on. 

"No way, that's impossible."

Astoria nodded her head, "I saw her leaving the girls quidditch changing room, looking all dazed, and flustered. Pansy doesn't play quidditch Arabella."

"Why is she so possessive over Draco then?" This was all too confusing for me. 

"Because of her parents obviously, that's the only possible reason."

Astoria laughed out loud "that's why she was pretending that it was Draco, she knew you wouldn't speak to him after, she's a bitch."

"Agreed."

I was starting to understand why Draco had been so confused at me ignoring him. Maybe I should of just confronted him about it and everyone would have been cleared up— I'm so stupid. 

"Any who enough about her, help me choose an outfit for tomorrow!" 

Astoria threw her clothes everywhere trying to find the perfect attire for her date tomorrow. About an hour searching she found the perfect one. "Lovely" she said holding up a black jumper. 

"Do you like it Arabella?"

"It will look great on you."

I went to unlock the dorm room door, we couldn't keep Pansy out forever, unfortunately. Unlocking the door I opened it to see if she was outside spying as that was in her nature. 

I heard a loud bang, Astoria looked at me questionably, slowly getting her wand. I gestured her to shush and stay in the room whilst I went to discover the noise. 

I walked down the corridor and heard another bang, coming from Draco's room. I took a breath and walked towards it. Knocking twice and putting my ear against the door I heard shuffling but no response. I knocked a further few times and heard nothing, so I listened to my gut and barged into the room.

"Are you okay" I whispered. 

Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hand and hair ruffled. 

"I'm fine" he muttered. 

I closed the door behind me and walked towards him. I gasped when I saw his knuckles covered in blood, there was a slight dent in the wall, putting two and two together I realised he had punched the wall. 

"Leave Arabella, I said I'm fine."

"You're not fine Draco."

I kneeled in front of him trying to search for any type of life in his eyes, they were dark and he was angry. He didn't respond, even when I removed his hands from his head and examined his knuckles. 

"What happened?" I asked looking up at him."

You can see I bloody punched a wall, why are you being dumb."

He was such a bastard. I ignored his comment and went to his bathroom, grabbing a towel and wetting it slightly.

"Here, let me."

"You're so stupid Arabella" he whispered. Where have I heard that before? I tried to rethink on when he had said the same sentence to me but I couldn't. I held his hands and gently wiped the blood off. He hissed but allowed me to continue, watching my every move. 

"It's not broken."

"What isn't?" He replied back to me. 

I didn't know what he was thinking about.

"Your hand,— your hand isn't broken Draco."

I cleaned the rest of the blood away, a word wasn't spoken between us after that. 

"There, you should be fine now" I looked up at him and he stared at me.

I looked around his room to see if there was any clue on what had happened. All I saw was a crumpled letter on the floor, he must've noticed me looking at it. 

"You can leave now" he said bluntly, looking now at his hands. 

"Dra-"

"I said leave, what don't you understand?"

I nodded my head, dropping the towel next to his bed and walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

_Draco_

_"To my dearest son Draco,_

_How is school darling? I hope you are enjoying yourself and concentrating in classes!_

_I know you are probably confused on why I'm writing to you so close to Christmas however I must inform you some important news. Please read carefully my sweet boy._

_Your father has been asked to carry out a task for the dark lord which is very important and dangerous. He is back and so is your aunt who will be staying with us._

_The manor may not be as you remembered when you arrive back but the love will still be there._

_Please stay safe, I can't wait to see you._

_Love always, mummy."_

It's been a week since I received the letter and I've read it everyday, over and over again to the point it's memorised in my head. I didn't want to go home, to see, my mother, my aunt, my father who are all followers of the dark lord. I knew my fate and what was to come. 

I was scared of the dark lord, numerous stories about his ruthless ways. I would be encountering him sooner than I thought if my father was asked to carry out a task for him. But I couldn't be scared, I'm a Malfoy and I needed to prove myself, not just to him but my father too. 

I was relieved to see Arabella at my door, if it was anyone else I would of told them to fuck off straight away. She was so graceful when she cleaned my hands, her delicate ones put me at ease. 

Her voice was soothing, I would have let her stayed, just for the company but then she spotted the letter, I couldn't have her find out or know about what was going on in my life. So she had to leave. I can't keep having her around me, especially with her choice of companions, it's not right. 

"Earth to Malfoy" Blaise nudged me, snapping out of my thoughts I looked at him. 

"What's the answer to question five."

We were in the library revising for the O.W.L exams, Astoria and Arabella joined us at the table too.

"I don't know, I haven't got that far" I admitted, truth be told, I haven't been concentrating well since that letter. 

"Mimblewimble" I looked up at Arabella smiling at me as she answered the question. 

"Thanks Arabella" Blaise scribbled down his answers. 

"Merlin this is exhausting" Astoria yawned closing her book. 

I agreed with her and closed mine too. 

"Come on guys, Christmas is next week, I know none of you will be studying over the holidays."

I scoffed "speak for yourself."

"Draco you haven't even wrote question one" she clipped at me.

"What's your point?"

"That you're not really concentrating now, why would you concentrate when you don't have school." 

I went to respond to her sly comment.

"All right guys enough" Blaise interrupted the conversation. 

"Yeah let's just all study over the holidays" Astoria added. 

"What's your plans for Christmas Arabella, are you staying here?" Blaise asked. 

"No, I'm spending it with my little sister."

"What about you Malfoy?"

"I'll be at the manor, same old."

"Malfoy what do you do in that big manor by yourself, I know your parents are always busy, you need someone to occupy your time with you" Blaise laughed, I knew what he was doing. Arabella wouldn't be able to step foot in the manor if my parent knew who she hung around with. 

"I don't need anyone, I'm fine by myself" I looked at Arabella who rolled her eyes discreetly looking at her notes again. 

"When are you going to get yourself a nice girl Malfoy" Astoria pried. 

Fuck, Astoria and Blaise were the worst combination when they were together. "

When I have time, what's with the questions" I was becoming annoyed now. 

"You can't keep fucking around Malfoy, you'll be old and frail by the time you're ready for someone" Astoria laughed whilst watching me. 

"Enough, don't you two have anything else to speak about!".

I stood up and gathered my belongings. 

"Malfoy it was a joke" Blaise said looking at me in confusion. 

"Yeah but you don't know when to stop, both of you can piss off" I barked at them. 

Looking at Arabella before leaving she looked concerned but I didn't have time for that. I stormed out of the library and started to make my way to the astronomy tower. 

Walking along the empty corridors, I saw that weird Ravenclaw girl skipping towards a brick wall. She was fucking weird, I hid behind the trophy case. I was wondering if she was actually going to skip into it as there was no where else she could of gone. 

I wiped my eyes, she had disappeared, what the fuck? Where did she go? This wasn't right, I was going to get to the bottom of this. 

I started to head back in the direction I came from, Arabella ran past me, not even realising I was there and headed in the same direction as the weird witch. I was too far ahead to which direction she went but what was the rush? I hurried to see where she had went but she was gone, into thin air. 

Interesting. 

"Mr Malfoy, how can you be sure she disappeared, perhaps she turned the corner" Professor Umbridge spoke whilst stirring her tea. 

"I saw her, and she went, into a wall! I'm telling you" it sounded crazy but nothing is crazy in Hogwarts. 

"Right, thank you for the information Mr Malfoy" she smiled and nodded towards the door gesturing me to leave. I headed back to the common room for some well needed rest.


	14. Chapter 14

_Arabella_

"Fuck sake" I huffed in frustration as I removed my finger from my clit. 

The hot water behind me continued to drip down my body. It's been twenty minutes since I started to try and pleausure myself. Nothing was working, not my finger or the powerful shower head. I don't know what was wrong with me, it's like my body was no longer satisfied with me, but craved something else. 

I shook my head at the thought, having a internal debate with myself. I couldn't go to him, not after what happened. However my body was longing for some release and I knew deep down he would be able to provide it. One night I said to myself, I gulped and dried myself off. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, brushing through my hair once more. I was really going to do it, but it wasn't because I was caving. It was because my body wanted it. I convinced myself. I tightened my silk black robe around my waist. I contemplated whether wearing more than just my lingerie underneath but I couldn't keep dwelling on what I wanted. 

Tiptoeing out of the dorm room, I turned my head making sure Pansy and Astoria were sleeping. Closing the door silently behind me I took a deep breath and walked towards his room. My chest was tightening and my breathing quickened as I came closer to his room. Taking one final deep breath I went to knock.

Before my hand even touched the door it swung open. Draco leaned against the door frame, the air crackled around us. We didn't speak a word but we both knew what was coming. Draco moved from the door frame and allowed me to enter. 

He shut the door behind himself and walked behind me, pressing his manhood against my lower back. He ran right hand along my stomach, grazing past my breast and up to my neck. He wrapped his cold hand around my neck and squeezed, removing his hand he brushed my hair from in front of me and pushed it back, leaving my neck bare for him. 

Draco leaned towards my ear "turn around."

I turned to face him, his eyes illuminated in the moons natural light, captivating me in a trance. His hands brushed my cheeks and cupped my face. 

"Draco" I whispered. 

He leaned into my face and I met him half way. Our lips met, Draco instantly controlled the the kiss, deepening it straight away. My body lit on fire, I gripped his bare waist to hold onto him as my knees were becoming weak. 

Draco ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for more access. Opening my mouth, he slid his warm tongue into it, our tongues danced for a while, then they began fighting for dominance. 

Draco edged me towards his bed and pushed me down gently. The back of my knees hitting his cold sheets, our lips disconnected, both our breathing was heavy. I shuffled up the bed, keeping eye contact as he made his was onto the bed. 

His mouth found mine again, we kissed as if this was our last day on earth. We had both been waiting for this since the night of the party. All the built up tension had come out.

The ache down below became more apparent, I tried to give myself some release, pushing my hips towards his to rub my swollen nub against him. He slammed my hips down with one of his hands, ignoring my silent pleas. 

Draco sat up between my legs, he looked down at me, lust clouded his eyes. He untied my robe and revealed my black lingerie.

He sucked in a breath and dove for my neck. Nibbling, sucking and biting. I'm sure he left a mark but I didn't mind. His hand wandered to my clothed pussy, rubbing my clit which was covered by the thin lace. 

"Please Draco."

He ignored me again leaving wet kisses along my chest, he bit my erect nipple and sucked through the lace. My pussy walls were becoming slick, preparing itself for penetration, the sensations were too much. 

I heard a rip and saw Draco had torn my flimsy underwear in two. He used to fingers to rub up and down my wet slit, brushing near my opening and then back towards my clit. He was teasing me, he unlatched his mouth from my breast and looked at me.

I looked at him with pleading eyes moaning at the contact his fingers still had with my pussy. He maintained the eye contact watching my facial expressions, slowly he dipped a finger inside of me, pumping twice and then removing it. I let out a quiet whimper.

"Beg."

"Wha-".

"I said, beg." 

I looked at him confused. 

"You came to me, you want this, so beg for it Bella."

He was right, I did want this, but didn't he too? I bit my lip and caved. 

"Please Draco, I want you to fuck me."

He roughly pushed two fingers inside of me, coating his fingers with my juices. I was moaning uncontrollably, he used his thumb to rub my clit and added another finger. 

"I'm close Draco" I said between moans. 

"Do not cum yet."

I couldn't help it, he was massaging my pussy walls and making me feel all types of pleasure. 

I couldn't hold it, how could he expect me to? I put my hand over my mouth and moaned loudly, breathing heavily from the intense orgasm. 

Draco withdrew his fingers, looking at them with my cum coating them. He shook his head at me and smirked with a sinister twinkle in his eye. 

I watched him breathing heavily. Draco raised his fingers towards his mouth, sucking each finger one by one until all three were clean. I watched his every move, Merlins beard it was so erotic. 

"I told you not to cum Bella" he said simply, palming himself through his sleep shorts. I bit my lip, I wanted what was inside his shorts. 

"I'm sorry Draco, I couldn't hold it."

He laughed and pulled down his shorts slowly. Fuck me he was bigger than I remembered, he tossed his shorts to the corner of the room. 

"Is this what you wanted?".

He spat on his hand and then moving it up and down his cock repeatedly. I nodded and he gripped my chin. 

"Use your words Bella."

"I want you inside me Draco, please."

Complying with my request he kissed my mouth and lined his tip with my entrance. He teased my entrance and pushed inside me. The wind knocked from my lungs as I reached around his back holding on to him. 

"Fuck— Bella you're so warm" he whispered in my ear. He quickened his pace and lifted my ass to penetrate me deeper. 

I was clawing at his back whilst he hit a place I never knew existed. 

"Take— take all of me Bella."

I couldn't take anymore, he changed the angle, lifting my legs over his shoulder and slamming into me again, I cried into his shoulder.

"You're so tight— so sweet Bella" he growled. 

"I'm not lasting long." 

My toes curled and I pulled him into a kiss. 

"Draco— I'm gonna cum Draco."

He removed my legs from his shoulders and continued to fuck me, his thrusts became sloppier, I knew he was close. 

"Cum Bella" he rasped whilst rubbing my clit too. 

"Cum all over my cock."

My walls tightened, which he felt as he growled, I came whilst moaning his name. 

Draco followed shortly, holding my hips and thrusting quickly, he pulled out spilling ropes of cum on my stomach and pussy. 

He groaned and continued to rub the rest of his orgasm out with his hand, spluttering all over my stomach. He flopped next to me breathing heavily, his skin had a light layer of sweat on it.

His lazily smiled at me and closed his eyes. 

"Uh— Draco, do you have a towel?" 

He levitated a towel over to me and I cleaned myself off. Tying my robe I looked at him, he had closed his eyes and his breathing was back to normal. I sighed and went to get off his bed. His hand snatched my wrist. 

_"Stay."_


	15. Chapter 15

_Arabella_

_"Stay"_

I turned around and saw him sitting up, playing with his rings, he then put his boxers on and shuffled back onto the bed. 

"Stay Bella" he repeated this time with more desperation in his voice. 

"But Dra-"

"No more questions for tonight Bella, come here."

He threw me over some shorts and a shirt. I followed his command and went to the bathroom to get changed. 

"Where are you going?"

"To get changed, I don't want you to see me" I looked at him with amused eyes."

“Bella I've seen everything and more, you don't need to hide" hunger sparked in his eyes as he watched me get changed. 

Making my way back to his bed, Draco had already gotten underneath the quilt, leaving an empty space for me. I got underneath the cold sheets and faced him. 

"Are you cold?" He must've read my mind. 

"Slightly."

"Turn around."

I turned, my back now facing his chest. He moved my hair in front of my shoulders and placed a light kiss on my shoulder blades. 

"Goodnight Bella."

We must've slept for a few hours, his arm wrapped round my waist, each time I moved he would tighten his grip. I looked at his clock 07:23am, fuck, I had class in an hour, I couldn't have anyone see me come out of his room. 

"Draco?" I whispered, there was no response. 

Sliding my way from his grip I exited his room quietly. 

"Arabella?"

Oh shit— I'd been caught, I braced myself before turning my head to the voice, I saw Blaise standing at the top of the stairs. I started to stutter trying to come up with an excuse. 

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us."

my face grew red and I let out a weak laugh. 

"See you" I said and scurried to my dorm room. 

Thankfully no one was awake when I returned to the room, I had a hot shower to wash away my sins. "Bastard" I cursed as I looked at the love bites that sat on my collar bone and my neck. I made sure to wear my robe today and ensured my shirt was buttoned to the top. 

I left my room and hurried to the great hall, just in time for breakfast.

"So, Blaise asked me on a second date!" Astoria said whilst eating a slice of bacon. 

"How exciting." 

I was happy for her, her face glowed when she spoke about him. 

"Speak of the devil" she gestured her head towards the entrance of the hall. 

I looked and saw Draco and Blaise walking in, he looked so powerful, I bit my lip and tried to erase my sinful thoughts. 

Draco took a seat next to me, we were alone as Blaise asked Astoria to talk in private. 

"You left me alone?" Draco said, he didn't look at me, he continued to eat his breakfast. I guess he didn't want anyone knowing we spoke. 

"I had to leave, I didn't want anyone to see me."

"Fair enough, next time you can say goodbye."

"This was a one time thing Draco, it won't happen again, like you said before we both have needs and last night you fulfilled them."

He stopped eating, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin. 

"So you used me? Did your fingers not work this time?" He questioned with a slight smirk. 

"Yes—well no."

"And why do you think that was Bella?" He said fully smirking.

"I-I don't know Draco" he makes the air so thick when he's around me, I can barely breath. 

"Because all you want is me, it's that simple" he bit his lip whilst watching mine, as if he was reminiscing what had happened last night. 

"You'll never be able to satisfy yourself again— and that's the truth."

I shook my head, he was trying to play games with me. 

"You're wrong, I don't need you or your dick" I whispered harshly. 

"I mean you begged for it" he shrugged and stood up ready to leave the great hall.

"You should try putting something over them marks by the way, not a good look" he walked away, leaving me speechless, I wanted more of him, fuck my pride. I trailed after him, walking to the first class of today.

"Now Miss Granger can you say which spell is used to vanish objects" The professor asked. 

"Evanesco professor."

"That's correct and today class we will be making this pen disappear."

"I wish we could make Pansy disappear" Astoria whispered in my ear, I laughed and agreed with her. 

We started the spell, which was harder than it looked. Hermoine managed to do it straight away, Harry following shortly after. I huffed imagine frustration, why is it so hard, am I being stupid. 

"You have to concentrate Arabella, clear your mind and you can do it!" Astoria said with encouragement. 

I rolled my eyes, now I was one of the only ones not doing it yet. 

"She's probably too busy thinking about Malfoy" Pansy laughed with Crabbe. 

"Don't you ever get tired of being a bitch?" I asked her. 

"Don't you ever get tired of sucking dick?" Pansy smirked. 

"Shut the fuck up Pansy, I'm tired of hearing your voice" Draco spoke from the next table. 

"Why are you so concerned with what Arabella is doing? Are you jealous?" He laughed. 

My heart warmed at the fact he was defending me, causing a slight smile on my face. Pansy went red and turned to face the front of the class.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke the spell, I opened my eyes and the pen had gone. Finally, I sighed in relief and the class was over. The class had emptied, and I was the only one the professor wanted to speak with after class. 

"Is everything okay miss Roseberry?" She looked at me concerned.

"Yes, I just wasn't focused" I replied honestly. 

"Well dear if you ever need any extra help please ask" I nodded and thanked her, walking out of the room.

"Bella" Draco said my name sending shivers down my spine, he was leaning against the wall beside the classroom. 

"Yes Draco." 

"I want you to meet me tonight in the astronomy tower."

"Tonight?"

"For fucks sake, yes tonight, can you stop with the questions."

I laughed at him and he rolled his eyes, I looked at the time and realised I had to meet Harry and the rest. 

"Gotta go Draco, I'll see you tonight" I said running off. 

"Right, I want everyone to have a good Christmas, well done for all your hard work, keep practicing and I'll see you all after Christmas break" Harry said to everyone. 

"Arabella will you be coming to mine for New Years?" Ron asked. 

"I should be, I'll write to you Ron" he nodded and hugged me, I looked back at Cho as we usually left together. 

"Don't worry Arabella, you can leave without me" I saw her watching Harry and caught on what she meant. I giggled and left the room of requirement.


	16. Chapter 16

_Draco_

It was cold up here, the winters air was harsh, but soothing at the same time. I watched as students played and danced in the snow falling. If only they realised that life wasn't as Merry as they thought it was. I scoffed and turned around, hearing footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Draco" Arabella walked towards me with a small smile. 

"It's freezing, why did you bring me up here?"

Why did I bring her up here? For once she actually asked a proper question. 

"I don't know" I whispered. She made her way to the balcony that overlooked the grounds.

"It's beautiful" she watched the students down below, I just stared at her. 

Blaise was right when he said she wasn't like these Hogwarts girls, she was different. She acted different towards me, not like the other girls who just wanted a quick fuck. She actually acted interested in me, which probably explains why I'm so indecisive about her. 

"Do you come up here a lot Draco?" She turned to face me, her body leaning on the edge of the balcony. 

"When I need a place to think, or to get some air I usually come here, it's peaceful" I stepped towards, leaving a metre between us. 

"Well I think you might need to find a new place to go now, because I like it up here" she laughed and turned back around, this time watching the stars in the sky. 

Finally closing the gap between us, I stood behind her, placing my hands around her waist. 

"I don't need to find a new place, we can share this one Bella" I whispered in her ear, inhaling the smell of her hair that had saturated my pillows. I couldn't quite put my finger on the smell but it was sweet, just like her. 

I turned her around, pushing her body slightly against the balcony. 

"You gonna push me off Draco?" she laughed.

I know it was just a cover up because she was nervous, she couldn't look me in my eyes.

"Don't think so evil of me Bella."

I brushed her cheek, her face cold but cheeks warmed underneath my finger tips. 

"Kiss me Draco." 

She didn't need to ask twice, cupping her face I pulled her into a kiss. She matched my dominance, deepening the kiss with her tongue. Her mouth was warm, tasting like sugar cookies, so inviting. I wanted more of her, I wanted what we had last night. 

I pulled away before we took it too far. She whimpered and chewed her lip. 

"Merry Christmas Bella."

"Merry Christmas Draco."

I led her out of the astronomy tower, I couldn't let things go further. In the back of my mind all I could think about was her companions which consisted of mud bloods. 

We spoke in silence as we made our way back to the common room. I stopped her before we went inside "Bella can we keep that between us?".

I couldn't have anyone knowing what we had done, it's not worth the drama. She sighed and looked back at me. 

"Of course Draco" she said with disappointment in her eyes. What did she expect, me to accept her beliefs and hold hands with her and the other mud bloods whilst singing around a campfire? 

"And thank you" I said. 

"For what?"

"For helping me with my hands."

"Oh— that's no problem, I'm sure you would do the same for me Draco."

I smiled and nodded, I would do the same for her. We went into the common room and joined Astoria, Blaise and Goyle.

"Where have you two been?" Goyle questioned me with annoyance in his voice. 

"I bumped into Draco on the way here" Arabella answered, why is he so bothered? 

"Arabella, let's go to the room, I have stuff to tell you!" Astoria said. She waved bye to everyone before disappearing to their room. 

"Goodnight boys" Arabella said before following Astoria.

I slouched onto the sofa sighing. 

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Goyle asked. Bloody hell what is his problem. 

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Blaise looked at me questionably and I shrugged. 

"You and Roseberry, you two are sneaking around, you know she is friends with them blood traitors" he added. 

"What's it to you, if he was" Blaise asked him. 

"I ain't letting that git go against all rules cos of a girl" he said. 

"And where have you got this information from?" I asked him. 

"Pansy has been telling me, I see the way you look at her too."

"Goyle you sound jealous" Blaise laughed trying to lighten the conversation. 

Goyle slammed his hand on the table "I ain't jealous!" He shouted. "Our family's come from a long history of strictly pure blood, I'll be damned if I left my friend ruin it because of a bit of pussy" he's crossing the line now, who is he to speak about her like that. 

"Fuck you, you don't know anything" I shouted at him. 

"Look how angry you are Malfoy! You're lucky I don't tell my father about this. I'm sure your dad wouldn't be too pleased either!" He stood up, clenching his fists. 

"Is that a threat?" I raised my eyebrows, now standing up, reaching for my wand. Blaise stood up between us. 

"You two need to calm down. Malfoy doesn't even like her Goyle. You know Pansy is just jealous he don't like her, she's gonna make up lies about him" Blaise argued. 

Goyle relaxed his face "you're right, I didn't think of it like that, sorry Malfoy" he said.

I nodded and he went to his room— fat bastard. 

"You need to be careful Malfoy" Blaise spoke. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Zabini."

"Cut the crap Malfoy, I saw her come out of your room, you walked in smelling of her too."

"You don't need to say anything, but just keep things on the low, whether you like her or it's just a lay, you need to be more discrete. If Goyle does tell his father, either way you'll be fucked."

He was right, I cringed at the thought of my father knowing about Bella, she was too pure for him and myself— but I can't help myself.


	17. Chapter 17

_Arabella_

I checked my ticket again, platform 9 3/4? How the hell does that make sense. I walked around and suddenly saw students running through a brick wall. 

Interesting, l never arrived at Hogwarts this way so this was new to me. I asked a random student if this was the correct way to get to the platform and they guided me on how to get through. 

After going through the wall, I looked around and saw majority of the school standing waiting for the train. I couldn't see anyone I knew so I set myself against an empty wall, I thought about the last two weeks I had. 

_"Fefe come and open your presents" I called down to my sister, she rushed down the stairs and clapped her hands._

_"I love presents, what did you get me!" She said with excitement._

_"Open it silly."_

_She ripped the red wrapping paper, scattering it over the floor. "I love them!" She hollarered as she examined the pair of winter boots I had purchased her. She unwrapped a few more gifts I had purchased from Hogsmeade with Harry. Earrings, a necklace and some school items._

_"Here you go" she said whilst handing me a small box. I opened it up and the necklace glistened against the lights._

_"I know it's not much, but you told me you was in Slytherin and I thought to get you a necklace with a snake!" She laughed and watched me examine it. It was a small chained silver necklace with a mini snake hanging from it, the snakes eyes were green._

_"It's perfect Fefe, come and put it on me,” I took off my heart necklace and she placed the new one on."_

_I'm always my happiest when I'm spending time with my sister. Although I made the decision to leave her, I was glad that the space we had when I was away brought us closer than ever._

"So are there any cute boys?" she asked whilst wiggling her eyebrows. 

_"A few" I smiled not giving too much away. She was only a year younger but we was able to speak about anything._

_"Any that have caught your eye?"_

_"Ugh you're acting like mother."_

_"No I'm not, I just want to know if I have a future brother in law.” I laughed at her childishness._

_"Fefe I've only been gone a few months, I don't fall in love that quickly" I stated._

_"Yeah yeah" she said whilst eating her Christmas dinner._

_"So have you had anymore problems in school?" That was my main concern, I didn't want anyone troubling her._

_"No! I told all of them not to mess with me because you was sorted into Slytherin and no one has since!" She laughed. I shook my head._

_"Fefe I'm being serious, I need you to be mature about this. Keep concentrating and ignore the girls" I said._

_"Ugh now you sound like mother" we both laughed."_

I smiled at the memory, we both spent the last two weeks gossiping, eating and dancing. I couldn't wait to see her at summer, I would hope she would really start to focus on her school now. 

I looked around waiting for the train to take me back to Hogwarts. I watched as students had their parents waving them away, apart of me wished my parents were here to do the same. But we can't have it all can we. 

"Arabella!" Cho ran towards me embracing me in a tight squeeze. 

"How are you" I smiled at her. 

"I'm great, are you excited to return to school?"

"Yeah I am actually, how about yourself?"

The conversation went on about how we spent our Christmas and what we got. The train had arrived and I was relieved. As much as I like Cho, she knows how to talk. She saw Luna and walked over to her. Thank Merlin I laughed to myself.

I went to board the train, realising I had been sitting at the wrong end of the platform all this time. Fuck, the Slytherin carriage was all the way at the other end. I shook my head, I wasn't going to walk in the cold so I decided to board from the Hufflepuff carriage. 

As I waited for others to get onto the train, I felt a slight tension, turning my head to the side I saw Draco walking towards the Slytherin carriage. He looked so good, shit. 

I managed to go a few days at Christmas without thinking about him and it only took one look for my mind to become overflowed with him. He made his way into the carriage and didn't see me watching him.

"Are you getting on?" I turned to see a few students waiting behind me to get onto the train. 

"Sorry" I walked onto the train, chatter surrounded me, everyone seemed to be a lot more happier this time around. A break from professor Umbridge was clearly needed. 

Walking through the carriages, I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

"Hey guys" I stopped in front of there door and they all turned and smiled. 

"Hi Arabella, how was your Christmas" Hermione asked. 

"It was good, sorry I missed your party Ron" I told him with an apologetic look. 

"No problem Arabella, there's always this years" he said whilst eating a chocolate frog.

"Arabella, we start D.A.D.A tomorrow again in the room of requirement, make sure you're there" Harry loudly whispered. 

"Of course I'll be there!"

The train started to move, "I'll catch up with you guys later" we said our goodbyes and I made my way to the Slytherin carriage. 

As I was approaching my fellow Slytherins I spotted Astoria and Blaise, she sat on his lap and was whispering in his ear, making him laugh. 

My heart melted at the sight, just as I was about to shout her name a hand went over my mouth and dragged me into the bathroom. 

I bit onto the hand.

"What the fuck!" I turned around to see the Slytherin Prince, lust in his eyes. 

"Draco?"


	18. Chapter 18

_Draco_

"Draco?"

Arabella looked at me in surprise. She was all I could think about these past two weeks. I could still taste her, I craved her. When I saw her on the platform I knew I had to have her, whether it was back at Hogwarts or right here. But it seemed like it would be the latter.

"H-how was your Christmas?"

I didn't want to talk, I wasn't in the mood for a conversation. So I pushed her against the white tiles, her back slammed against it a little too hard causing a slight hiss to come out of her mouth. 

Gripping her neck with one hand and snaking the other one underneath her skirt I pulled her into a kiss. She was startled at first but followed my movements. I was hungry for her, I needed some sort of release from the shit Christmas I'd had. 

I rubbed her through her lace underwear and she moaned into my mouth, widening her legs and rubbing her cunt against my fingers as a hint that she needed more. I moved her underwear to the side dipping two fingers inside of her, she was already wet and ready for me. 

Perfect.

Turning us around, making sure our lips didn't disconnect I pushed her against the sink. I added another finger inside of her, curving them slightly. 

"Yes Draco."

Finally removing my mouth from hers I spun her around. Watching her through the mirror, her eyes were hooded and lips swollen from the kiss. 

"Remove your underwear." 

She bit her lip and nodded, stepping out of it one leg at a time. She handed me her underwear as if she knew what I was going to say next. I placed them into my robe as she watched my every move. 

I ran my hands up her body and gave her nipples a slight squeeze, she let out a whimper and rubbed her ass against my crotch. Enough games, I pulled my trousers and boxers down at the same time, my cock was already hard, it was painful. Her eyes widened at the sight, I'm glad she was as ready as me. 

I kicked her legs apart and she stood on her tip toes. Spitting on my hand I moistened my length and lined it up with her entrance. I entered her in one and pulled out, repeating over and over again.

Her moans were loud, a little too loud for this train. Our heads turned from the sound of knocking on the other side of the door.

"Is anyone in there?" Someone asked from outside the bathroom. 

I continued to fuck her, she placed her hand on my chest and tried to push me back. Which resulted in me holding that hand on her back. She looked at me as if to say something but I was too busy. 

"Um— hold on" Arabella shouted.

She let out a moan as I raised slammed back into her 

"I'll—I'll— oh fuck— I'll— just be a few minutes." 

I let go of her hand and wrapped mine around her hair, pulling her head back so her back was arched. Clasping the other hand around her mouth, I picked up my speed and her pussy started rippling around my cock— it was heaven. 

"You need to be quiet" I grunted. 

She closed her eyes and nodded. I wanted her to watch me, to know it was me giving her all the pleasure. I dragged her head back my mouth now meeting her ear.

"Open your eyes, I want you to watch me fucking you Bella."

Her eyes opened swiftly, becoming glassy as if she couldn't take it anymore. 

"You're such a good girl Bella" I spoke in her ear maintaining my speed. 

"Keeping quiet whilst my cock is filling your tight cunt."

She let out a moan and bit my hand, my strokes became sloppy as I bottomed her. 

The pleasure was too much, I wasn't going to last long at all. I watched as my cock disappeared into her warmth and back out again. She fit me so well, better than anyone I'd had before. 

"Are you going to be quiet?" I asked.

Not sure if I should remove the hand from her mouth. She nodded eagerly, I took my hand away and squeezed her ass. She was tightening around me, squeezing my cock like a fist— fuck.

"Bella" I groaned whilst my cum spilled inside her, I continued to pump and allow my cum to fill her up. She moaned at the sensation and whispered my name.

Giving her ass one last squeeze I pulled out of her, she was still bent over the sink, I watched as some of my cum leaked from her pussy. 

Using two fingers I dragged them up her slit, pushing it back inside of her. 

She whimpered "Draco."

I looked at her and pulled my fingers out, she turned around and held the hand and dipped the fingers in her mouth. Sucking them until they were clean.

She would be the death of me. Pulling my boxers and trousers back up, she was watching me. 

"Wait 10 minutes and then come out."

"Draco, can I have my underwear?"

"You won't be needing these anymore Bella."

"My cum is dripping down your leg, you might want to clean that up." 

She bit her lip and watched the thick liquid making it's way down her inner thigh. She looked at me and nodded. Giving her one last glance I left the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

_Arabella_

What just happened? I slouched onto the toilet, needing to think about what just took place. My first time on the Hogwarts express ended up with me being fucked from behind by Draco Malfoy. 

Some girls may of liked that but I started to regret what had just happened. Why was I so quick to give into him, I was beginning to live up to the names Pansy had called me.

I flattened my hair with the palms of my hand, making sure any traces of Draco pulling my hair had gone. He had a mean grip, but it was perfect. 

I shook my head trying to remove the thoughts, but I couldn't. After all he didn't even let me finish, which led to me thinking why he needed me for a quick fuck rather than going to someone else. 

I looked one last time in the mirror, I'm pretty sure it's been more than 10 minutes but I could of used an hour to recover from that. I walked towards the door feeling a slight pain coming from below, bastard. 

Opening the door the cold air rushed up my skirt, making me remember he still had my underwear in his robe. 

"Arabella!" Astoria smiled widely. 

She ran towards me, I tried to walk fast without making it look like I was feeling any type of pain. 

"Where have you been?"

She embraced me into a tight squeeze. 

"I was just, with, Cho and Luna." 

She put her face into a pout, "oh your other friends."

"Don't worry Astoria, you're always going to be my favourite witch" 

She ushered me over to the empty seats. 

"Hey Arabella" Blaise came over to my seat and hugged me. 

"How are you? You look good!" He scanned me eyes, then my face and looked me up and down. A hint of amusement appeared in his eyes. I gave him a weird look, did he know? Was my hair out of place? I smiled and him "thank you and I'm good."

Blaise took his seat with Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. Leaving me and Astoria to speak amongst ourselves. I was still in shock from what had happened, so every so often I would glance at Draco. But he wouldn't look at me back, nothing, it's like he forgot what just happened. 

Astoria continued to talk about how her and Blaise wrote each other notes every day over Christmas. She revealed that she was falling in love with him, I maybe gasped a little too loud as all the boys turned there head to see what was going on. All the boys apart from Draco, what was his problem. 

I was exhausted from the train journey, from Astoria babbling on about Blaise, and the acts that took place earlier. I just wanted to sleep and forget about today but I couldn't rub the ache away from in between my thighs. I walked down the corridor towards the common room. 

"Shh Parkinson" I heard from an empty corner. 

Parkinson as in Pansy? I walked towards the voice. 

"No one can know Pansy, you got that?" Recognising the voice instantly, I knew it was Draco. I took a peek and saw his body towering hers, she smiled up at him and she pulled him into a tight embrace. 

I ran before they saw me, a lump formed in my throat and I was starting to feel sick. I thought she liked girls? Maybe Astoria got it wrong. 

"Pure bloods" I entered the common room quickly and slouched on the chairs, I huffed and closed my eyes. 

"You look like you've just finished having sex" Astoria giggled and sat next to me. We were joined by Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. 

Everyone spoke about their Christmas break, apart from Goyle, he just stared at me, then gave me a slight smirk. I haven't spoken much to him, actually I don't think I have at all. He's a weird one for sure.

"Sorry we're late" Pansy skipped into the room, followed swiftly by Draco. He took a seat in his usually seat, just observing what was going on in the room. 

"What we're you two doing" Goyle spoke, since when did he become so vocal?

Pansy giggled "doesn't matter."

Draco shook his head and laughed. 

Now I definitely felt like a whore, I coughed and rose from my seat. Walking to my room quickly, I needed to go somewhere without anyone following me. I quickly changed into something more comfortable and made my way back downstairs. 

"Where you off to?" Blaise asked. 

"Just need to speak with professor Snape."

"I'll come with you!" Astoria suggested. 

"Don't worry, I won't be long."

I made my way out of the common room. Breathing in the fresh air, it was so stuffy in there, too many egos, too many opinions. I hated it. I didn't know where to go apart from the one place Draco had taken me. 

Merlins beard he was right, I loved this place. My nerves calmed, my anxiety had left as soon as I reached the top of the astronomy tower. 

It was snowing lightly, I reached my hand out to catch some snowflakes. My body turned quickly as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I ran and hid behind a desk, not knowing who it was. The steps came closer to the top. Draco?

I debated on whether or not to say something. But after how he treated me I decided to stay hidden. I watched him as he rounded the room, looking for something. 

He seemed confused, he then hurried to the balcony, leaning over it and scanning the floor below. What was he looking for. He sighed and then made his way back downstairs. 

Waiting a few minutes, I walked down the stairs and headed back to the common room. Opening my mouth to speak the password, my voice hitched feeling a presence behind me. 

"Where did you go?" Draco spoke, running his hand along my collar bone, he had some nerve. 

"Fuck you Draco" I spat removing his hand from my neck. I turned around and went to push him away. He grabbed both my hands and put them above me head. 

"I told you before Bella, no one can know" he whispered in my ear.

"Why do you continue to make things so difficult?" He breathed in my scent and placed small kisses along my jaw. 

"Draco, not here" I said quietly, he nodded and removed his hands. 

"You're right" he clipped, his eyes went cold again. He started to move away from me.

"Draco, earlier on the train-"

"I know, I'll make it up to you later."

He walked away whispering the password to the common room. I gulped and followed behind him a minute later. 

Thankfully no one was awake, I was able to sleep in peace for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

_Arabella_

I was starting to feel better about what had happened between me and Draco on the train. After he spoke with me the other night, it sort of made sense why he wanted to keep what we was doing a secret. 

I've never been in a type of relationship like this, purely based on pleasure. No feelings attached, although this wasn't established between us, I knew what it was already. 

The problem was, I was having a difficult time deciding between whether I had feelings for him or I was just infatuated. 

I was sitting in divination, twirling my pen around, I hadn't realised we were meant to be taking notes. I was too busy thinking about him.

"Cho, what question are we on?" I whispered to her. "Question 6" she responded. 

I thanked her and focused back onto my work. 

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson, if you cannot keep quite one of you will have to move" The professor said. 

I turned to look over at them, Pansy was all red faced and Draco was smirking. 

"Sorry Professor" he said with a smile. What was going on between them two? I don't know what it was but my heart hurt at the thought of them to together whilst he was still involved with me. 

The class ended and it was time to study with Draco, Astoria and Blaise. I walked out of the class, walking by myself as everyone had gone there separate ways. 

"Follow me" Draco rushed whilst walking in front of   
me. My heart started racing instantly, hurrying after him as he picked up his pace, looking around at each corridor to make sure no one was watching.

The library? 

We walked in there, I tried to see if I could spot Astoria and Blaise but they weren't here yet. Was we going to study somewhere else today? A million questions went through my mind as I followed Draco. 

"Hurry up, shit— you walk slow."

I picked up my step and collided with his back as he stopped at an entrance. 

Draco looked at me and rolled his eyes, I sent him a weak smile.

"Sorry."

He shook his head and used his wand to enter the restricted part of the library. He looked around and pulled me inside. 

"Come on" he said whilst pulling me into the back section. 

"Draco wh-"

He shut me up but kissing me roughly. His teeth bit my lip causing me to moan slightly. I already knew I had to be quiet, we was in a library. 

"I said I'll make it up to you, didn't I?"

He undone the buttons of my school shirt, my bag dropped on the floor. He resumed kissing me and opened my shirt without finishing the rest, causing three of them to pop off.

I looked at him in annoyance and he just laughed, Draco left wet kisses along my neck and down to my breast. 

Pulling down my bra he latched his mouth onto one of my nipples, massaging and pinching the other one with his other hand. I held my hand to my mouth and moaned into it. He sucked and bit my nipple and then moved onto the next one. 

I needed more from him, my hips were thrusting forward trying to get a feel of his cock which I knew was already hard. He removed his hand from my breast and pushed my hips back. Removing his mouth from my nipple. 

"No" he growled. 

"You need to be patient Bella."

I gulped, he placed two of his fingers near my mouth and told me to open, I allowed his fingers to enter my mouth and sucked them, I kept eye contact with him, his pupils widened and his eyes went a darker shade of grey. He removed his fingers and trailed the same ones up my bare thigh. 

He lightly brushed up my slit and pulled my underwear to the side, he used his thumb to rub circles around my clit. 

"Draco" I whispered. 

He licked the bottom of his lip and continued to watch my reactions. He started to rub a figure eight on my clit and used one finger to enter my pussy. I went to moan and he slammed his other hand on my mouth and shook his head. 

He entered another finger, curving them and pumping back and forth, he was brushing my g spot again and again. My walls began to tighten and I was close, so close I could taste it. It was so erotic, the only noises were my heavy breaths and the sounds of my wet pussy.

"Do not cum" he grunted. 

I looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"I want to taste you."

Draco went on his knees, lifting my leg on his shoulder. I held onto one of the book shelves and his head disappeared underneath my skirt.

His hot breath fanned my pussy, his fingers stopped pumping inside of me. I looked down to see why he had stopped. His head came underneath my skirt and he looked up at me.

"You have the prettiest cunt I've ever seen Bella."

I blushed and he went back under. He licked up my slit and his tongue found my clit, sucking slowly and humming as if he was enjoying the taste. He added three fingers inside of me and thrusted in and out whilst still sucking my clit. 

"Fuck Draco" I covered my mouth again and he nipped my clit slightly. It was a warning to be quiet.

He moved his fingers and dipped his tongue in and out of my entrance, moving his thumb back to my swollen nub, he started rubbing harshly. He snakes his spare hand towards my ass and squeezed it, massaging it with his cold hands. 

I couldn't take it anymore, my stomach began to tighten and my pussy began throbbing. Draco had now began thrusting his fingers inside of me, the squelching noise became louder. His tongue flicked fast on my clit. 

"Cum Bella" he commanded and I let go. 

I closed my eyes, my head was spinning and I started to become light headed. Draco licked my juices, he then moved to his fingers and started to lick what cum had gone onto them. I looked at him and he smiled, he readjusted my underwear and stood up. 

His mouth was glistening, his eyes were hooded. The large bulge in his trousers had become more apparent. He pulled me into a kiss, allowing me to taste myself. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled back. He wiped the corners of his mouth and picked my bag up, handing it to me. 

"Let's go, Blaise and Astoria will be waiting."

I nodded and followed after him.


	21. Chapter 21

_Draco_

I made a promise to myself to keep away from her. Since Goyle threatened to tell his parents what he had observed, I started to realise that I couldn't keep pretending what she was doing was okay with me. 

I broke my own promise. 

The train was going to be the last time, but my mind and body wouldn't allow itself to get rid of her. 

I thought after I fucked her it would be over with. I could go back to another girl and continue what I was doing before. But that would never happen again, I don't even think I could get hard for someone else. Let alone have an orgasm. 

Pansy was out of the question, since she revealed the other night that she liked girls. I was glad she had told me but what pissed me off is how she bullied Arabella when she wasn't even into me at all. The lengths we go to protect our last names and to not disappoint our families was incredible. 

"So he's back right?" Goyle said to me. 

I looked at him, I hadn't heard what he had said for the past ten minutes.

"The dark lord."

Shivers went down my spine and I nodded at him. 

"Good, finally some order can be put in place, shut that Potter up" he spat. 

My father and aunt had revealed there task from the Dark lord at Christmas. There was no festivities in the manor, just strategising and planning their task. I knew my father could execute the task so I didn't have any worries. 

My aunt was crazy though, she spoke of the dark lord as if he was her husband. I scoffed at what Azkaban had done to her. It was quite sad actually. 

Crabbe walked in with Pansy and they both smiled at us. 

"She's looking nice ain't she Malfoy" Goyle whispered to me, gesturing to Pansy. 

"Yeah mate."

"You should go back there, you have her wrapped around your little finger" he laughed. 

"I'm not focused on that right now" I responded. 

Bella, Astoria and Blaise walked in laughing, I found myself wanting to be in on what they were laughing about. 

Goyle scoffed and leaned in to whisper to me "Blood traitors they are" I ignored his comment and kept my eyes on the threesome who made their way to the sofas. 

"Hello you two" Astoria said with a slight giggle. 

Goyle got up and went to his dorm ignoring Astoria, she watched him and scrunched her face.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" she said laughing. 

Bella joined in with her, the laugh was like music to my ears. She smiled at me but I didn't return it, she can't keep doing this in front of people, her face went into a frown and then she sighed. 

"Malfoy, Umbridge wants a report on any information" Blaise spoke. 

"Already?"

He nodded "she's not taking no prisoners this term, she needs to get laid" Blaise laughed causing a smile on my face. 

"A report on what?" Bella questioned. Ignoring her comment, Blaise looked at me and clocked on. 

"To see if Potter is up to something, the ministry is on her case, they want to get Dumbledor out."

Her eyes saddened and she nodded.

"You don't know anything do you Arabella?"

"Why would she?" Astoria interjected "she might talk to Potter but I don't think she knows what he's up to."

Bella agreed, I didn't like the fact that she still spoke with him. She needed to pick a side and soon. 

"You'd tell them if you knew anything, right Arabella?" 

She took a moment "of course" she replied smiling. 

Pansy joined us and sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting on. 

"So what is everyone talking about?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. 

"We're talking about Umbridge trying to catch Potter out" I said. 

"That dirty half blood, I'd love to hex him" she laughed. 

"Don't we all."

She leaned in and whispered to me "I need to speak with you" I nodded and she rose from the arm of the chair and walked away. 

Arabella kept her head down, Astoria and Blaise watched me as I left to speak with Pansy. 

"Have you told anyone?" She asked whispering. 

"No, I told you I wouldn't."

She looked nervous and turned her head to see if anyone could hear her. 

"I like this girl Malfoy, I don't know what to do."

I had a feeling we were in the same predicament. Not that I liked Bella, but it was similar— right?

We continued the conversation, I gave her advice on what to do and she braced me into a hug and walked away. My mind was conflicted as I thought about my own situation with Bella. 

There must be a reason why I kept going back to her, maybe it was feelings. But I said before, she will not be my weakness. I headed to my room to relax. 

"Draco" someone whispered from outside my door. 

The only person who called me that, who was allowed to other than my parents was Bella. I opened the door and pulled her in. 

"I'm sorry, I know what you said before, about keeping it quiet" she looked at her feet as she spoke.

"I can't have you ignore me Draco, not after everything we do."

I knew the feeling, I wanted to be able to speak with her freely without any consequences, but she had to stop talking to Potter and his friends. That was not up for questioning. 

"Stop talking to him then."

"To who? Harry?"

"Yes Bella, who else?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and debated. 

"I can't speak to you in public until you stop talking to him, he's a blood traitor Bella, can't you see that?"

"I can't Draco, he's been nice to me."

"Then why are we speaking now?" I turned around to go back onto my bed. 

"Fine."

I turned back and looked at her. 

"I'll stop speaking to him and his friends."

I cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"Good girl."

I pulled her into a hug, she returned the hug after a few moments.


	22. Chapter 22

_Arabella_

"And she got me this necklace" I pointed to the snake necklace my sister had purchased me. 

Draco and I walked down the corridor to our next D.A.D.A class. 

"Not sure if you noticed it."

"Of course I noticed, my hand is always around your neck" he stated smirking.

I blushed at his comment. 

I hadn't spoken to Harry in a few days but I still attended the classes in the room of requirement. I told Harry what Draco had asked of me and he understood. 

"You'll be sitting next to me in class right?" Draco asked, knowing I would sit next to Neville usually. I nodded and we walked into the classroom. 

Neville looked back at me confused, I shook my head at him and he smiled weakly and turned back around. I felt bad but I felt even worse when Draco would be ignoring me, I hated feeling like a slut. 

Professor Umbridge began to speak, I didn't care for what she said as Harry was teaching everything I needed to know. 

"Concentrate Bella" Draco whispered in my ear. He sent shivers down my spine and a light throb started inside of me. 

"Hypocrite" I whispered back. 

"How?".

"You're too busy watching me to concentrate yourself Draco" he smiled at my answer and turned his face to watch Umbridge. 

I was slightly annoyed that Draco had asked me to stop contact with my friends, so I decided to get him back. 

My hand rested on his knee, he continued to face the front and take notes, not thinking much of it. My hand travelled further up his thigh and I drew soft patterns on it with my fingers. Still nothing from him, not even a twitch, fuck he was good. 

I moved my hand closed to his zipper and felt his cock growing beneath my touch. I rubbed it slowly up and down through his trousers. He didn't move or anything, I frowned and looked at him. His face was concentrated, he seemed to be interested in what Umbridge was teaching. 

I ran my fingers up and down his zipper, his dick was hard now. 

He grabbed my hand "if you want to take it out then take it out Bella, don't tease me" he whispered harshly. 

Oh god, my pussy became wet from his tone. 

"Do you want me to take it out for you?"

I shook my head and he released my hand. I unzipped his pants, his robe covering my movements. I pulled his boxers down a little allowing his dick to come out. 

He looked at me and then looked down, smiling. He leaned back and spat on his cock, allowing me to easily move my hand up and down. He then went back to writing his notes. 

I bit my lip and looked around to see if anyone was watching, of course they weren't. Umbridge was teaching the class. I pumped his length whilst writing my notes, and picked up the pace. I put my thumb over the slit at the tip of his cock and circled around it. 

He coughed quietly and fidgeted into his seat. I carried on with my hand movements, rotating between massaging his balls and stroking his dick. I tightened my grip moving from the base of his cock to the tip, his spit had allowed me to move freely. 

His dick began to pulsate underneath my palm. His face had a slight pink tinge to it. He dropped his quill and put his forearm over his mouth. 

He pretended to cough, covering his moan whilst his cum spilled onto my hand, it wasn't too much but it coated a quarter of my palm. He looked at me and closed his eyes inhaling deeply. 

"Mr Malfoy are you okay?" he zipped up his trousers.

"Yes professor, I just had something in my throat

"Very well then."

She continued to teach, the cum was still on my hand sliding onto my fingers. Draco saw and smirked. 

"Suck them Bella."

I pulled my fingers towards my mouth and sucked them, cleaning them with my tongue. He watched me in awe and went back to his note taking. 

Class was over shortly after and I left without Draco. Umbridge wanted to speak with him so I made my way to the great hall by myself. 

"Arabella" Goyle stopped me in the corridor. 

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you stopped speaking to them blood traitors" he was disgusting. 

"Yeah, anyway I gotta go."

I tried to walk off and he grabbed my upper arm and gripped it tightly. 

"You nearly got Malfoy in trouble because of your little friends, don't let it happen again" he whispered harshly into my ear. 

"Goyle!" he let go of my arm and turned to see Blaise walking quickly towards him. 

"Sorry Arabella" Blaise muttered to me before he pushed Goyle back and slapped the back of his head, he dragged him away shouting at him in the distance. 

I felt scared, and confused. How did I get Draco in trouble, and why did he never tell me. Shaking off what had just happened I walked to the great hall. I was no longer hungry but knew I needed to eat. 

I sat by myself as I couldn't find Astoria, I didn't speak to the other Slytherins either so I had no choice. 

I ate some carrots but I couldn't concentrate, my arm was aching from where Goyle had touched. I pulled down my sleeve and saw light bruises forming. 

Fuck me, I stood up and walked out of the hall. I passed Harry giving him a small smile before going to the common room for the evening. 

I slouched into the sofa, a few first years were running down their rooms. The room became silent and I was happy for a bit of peace. 

The door opened and Draco walked through it Blaise following behind him, Astoria then ran after Blaise. 

"Arabella are you okay?" She said with sadness in her eyes. I sat up and nodded watching Draco. 

Draco came over to me "take off your robe."

"Wha-"

"Take it off now!" He said with anger in his eyes. 

I shook of my robe and he held my upper arm and looked at the bruises that had formed from Goyle, he let go of my arm and I shrugged my robe back on. 

"Where the fuck is he?" He shouted, Blaise tried to calm him down but he shook him off.

"Goyle, come out now!" He shouted towards the boys dorm and Goyle came out. Draco grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall. 

"Malfoy what the fuck?"

Draco pushed him onto the ground and pulled his wand out pointing it to him, he kicked him in his stomach. Causing him to groan loudly. 

"Show him your arm, now!"

I nodded and took my robe off and showed him. Goyle was still on the floor looking up at me. 

"What is that Goyle?" Draco asked him. 

Blaise tried to intervene but Astoria pulled him back.

"I didn't mean to do it" he said with fright in his eyes. Draco kicked him in his stomach again. 

"Bullshit, apologise to her now" he said digging his wand into the side of his face. 

"S-sorry Arabella."

Draco crouched down and grabbed his hair so he could look at me fully. 

"Beg for her forgiveness."

"Malf-“ 

"I said beg!" he punched him in the side of his ribs, he coughed. 

"Pl—please forgive me Arabella" he chocked out. 

Draco looked up at me, he had the devil in his eyes "do you forgive him Bella?"

"Yes" I whispered. 

Draco stood up "now fuck off and don't touch her again!" Goyle nodded and hurried to his room. 

He had calmed down, his breaths no longer heavy, he smiled and then walked to his room. Blaise followed after him and Astoria sat next to me, hugging me tightly.


	23. Chapter 23

_Draco_

I was angry, actually that was an understatement I was furious. I should of hexed him. How dare he put his hands on her, let alone speak to her. I paced my room, a part of me wanted to go back and do more to him, but I needed to keep calm. 

I didn't want to scare Bella, although I think I've already accomplished that as she hasn't spoken to me yet. 

"You need to calm down Malfoy" Blaise said whilst sitting on my bed watching me. 

"Is he fucking crazy?" I shouted looking at Blaise. "He put his hands on her, the fat fuck!"

The anger crept back inside my body as I replayed the images of Bella's bruised arm in my head. 

"I know Malfoy, I know" Blaise frowned.

"You've done enough, he won't even look at her again, just calm down" Blaise stood up walking towards the door. 

"Do you want me to get her?" He asked about to leave my room. 

I shook my head "no, I don't want her seeing me like this."

Blaise nodded and proceeded to walk out of the door. 

I'd never let anyone get to me like that, not even my father. Maybe I was taking my frustrations out on Goyle, maybe not. I was annoyed that I wasn't there to protect her, help her or comfort her. I slapped my forehead. "Shit, what is wrong with me.”

Sitting on my bed I raked my hands through my hair. I needed sleep, my mind needed rest. I took a hot shower, the water burning my skin, it was soothing. 

Making my way to my bed, I closed my eyes. Seeing her straight away, this was going to be a long night. 

The next morning Blaise bombarded into my room, telling me it was an emergency. 

"Come on Malfoy this way!"

Blaise rushed around the corner, I hurried after him as we followed after the weird Ravenclaw girl. 

"Where's Filch?" I asked walking faster. 

"He's already waiting around the corridor."

A smirk appeared on my face as we was finally going to bust Potter and his filthy friends. 

Filch caught up with us and we followed after her, she had no idea we was behind her. We quickened our pace as we saw her walking towards the wall which had turned into a door. 

Perfect. 

"Come on!" I shouted.

The door began to get smaller and smaller the closer we got to it. The blonde girl had gone through it but the door changed into a closet. 

"Fuck, get off me you filthy squib!"

There was no sign of the weird witch, only a closet with a few brooms in it. 

I stood up and brushed off my clothes "where the fuck did she go?" Blaise asked, standing up. 

"I don't know?"

We looked around at the closet, pressing the walls to see if there was a secret passage. 

"Fuck" I slapped my hand against the wall. I had to tell Umbridge what had happened. I was going to get to the bottom of this. 

After I had spoken with Umbridge she had assured me that she would speak to the blonde witches friends to find out what was going on. I was content with the information I had discovered and walked back to the common room. 

"Shut up Blaise" Arabella laughed whilst hitting him on his arm. They both looked at me whilst I walked into the common room. I sat opposite Bella who continued her conversation with Blaise.

"When should we go?" Arabella asked. I was confused at what they were talking about.

"Go where?" I questioned. 

Bella looked at me and smiled "it's a secret Draco" she laughed and looked at Blaise. 

"We can go on Saturday?"

"Sure, we will go early, I can't wait!" She smiled whilst clapping. 

I was starting to feel rage seep into my body. Is she joking, she's going to plan a date with my best friend in front of me. 

"Are you alright Malfoy?" Blaise asked, he noticed my fist clenched, my face was heating up. 

"I'm fine" I gritted through my teeth. I couldn't assume it was a date, but she's acting like it. Fuck she infuriates me. 

"Hey guys" Astoria said whilst walking in. I watched Arabella put a finger to her mouth, instructing Blaise to be quite. She looked at me and I cocked my eyebrow at her, she shook her head and smiled brushing me off.

"Hi Astoria, how was class?" Bella asked, watching her walk past her and sit on Blaise's lap.

"Dreadful" she laughed whilst placing a kiss on Blaise's cheek. They spoke amongst themselves, leaving me and Bella sitting in silence. 

"Are you okay?" she whispered to me. Was I? No I wasn't, she was flirting with my friend in front of me and had the cheek to ask if I was okay. 

I scoffed and stood up. Bella watched me walking towards the stairs. 

"Malfoy!" I looked back and saw Pansy running after me. 

She grabbed my hand with a smile on her face and dragged me up the stairs. I caught a glimpse at Bella, her head was down and she looked sad. She had some nerve. 

"So I asked her on a date!" Pansy whispered loudly. 

"Good." 

I didn't want to have a conversation with her right now, I was too pissed off. 

"I want to thank you for all your help, your advice, I couldn't of done it without you!" She pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back. 

"You're welcome Parkinson."

"Draco?" Bella said, Pansy and I both turned our heads towards the sweet voice. 

"I'll leave" Pansy said, she glared at Bella and walked off. I would need to speak to her about that, that shit needs to stop. 

"Yes Bella?" I asked, she walked towards me, looking back at Pansy and then towards me. 

"Can we talk?" She asked chewing her lip. I nodded and walked her into my room.


	24. Chapter 24

_Arabella_

I didn't know how to react to Draco's outburst last night. I was slightly nervous to speak with him after as I didn't want to say the wrong thing. No one had defended me like that in my life. 

I was flattered however he seemed like a different person. That wasn't Draco, I wasn't scared but more concerned. I knew I needed to speak to him about it but I couldn't find the right time. 

"Arabella, there you are."

Blaise slouched onto the sofa next to me in the common room. 

"How can I help you Blaise?"

I enjoyed speaking with him, he was like an older brother to me, always there to give me advice and I couldn't thank him enough for helping me yesterday. 

"I need to get Astoria a gift, for her birthday."

I shuffled towards him lowering my voice "you've come to the right person" I smiled. 

We spoke about gifts he could get her and what he planned to do. He told me he wanted to make her his girlfriend which excited me so much. 

"Maybe Malfoy might make you his girlfriend soon" Blaise teased. 

"Shut up Blaise" I laughed whilst hitting him on his arm. 

We heard someone come into the common room. Draco, I licked my lips because he looked delicious, he walked in and sat opposite me. He didn't say anything but just watched me and Blaise talk.

"When should we go?" I asked Blaise. 

"Go where?" Draco asked. 

I couldn't tell him, it was strictly between myself and Blaise. 

"It's a secret Draco" I giggled turning back to Blaise. 

"We can go Saturday?" Blaise responded, referring to Hogsmeade. 

"Sure, we will go early, I can't wait!" I exclaimed whilst clapping my hands. 

"Are you alright Malfoy?" Blaise was watching Draco, I then looked at him. Was he angry? Surely not. His fists were clenched and his face had a slight tinge to it. 

"Hey guys" Astoria said whilst walking in, I quickly put a finger to my mouth to tell Blaise to be quite. Draco looked at me confused again, I shook my head and smiled. 

"Hi Astoria, how was class?" I asked, watching her walk past her and sit on Blaise's lap. 

"Dreadful" she laughed whilst placing a kiss on Blaise's cheek. 

They were the cutest. I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy through my body as I watched the couple. 

They spoke between themselves and I refocused my attention to Draco, he seemed even more annoyed. 

What was his issue, "are you okay?" I whispered to him. 

He scoffed and stood up, I watched him walk towards the stairs. 

"Malfoy!" I whipped my head and saw Pansy running after him. 

I saw as she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. Although Astoria had hinted she was into girls, I still couldn't wrap my head around it, they way she acted towards Draco was as if she was still into him. 

Draco made it worse by entertaining her, after everything she had said to me. I dropped my head and played with my hands, sadness took over me and I started to feel sick. I needed to speak with him for sure now. 

I walked up towards his room slowly, watching Pansy and Draco hug.

"Draco?"

They both looked at me, breaking their hug. 

"I'll leave" Pansy said, she glared at me and then walked off, bitch. 

"Yes Bella?"

His deep voice sending shivers down my spine. I walked towards him, looking back at Pansy and then back towards him. 

"Can we talk?" I asked chewing my lip. He nodded and led me into his room. 

He closed the door behind me and watched me like a hawk. 

"Do you like her?"

"Who?"

I huffed and threw my arms up.

"Pansy, for Merlins sake!"

"You need to chill the fuck out Bella."

"Answer the question Draco!" I shouted. 

He stepped towards me backing me into the wall. 

"I said chill the fuck out" he growled. 

"Do you Draco?" I asked in a calmer tone. 

"No I don't" he said whilst walking away from me. 

"So why is she always around you, I saw you two hugging the other night and now today!" I said loudly. 

He laughed, he fucking laughed. 

"Hugging?"

"Yes— hugging, I know your history with her, so now I'm asking if you like her."

"Did you see me fuck her?"

I shook my head. 

"Have you seen me kiss her?"

I shook my head again looking down.

"Have you seen me do anything sexual with her?"

"No."

"So how the fuck can you come into my room and ask stupid questions like that?"

"I-I don't know" I said, I was starting to regret asking him now. 

He made me look stupid, fuck I should of thought this through. 

"You on the other hand" he walked back towards me, my back hitting the wall. 

"Do you enjoy flirting with my friend in front of my face?" He questioned, breathing against my neck. 

"I would never do that Draco."

He trailed a finger up and down my bare thigh, which wasn't covered by my skirt nor my socks. 

"So why was you whispering in his ear, keeping secrets from me Bella."

I gulped, I knew he was annoyed. 

"You've got it wrong Draco" I whispered as his finger had now found its was towards my cleavage, dragging it down to my perked nipple. He rubbed slowly around it, peppering soft kisses along my collar bone. 

"Have I?”

I didn't want to tell him what we had planned but I felt like I had no choice. 

"He wanted to buy a present for Astoria, and asked for my opinion, we're going to Hogsmeade on Saturday— that's it Draco."

He clasped his hand around my neck. Brushing his thumb along one side of it. 

"Now was that so hard Bella?"

He smirked, he pulled me into a kiss by my throat. My body sinking into his as he dominated my mind and body.


	25. Chapter 25

_Draco_

"Touch yourself for me Bella" I instructed her. She had woken up early this morning to shower, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see her naked wet body. 

"Draco" she whispered biting down on her bottom lip. She stood near the shower head, the water spraying down on her hair as she watched me in excitement from the other side of the shower cubicle. 

"Pretend it's me touching you, I want to watch you make yourself cum" I asked. It was a simple request, from when she first told me she can take care of herself I wanted to know exactly how she done it. She was still hesitant, nervous at what I was asking of her. 

"Do you want me to do it with you?"

Her eyes brightened up and she nodded. I palmed my length, bringing it to its full hardness. She moved her hand along her small waist and reached her cunt. 

"Good girl, now touch your clit Bella."

She done as I asked. A slight moan escaped from her mouth as she put pressure on her clit. 

"Keep doing that, fuck you look so beautiful."

She picked up the pace, and I mirrored her speed. I was so hard for her, I'd never been this hard for another girl before. My balls were tight, craving for a release. It's been like this ever since she sucked me off last year. 

"Draco, I need you." she moaned.

"Imagine it's me Bella, touching you, making you feel good."

I wasn't going to last long, the sight of her pleasuring herself was nothing like I'd seen before. She took her other hand and massaged her breast. Closing her eyes she moaned my name. 

"Put two fingers inside you Bella."

She followed my instructions, biting her lip at the sensation. 

"Do you feel that? How tight your cunt is, how warm it is?"

She nodded and continued to pump two fingers in and out. My cock was throbbing, I pumped faster as she was close too. 

"It feels so good Draco" she whimpered. 

"I know Bella, that's how you make me feel" I admitted. 

Her eyes shot open, they were filled with lust and hunger. She added another finger, circling her clit with her thumb. 

"Draco, I'm going to cum" she moaned. 

Bella pinched her nipples and applied more pressure onto her clit. She moaned my name whilst cumming, she pulled her fingers out. I watched as her knees slightly buckled, I caught her waist in case she fell. 

"Fuck that was good" she laughed opening her eyes. 

She ran her fingers underneath the shower head and looked at me. 

"You didn't finish?" She questioned. 

I shook my head, I was too concentrated on getting her to reach her orgasm. She bit her lip, she wanted to say something but stopped herself. 

"What do you want Bella?" I asked her, she looked down at my dick and then back at me. 

"I-I want you to cum in my mouth.” My eyes widened at her request, she looked away, shying from what she had just asked. 

I grabbed her chin "take what you want from me Bella."

Giving her a rough kiss, she sunk to her knees running her hands up my thighs. She peered up at me, I watched her as she fondled my balls, taking them in her mouth one at a time. She sucked them whilst rubbing up and down my length.

"Shit" my head leaned back onto the shower wall as she put as much as me in her mouth as she could. She choked a little but continued, she moved her head back and forth. Sucking vigorously, as she massaged my balls. 

She used both hands and her mouth to make me finish. I grabbed the back of her hair, urging her to take more of me. Her spit overflowed from her mouth onto my dick as I hit the back of her throat. I thrusted into her mouth as she dragged her fingers along the back of my thighs. 

Letting her head go, she sucked my tip staring up at me. 

"Fuck Bella, you don't know how good you look right now" I growled. Her eyes were glassy, tears falling down her face.

"I'm gonna cum" I choked. She moaned, the vibrations from her throat sent me overboard. 

My vision went blurry, I started seeing stars. She sucked all my cum out, swallowing it as if she was dying from thirst. She released me with a pop and kissed my tip as my dick went soft. I held out my hand to help her up. She smiled at me innocently. 

Her lips were swollen and her eyes were still glassy from where she had been crying. I gripped her throat and pushed her back against the wall. 

Attacking her mouth with mine, she moaned into the kiss. Pulling me closer to her she sunk her teeth into my bottom lip. 

The metallic tang entered my mouth, realising she had drawn blood. Fuck me, my dick was no longer soft, I entered my tongue into her mouth and she followed suit. I tightened my hand around her neck giving it a squeeze, she let out a small cry however continued to kiss me like her life depended on it. 

I released her, both our breathing staggered. We stared into one another's eyes. We knew what had to be done, neither of us were able to control what was bound to happen. It was only going to take one of us to speak first and have it over with, I guess it was me. 

She looked down at her feet, I held a finger underneath her chin and pushed her chin up so she could see me. So she could understand what I was going to say. She sucked in a breath and bit the bottom of her lip. I moved her wet hair from out of her face. 

"I don't want to share you Bella."

“Do you understand?" I asked as she seemed a little confused. 

She took another breath "I only want you Draco" she whispered. "That's all I ever wanted" she added. 

I smiled and she pulled me into another kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

_Arabella_

"What do you think of this?" Blaise asked whilst holding a pair of ruby earrings up. 

"They're nice, but they're not her" I responded. 

Blaise and I were walking around a jewellery shop searching for a perfect gift for Astoria. He was planning to ask her to be his girlfriend tonight. I convinced them to hold a surprise birthday party in the common room tonight too. So our time was limited. 

I spotted a pair of silver hoop earrings shaped like a heart. 

Perfect, "Blaise come!" I ushered him over and showed him the earrings. 

"You think she'll like these?" He questioned. 

"Of course, they are perfect for her!"

He nodded and paid for the earrings. 

Blaise told me to head off without him as he had to collect some fireball whiskey for tonight, he didn't want me to know who he was getting it from. 

I walked down the corridors "Arabella!" I heard a whisper coming from the next corridor. I followed the voice. 

It was Cho "you've been missing Harry's classes" she stated rather than asking. 

"Oh yeah, I've been busy" I lied to her.

Ever since the other night with Draco I missed the two classes Harry taught. I felt like I was betraying him so I removed myself from the classes. 

"You were doing so well, we all miss you" she smiled with saddened eyes. 

I chewed my lip not knowing what to say, I felt guilty as I really did bond a good friendship with them all. 

"I miss you guys too."

"It's him isn't it?" She asked. 

I looked at her confused.

"Draco."

"No— no it's not."

"Well Harry told us, what he asked of you so you don't need to lie Arabella."

I became slightly annoyed, one because Harry had told everyone what I had said in secret and two, the way she approached me about it. 

"He's bad news Arabella, everything he touches he ruins, he poisons people" she continued "he doesn't care about anyone but himself-"

"You're wrong Cho, you don't know him."

"And neither do you, I've seen what he's been like for years, the toxic energy, the hatefulness

"Honestly Cho, I don't think you should speak on him."

I felt heat creep into my body as I became angry with her choice in words. 

"You'll regret picking him over us Arabella, you really will and I pity you for that."

"Oh piss off Cho."

I walked off leaving her in the empty corridor. She had some nerve, talking about him like that. My mind started to overthink about what she had said. 

I mean I've seen him talking to people like shit multiple times, that's just him. I stomped back to the common room. Wanting to tell someone about what had happened but I realised I couldn't. Fuck, why do things have to be so complicated. 

"Where were you?" Draco spoke as I walked into the room. 

"I took a walk" I said bluntly. 

"I assumed you would of been here way before Blaise, considering you left before him" he stood up and walked towards me. 

Did he know I spoke with her? Merlins beard he was so hard to read. 

"Like I said— I took a walk" I repeated myself. He looked into my eyes and nodded. He brushed his thumb along my cheek. 

My breath hitched and he smiled "what are you wearing tonight?" He whispered. 

I hadn't thought of that yet I was too distracted by Cho.

Draco's fingers trailed along my collar bone. "I don't know" I whispered back. He licked the bottom of his lip as if he was tasting me. 

"Wear something nice" he said whilst backing up from me. 

"Don't I always?" I smirked at him. He let out a small chuckle whilst walking away from me. 

"Oh and Bella" he paused "make sure it's easy to take off" he smirked walking to his room. 

"So you and Draco are a thing now huh?" Pansy spoke to me whilst applying eyeliner. I finished applying my lipgloss and went to spray perfume. 

"Not really."

Why is she even talking to me, after all the shit she had said to me and now she wants to now my private business. 

I was wishing Astoria was here but Blaise took her out on a little date so we could prepare for the party. 

"Looks like a thing to me, I see the way he looks at you" she watched me fix my hair. 

"He's never looked at anyone that way, not even me" she added. Inside my stomach was full of butterflies, but my face remained calm. 

"I guess I just wanted to apologise for what happened between us before" she said, she seemed nervous, but the words she had said to me were stuck in my mind. I would forgive but no way forget what she had said. I nodded and she smiled walking out of the room. 

The dress I chose was a black fitted dress that reached above my knee, with thin straps. Leaving the room, I headed downstairs, the party was full already. 

Drinks were flowing and music played loudly. Blaise had ensured he had used the muffliato charm before starting the party. 

I headed to get a drink and found myself wondering where Draco was. Drinking the whisky, I choked a little feeling it burn my throat. I put a little too much in my cup. Suddenly the room went quite, girls looked towards the stairs with flirty eyes. 

Draco made his way down to the party. Greeting a few of the boys before locking eyes with me. 

Merlins beard he looked ravishing. He avoided the eyes from his admirers and walk towards me. 

"Bella" he smiled, he looked me up and down, lust forming in his grey eyes. I licked my lips, watching his. 

"You want to kiss me Bella?" He asked smirking. 

I nodded but I knew he would never kiss me in front of all these people. We both new that actually, so it was like he was teasing me. 

"Later" he said simply. 

"Have you had a drink yet?" I asked, trying to defuse the sexual tension. 

"Not yet, I can see you have though" he looked down at me. 

"I've only had one, surely you can't tell."

"Your cheeks and your chest become flushed and your words are slightly slurred already."

I blushed at his observation, I was really a lightweight. We heard the common room door being unlocked and everyone went mute. 

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted in unison.


	27. Chapter 27

_Arabella_

I ran over to Astoria who had tears in her eyes. Giving her a tight squeeze "happy birthday best friend" I shouted. 

She looked at me and cried even more, a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you arranged this all, I love you Arabella!" She kissed my cheeks. 

I looked at the earring in her ear which Blaise had given her, she smiled watching me. 

"He asked me to be his girlfriend" she said excitedly.

I wiped her tears away and hugged her one last time before letting her greet the rest of her guests. 

"You done good Blaise" I hugged him and he thanked me. 

"It was actually Malfoy's idea to take her on a date" he smiled with a slight smirk. Wow, who knew Draco could be romantic. I looked over at him, he was already watching me causing me to blush again. 

"Come on everyone let's dance! Don't just stand around." Astoria shouted with a drink in her hand. 

"Come on Arabella dance with me" she handed me another drink and dragged me to the centre of the room. We swayed our hips, dancing around each other as if we were the only ones in the room. 

I finished my drink and went to get another one, leaving her to dance with her other friends. Taking two shots, my head was feeling slightly fuzzy, I felt excited and happy. 

As I turned around I watched Draco conversing with Blaise, he was so powerful, just by his stance alone. 

I clenched my thighs, my walls were becoming slick, just thinking of him. He caught my eye, he knew what I wanted. He whispered in Blaise ear who left him shortly after. I sashayed towards him, he watched me like I was his prey. 

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked. His cologne was so strong, fuck he smelt amazing. I brushed my hand up his arm. 

"I'm really good Draco."

He watched my arm and chuckled watching my pathetic ways of flirting. 

I retracted my hand and frowned at him laughing at me. I went to hit his chest but he caught my hand, holding it against his chest. 

He whispered in my ear "I want to make you cum Bella."

I let out a small moan of the thought of him doing that. 

Draco held my hand gently pulling me in front of him. His hand rested in the small of my back as he directed me through the party. 

A lot of stares and whispers came from around us, but we didn't care. Walking to the door of his room he stopped. 

He pressed himself against my back. I reached around and squeezed his hardened cock. 

"Bella" he growled in my ear. 

I turned around facing him, he put his hand above my head and squeezed my breast through my dress. 

"I like this dress Bella" he said whilst playing with the straps. 

I didn't want him to tease me, I wanted him to fulfil his desire. I pulled him down by his neck and kissed him roughly. My tongue entered his mouth, this time I was in control. I dragged my fingers in his hair, pulling it slightly, he grunted in my mouth. 

He reached around and opened his door, pulling us both inside and slamming it behind him. His back was against the wall and he bent down, lifting me up by my thighs. Our lips remained connected, he was trying to gain back control, not today Draco. 

I bit his lip and moved my body up and down, rubbing my clothed pussy against his shirt. The dampened area probably left a mark on his shirt, he could change it later. Draco carried me to his bed, sitting down first as I stayed on top of him. 

He disconnected his mouth, breathing heavily. 

"Fuck Bella, I said I wanted to make you cum, not me" he laughed. 

He watched my eyes, seeing the hunger in them. Directly on cue he pushed my underwear to the side and rubbed my clit gently. 

"Draco" I purred as my head flew back due to the pleasure. 

He added a finger in, curling it and massaging my g spot. He watched all my movements and my reactions to everything he was doing to me. He added another finger, now pumping both in and out, caressing my clit with his thumb. 

I was so close, the alcohol added combined with the pleasure was building up an intense orgasm. He stopped, I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. 

"Draco."

"Ride my fingers Bella, show me how much you want me."

Following his request I done what he asked. Moving back and forth, as he rubbed figure eights on my swollen nub. He added another finger, giving me more surface area to work with. Whilst I was riding his long digits, he pulled down the front of my dress. 

Draco latched onto my breast, sucking it and swirling his tongue around my nipple. I couldn't take much more, I felt a knot in my stomach. He knew, he could feel my walls gripping his fingers. 

"Shit" I moaned as I came on his hands. 

He unlatched his mouth from my breast "Good girl" he uttered. 

He pulled his fingers from my pussy and sucked each one, savouring the taste.

"Fuck, your cunt is something special" he said whilst licking his lips. 

He wiped his hands on his trousers and stood up, bringing me up with him. 

I stood up with shaky legs, he looked at my unstable limbs and laughed. "Fuck you, you bastard" I slapped his arm playfully. 

I walked out of the room and he followed shortly behind me. I turned to look at him, fuck my heart was racing, what is going on. 

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't find the words. He looked at me and cocked his eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I asked shyly, my head now watching the floor boards. 

"Do you even need to ask Bella?"

I looked up at him, grinning, he leaned in and kissed my lips softly.


	28. Chapter 28

_Draco_

Her aura was captivating, I watched her as she lit up the room. Her laugh filled the room with the sound of it, forcing people to watch her and once they did, they couldn't stop. 

Her beauty put them in a trance, her smile forced everyone else to smile too. I felt a bit smug knowing I had her all to myself and that I could enjoy parts of her no one else could imagine. 

I felt anger when I watched the other boys staring at her with lust and sex on their mind. Ironic how that was me at first, but things are different now. 

I guess I couldn't be mad at them, but it didn't help the fact they were probably envisioning her naked. I shook of the thoughts, I wouldn't let speculation ruin my night. 

I was sitting on one of the sofas, sipping my drink every so often. She was dancing with Astoria, provocatively. One part of me didn't mind as I know she will always end up with me at the end of the day. Another part of me wanted to pull her away and punish her for being so enticing. 

"Want another drink Malfoy" Blaise sat next to me.

"I'm fine for now."

When I got too drunk dark thoughts would cloud my mind. Causing me to act irresponsible, I couldn't allow Bella to see that side of me. 

"So how did the date go?" I asked Blaise. 

"Great, she's amazing Malfoy, she really gets me."

I knew the feeling, "so when will you be making it official with Arabella?" He asked with a smirk. 

I hadn't planned on that as I liked where we were at currently. 

"Come on Malfoy, it's obvious you like her, you haven't been a git lately" he laughed. 

He was right, I was feeling at peace more, but I wasn't ready for Bella to come into my world, she was too pure for it. At the same time I wanted her as close to me as possible. 

"I don't know Zabini, time will tell."

I turned my gaze back to Bella, she was now doing shots, she had taken off her shoes and walked around barefoot. She was getting too drunk, I didn't want to impose on her fun but I couldn't let her make a fool of herself. 

I continued to keep an eye on her, she didn't have a care in the world. Her and Astoria were drinking out of the bottle now, singing loudly. Even Pansy was joining in. I finished the rest of my drink, shortly after hearing a loud bang. 

Bella and Astoria had dropped on the floor, Blaise let out a laugh. Astoria tried to pull Bella up but slipped on water falling back onto Bella. They both were laughing hysterically. 

I stood up and made my way over to them. Astoria had managed to get up by herself by holding onto the table next to her. Leaving Bella sitting on the floor. She looked up at me with wide eyes. 

"Hello Mr Malfoy" she slurred. 

"Come on Bella" I held out my hand and she grabbed it. I pulled her up and she hugged me and inhaled my scent. 

"It's too early for bed Draco!" She said smiling like a child. 

"You've had too much to drink" I spoke as I held onto her. 

She pouted looking up at me "you're no fun" she hiccuped. 

She stopped by a wall, crossing her arms and frowning her eyebrows. 

"Bella I won't ask you again."

Her eyes lit up with excitement, I knew what she was thinking of, sex. 

She walked towards me biting her lip, she stumbled but I caught her arm. 

"I want to fuck Draco."

I shook my head "no Bella."

"Why not?" she whined. 

"I'm not fucking you whilst your drunk."

"But you've been drinking too Draco."

"And I will remember everything I've said and done tomorrow, you on the other hand will not" I stated, I was now getting frustrated at her childishness. 

"Fine, fuck you" she mumbled. 

She stormed past me trying to head up to her room. Once again her ass hit the floor, I sighed and helped her up again. 

She was laughing and holding onto me. "I didn't mean that Draco" she hiccuped. 

I managed to get her to my room after what seemed like ages. I threw her over one of my shirts. 

"Change" I said, I wasn't playing with her anymore. 

I turned around and gave her some privacy. "You don't want to look" she slurred. 

"No Arabella."

"Oops someone is angry" she muttered. 

"Done, you can turn around."

My eyes widened, seeing her dressed in my school shirt with just her underwear was different. I felt myself growing hard but erased the thoughts out of my head— now was not the time. 

She sat on my bed "you gonna put me to bed Draco?" she whispered. 

I sighed and walked towards her, bending down I lifted her legs to place them onto my bed. Pulling back the covers so she could go underneath them. 

"Draco" she giggled.

"Has anyone told you that your dick is huge?"

I laughed at her drunk comments. 

"I'm being serious, that thing nearly ripped me in two" she laughed.

"Alright Bella."

I sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes bored into my own, she looked so angelic.

"I like you, you know Draco, you probably already know that."

"I know Bella" I admitted, I'd known for a while now, and the feelings were mutual. 

"You are so handsome Draco" she reached up and touched my face, stroking it gently. I pulled her hand from my cheek and kissed it, she smiled softly, her eyes becoming more heavy. 

She hummed gently "goodnight Draco" she whispered. 

I placed a light kiss on her mouth "goodnight Bella" I whispered, stroking her hair before leaving her to sleep in peace. I doubt she would remember what she had said but I would.


	29. Chapter 29

_Arabella_

"Shit" I rubbed my head as I felt it throbbing. I drank way too much last night. I winced as I sat up, my ass was definitely bruised too, from what I don't know. 

I rubbed my eyes to get a clearer view, I found Draco next to me, his mouth slightly open, inhaling and exhaling peacefully. I needed to shower, I didn't want to disturb him so I left his room. 

"Merlins beard Bell, do you have to be so fucking loud" Astoria whispered angrily. All I done was open and closed our dorm room door.

"Sorry" I smiled weakly.

"What the fuck happened last night, I feel like Ive been stood on by a dragon" she laughed. 

I shook my head, memories of last night were distorted. 

I walked into the shower room to wash away the light layer of sweat that covered my body. My feet were dirty, hinting that I probably took my shoes off. 

I couldn't remember much after I came back downstairs with Draco. I don't even remember going to bed. I wonder if we fucked, I licked my lips thinking about it. Probably not, my pussy would of been sore. 

I finally felt clean, putting on some jeans and a jumper I walked out of the room. Drying my hair with my towel. 

"So, how does it feel to have a boyfriend?" I smiled at Astoria, it was only us in the room, fuck knows where Pansy is.

"Great, I can have sex when I want now" she laughed. 

"You're filthy Astoria" I laughed with her. 

I made my way to her bed and laid down next to her. 

"So you and Draco?".

"What about me and Draco?"

She could of meant a lot of things so she needed to be more specific.

"Do you like him?" she asked. 

I nodded whilst biting my lip. She let out a small scream and turned to lay on her stomach. 

"Have you fucked him yet?" She asked whilst wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Actually I know you two have."

"How?"

"You've started to walk weird and you always have a glow on your face" she laughed. 

"So is it true what they say about him?" she asked.

"What do they say about him?" I was confused whether she was going to give me a lecture like Cho. 

"That he's got a big you— know— what" she smirked. 

I started to blush. "I mean Blaise has which I'm happy about, but I've heard stories from multiple girls about Draco's" she said. 

I felt a bit jealous about all the girls he had slept with, knowing they experienced everything I did. 

"I mean, I've never seen anything like it before" I replied. 

Draco was blessed in that department, and even better he knew how to use it. 

"Fuck me, I thought that time on the train, you was walking like you had a stick up your ass, then it made sense."

"Blaise's is like this big" she showed me the length with her hands, smiling down at how big she done it.

"Well Draco's is like-"

The door opened, Draco stood between the door frame. My face heated up and Astoria dropped her hands to pretend she wasn't just showing me the size of her boyfriends dick. 

"Come Bella, hope you enjoyed your birthday Astoria" Draco said. 

"Uh thanks, I did Malfoy."

I hugged her goodbye and walked towards Draco. He allowed me to walk out first before shutting the door behind him.

"You have a habit of leaving me in the morning" he said whilst walking towards his room. 

"I didn't want to disturb you" I replied now entering his room. 

"You have an excuse each time Bella."

He was right but they weren't excuses they were reasons. I plonked onto his bed, his mattress was so much better than mine. He shut his door, he was dressed smart causal. I licked my lips thinking about him. 

He rounded the bed and sat next to me. 

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better, after my shower, I feel a lot cleaner."

"Good, and what was you talking to Astoria about?" he questioned, I don't know why he did when he knew already. 

"You know already Draco" I said smiling. 

"You like talking about my cock don't you?" he said gazing down at me as I laid on my stomach, my head rested on my hands which were propped up by my elbow. 

"When have I spoken about it, other than today?"

"Last night" he said. Oh Merlin, I was that type of drunk. 

I coughed "well there's a lot to talk about, isn't there" I said, I tried to brush of what he had said. He pushed my jumper up, revealing my bare back. The cold air gave me goosebumps, Draco traced along my spine and drew patterns on my skin. 

I watched him, his eyes following his hands that brushed over my back. 

"Why didn't you drink last night Draco?" I asked.

I mean everyone drank a lot apart from him. 

"I did."

"I mean why didn't you drink a lot, are you a lightweight?" I teased. 

"No, I'm not you Bella" he laughed. 

He paused for a moment, thinking what to say. 

"I don't like getting drunk" he admitted. 

"Why not? It's fun" I said. 

"For you, not for me" he clipped "I'm not a nice person when I'm drunk Bella— you wouldn't like it."

"And how do you know what I wouldn't like?" I asked. 

"Because you're not used to being around anger and darkness Bella" he said, removing his hands from my back. I sat up, sitting on my knees. 

"And how do you know that Draco?"

I was annoyed now, he thinks he's the only one with a shitty past. 

"You don't go through what I do Bella, it's as simple as that" he said slightly raising his voice. 

"I was around that shit too Draco, if you're referring to Voldemort."

I watched him close his eyes as I said his name. 

"My parents supported him, his ways and everything!"

"And your parents are dead Bella— mine aren't so I'm still going through that shit."

Fuck that hurt, he was right but he didn't need to say it like that, I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes. 

"Fuck Draco" I whispered. He wiped a tear that fell down my cheek, I pushed his hand away. 

"Bella, you know I didn't mean it like that" he said with apologetic eyes. 

"Yeah I know but it's the way you said it Draco!" I said. I huffed and wiped my tears that had fallen, he moved closer to me and pulled me into a hug. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered in my hair.


	30. Chapter 30

_Draco_

"So you're an only child?" she asked me. Bella and I had been in my room talking for hours. It was now dark outside, we missed lunch and dinner. I didn't care as our conversations were more interesting.

"Yes Bella" I smiled. 

Sometimes I hated being the only child but other times I relished in it. Currently I was wishing I had an older sibling due to what was happening at home right now. 

"To be honest I already knew" she stated. 

"How?"

"The Malfoy's are a household name, especially in pure blood families" she informed me. 

She turned to lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Your family goes back centuries."

I nodded watching her "so I knew you was an only child before, the only heir of the Malfoy family" she smiled watching me. 

"I bet you didn't know that their only heir would making you cum every night" I smirked at her. 

She blushed "No, I didn't know that" she said biting her lip. 

"You're the only person who's been able to do that."

I felt a bit smug at the revelation. "Other than myself of course, I've only been with two other boys before and they were shit" she explained. 

Jealousy crept inside of my body, the thought of someone else fucking her made me annoyed. 

"It's easy to make you orgasm Bella."

"Ugh fuck you Draco" she glared at me. 

"Those other boys were probably inexperienced."

I mean if you knew how to pleasure a woman it wouldn't be hard to make them cum. 

"Probably— or you're are very experienced Malfoy" she smiled. 

"I don't like you calling me that Bella, you know that" I spoke, I allowed her to call me Draco as it was personal, for her to address me as Malfoy felt like we were strangers. 

"Sorry— Draco I mean, you've probably fucked all the Slytherin girls in our year and above" she huffed. 

"Yeah I have— well most of them" I admitted.

I wasn't going to lie, my reputation was obvious. There was no point keeping it a secret. She looked at me, her eyes hinted sadness. "

But that was before you Bella" I said trying to make her feel better. 

She nodded and took a deep breath in. 

"You have nothing to worry about, I don't know why you're overthinking."

"It's hard not to overthink, when everyone has experienced you the way I have" she muttered. 

She was right but when I was with her it was different. 

"Bella, you're being ridiculous."

"Whatever Draco, anyway it's getting late, I should head back to my room" she said, now sitting up. 

"Are you really going to make this a thing— fuck Bella, you can really be childish you know."

"Childish? what if it was the other way around Draco, and I fucked all of the Slytherin boys" she said whilst crossing her arms. 

"Don't say that."

I didn't want to imagine it, it made me furious just thinking about it. 

"Well it's true, how would you feel Draco?" she added. 

"It's not the same, I didn't even know you" I said.  
"I can't change what happened, I haven't even touched anyone since you, how many times do I have to fucking tell you?".

Her head dropped and she realised that she was wrong. I didn't want to keep making her feel bad but she had stupid opinions. 

"True" she whispered. She laid back on the bed playing with her fingers. 

"No one else matters Bella and you need to realise that."

"It's getting late Draco, I need to go."

I knew she was still thinking about it, girls are so stubborn. 

"No you don't."

She went to get up but I pulled her underneath me, her legs on either side of my thighs as I kneeled in between hers. 

"Stop being so fucking stupid, you're starting to piss me off." I held her hands above her head. 

"Draco, let me go" she said whilst trying to release herself from my grip. 

"No Bella, can't you see I'm here with you, no one else."

She stopped moving and looked into my eyes. 

"I'm not going to keep explaining myself Bella."

"Okay Draco" she said, biting her bottom lip, she was aroused. 

Her sex drive was something different, she needed to be satisfied all the time. It was okay for me because I could keep up with her. I leaned in and left wet kisses on her neck, sucking and biting gently. 

"Yes Draco" she moaned in my ear. 

"What do you want Bella?"

"You know what I want Draco" she said whilst trying to rub her hips against mine. I shook my head and smiled. 

"You want my cock, which you talk so much about?".

She blushed at my words. My length now becoming hard against in my jeans. 

"I always do" she said whilst gazing at me. 

"You're so greedy Bella."

She bit her lip and began thrusting up to feel my cock with her cunt. "I want you inside me Draco" she moaned— it was music to my ears. 

I leaned down, still holding her hands shoved her head. I pushed my my mouth onto hers, her desperation was apparent as she slid her tongue in my mouth straight away. 

I removed one of my hands and unbuttoned her jeans, gripping both of her hands with my other one. I felt her clothed pussy, her underwear was soaked. 

"Shit— Bella, you sat here all this time like this" I growled into her ear. 

I rubbed against the lace, the friction making her body jolt against mine. 

"I can't help it Draco" she whimpered, now feeling my thumb put pressure on her clit. 

I kissed her lips, my fingers still rubbing against her cunt. 

"Draco" she hummed in my ear. I bit her lip, sucking on it gently. 

"Malfoy!" Her eyes were wide open looking at the door, wondering who was knocking. I retracted my fingers looking at her one last time before getting off the bed. 

"What do you want Blaise?" I said in frustration. 

"We have to go, Umbridge wants us right now!" He said loudly. 

"What's going on Draco?" Bella asked whilst buttoning her jeans, I wanted nothing more than to sink inside her wet cunt but I guess we would have to wait. 

"It's time to bust Potter and his blood traitor friends" I smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

_Arabella_

I was pacing Draco's room, it's been two hours since he had left with Blaise. Fuck, my heart was pumping fast and I felt sick, physically sick. 

I didn't know what to do, I was worried something had happened to him, even more worried that he might find out that I knew. 

I left his room and walked to my own. 

"Astoria, are you awake" I whispered over to her. 

"What's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes. 

"Do you know where Draco and Blaise went?"

I noticed Pansy was gone too— fuck my life.

"Yeah they all went with Umbridge to expose Potter" she said whilst sitting up.

"You wanna find them? I'd love to watch what happens!" she stood up quickly and put some shoes on. 

I nodded, gulping "Blaise told me Umbridge was going to use Veritaserum on Cho" she laughed. Fuck this was not going to be good. 

I thought of the encounter myself and Cho had last week, the conversation ended negatively too. 

I started to think of ways to disappear, I felt bile come into my throat as we walked through the corridors. 

"Oh this is going to be good!" Astoria said whilst clapping her hands. She looked at me "are you okay Bell?" she frowned.

"You look awfully pale."

"I'm fine, just a bit cold." 

I could've passed out, this was all too much. We rounded a corridor, I knew this corridor well as at the end was the room of requirement. We neared the wall. 

Fuck they had been here already. The wall had a large hole in it, bricks were scattered on the floor, dust and smoke still remained from the apparent explosion. 

"Where the hell are they?" Astoria asked. She looked into the hole in the wall "I wonder what they were doing in here" she looked around at what remained of the room which Harry taught in. 

Memories flooded my mind as I thought of the times I had in there, the friendships I made and the information I was taught. "Come on, let's go to Umbridge's office" she dragged me away. 

We neared closer to the office, hearing Umbridge's voice and students chattering. "Thank you Miss Cho for your honesty" we stopped in front of the corridor as Cho walked downstairs. 

We spotted Draco, Blaise and Pansy following after her, smug looks on their faces. Draco looked at me and smiled as he made it downstairs, Cho stood in front of me. 

"It was you wasn't it!" She shouted. 

Oh shit, this was it. Draco now made his way behind her looking confused, as well as Blaise, Pansy and Astoria. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Cho!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Arabella!" she said loudly. 

"Cho, she said she doesn't know so fuck off!" Astoria shouted. 

"No, let her speak" Draco said, his eyes found mine and they had anger in them. 

"Oh you didn't tell your new friends did you?" she said whilst laughing. 

"Tell us what?" Astoria said frowning. 

"She was part of this the whole time, she only stopped attending cos of him!" she laughed whilst referring to Draco. 

"You're such a bitch Cho" I whispered. 

Astoria shook her head "she's lying, Bell would of told us!"

She turned her head to look at me "wouldn't you Bell?" 

She noticed my head drop and covered her mouth. "You're fucking kidding me!" she shouted. 

Tears formed in my eyes and I looked up, Draco didn't say anything, Pansy looked shocked, Blaise stood there not making eye contact with me and Astoria was fuming. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you all!" I said whilst tears fell down my cheek. 

"You lied to all of us Arabella, me as well you were supposed to be my best friend!" she said sadly. I took a deep breath, Draco started to walk off leaving us all standing there. 

"I'm sorry guys— fuck you Cho" I said whilst walking after Draco. 

He was walking fast back to the common room.

"Draco" I shouted behind him. 

He ignored me continuing his pace. 

"Draco please! Let me explain" I shouted. 

He turned to look at me and laughed "there's nothing to explain, you're a filthy blood traitor" he gritted through his teeth and continued walking. 

I hurried after him, I couldn't throw away what we had. I hated myself for lying, I hated myself for lying to him and my friends. 

"Please Draco" I whispered my tears were falling heavily now, running my mascara down my face. 

"Don't come near me Roseberry" he said whilst I trailed behind him. I cringed at him calling me my last name. I managed to catch up to him and grabbed his wrist with my hand, he whipped around and had his wand digging into my neck. 

"What dont you fucking understand, are you that stupid?" he shouted whilst pushing the wand deeper into my neck. 

Draco was red with anger, his grip on his wand was so tight he could of broke it. His eyes were what made my heart sink. They were full of sadness, not anger like his face. 

"Don't do this Draco, let me explain" I choked out whilst his wand continued to block my airways. He hesitated and then dropped his wand, I caught my breath as he stood over me. 

"You're pathetic" he spat walking off. 

I wiped my tears as new ones formed, I began walking after him again. "Draco are you going to throw everything away?" I whispered. 

He turned around "this thing between us was nothing" he said coldly. No life in his eyes, they were blank, he looked at me like a stranger. 

I shook my head "you don't mean that Draco."

"I do, you were just someone to fuck, who was I to deny someone who opened their legs that quickly for me" he said wickedly. 

"You're lying! Y-you like me Draco, you said it yourself!" I cried. 

He shook his head laughing "I could never like a whore like you" he said whilst walking off. 

Turning around one last time "and it's Malfoy to you" he stated before disappearing through the halls. 

I sank to my knees and cried, what have I done?


	32. Chapter 32

_Draco_

A week later and I couldn't stop thinking about that night. I've had numerous headaches with the memories of it. I was furious, all now, I couldn't wrap my head around it. 

I tried to reason with myself, maybe she was scared. Maybe she thought I wouldn't find out. The thing I couldn't get over was her lying about it. 

I hated being lied to, the fact that I had opened up about my family and feelings to her. Now knowing she had lied to my face all this time made me hate her. 

I haven't spoken to her since then, no one has. She betrayed us all, forget she was a blood traitor. It was the lie I cared about right now. 

I watched her this past week, her head was always kept down, everyone made sly comments towards her, especially Pansy and Goyle. 

I wanted to defend her but I couldn't bring myself to it. I wanted her to beg for my forgiveness, on her hands and knees. Fuck I wanted to punish her so badly. I wanted revenge, I needed to hurt her how she hurt me. 

"Oh look it's the blood traitor" Pansy laughed as Arabella walked into the common room. 

She didn't respond, she looked up at Pansy, her eyes lifeless, empty. Her eyes and nose were red, she had been crying. I could hear her cry every time she walked upstairs. 

"Got nothing to say Roseberry?" Pansy continued. Trying to get a rise from Arabella. 

"I get it Pansy, just fuck off now!" she shouted. 

Now enraged at Pansy's comments. 

"I'm glad you know, maybe you should move houses, because you are no Slytherin!" she laughed. Goyle joined in and agreed with her. 

She stormed upstairs, slamming the door behind her. 

"Guys let's leave it, I think she's had enough" Astoria whispered. I looked at her sitting on Blaise, she looked sad. I knew she missed Arabella, but she knew too that she couldn't forgive her for lying. 

"Fuck her, she deserves it" Pansy shouted. 

"I agree with Pansy, she has dirty blood" Goyle snarled. 

"Well I won't be joining in on the bullying, sometimes you have to be mature!" she stood up and walked out of the room. Blaise followed her shortly after. 

I rubbed my head, a headache forming again from thinking about her. "I'll see you in class" I said whilst walking out. 

I walked into potions, I spotted Arabella sitting at the front, usually she sat next to me but I guess she got the hint not to. I watched as Longbottom walked over and sat next to her, typical. For the first time in a while she smiled. Then I heard her giggle, I hadn't heard that since the last time we were together. 

"Eyes to the front, books out" Professor Snape walked in. Another Slytherin girl sat next to me smiling at me. I didn't even know her name but I remember the time we fucked. 

"Hey Draco" she purred in my ear. 

"Don't call me that" I said to her, she smiled.

"So since you and Roseberry aren't messing around anymore, would you like to with me?" she whispered in my ear. 

"I'll let you know."

I didn't know whether I could fuck someone else since Arabella, but I would try, I would do anything to get her out of my mind. 

"Mr Malfoy, if you cannot stop talking then you can leave the classroom" Snape said. All eyes were on me and the girl next to me. I saw Arabella glance and then face the front. 

"Sorry Professor" I uttered. He nodded and then continued teaching the class. 

The class was over and I watched Longbottom hug Arabella as he left. She smiled at the gesture and took a deep breath. Even when she has been crying she still looked beautiful. She kept her head down as she walked past me, her scent found it's way into my nostrils. 

I was walking to the library with Blaise and Goyle, Arabella was walking in front by herself. 

"Oi you!" Goyle shouted to a first year. He whispered something in his ear and the first year ran off. I watched him confused and he had a smirk on his face. 

The first year ran over to Arabella and pushed her hard, her body jolted forward. She didn't fall but her books fell onto the floor. Goyle burst out laughing, I was angry, the fucking bastard. Blaise looked at me and shook his head. 

She looked at us as we walked past her, she was picking up her books. Her eyes welled up as she stood up fully. Goyle let out a loud laugh as he looked back. 

"Funny innit Malfoy" he said.

I smiled "yeah."

"Merlins this is boring" Astoria huffed. We was studying again, usually Arabella would be here but for obvious reasons she wasn't. 

"We've barely started love" Blaise said to her. 

"I know Blaisey bear but it's boring, we could be doing better things" she said with flirty eyes. 

Did they forget I was here? 

"You guys make me sick.”

"Oh shut up Malfoy" Astoria laughed. Her attention moved to the library doors opening. She watched Arabella walk in, who then disappeared into the library shelves. 

"I can't do this anymore" she spoke. 

"Do what?" 

"Ignore her!" She loudly whispered. Blaise kept quite which meant he knew her feelings already. 

"I know what she done was bad, but she was my best friend, I miss her" she whispered quietly. 

"She's a blood traitor and now a liar."

"Don't you think it's enough now Malfoy!" She said angrily. 

"She gets called names, she's been crying every fucking night and Blaise told me what Goyle done to her, enough is enough" she stood up. 

"Astoria" Blaise said frowning. 

"No, I'm over it, I'll be studying by myself, see you later" she walked off. 

"She's been talking about it for a few days now Malfoy" Blaise informed me. 

"I don't give a fuck, she can do what she wants but keep that shit away from me" I said in annoyance. 

"Malfoy your stubbornness will kill you one day" Blaise stood up and left the library.


	33. Chapter 33

_Arabella_

The weeks dragged by, I didn't even know how many days it was since I argued with Draco. He wouldn't talk to me, he ignored my existence. 

The time we spent apart made me realise I liked him way more than I thought. However I was done dwelling on the situation, I don't think I had any more tears left. 

I've been called so many names by Pansy and Goyle these past few weeks. Whore, filthy, slut, traitor. Nothing hurt me more than what Draco had said to me, I wanted to believe that he didn't mean what he said. But the harshness in his eyes and his bluntness made me believe otherwise. 

I was eating lunch, well more like playing with it. I sat in an empty seat, no one really spoke with me. I glanced over at Astoria and Blaise who were laughing together, she spotted me watching her and looked down and whispered to Blaise. 

Turning my head towards the entrance I spotted Draco walk in with a blonde girl. I think her name was Skye, she didn't share a dorm with us but we greeted each other sometimes. She was more of Pansy's friend. 

My heart sank, he was smiling whilst talking to her, my eyes followed them as they made there way towards Blaise and Astoria. Fuck, I'm not crying today. Too late, I rushed out of the hall and walked quickly to the second years bathroom, no one went in there. 

Dropping my bag I leaned against the wall and cried. My heart was aching, I'd never experienced pain like this before. 

"Bell?" I heard Astoria walk in, I quickly wiped my tears and stood up. 

"Please Astoria, I don't need anyone to rub it in my face" I whispered. 

She shook her head, looking into my sad eyes. 

"I-I would never, I left as soon as you walked out" she replied. 

"I miss you Bell" she admitted. 

"I miss you too Astoria, I'm so fucking sorry, I can't even explain it" I said. 

"I know Bell, what everyone is doing to you isn't right."

She pulled me into a hug, "please don't lie to me again Bell" she whispered. 

"I won't, ever, I promise" I hugged her tightly. 

After clearing the air with Astoria, I felt some peace, knowing I had someone on my side. We walked back to the common room together. She was telling me how her and Blaise was and that she really liked him. I was happy for her, her happiness made me smile. 

"What are you doing with her" Pansy said whilst we walked into the room. 

"Mind your business Pansy, some of us are mature unlike you" Astoria replied. 

"Fuck you and that blood traitor" she shouted. 

Draco and Blaise walked into the room. Draco joined Goyle on the sofa and Blaise stood up watching the dispute that was taking place. 

"What's the problem?" Draco spoke. His voice was deep and commanding, I missed it so much. 

"Astoria is now friends again with this slut" she said pointing to me. 

"Why are you such a bitch Pansy" I said to her, I'd had enough of her bullshit. 

"You don't deserve to speak to me" she laughed.

"She's angry at the world because she can't tell anyone she likes girls!" Astoria said. 

Pansy's mouth opened in shock, Goyle's eyes widened and Draco shook his head. 

"You're out of line Astoria!" Draco said. 

"Fuck that bitch, she had it coming" Astoria shouted. 

Pansy had tears in her eyes "you're lying" she cried. 

"No, you know it's true, you're the liar here!" Astoria exclaimed. 

"Stop picking on Arabella just because you're not happy with yourself!" She continued. 

"Enough Astoria!" Draco hollered. 

"Calm down Malfoy" Blaise clipped at him. 

"No, why is she exposing her like that?" He asked. I was shocked at the fact that he was defending her, he didn't say anything when everyone was disrespecting me. 

"You have some nerve, remember when you exposed Bell?" She frowned. 

I wanted to kiss Astoria for defending me, Draco stood there smiling. He was not right in his head "she deserved it" he spat. Pansy had walked off and Draco was now following her. 

"Some blood traitors you are" Goyle muttered whilst walking off. 

"Oh piss off you fat fuck!" Astoria huffed. Blaise rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. "I'm proud of you" he said smiling at her. 

"They infuriate me" she said whilst laughing. I embraced her tightly. 

"I love you Astoria,” she smiled and said the same to me. 

"Arabella, don't take anything Malfoy says to heart" Blaise said behind me. 

"He's angry and hurt but I know he doesn't mean it, trust me" Blaise smiled. We all sat down talking in the common room. I was finally settled, smiling and laughing which I hadn't done in a while. 

"Where's Malfoy?"

We hadn't even noticed the blonde witch walk in. Astoria looked at me with worried eyes and Blaise coughed. 

"You guys don't know?" She asked. Her skirt was short, her shirt was open, revealing her lace bra. Makeup covered her face, her lips were blood red. This was Draco's type huh.

"Upstairs" Blaise muttered. 

She nodded at him and walked towards his room. I heard the door open and close, my heart had definitely shattered now, why would he do this to me right in front of my face. Astoria sent me a weak smile and Blaise kept his head down. 

We all sat in silence since she walked in, it had been maybe thirty minutes and then we heard his door open. She walked downstairs with a smile, lipstick smudged, her shirt collars were messed up. She had a red mark on her neck too. 

Draco followed after her, his shirt was untucked and he was doing his belt buckle back up. This was too much, he whispered something in her ear and she giggled, walking downstairs to her dorm room. Draco slumped down with a smile on his face. 

"Have I missed something?" He asked looking at everyone. 

"Don't react Bell" Astoria whispered to me. I stood up and she watched me from my seat, Draco turned his head to me and Blaise's followed. 

"I'll be back" I gave a weak smile and walked out of the common room, heading to the one place that gave me peace.


	34. Chapter 34

_Arabella_

I couldn't sleep last night, Astoria hugged me trying to comfort me most of it. Nothing worked, I just wanted him to speak to me, tell me he didn't mean what he said. Tell me that he didn't do anything with that girl. But I knew he wouldn't, I continue to blame myself for what happened. 

Did I really deserve all of this, maybe I did. He took it too far though, flaunting her in front of me. Knowing that when we had sex I allowed myself to open up to him fully. I was too naive, I should of learnt from the first time. Perhaps I should of taken on Cho's advice, that was too late now. 

I stood in potions with Astoria and Blaise, we were huddled on one side of the room. Draco speaking with Skye and Pansy. How could he be so blatantly rude, it's like I didn't know him at all. Professor Snape was showing us instructions on how to brew Amortentia. The worlds most powerful love potion. 

All the girls were excited, especially when Hermione explained that the potion smells different to each person according to what attracts them. We were rounded into groups, more specifically our houses and was told to brew the potion. 

"I think I have I done it!" I shouted. Astoria ran next to me and looked at my work. 

"Blaise how much cologne did you put on today, fuck me it's strong!" she said whilst staring at the potion. 

I giggled and she looked at me confused. "That's not Blaise, you're smelling the potion that smells like Blaise!" I laughed and she blushed. Blaise came closer and took deep inhale. 

"What do you smell?" Astoria asked nervously. 

"Cherries and a hint of coconut, so you basically" he smiled at her. Draco was watching from the other side of the table. 

"Let me smell!" Skye shouted. She pushed her way past Astoria and smelt the potion. 

Her eyes latched onto Draco's, "I smell you" she bit her lip. 

My heart dropped, he didn't respond to her, only nodding with eyes that showed a hint of embarrassment. She skipped back over to him and sat next to him. 

"Don't worry Bell" Astoria said whilst rubbing my back "go on, you smell it."

I leaned my head in and allowed the potions fumes to penetrate my nostrils. Fuck me, my eyes went hooded as I started to taste the delicious scent. 

"What is it Bell, you look like you are gonna have an orgasm" she giggled. 

Draco's eyes watched me, but I avoided his eyes, concentrating on naming the smells. 

"Spiced apple— expensive cologne" I paused and inhaled one more time. "Spearmint" I said whilst biting my lip. 

Oh fuck, it was him. Blaise coughed and laughed, whilst Astoria held her hand over her mouth laughing silently. 

"Fuck, did I say that out loud?" I said nervously. 

Astoria nodded and I glanced at Draco who was now playing with his rings. 

Skye rolled her eyes, smirking at me and then putting her hand on his shoulder whispering in his ear. Pansy was still concentrating on brewing her one, so didn't notice what was said. 

"Malfoy it's your turn" Blaise said to him. 

"I don't believe in that shit, it's ridiculous" he stated. 

"Don't be a spoil sport!" Astoria said. 

"Fine." I shuffled out of the way to avoid him standing next to me. He leaned over the potion, his eyes closed as he took in the smell. 

His eyes looked into mine and then back at Blaise "so?" Blaise asked. 

"Nothing."

"Oh piss off there's no way you smelt nothing" Astoria frowned. 

"I said I smelt nothing" he shrugged and walked back over to Skye who now was sad. 

The class ended shortly after and we made our way to the dorms. "Can you believe him!" Astoria whispered next to me. "He's such a bastard" she said and I nodded. 

I knew he smelt something, I don't know why he lied. Maybe it was me, maybe it was Skye but I wasn't sure. 

We walked into the common room shortly after Draco, Pansy and Skye. They were already sitting in the centre. Skye on his lap whilst he played with the hem of her skirt. She was saying stuff in his ear and he smiled. 

I took a deep breath and sat down next to Astoria. She looked at me and I nodded.

"Pansy, sorry for outing you, it was wrong" she said. Pansy looked up at her, ever since Astoria exposed her for liking girls she wasn't the same. She kept to herself, only speaking to a few people. 

She nodded "thanks" she said. 

Astoria smiled "well done" I whispered to her. We spoke amongst ourselves, I kept flicking back and forth between Draco and Astoria. I didn't want him to know I was watching him so I continued conversing with Astoria. 

"Come on Draco" Skye purred urging him to get up.

"Not right now" he said looking at her. 

"Please" she whispered, she touched along his thigh and kissed along his neck. 

"Get a room" Blaise said looking at them in disgust. 

I looked over at them, Draco seemed frustrated in her desperation. "Malfoy, let's go" she whispered so everyone could hear, she was definitely doing this on purpose. "I want you" she bit his earlobe. 

"Seriously?" Astoria said. "Just fuck off upstairs" she added now annoyed. 

I couldn't watch this anymore, I know it was nearly a month since I had spoken, or even been with Draco but it hurt— so fucking much he didn't even realise. 

"Where you going Bell?" Astoria asked looking at me now stood up. 

"Just for a walk, this room is getting boring" I spoke looking at Skye. 

She rolled her eyes and continued to whisper in Draco's ear. I walked out of the room, heading towards my favourite place. 

It was so peaceful, the cold air was turning warmer, leaves were starting to grow. The fresh autumns air was delightful. My head snapped towards the sound of someone coming upstairs.


	35. Chapter 35

_Draco_

I couldn't think of any other way to get back at Bella other than flaunt another girl in front of her face. But Skye was pissing me off now, my suspicions were right when I took her up to my room for the first time. I couldn't get hard, she tried to please me multiple times but no matter what my length didn't want her. 

I guess she was desperate for me, I didn't expect her to act like my girlfriend in front of everyone. The hurt in Bella's eyes was enough for me to know my revenge had worked. It was time to speak with her, so I left the room. Skye was annoyed and was adamant she would wait for me in the common room when I would come back. I hope she wouldn't. 

I knew where Bella was, she enjoyed my favourite place the first time I took her up there. Since the night a few weeks ago she goes up there non stop. I've allowed her to keep her privacy, stopping myself from joining her when we happen to go there at the same time. 

Making my way to the top of the stairs, she turned around and gasped. Putting her hand on her chest and breathing in heavily. She then turned back around. 

"I get it Malfoy, no need to continue" she said not even looking at me. 

"It's not nice is it?"

She turned to face me, her eyes shining so bright against the night sky, lips full and plump, her chest was breathing heavily up and down. Causing my eyes to drift down onto her ample breasts. My dick was getting hard, shit, now is not the time. 

She didn't respond, she just watched me.

"It's not a nice feeling, being betrayed, hurt by someone you trusted." 

"I told you I was sorry— if I could take it back I would, but I can't" she said with regret on her face. 

"Fuck Bella you make things so hard, you fucking went behind my back, lied to my face and laid next to me whilst I spoke about my fucking family!" I shouted, I was beyond annoyed now. All my frustration was coming out, she was the receiver of it. 

"Dra-" she went to speak my name, I missed it coming from her mouth, but right now I didn't want to hear her speak. 

"Don't fucking say a word Bella" I turned watching her, she shut her mouth abruptly. 

"Everyday, you was crying, walking around with no life inside of you, as if you were the victim!"

"You have some fucking nerve Bella."

Her eyes frowned, she started to turn red, her arms were crossed, I laughed. 

"What, are you gonna hit me? For telling the truth."

"fuck you, you asshole, you watched your friends call me vile names, and so did you!" She shouted pushing me back. 

"You told me that we meant nothing" she said pushing me again.

"You said I was a whore Draco!" She pushed me with both arms now. 

" _You_ have some fucking nerve Draco!" She shouted. 

I was turned on, her anger made my dick stiff, it was starting to hurt. I wanted her right now, but I can't do that, I can't allow her to think everything was okay. 

She let out a breath "and then you dangle Skye in front of me like a prize you won!" She uttered now sad. 

"Yes I lied, but everything that happened after I did not deserve!" She said, tears were clouding her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. 

"You know I trusted you Bella, I told you I didn't like secrets, and you kept the biggest one from me!" I spoke, she was shaking her head laughing. 

"What's so funny Bella?"

"You are fucking— hilarious Draco, I know where I went wrong and I apologised, but you don't even know when you're in the wrong" she laughed again. 

I grabbed her by the neck and pushed her back against the balcony. She whimpered slightly gazing into my eyes deeply. 

"Don't take the piss Bella."

I was gripping her neck tighter now. My leg now stood in between hers, my thigh in direct contact with her underwear. 

"Is this what you wanted?" She choked "you want to fuck me, because I open my legs to you always right?" She spat. 

I let her neck go putting my hands on either side of her, trapping her. 

"You know I didn't mean that Bella" I whispered in her ear, inhaling the sweet smell that I smelt earlier in class. 

"I don't know what to believe Draco" she whispered. 

"I could say the same thing" I frowned looking at her. 

"Merlins beard you are such a bastard, you can be fucking cruel" she spoke. 

"Don't play with me then Bella."

"Can't you just accept my apology, do you have to be an asshole?"

"Stop with the name calling" she was getting on my last nerve. 

"Oh— like you called me names, it's not nice is it" she said mimicking me. 

I smirked and looked at her. I wanted nothing more than to bend her over this balcony and fuck her senseless. 

"Don't you dare think about touching me Draco, not after you was with Skye" she shook her head. 

My thigh jolted up a bit and her breath hitched at the friction. I kissed her collar bone, leaving light kisses until I reached her ear. 

"I never fucked her Bella" I whispered, her breathing was now staggered. "Yeah I kissed her, but I couldn't get hard for her, only for you" I placed a kiss on her ear and looked down at her. 

"I don't believe you" she whispered. 

"You don't have to— but I thought of you— when I kissed her— I thought of your sweet mouth— shit I wanted you so bad Bella" I whispered against her lips. 

"Draco" she moaned with a shaky voice. 

I cupped her cheeks and placed a hard kiss on her mouth. She rubbed her cunt up and down my clothed thigh lightly. 

I held her hips in place "what are you waiting for, fuck me then if that's all you want" I shook my head and moved away from her. 

"You're a head fuck Draco!" She shouted. 

"I told you how many times I'm sorr-"

"Prove it— prove how sorry you are."

Her eyes filled with lust, matching mine. She stormed past me grabbing my hand along the way and walked us out of the astronomy tower.


	36. Chapter 36

_Arabella_

I was on a mission, I dragged Draco back to the common room. I was going to prove him I was sorry, although I didn't think I needed to. I really wanted to have sex with him, so I guess it was a win win situation. I whispered the password and checked the room before entering. It was empty, great. Draco trailed behind me. 

We stopped at his door "open it" I requested him. 

"Don't your hands work?" He replied. 

I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open. Walking inside it I slammed the door and locked it, no one would be interrupting tonight. He stood by his bed watching me. 

His dick was hard, I could see the print through his school trousers. I pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist. His head rested in the pillows, his hands settled underneath his head. 

"You look nice on top of me Bella" he smirked. 

"Shut up" I said whilst taking my school shirt off, leaving my lace bra showing. He went to touch me and I smacked his hands and shook my head. I attacked his neck, leaving sloppy kisses on it, sucking and nibbling at his pale skin. 

I moved my hips, rubbing myself against his hard dick. I moaned at the contact, it felt so right. I kissed up his jawline and licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth allowing me access to his tongue. The kiss was sloppy, I was starved of his kisses, so I savoured every moment of it. 

He reached around to touch my ass, I grabbed his hand and put it back above his head. He laughed whilst kissing me. I leaned up and unbuttoned his shirt, I trailed kisses down his torso and circled his nipple with my tongue. 

He let out a groan as I moved onto the next nipple, my hand reached down between us, palming his cock through his trousers. 

"Don't tease" he growled. 

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'll let you have your fun" he said smugly.

I unzipped his pants and shuffled down and pulled down all his clothing on his bottom half. His cock stood up, his tip reaching his navel, my mouth watered at the sight. Taking off my underwear I threw them to the side before I climbed back on top of him, sitting on his torso this time. 

I kissed him, then I bit his lip, sucking it after. 

"You want me Draco" I purred in his ear. 

"Fuck Bella, hurry up and give us both what we want, I could feel your wet cunt through my trousers" he stated. I blushed, his words were so vulgar. 

I nodded and moved to his thighs, his dick now in front of me, I angled it so it was directly underneath my entrance. I rubbed the tip up and down my slit, he put his hands on my hips and tried to push me down. 

"No Draco" he retracted his hands, brushing them up and down my thighs. 

"Shit, if you don't put me inside you right now" he grunted. I told him to be quiet, his tip entered me first, I bit my lip, feeling it stretch me already. He watched as my pussy took all of his dick. We both moaned, a feeling of satisfaction rushed through me. 

I lifted my body, up and down repeatedly. Merlins beard I was going to cum soon already.

"Shit" Draco whispered as I quickened my pace. I rode his dick slowly, so he could feel all of me, everything he had missed out on. 

"Draco you feel so good" I moaned, my hands leaning on his torso for support. 

"Keep going Bella" he whispered, he licked his thumb and rubbed circles on my clit. I was going to cum, this wasn't apart of my plan. I closed my eyes trying to hold on. His dick continued to stretch me, I lifted up and slammed back down on him. I was breathing heavily, he applied even more pressure on my clit. 

"You're close aren't you?" He asked watching me. 

I nodded, I couldn't continue any longer, my knees were buckling at the contact. He was so deep inside me, it was making it hard to breath. He looked into my eyes, his eyes were dark, darker than I've ever seen before. 

He raised an eyebrow and I nodded. 

He took over, fucking me from underneath. I held onto the head board as he fucked me hard. I was cumming quickly, he sucked in a breath as he felt my walls tighten around him. 

"Is your little show finished now?" He asked smiling at me. 

"Piss off Draco" I huffed, catching my breath. 

He lifted me off him and placed me beside him. He sat on his knees and I looked up at him. 

His dick was still hard "turn around" wishing myself luck I got on my hands and knees. 

Draco pushed my back down into an arch. "So prefect Bella" he whispered, caressing my ass. 

He gave it a squeeze and I felt him slap my ass— hard. He rubbed the area to soothe it before slapping it again. My pussy was flooded, fuck this was so hot. 

His fingers found my slit and rubbed up and down them. He didn't give me a warning as he entered me in one go. Fuck me, he was thrusting inside me deep and quickly. I couldn't even recover from my first orgasm. 

He held onto my hips as he pulled mine back to meet his hips. The only sound in the room were of our skin connecting and heavy breathing. 

"So fucking tight" he grunted. He gripped my hair pulling my head back. 

"Draco" I whined as his lips kissed my ear. 

His hand found my clit again as he started to bring me to another orgasm. 

"Good girl Bella" he said whilst I moaned. 

"You gonna cum for me again?" He asked, his pace quickening as his fingers did too. I couldn't reply, the words wasn't coming out of my mouth.

He pulled away from me and slapped my ass again hard. 

"I asked you a question" he growled. 

"Yes Draco, oh fuck" I said as I started cumming again. This was too much, I nearly blacked out. He laughed from behind me, thrusting lightly still. 

He grabbed his pillow and placed it underneath my stomach, I collapsed with him still inside me. My breathing was laboured from the orgasm. His hands were either side of mine, I tried to push him away.

"No more Draco" I said as he fucked me slowly, pulling out and then entering me over and over again. 

"It's too much, I can't take it" I moaned. His hands were pinning mine down. 

"You can and you will."

Although his pace was a lot slower, this angle allowed him to enter me deeper, reaching a different place which was new to me. 

"You fit me so well Bella" he groaned. "It's like you were made for me, your cunt was made to satisfy my cock."

I moaned at his words, he had a way with them. "That's it Bella, squeeze your cunt around me" he whispered. He continued his thrusts as he left kisses along my shoulder blade. 

"Fuck— Bella" I knew that tone, he was about to cum.

He picked up the pace, my walls were sucking him in. 

"Shit" he said and then he moaned my name. He rubbed out the rest of his orgasm inside of me. I felt some of it leaking out from me. He breathed heavily and pulled out of me. I turned to face him, he was watching the cum fall onto his bed sheets from my pussy. 

He rubbed it up and down my slit and then entered two fingers, pushing it back inside me. I bit my lip and he smiled watching me. 

I sighed, knowing I probably have to go now. He placed a kiss on my cheek "clean yourself up and then come back to bed" he whispered. 

My heart started racing, I nodded and followed his order.


	37. Chapter 37

_Draco_

Taking a deep inhale I engulfed the smell of Bella's hair. I didn't know what time it was but I knew it was early, the birds had just woken up and started to sing outside my window. It was still dark outside, however the sun would be making its entrance soon. 

Surprisingly I didn't have a nightmare last night, maybe because Bella was here, who knows. I didn't know where we would go from here, whether we continued how we was prior to us exposing Potter. Or we take a step back, all I knew is that I couldn't trust her, but I didn't want to be away from her. 

How could I be sure she wouldn't do something like this to me again, whether we were intimate or not, I still felt like she was a friend to me. So I needed to trust her, maybe I should tell her that we should remain friends. However the thought of her sleeping with someone else made my blood boil. 

Bella shuffled around, she didn't wake up, but the friction between her ass and my crotch woke something else up. How can my body betray me like this, I've never experienced anyone like Bella before. All the other girls I'd been with were easy to have, she wasn't. She carried herself differently which made me more attracted to her. 

She moved again, this time pressing harder, she knew what she was doing. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her so she was directly positioned against my length. I wanted her to feel what she does to me. 

"Draco" she whispered lazily. 

I kissed up her naked shoulder, snaking my arms around to her breast. My hand found it's way to her nipple, squeezing it gently and then massaging it. Her thighs rubbed together, making me aware she was aroused and wet. She moaned at my touch, which made me even harder. 

Trailing my hand down her stomach, I opened her thighs, pushing her underwear to the side I found that her sex was already wet for me. I rubbed small circles around her clit, her head leant back on my shoulder as her eyes closed. 

"Fuck— I want to be inside you Bella" I hoarsely spoke. 

"What are you waiting for Draco" she mumbled. 

She turned her head and kissed me lightly. She palmed me through my boxers "take it out Bella" I growled in her ear. She did as I asked pulling out my dick and then pushing down my boxers. 

Lifting one of her legs up I wrapped it around me and lined my cock up with her heat. I teased her slightly, rubbing my tip up and down her slit entrance. 

"Please" she whimpered, I laughed slightly. 

"You have an insatiable cunt Bella."

"Piss off" she moaned as my cock entered her slowly. 

My pace was slow, I left wet kisses on her back. She reached behind her and ran her fingers through my hair. Her breathing was heavy, she was panting slightly. 

"Yes— Draco I missed this" she moaned, the feeling was mutual. I picked up my pace, resulting in her moans becoming louder. 

"Draco where were you last nig-" Skye shouted as she barged into my room. 

Shit this wasn't good, her eyes widened as she saw Bella and I in my bed. 

"Get the fuck out my room!" I shouted at her. Who the fuck was she to come in my room like that. 

Bella moved the covers to hide her body that was partially exposed. 

"No, is this what you chose over me?" she said angrily. 

"I'm gonna go" Bella whispered. 

"I said get out of my room Skye, I won't ask again" I hollered now standing up after putting my boxers on. 

"Really, you went back to her, after everything she done to you!" She screamed. 

"Oh piss off Skye, you were only there to make me jealous" Bella spoke from behind me, she was putting on her shirt now. 

"Funny that, he was telling me how he used you the whole time, how it was all a game between everyone to see how fast he could sleep with you!" She laughed.

"Don't listen to her Bella, get out Skye, are you mad I didn't fuck you? Is that it."

"Malfoy you said I was the best you ever had and that was a few days ago" she said with a smirk. 

"Don't fucking lie" I grabbed her by her neck and she choked on the sensation. 

"You said you didn't sleep with her Draco?" Bella looked at me, her eyes were sad, disappointment covered her face. 

"She's fucking lying Bella, can't you see?" I gripped my hand around Skye's neck and she started clawing at my hands. 

"Tell her you're lying!" I shouted in her face, her face was red. 

"I've heard enough" Bella said whilst storming out of the room, for fuck sake. Returning my focus to Skye, her eyes watered from the lack of oxygen. 

"Get— off— me" she choked. 

"Malfoy!" Blaise shouted. He pulled me off Skye and she dropped onto the ground, catching her breath. 

"You're fucking crazy Malfoy" she coughed. 

"Shut the fuck up and get out of my room!" I spat. 

Blaise pushed me against the wall "Malfoy what are you doing!" He shouted at me. I pushed him off me, fuck, I was enraged.

"She's a fucking liar Zabini" I told him. My breathing was heavy as I sat on my bed. 

"Calm down, she's a girl Malfoy, you can't put your hands on her like that!" He said loudly. 

I didn't hear what he said, I hated being lied to, the fact that Bella listened to that shit made me more annoyed with Skye. 

"Where's Bella?" I asked, my breathing calmed. 

"I don't know, she went to her dorm" Blaise said. I stood up about to make my way out. 

"Malfoy— your father— he knows" he whispered. 

"Knows what?" I asked confusedly. 

"About Bella, Goyle saw you and her last night and told everyone" he said looking down. 

"Fuck."


	38. Chapter 38

_Arabella_

After I left Draco's room I explained everything that happened to Astoria. She was adamant that Skye was lying but why would a female lie about who they've had sex with. Maybe she was lying, who knows, but I didn't want to speak to Draco right now, so I chose to stay in my dorm for the rest of the day.

I hadn't seen Draco this morning, not at breakfast or in our first two classes. I was beginning to get worried but I couldn't bring myself to see him. I needed time to process what Skye had revealed last night. 

"Let's go to the courtyard and eat Bell!" Astoria smiled, we was now at lunch and made our way to the open area. 

A thousand questions ran through my head, whether Skye was lying or not I blamed her actions on him. If he hadn't of tried to make me jealous then she wouldn't of felt the need to speak to me. 

"Where's Blaise?" I asked Astoria who was eating her sandwich. 

"You mean Malfoy" she laughed. Astoria knew me too well, she knew I wouldn't ask where her boyfriend was. 

"They're practicing for quidditch and had to do some stuff for Umbridge, Blaise said Malfoy was fuming last night" she spoke with her mouth half full. 

"Yeah, he seemed pretty annoyed with Skye" I said, remembering how he reacted to her barging into his room. When he had his hand around her throat and she was gasping for breath, I caught a glimpse at Draco's eyes and they were dark, like the devil himself. 

"No even after that, he couldn't calm him down" Astoria swallowed, "he's got some real issues Bell, you have to be careful, if you do choose to go back there" she smiled weakly. 

I hadn't even thought about that yet, I didn't want to think about that. But I couldn't deny my feelings, they were eating me up inside. 

"There you are!" I heard a loud voice coming from behind me, Astoria and I turned our heads and saw an angry Skye stamping towards us. 

"What the fuck does she want?" Astoria mumbled. 

"I don't know" I said whilst turning my head to watch Skye. 

Her face was red and she had faint bruises around her neck where Draco had choked her. She left a metre distance before she started pointing "you little bitch, look what you made him do!" She pointed at her neck. 

"I didn't do that, you need to speak to Draco about that" I rolled my eyes and turned around ignoring her presence. 

"Piss off now Skye" Astoria shouted and focused back on myself. 

"No that slut took him away from me, he doesn't deserve you!"

She continued arguing with herself, Merlin I was tired of being called a slut, it was exhausting. 

"Excuse me I'm talking to you, you bitch!" She pushed my shoulder. I stood on my feet quickly and faced her. 

"Don't touch me" I gritted whilst pushing her back. She stumbled slightly and regained her balance. 

"Bell leave it" Astoria frowned. I nodded and went to walk away when I felt Skye pull my hair back, forcing me to the ground.

"Fuck" I whispered whilst standing up again, I was beyond angry now, I saw a crowd form around us. 

"What, are you not gonna hit back?" Skye teased. 

"Bell don't do it" Astoria said whilst trying to hold me back. 

I charged towards Skye and slapped her, pulling her hair and slapping her again. I heard chanting around us "fight, fight, fight.”

She reached up and hit my lip, I tasted my blood, which made me more irate. 

"You stupid bitch" I shouted, pulling her to the ground I now managed to get on top of her. 

She was scratching up at me, I pulled her head by her hair and slammed it to the ground repeatedly. 

"Bell, stop!" Astoria yelled, she came too close, Skye mistook her for me and hit her, causing her to drop on the floor. 

"Someone stop them!" Astoria yelled from beside me. I was in pure rage. 

Suddenly I felt two hands pull me off her.

"Enough Bella" Draco whispered in my ear. I turned around and looked at him angrily. 

"This is your fault Draco!" I shouted whilst storming off. 

He trailed after me, the crowd dispersed, I saw Blaise sitting with Astoria. I'll check on her later, I just needed to cool down. I saw Harry walking towards me with a concerned face.

"Arabella are yo-"

"Don't you dare fucking speak to her Potter, you dirty half blood" Draco said angrily from behind me. 

"I'm fine" I huffed, picking up my pace to get away from Draco. 

"Stop Bella" he caught up with me and threw me over his shoulder. 

"Let me down you bastard" I screamed whilst hitting his back. 

"No, you need to calm down Bella" he said walking us towards the common room. 

"I hate you so fucking much" I sighed, now letting my body flop. 

"No you don't" he laughed. 

Draco didn't let me off his back until we reached his room. He knew I would of ran to mine, how smart of him. 

"What happened?" He asked as he sat me down on his bed. He examined my face, watching the dried blood sit on corner of my mouth. 

"Your girlfriend decided to pick a fight with me!" I shouted. 

"You really know how to pick them Draco" I muttered. 

He shook his head and walked to the bathroom, carrying a wet flannel in his hand he wiped the blood from my mouth. 

"So what does that say about you?" he said cocking his eyebrow. 

I rolled my eyes at him "perhaps if you kept your dick in your pants she would of never came up to me!" I snarled. 

"My dick was in my pants the whole time, I told you that already" he said whilst picking a leaf out of my hair. 

"Well she clearly thinks different, so you must've said something to her for her to think that way" I said brushing my hair down. 

"She's pathetic, can't you see that Bella?" He whispered, brushing my cheek with his thumb. 

He leaned in to kiss me but I backed my head away. "No Draco" I said standing up. "Sex doesn't resolve problems, at least not mine" I said now crossing my arms. 

"Who said I was going to fuck you Bella?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow.


	39. Chapter 39

_Draco_

Bella had finally relaxed, she was now laying down talking about her previous school to me. 

"You remember the Triwizard tormenment?" she asked me. 

"Yeah, I do."

"Did you go to the Yule ball? Fleur was bragging about it for months" she said with a hint of jealousy. 

I nodded "who was your date?" she smirked looking up at me. 

"Parkinson."

I remembered the Yule ball well, it was the first time myself and Pansy had slept together, before I knew she liked girls. She smiled, I think she had finally come to terms that there was no longer me and Pansy. She had always been jealous towards my relationship with Parkinson, but who could blame her. 

"I wished I went to a ball" she muttered. "Who would you take now Draco? If there was another ball" she asked whilst gazing into my eyes, searching for an answer. 

"You know who I would take Bella."

"After everything that happened?" She said whilst chewing her lip. 

"I can't stay away from you."

It was true, no matter how hard I tried, I always found my way back to her. She was everywhere, her presence, her scent, it was overbearing. The gravitational pull between us was substantial.

"I know the feeling Draco" she whispered. 

I coughed, breaking the silence, I hated admitting my feelings towards her. I felt like I was becoming more and more vulnerable when I was around her. She sat up and faced me, I looked at her questionably. Bella's soft hands cupped my face and she pulled me into a kiss. 

The kiss was different to the ones we had before, it wasn't eager or desperate like the ones we had during sex. It was delicate and light, it made my heart warm. She pulled away smiling, however I could tell she was nervous. 

"We're so different Draco." 

I knew what she meant, my life was consumed with darkness. Although hers was too, she was able to move on from that, I wasn't. 

"I know Bella" I whispered, I dragged my thumb lightly across her bottom lip. Merlin she was alluring. 

"Draco" she frowned, thinking about what to say. She took a deep breath "I still like you, I can't help it" she murmured. 

"Bella, I would never be a good boyfriend."

Her eyes saddened and she looked down. Fuck I felt bad but it was true, I couldn't give myself to her, I had too much going on. 

"I'm not asking for a boyfriend Draco, not now" she sighed. 

"I'll be whatever you want me to be Bella, apart from that, it's too complicated."

"You're right Draco." 

"I'm sorry Bella, I'd let you down, time and time again like I have done already." 

"I understand Draco" she whispered. 

"You deserve someone better, someone who can give you everything, but I'm too selfish to let you go" I said quietly. 

"I don't want to be let go Draco, that's my point" she climbed on top of me and straddled my waist. 

I pulled her into a kiss by her throat, this time I wanted her. She gave me access to her tongue, moaning into my mouth. "I need you Draco" she groaned, I needed her too. She rolled her hips against mine, to give herself some type of satisfaction. 

I pulled away and looked at her, her eyes were filled with lust, a light shade of pink covered her cheeks. There was no way I would give her up, she kept me sane, without even trying. 

"Are you okay Draco?" she smiled, snapping me out of my daydream. 

"I'm always okay when I'm around you Bella" I said whilst licking my lips, tasting her on my tongue. Our heads turned as we saw an owl fly onto my window ledge. She hopped off me and allowed me to retrieve the mail. I knew who this was from, shit, I'd forgotten about this. 

_"Draco,_

_Bring the girl to the Manor._

_LM"_

I read the letter, signed by my father. Was he crazy? I could never bring her there. 

"Fuck" I rasped.

"What's wrong Draco?" Bella said and sat up, she read over the letter and looked at me confused. I knew what she was thinking, she was thinking it was about another girl. 

"He means you Bella."

"Oh."

"I can't take you there" I said whilst rubbing my head. 

"Why not?" she asked now crossing her arms. 

"I don't want you to meet my father, or family" I stated. 

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, it's not that, your actions previously is what I don't agree with."

"Well I don't speak to them anymore, you know that" she said now annoyed. 

"Bella trust me, you don't want to go there" I was now pleading with her. She was so stubborn, she stood there tapping her foot. Waiting for an answer. 

"Draco, you don't have to introduce me as your girlfriend if that's what you're so concerned about" she said sarcastically. She was so desirable when she was angry, this caused me to smirk slightly. She enjoyed testing me, pushing my buttons, she wasn't used to not getting what she wanted. 

"I'm not concerned about that Bella, regardless of how I introduce you, they already know about everything."

I watched as her eyes drop, she was finally realising. "Well, as I said before, I don't speak to them anymore" she clipped. 

"Bella— I can't" I repeated. 

"And what happens if you don't bring me there?" She said whilst raising an eyebrow, I hadn't thought of that yet. I mean I could tell my father that I didn't speak to her anymore, but I have eyes watching me all over this school. I'd be caught out in that lie straight away. 

I shook my head "exactly, so it's settled, you're taking me there" she smiled innocently. 

I huffed, this was not going to be good. She pulled me into a tight hug, I returned her gesture, I guess she noted my worried expression. 

"Don't worry Draco, it will be fine.” I kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. 

She pulled away and looked up at me. I knew that look all too well, she bit her lip "do you want me to help you relax?"

She palmed my dick, watching my reaction. "You little minx" I laughed. She pushed me onto the bed, taking control whilst I allowed myself to embrace her relaxation methods.


	40. Chapter 40

_Arabella_

The journey to Malfoy manor was exhausting. I'm not sure how many hours we had travelled but it seemed like the majority of the day. I looked over at Draco who sat next to me in the car, he stared out of the window. He didn't speak much to me, only short responses or nodding his head.

"We're here" he muttered. 

My attention now towards the building that we were approaching. 

"Merlins beard, it's huge" I gasped. 

Draco nodded as the car drove up the driveway, the car halted to a stop as we arrived outside. 

Draco opened his door, rounding the car so he could open mine. I smiled at him, stroking his back "it will be fine Draco" I said. 

He scoffed and walked to the front of the door. An elf greeted us, he led us into the manor. 

My eyes widened at the interior, it was sleek, old but a hint of modern. It didn't feel like a home, the fire was lit but it wasn't warm inside. 

"Dinner is ready, your parents are waiting master Malfoy" the elf spoke leading us to the dining hall. 

"It's not too late to turn around Bella" Draco mumbled. 

"Don't be stupid Draco."

The doors opened, his father and mother were sitting on the table speaking amongst themselves. His aunt which I had previously heard so many terrible things about walk towards us. 

"Arabella Roseberry" his aunt spoke whilst circling me, scanning my face and my body, she let out a cackle and faced me. 

"Don't you look just like your mother" she smirked toying with my hair.

"I-I get that a lot" I stuttered.

She went to speak "sister, let them sit" his mother spoke from behind her. She smiled wickedly and nodded, running back to her seat.

"Come Bella" Draco whispered leading me to the table. Lucius Malfoy stared at me, there was no greeting from him. His eyes looked very familiar, I couldn't put my finger on it. 

Dinner was placed in front of us, it smelled delicious but I didn't have an appetite. 

"It's finally nice to meet the girl distracting my son" Lucius spoke. 

I was taken aback, I didn't know what to respond. 

"Tell me Arabella, what would your parents think about you making friends with blood traitors?" he questioned.

"Father."

"Don't speak Draco, she's been causing enough trouble for you" he shouted. I gulped silently, I would put a hex on Goyle when I next saw him. 

"I don't know what they would think."

He nodded his head "I guess them being dead allowed you to become a lost soul" he laughed. 

His aunt laughed too "you've been a naughty girl Arabella" she said. I looked at Draco who had his head down, he toyed with his food. 

"Tell me Arabella, how is it your parents died again?" His aunt asked with a hint of amusement. Why was she asking me this, I felt uncomfortable and wanted to cry, now I know why Draco didn't want me here. 

"I-I'm not sure" I whispered. 

"Would you like me to tell you darling?" His aunt spoke. 

"That's enough Bellatrix" his mother clipped, watching her sister angrily. 

Lucius laughed.

"Why did you ask me here?" I said quietly, looking at Lucius. 

"Bella no" Draco whispered harshly into my ear. 

Lucius smirked playing with his knife. "You really have my son wrapped around your little finger don't you" he said. 

"That's not true— we're just friends" I raised my voice. 

"Friends you say, that's not what I was informed" Lucius laughed.

"Father, can we n-"

"Be quiet Draco!" Lucius bellowed, throwing his knife towards Draco. I watched Draco duck as the knife landed on the floor. 

"What the fuck?" I shouted. 

"Are you okay Draco?" I said looking at him. He nodded, looking down. 

"Enough!" Lucius shouted, everyone's attention turned onto him. "You are corrupt, how dare you speak to me like that in my own home!".

I started to shake, tears welled up in my eyes. "You are exactly like your parents, you know that" he said, his face was red from anger. "They deserved to die, I don't know what the dark lord saw in them" he scoffed. 

"Don't speak about my parents like that" I screamed now standing up. 

Draco stood up next to me.

"Sit down Bella."

"No, I will not allow your father to disrespect my parents."

"Don't you think you've disrespected them enough" his aunt shouted.

"Everybody needs to calm down!" Narcissa spoke. I sighed and sat back down in my seat. Draco followed my actions, he brushed my hand under the table. I felt some comfort in him doing that. 

"What did they do to you, for you to say that?" I whimpered. 

"They are traitors, they almost cost me 10 years of my life in Azkaban, just to get close to the dark Lord" he snarled.

"I guess the Apple doesn't fall far from the tree" his aunt snickered. 

"What they done has nothing to do with me."

"Maybe not, but you're involving my son in your treacherous ways, I will not allow that" he spoke, he was more calm now. 

"Nothing is Draco's fault, it was all my actions."

He nodded and continued to eat his food. "Are you okay?" Draco said quietly. I nodded and ate some of my food. Following on from the dispute the rest of the dinner was quite, only small conversations here and there. 

The dinner was over, Narcissa asked me to help her clear up, leaving Draco, his father and aunt in the dining room. 

"I'm sorry about that Arabella" she weakly smiled whilst rubbing my shoulder. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Lucius has held onto this for years, when we heard you attended the same school as our son, he wanted to meet you" she said whilst putting plates in the sink. 

"I don't mean to get Draco in trouble Mrs Malfoy" I whispered. 

"I know dear, but you've automatically became an enemy to him due to your last name, he won't allow Draco to be around that" she said now facing me. She looked around and then looked back at me.

"Do you love him?"

"I— yes."

I knew this from months ago, but I didn't want to come to terms with it. Draco made it clear we could never be serious, which resulted in me pushing my feelings to the side, just to continue being close to him. 

She smiled and then frowned slightly "then you have to let him go" she whispered.


	41. Chapter 41

_Draco_

I felt like Bella and I were back to square one. She had been avoiding me, ever since we had arrived back from the manor. It was now Monday and she was acting like I didn't exist. She wouldn't sit with us at lunch, she didn't turn up to the study session, nor did she go to the astronomy tower like she usually does. 

Perhaps it was my fathers doing, his harsh words most likely drove her away from me. I tried speaking with her afterwards, to tell her I was sorry for bringing her in the first place. She said she understood but there was still something wrong. She couldn't look me in my eye, she couldn't be in the same room as me. 

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked Blaise, dinner had finished and we was all sitting in the common room, everyone apart from Bella. 

"No, I haven't even spoken to her today" he said whilst playing with Astoria's hair. 

"Astoria?"

I watched as she fiddled with her thumbs whilst laying on Blaise's lap. 

"She hasn't said anything to me, she's upset about something though."

I knew she was lying, her eyes remained at her thumbs rather than towards me. 

"Are you sure?" I asked her again. 

"Yes Malfoy" she said bluntly.

"Where is she?" I asked, I was becoming impatient now, I needed to speak to her. 

Astoria sighed "she's-"

Our heads turned as we watched Bella walk in. She smiled weakly at us and continued walking up the stairs. 

"Bella" I called after her, she ignored me, walking up the stairs faster. 

"Wait" I said whilst grabbing her hand. She stopped at the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath and turning around. 

"What's wrong with you" I whispered. She kept her head down "nothing Draco" she mumbled. 

"For fucks sake, look at me when I'm speaking to you Bella" I said with annoyance. Her eyes drifted up towards mine, I could see she had been crying but I couldn't tell when. Her eyes were glassy, sparkling from the tears, however she still was the most graceful girl I had laid eyes on.

"I'm fine Draco."

She was lying I pulled her into my room and locked it behind me. 

"Draco" she whined.

"Stop the shit Bella, what is wrong with you?"

"Fuck Draco, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine!"

Bella walked towards the door to unlock it and leave, my arm stopped her and slammed the door shut. She jumped at the sudden noise, I stood behind her. 

"Talk to me Bella" I murmured. 

She turned around, tears were now forming in her eyes "we can't do this Draco" she whimpered. 

"Do what?"

"This" she said pointing in between us "you said it yourself, we can never be anything more, I don't see any point of us continuing acting like a couple when it will never go anywhere" she huffed.

I thought she understood, I don't know why she was speaking about it now. 

I went to speak but she interrupted "Draco, let's just move on, one of us will get hurt in the end, we can meet new people who are good for us" she said. Is she joking, someone has put her up to this, she would never say that. 

"Don't be fucking stupid Bella" I said whilst shaking my head. "You're not going to end this" I spoke, I was becoming more and more annoyed. 

"There is no more this anymore Draco, please don't make it harder than it already is" she choked. 

"Bella, aren't you happy with how we are, how I make you feel?" I said, running my fingers down her cheek. 

"Please Draco, we're not good for each other" she sighed deeply.

"You're good for me Bella, and I'm good for you" I kissed her up her cheek, inhaling her sweet scent. 

"You don't really want to end this do you?" I asked, I wouldn't let her do this, I needed her too much. "We needed each other Bella" I faced her, our lips almost touching. 

"Tell me you want this Bella" I whispered against her lips. 

She closed her eyes shut "Draco" she muttered. I engulfed her into a kiss, she instantly ran her fingers through my hair, pulling it slightly. Our tongues met as we both battled for dominance. I picked her up by the back of her thighs and carried her to my bed. 

Her back hit the sheets, our lips remained connected. I kissed down her collar bone, she moaned slightly knowing that's one of her sensitive spots. I undone her shirt, exposing her black bra. Kissing down her chest I pulled the bra down, sucking on her nipple gently. 

"Draco" she moaned, music to my ears.

My hands traveled up her skirt, feeling her lace underwear, soaked.

"You're so wet for me already Bella" I smiled, she blushed at my comment. I ran my fingers up and down her clothed cunt, she was squirming beneath my touch. 

I kissed her lightly and then pulled down her underwear, throwing them to the side. I widened her legs and kissed her inner thighs. She tried to close her legs, so I used my hands to pry them open again. She was going to take this pleasure, whether she could or couldn't. 

I kissed her pussy, then licked up towards her clit, sucking on it gently. She moaned my name continuously, I blew on her sensitive nub then sucked it, this time with more pressure.

"I want you inside me Draco."

"Patience Bella."

I entered her with two fingers, her cunt tightened around my fingers instantly. My mouth still connected to her clit as I pumped my two fingers in and out. Her walls became more slick as I added another finger.

She let out a loud groan, I felt her pulsate around my digits. Lifting my head up, I watched her, she was breathtaking. 

"Don't cum Bella" I growled, she bit her lip and eagerly nodded. 

Raising my head, I wiped my mouth with my shirt. My cock was hard, it started to hurt, I needed some release and soon. 

"You want this Bella?" I asked whilst palming my cock through my trousers. 

She licked her lips "yes Draco" she whispered. 

I pulled off my trousers and boxers, unbuttoned my shirt too. She watched my cock, her body wiggling around waiting for me to pleasure her. She reached up and pulled me into a deep kiss. 

She bit my lip, rubbing her wet folds against my cock. I groaned in her mouth, using my free hand to guide my dick to her entrance. I pulled away, watching her now as my dick entered her in one. Her eyes squeezed shut as she let out a deep moan. 

"Keep your eyes on me Bella" I growled watching her. Her eyes opened lazily, they were heavy, filled with lust. I picked up my pace, pulling out fully and then entering her again, her moans were load but she kept her eyes on me. 

"No one will ever make you feel like this Bella" I groaned, she tightened her cunt around my cock, shit. 

"Do you understand?" I began slowing my pace down, my thrusts were shorter but deeper. 

She nodded "no one but you Draco."

My heart warmed at her response. I leaned down kissing her, my body slumped on top of her, holding one of her hands, I pumped slower into her. 

"Draco, I'm going to cum" she choked. I stroked her hair, her hand tightened around mine. I watched her eyes become wet as she inhaled deeply. 

"Cum for me Bella" I grunted into her ear. 

Her cunt constricted around me and then released as she came. "Draco" she moaned, a tear falling down her cheek. I kissed it away and continued to chase my own orgasm, only lasting a few more moments. I came inside of her, choking at the sensation, it was too intense. I rested my forehead on hers and breathed heavily. 

"I love you"


	42. Chapter 42

_Arabella_

_I love you_

"No, no, Draco, don't say that" I whispered. "You don't mean that" I whimpered. 

"You heard what I said Bella."

He was looking deep into my eyes, searching for a response from me.

"I wouldn't lie to you" he said sitting up. 

I was feeling overwhelmed, from the sex we had just had, to now his sudden revelation. I sat up wrapping his sheets around me, I was feeling vulnerable. Draco picked up his boxers, putting them back on before sitting opposite me. 

"This isn't right Draco" I said looking at him. 

"Fuck Bella, I've just told you how I feel about you and you're acting like this!" He said raising his voice. "Do you not feel the same? Or was this just a joke to you" he huffed, running his fingers through his hair.

"N-no Draco" I choked.

"Then why are you saying that shit" Draco said whilst frowning. "If you don't feel the same way then fine, but don't act like you give a fuck" he said whilst standing up, pacing the room. 

"I do Draco" I said under my breath, "you said yourself that we ca-"

"Well fuck what I said, isn't it obvious now that I've changed my mind? Do you have to be so stupid?" He shouted. 

"Fuck you Draco— perhaps if you hadn't of said that shit and then I didn't have your mother telling me to leave you alone then you would of gotten the response you wanted!" I screamed at him. 

He turned his head facing me with a confused look on his face. 

I just realised what I had said, I looked down, now feeling guilty for betraying his mother's words. "She said what?" He growled walking towards me. 

"Nothing Draco" I stuttered, he was angry, his eyes filled with fury. 

He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him "what did she tell you?" He gritted through his teeth. 

"Dra-"

"Bella!" he shouted urging me for an answer. His grip on my chin tightened.

"She told me that if I love you then I was to let you go" I whispered. He let go of my chin harshly. 

He scoffed, pacing the room again. "So that's why you was trying to stay away from me, because of my mother's words?" He laughed. 

"Y-yes Draco."

"And when have you ever listened to anyone's words, other than mine?" He asked sarcastically. 

I shook my head "it wasn't like that, I didn't want to disrespect her wishes" I said looking up at him. 

"Yeah— but you would rather choose her wishes over your own" he laughed sarcastically again.

"I thought I was doing you a favour" I muttered, now feeling embarrassed. 

"You don't need to do me any favours Bella" he said, he sat down next to me and brushed my hair out of my face.

"I don't care what others think anymore Bella" he spoke gently. My heart melted at his sincerity, it was him who had me wrapped around his finger, not the other way around. 

"Do you love me?" He asked, this time watching me intensely. I didn't need to think because I knew the answer, so did he, he just wanted to hear it out loud. 

"Yes, I love you Draco" I whispered. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. 

"We will deal with the consequences when we get there" he mumbled, Draco placed a kiss on my forehead. 

He got up and walked towards the shower, before heading in he turned to look at me "you're mine Bella, you always have been and you always will be, now come."

I nodded, following him into the bathroom. He continued to reassure me, promised everything was going to be fine and most importantly told me he loved me multiple times. Although I wanted to believe everything would be fine, something wasn't right, darkness was coming and I don't think neither of us could avoid it. 

I headed back to my dorm room, Draco protested multiple times and insisted I bring my beloingings into his room. I told him that I wanted us to remain private about our relationship for now. Eventually he agreed to this.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me" Astoria laughed, jumping up from her bed to hug me.

"I could never, I just had to deal with something" I confessed, she pulled me to her bed and we sat down. 

"You told him didn't you?" She said wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed and nodded "finally, what was his response?" She asked.

"Well he said it first actually" I said, she let out a small scream, clapping her hands. 

"So are you together now?" She asked, playing with her hair. 

"Something like that" I smiled at her, she was so excited.

"Finally we can go on double dates now!" She laughed.

"Finally."

She continued to speak about her and Blaise, she said she felt worried as Blaise was becoming secretive. She didn't know what about but she had said he always goes off late at night, and that she doesn't see him as often. 

I reassured her, telling her that it's nothing, she seemed to agree but hesitantly. Our door opened and I watched Pansy walk in, her back was facing the door as she came in backwards, speaking to someone else whilst walking in. 

She was laughing actually no giggling. She turned around and her eyes widened. The girl behind her revealed herself, a shocked look on her face too.

I frowned "Skye?" I whispered. 

"Skye and Pansy?" Astoria gasped.

"It's not what it looks like" Pansy stammered.

"Get her out of my room!" I shouted standing up. Pansy looked at Skye and then back at me. 

"Piss off, you barely even stay here" Pansy shouted. 

"It's still my room and I don't want her in here!" I said louder. "Pansy is my girlfriend, Arabella, I have a right to be in here" she smirked.

"What the fuck?" Astoria whispered.


	43. Chapter 43

_Draco_

The school year was coming to an end soon, the days were going by quicker and quicker. I was spending most of my free time with Bella, mainly in my room. Each day we got to know each other more, mentally and physically. I was dreading the day where I would have to leave her to return back to the manor.

I looked over at her, she was laying on her front, her bare back exposed, the sheets only covering her bottom half. Bella's mouth was slightly opened, her breathing relaxed. She was the most beautiful being, even whilst she's in slumber. I couldn't take my eyes of her. 

"Are you just going to stare at me Draco?" she lazily said with her eyes closed. I felt my cheeks heat up, I laughed lowly, turning my gaze from her. She let out a small yawn and opened her eyes.

"I wasn't staring" I said, now watching her again. 

She rubbed her eyes "I felt your eyes on me the moment you woke up Draco" she smiled.

I leaned down, kissing her on her forehead. She blushed at my actions "get ready, we're going to Hogsmeade Bella" I instructed. 

She nodded "are you going to give me a proper kiss?" Bella teased. Her eyes had a twinkle in them as she looked at my lips, licking hers slowly. My mouth found hers, embracing her tongue with mine, she hummed into the kiss. 

I pulled away, her lips now swollen "I wanted to get there early, we don't have enough time" I whispered, stroking my thumb against her plump lips. 

"What time did you want to get there?" she purred, running her hair down my chest. 

"Eleven." 

She looked at my clock and turned to me. "I can work with 30 minutes" she bit her lip and climbed on top of me. 

Bella worked with them 30 minutes, I was impressed with her determination. Being with her was the best start of my mornings. 

"Two butterbeers please" Bella requested, she sat opposite me, she was glowing this morning. Her neck had light marks on them, memories from our intimate nights. She wore them with pride, I found it satisfying. 

"What are you thinking about Draco?" She asked, distracting me from my thoughts. 

"Nothing" I smiled, she shook her head, seeing straight through the lie.

"I was thinking about you" I answered, she took a deep breath, her face reddening. 

"There's your answer" I breathed. The butterbeers arrived, Bella licked her lips excitedly, she picked up her drink, swallowing the drink. A light hum came from her mouth "this is great" she uttered. I laughed slightly as some of the whipped cream sat on her top lip. 

I used my thumb to wipe of the liquid, brushing her top lip too. I returned my thumb to my mouth, allowing the sweet substance to cover my tongue. She watched me intensely, letting out a giggle. 

"How will I manage not seeing you for 6 weeks."

"You have your fingers."

"You know that doesn't work anymore" she mumbled.

"Shame, you'll just have to suffer" I laughed.

"You'd love that wouldn't you" she replied rolling her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, we will both be in the same predicament" I assured her. 

"You should come and visit me" she asked, a hint of nervousness on her face. 

"I'll try-".

"That's all you need to say, as long as you will try" she smiled. 

She knew it would be difficult, especially because of my parents "I'll write to you everyday Bella, don't worry". She nodded, a small smile on her face, she continued drinking her drink, not mentioning the topic again. 

We walked into a jewellery store, Bella insisted on buying a present for her sister for when she returned. 

"What about these Draco?" She asked, holding up a pair of earrings, I nodded, they all looked the same to me. 

"You nod for each one Draco, you're not helpful at all" she groaned. 

She walked past a silver bracelet, it had small diamonds going around it. It was simple, not really my taste however I watched as her eyes widened at the metal, she glanced at the price and then walked away. 

"Do you like it?" I asked, she turned around. 

"Yes, for me not my sister, but it's too expensive" she confessed. I searched for the jeweller calling them over after spotting them. Bella watched my actions, a confused look fell on her face. 

"We will take this bracelet, and the earrings" I said. The jeweller nodded, and proceeded to wrap up the gifts. 

"No Draco, you don't have to" she spoke from behind me. I turned watching her "I want to" I spoke. 

"It's too much" she whispered. 

"I said I want to Bella, if you like it I'll buy it, it's not a problem" I lightly smiled. She nodded, watching from behind. 

We stepped out of the shop, I knew Bella felt uncomfortable for me buying such an expensive gift for her. But it was worth it, she was worth it. "Let me put it on you" I spoke. She smiled and held out her wrist, I placed the bracelet around her. 

"Thank you" she breathed, now looking up at me. She pulled my head down by my neck "I love you" she voiced, she kissed my lips gently. 

"You're welcome Bella", she let me go, her hand brushed my cheek before she continued walking. 

"Oh look there's Blaise" she said, I turned my head to the direction she was pointing in. Blaise was speaking with someone, I didn't know who but Bella insisted we say hello. 

"Who's that he's talking to?"

"I'm not sure" I said as we approached them. 

"Hi Blaise" she smiled, Blaise turned his head, slightly shocked from her presence. The male he was with had a smirk on his face whilst watching Bella. 

"Hello Arabella, Malfoy" he said nervously. 

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, peering at the male standing next to Blaise. 

"N-nothing, just meeting an old friend" he stuttered. Bella frowned and then nodded "and who's this" the unknown male said referring to Bella.

"This is Arabella, she goes to Hogwarts too" Blaise spoke, not making eye contact with me.

"Are all the girls at Hogwarts as beautiful as you?"

I shook my head, putting my arm around Bella and pulling her back. 

"No— they're not" I clipped, he watched me and then looked down at Bella. 

"Keep your eyes to yourself" I said, he was angering me, the way he watched her. "I don't want no trouble, Malfoy" the male spoke, laughing slightly. 

I was confused at how he knew my name, I was about to speak but Blaise interjected. "We should be going, I'll catch up with you later Malfoy" Blaise mumbled before turning. I nodded, Bella said goodbye, we turned around to walk away. 

"Keep your lady close Malfoy, someone might want to take her off your hands" the male smirked. 

Bella looked at me and shook her head "Draco don't" she pleaded. I took a deep breath and continued walking, Bella looked over her shoulder, throwing her middle finger up before turning back. 

"He's beneath you Draco" she whispered. I nodded, tightening my grip around her. "I wonder who he was though, how did he know you?" She asked. I was wondering the same thing.


	44. Chapter 44

_Arabella_

It was time for our last study session before the O.W.L exams. I was nervous to say the least, I walked into astronomy with Draco. 

"Students please stand at the back of the classroom, you will be paired with someone else for this study session" professor Sinistra ordered. Draco looked at me confused, we followed the professors orders.

I watched Draco as he stood against the wall bored, playing with his rings. "This class is ridiculous" he mumbled rolling his eyes. 

"Oh shut up Draco" I laughed. The professor continued pairing students "Roseberry and Potter" she called. I gulped, glancing at Draco. 

"You're not sitting with him" he snarled. 

"Miss Roseberry can you hurry up" Professor Sinistra huffed. I looked at Draco and back at Sinistra "sorry Draco" I muttered walking towards my new allocated desk. 

Draco was paired with Luna, which infuriated him even more. I smiled at Harry who returned the gesture. 

"So you and Malfoy huh?" He whispered laughing slightly. I chewed my lip and nodded, not wanting Draco to become even more angry than he already was. 

"I must say, I never thought you would go for someone like Malfoy, I guess we can't help who we like" he weakly smiled. 

"Yeah, I guess so" I responded, keeping our conversation at a minimum. 

"Any who, I'm absolutely shitting myself for these exams" he confessed.

I laughed, maybe a little too loud, I agreed with him. Our study session continued, I concentrated more on the work than the conversations with Harry. As much as I wanted to speak with him, I couldn't betray Draco. I didn't look back at Draco once, but I could feel his eyes burning into the back off my head. 

Class was over, I was scared to face Draco, I knew he was mad. Although it wasn't my fault, being paired with Harry, the laughing would be an issue for him. Harry said goodbye to me, I collected my belongings slowly, then I turned around. Draco was standing by the door, a frowned look on his face. 

"Dra-".

"Shut up" he growled, he pulled my hand and led me down the corridor. His pace was fast, I struggled to match it. 

"Slow down, what's wrong?" I breathed heavily. He looked back at me, rolling his eyes and then continued to walk. 

Draco looked over his shoulder before dragging me into an empty broom closet. "Draco what are we doing in he-" I rasped but he interrupted.

"Did you enjoy laughing with Potter?" He said angrily.

"I wasn't laughing Draco" I whispered, he backed me into the door, his eyes were filled with fury. 

"I saw you, laughing with him, smiling, you knew I was watching you" he said whilst slamming his hand above my head.

"It wasn't like that Draco, I promise you" I spoke quietly. My heart was racing, I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on by his anger. 

His hand trailed up my leg, stroking my bare thigh. "You like to play games with me Bella" he breathed, his mouth began leaving soft kisses down my collar bone. I moaned at his touch.

"I would never" I whimpered as his hand came closer to my underwear. 

"You know who you belong to, don't you Bella?" He voiced. 

"Yes Draco" I moaned, his fingers came in direct contact with my clothed clit. "I don't think you do, it seems you may have forgotten" Draco said rubbing my bundle of nerves. 

"Draco."

"I think I might have to remind you Bella" he smirked, he used his other hand and grabbed my throat tight. My breathing was restricted, he pulled me up by my neck so my head met his, I stood on my tiptoes, breathing in deeply.

His mint breath filled my nostrils as his mouthed inched away from mine. He didn't kiss me, the only touch was of his hot breath coating my mouth. He watched my lips, his gaze was intense. 

My breathing staggered, resulting in him having a small smile etched upon his face. He was enjoying this, I moved my head forward, to connect our lips but he moved back, with a smug look on his face. 

"Touch me Draco" I mumbled. "You're so desperate for me aren't you?" He laughed. "You can't go a day without my dick inside you." It was true, once I had a taste of what he had to offer, I craved more and more each time. 

I whined causing him to laugh even more at my eagerness. He moved my underwear to one side and inserted one finger, massaging my walls. I bit my lip, moaning at the penetration. Draco's eyes remained on mine, watching my every reaction.

"More Draco."

"Do you think you deserve more Bella?".

His finger curved, he was stroking my g spot, a deep moan came from my throat. I nodded, his hand still holding my neck. He added another finger now pumping faster, my walls squeezed his fingers, his breath hitched. 

Draco looked at me, his eyes no longer angry, they were full of lust. He finally kissed me, it was desperate but filled with dominance. I couldn't keep up, his tongue entered my mouth, caressing mine with his, he then sucked and bit at my bottom lip. My pussy became more wet during the kiss. 

He let go off my neck, my feet were now flat on the ground. He pulled away from my lips, his lips were red, his cheeks the same colour. Draco's thumb brushed my lips and then he used it to pry opened my mouth. He towered over me, holding my chin and tilting my head back causing me to look up at him. 

His mouth opened slightly, a trail of his saliva came from his mouth and blanketed my tongue. Fuck, he was so hot, I swallowed his minty juice, moaning at the taste. His eyes were wild, his breathing was heavy.

"Good girl Bella, I'm going to fuck you so hard" he growled. 

His fingers withdrew from my underwear, he then ripped them with ease, causing them to fall onto the ground. Draco unbuckled his belt, pushing his trousers and boxers down, his length was hard, pre cum dripping down the tip. 

He hoisted me up swiftly, slamming my back against the door. I let out a groan, he didn't care, Draco adjusted his position so that his hands could use the door for balance. Lining himself up with my entrance he pushed into me. 

"Fuck" I whimpered. 

This angle was different, his tip was hitting my g spot repeatedly. Draco slammed in and out of me with no mercy. "You— are— so— fucking— tight" he gritted, each word with a thrust, Draco pulled out and then entered me again. My walls tightened around his length, he let out an animalistic growl. 

"You're mine Bella, no one else's" he choked, continuing his pace. He was quicker, rougher and deeper. I couldn't even respond, my words weren't coming out, only moans and whimpers.

"Who do you belong to Bella" he whispered in my ear. 

I couldn't speak, my mind was clouded with him and his actions, I whimpered. 

"Answer Bella!" He demanded, he pulled out waiting for an answer, my eyes opened.

"You, I belong to you" I purred. He plunged into me, knocking the wind out of me. 

"I love you Bella" he whispered, his strokes became sloppier. His words caused my orgasm to arrive unexpectedly, my vision became blurry. I bit his shoulder, groaning into it, not wanting to be loud. He came shortly after, moaning my name, hot spurts of his cum coated my inner walls. 

His forehead rested against mine, he was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. His forehead glistened with sweat. 

"You'll always be mine darling" he said lowly. He pulled out of me, letting me down slowly. Draco watched his cum travel down my inner thighs and looked back at me "always" he said whilst smirking.


	45. Chapter 45

_Draco_

"Bella?" I whispered over to her whilst she slept. She groaned. 

"Yes Draco?"

I bit my lip at her sultry morning voice. 

"I'm going to see Blaise, I'll meet you at breakfast."

She nodded, drifting back to sleep. I placed a kiss on her hair and left the room. 

It was early, but the encounter I had with Blaise the other day had been playing on my mind. I couldn't ignore it anymore, his 'friend' rubbed me the wrong way. 

I barged into the dorm room he shared with Crabbe and Goyle, they was all sleeping, no wonder they didn't get girls, they look like pigs sleeping. 

"You two, get out" I ordered, referring to my larger friends. 

"Malfoy, it's too early for this shit" Crabbe huffed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Out— I have to speak to Zabini."

They both groaned, cursing whilst getting ready to leave. "Fuck you Malfoy" Goyle spoke under his breath. 

"Fuck you too" I clipped "fat bastard" I closed the door, Blaise sat up yawning. 

"What's the rush Malfoy, could you not wait till I brushed my teeth" he laughed. 

"I'm not your girlfriend, I don't care— who's your friend."

He looked down confused and then realised who I was talking about. "Oh him" he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes him, who is he?" I asked again, I was becoming impatient the more he stalled. 

"He's just an old friend" Blaise said.

"What's his name— fuck Zabini do you have to be so difficult?" I said in annoyance. 

"His name is Th-" he was cut off by an angry Astoria. I rolled my eyes as she stormed into the room. "Who is she!" She screamed. I watched as Bella trailed in after her, wearing my school shirt, it covered only up to her mid thighs. 

I looked at her confused and she just shrugged. 

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked confused.

"The girl you've been sneaking off with, you barely spend time with me anymore!" She huffed.

"There is no one, why are you doing this so early?" He moaned in annoyance. 

"Because, I can't take your lying anymore, if there's someone else then tell me" Astoria said with tears in her eyes. 

I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder, she leaned in and whispered to me "let's go Draco." I nodded and followed her out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked her. "She came in crying, saying how Blaise doesn't love her and stuff" she said.

"Oh right" I nodded, I didn't care much for their relationship problems, I cared more about who his friend was. I'll find out soon.

We sat at breakfast, Bella sat next to me eating a slice of toast. "You're doing it again Draco" she smirked staring at the toast. Shit she caught me again, I turned my head facing my breakfast.

"Leave me alone!" I heard Astoria shout, stomping into the great hall.

Blaise trailed after her shaking his head. "What's wrong" Bella asked watching her slump down in the seat opposite her.

"Blaise is a liar!" She growled, aggressively cutting up her breakfast. She looked like a psycho, I couldn't help but laugh under my breath. 

She glared at me and continued to eat. Blaise sat next to her "I'm sorry, I should of told you" Blaise apologised.

"What are you sorry about?" I questioned.

"Blaise has been sneaking around with that death eater Theodore Nott, he didn't even tell me!" Astoria said angrily. 

The name rang a bell, he was the same age as us, he was one of the youngest death eaters there was. He was nothing but trouble, hence why he didn't come to Hogwarts.

"He's bad, Blaise, why are you even around him?" she asked now sad. 

"Because his family wanted him to have a friend before-" Blaise muttered, I raised an eyebrow at him "before what?" I said, watching his face.

"Before he comes to Hogwarts this September. Fuck— this wasn't good, the same guy flirting with Bella in front of my face. 

"And you didn't think to tell us why?" I asked him. 

"Because look how you guys are reacting, he's not bad you know" Blaise confessed, he continued to eat his food. 

"Not bad you say?" Astoria scoffed.

"What has he done?" Bella questioned, a concerned look on her face. 

"Let's just say, if the ministry found out about what he done he would be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban" Astoria said rolling her eyes. Bella looked down and nodded "and that's the type of company Blaise likes!" Astoria added. 

I needed to find out more about him, before he came into the school. He had his eyes on Bella already, I wanted to make sure she was safe before anything. 

"I want to meet him" I said. Blaise looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Draco" Bella looked at me. 

"When will you be seeing him next?" I asked, ignoring Bella. "Saturday" Blaise answered, "good" I said abruptly.

"Let's go Bella" I instructed her, she nodded and wiped her hands before following me out of the great hall. 

"Draco, you're really going to meet him? I don't like the sound of him" she chewed her lip walking next to me.

"Yes, I am" I said walking to our first class.

"But, you heard what Astoria said, he's done bad things" she mumbled. 

"Why are you so worried? I'm just going to speak to him" I stopped, now turning to look at her. "I don't know, he just sounds a bit scary, I don't want anything to happen to you" she said looking down. 

"Trust me, he's not a threat" I laughed, brushing her cheek. 

"I'll come with you" she chirped.

"I can handle myself darling" I smirked. She bit her lip and pulled my head down by my neck.

"I know you can Draco" she whispered against my lips. I brushed my lips with hers and then left a soft kiss on it.


	46. Chapter 46

_Arabella_

"Enough conditioner Draco, you'll make my hair flat" I laughed as Draco lathered my hair with the hair wash. 

"You told me to put that much" Draco scoffed behind me. "No I never, you just like the smell" I smirked, turning to face him. I leaned my head back to rinse out the conditioner. 

I felt Draco's eyes on me, they were always intense. My eyes closed as I allowed the hot water to cover me. Draco ran his hands up my sides, holding my waist.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, I opened my eyes, only to see his hooded. 

I leaned up placing a light kiss on his cheek. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a black towel around me. Draco followed my actions "you know you don't have to meet him Draco" I said nervously. He seemed distracted as he asked me who. 

"Theodore" I responded, he looked at me through the mirror and started fixing his hair.

"Relax Bella, why are you acting so nervous?" He asked me confused. "No reason, I'm going to see Astoria" I hurried before he could say anything. 

This was too much, I had to tell Astoria. I pushed into my dorm room, thankfully Pansy wasn't here. Astoria looked at me with concerned eyes. "What happened?" She asked walking up to me.

"Theo, I mean Theodore, I know him" I rushed.

Her eyes widened and she ushered me over to my bed. "How?" she asked, "two years ago, we had a summer fling, it didn't last long" I explained, feeling a slight weight off my shoulders telling someone.

I didn't notice that it was him at first, he had changed so much. The name instantly hit me, a wave of memories rushed through my mind. It wasn't a serious thing we had but he took my virginity, we spent all the summer together until he left. 

I told Astoria all of this, she assured me that it was fine. "I'm nervous, Draco is meeting him in an hour, what if he says something?" I sighed.

"Did he know it was you?" she asked raising her eyebrow. 

I heard footsteps coming towards our door, hushing my voice "I don't know" I said looking down. "Oh Bella, you need to tell Draco" she said. The door opened, Draco stood there, his arms were crossed and he watched Astoria and I. 

"Tell me what?" Draco quizzed, a slight annoyed look on his face. 

Astoria moved from my bed, I kept my head down not wanting to make eye contact. 

"Tell me what Bella?" He repeated.

"I'll leave" Astoria said rushing out the room.

"I won't ask you again" he said sternly. I looked up at him, his eyes angry now "please don't be mad" I whispered. 

"Tell me now" he spoke, "I know Theodore" I said, watching him. He frowned, raising one eyebrow. 

"How?" He clipped, walking towards my bed.

"I-I, two years ago, he um, we-".

"Spit it out Bella" he shouted. 

"He took my virginity, it was only a summer fling that's it!" I spoke, fiddling with my hands. 

Draco took a deep breath, his hand slapped against the wall next to my bed. 

"Fuck" he growled, I stood up facing him, he was angry. "Why didn't you tell me before Bella?" Draco said looking down at me. 

"I didn't know it was him until Astoria said his name" I whimpered. 

"So you waited until the day I was meeting him to tell me?" Draco frowned.

"I didn't know what to say, I didn't know you was actually going to meet him" I chewed my lip, I should of told him. I don't know why I didn't sooner. 

"Did you love him?" he said, looking everywhere else apart from at me. "No I told you, it was a summer fling that's it" I reassured him. "I'll only ever love you" I whispered, hugging him tightly. 

"You stay away from him when he comes" Draco instructed. "Do you understand me Bella?". I nodded quickly "I promise, I won't even speak to him Draco" I leaned up and kissed his lips, he didn't return the kiss, I guess because he was annoyed with me. 

"Let me walk you to Hogsmeade Draco, I'll wait for you until you're finished" I asked, he looked down at me smiling slightly.

"I'm not a child Bella" he responded, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I know but I get bored without you" I pouted looking at him. 

"Fine— if you insist, I don't know how long I'll be" Draco said leading me out of my room. 

"You won't be too long, he's not an interesting person" I laughed.

"Well he was interesting enough for you to sleep with" Draco muttered. 

I ignored his comment, responding to his childishness will only add fuel to the fire. We walked to Hogsmeade slowly, Draco didn't engage in much conversation, I hated making him feel like this. "I'm sorry Draco" I said.

"I should've told you, it was stupid of me not to say anything" I said stopping in front of him. He sighed and looked at me "I know Bella, next time just tell me everything" Draco pulled me into a tight hug and let me go. 

Draco was about to leave me to head to meet Theodore, he stopped and turned around.

"Do you think he remembers you?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so, the way he spoke to me last week shows he doesn't" I responded. 

"I hope he doesn't, for his sake" Draco said.

"What if he does Draco, I know he will mention it to you" I confessed. If there was anything I remembered about Theodore it was that he was an arrogant bastard, he bragged about anything. From the comments he made about me to Draco, I knew he would mention it. That's only if he remembered me. 

"We will see Bella" he went to turn away. "Draco, don't do anything stupid, I love you" I spoke. A small smile appeared on his face.

"I love you" he responded before walking away. I had a bad feeling about this meeting, I sat by a nearby bench, waiting patiently for Draco.


	47. Chapter 47

_Draco_

I found an empty table in the three broomsticks. I was angry, why didn't she tell me before about him. She had mentioned her ex's before and how they were all shit but never any names. He rubbed me the wrong way from when I first met him. Now knowing he had touched Bella intimately, it made me more furious. 

I watched as Blaise and Theo walked in, he spotted me, a smug look plastered on his face already. What an asshole, I rolled my eyes as they made their way to the table.

"You alright?" Blaise asked sitting next to me. I nodded, keeping my eyes on Theo as he sat directly opposite me. 

"Nott" I said holding out my hand to shake his. "Malfoy" he clipped, shaking my hand. I made sure he felt my grip, he must've as he smirked, instantly retracting. 

He sat down, leaning against the chair "I see you finally learnt my name."

"It didn't take me long to find out about you."

What did Bella even see in him? I was starting to question her previous life choices again. "How did you find out?" He asked smiling.

"Doesn't matter" I said watching him. 

He ordered a butterbeer and continued to watch me, the smug look still on his face. He knew about Bella, he didn't even have to say it, his expression said it all. 

"Was it through her?" he smirked. I cocked an eyebrow up at him, daring him to say her name. 

"Arabella" he grinned. 

My knuckles tightened, I felt heat rushing up through my body. 

"Don't say her name" I responded. Bella's words were etched in my mind, I had to be mature about this. However I wanted nothing more than to smash that glass over his head. 

He drank slowly "so, what did you want to meet me for Malfoy?" 

"No particular reason, just wanted to make sure you wasn't here to cause any problems."

"Problems for who?" 

"Cut the shit, I know what you're like already, lets just say you leave a bad taste in people's mouths.”

"Hmm, I see— and what about you Malfoy?" Theo smiled. I looked at him confused, I didn't know what he was trying to imply.

"Is it because of my dark mark, are you intimidated?" He asked.

I scoffed at his stupidness "you're funny, I'll give you that."

"Arabella used to tell me that too" he whispered. My jaw clenched, how dare he mention her name again. 

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" he chuckled. "Long enough to know you're not an issue" I snapped. 

"And why would I be an issue?" He laughed. 

He was pushing it now, my leg was shaking beneath the table, Blaise coughed trying to take away the awkwardness. In all honesty I forgot he was even there.

"You forget I had her first Malfoy, she told you didn't she?" 

"Theo come on man, enough" Blaise mumbled. I hushed Blaise, if Theo wanted to play games then I would entertain it, he would never win.

"That's fine, because she's with me now, you didn't even exist until you decided to show your face" I said. 

"I hope you're enjoying her, I taught her everything she knows" he said wickedly. Fuck him "well you forgot to teach yourself how to make her cum" I spoke. 

Blaise snickered causing Theo to glare at him. "I was young, doesn't matter, it wouldn't be a problem now" he snarled. 

"I guess you will never know" I smiled at him, my patience was running low, Bella's words were being pushed further and further to the back of my mind. 

"On second thought I might go back there" he said, I laughed at his stupidness. 

He looked at me, raising his eyebrow, slightly surprised at my laughing.

"Why wouldn't I? I still remember what she feels like, when I was insi-". 

I saw red, I leaned across the table, grabbing him by his collar. 

Blaise stood up but wasn't quick enough to stop my fist from smashing against his jaw. Theo's head jolted back, I waited for it to come forward before punching him in his eye. Another punch landed on his mouth. Blaise then pulled me off him. 

Theo slumped into the chair, spitting out blood from his mouth, he smiled, antagonising me. I picked his glass up, about to swing across his face. Blaise snatched the cup, putting it on the table.

"Malfoy calm down!" He shouted. 

Blaise pushed me away from the table. I looked over at Theo who was wiping his mouth. "I dare you to speak about her again!" I growled.

"You think I'm the bad guy?" He laughed, he was fucking crazy, "wait till they're finished with you Malfoy."

"Fuck you" I shouted. 

Blaise walked with me out of the three broomsticks, I was breathing heavily. I wanted to kill him, fuck I should of. Blaise was talking but I couldn't hear anything he was saying. I was walking fast, trying to get away from him.

I spotted Bella sitting on a bench, my breathing becoming slightly normal again from just the sight of her. She must've felt my presence because she turned before I was there. She looked at me, then at my knuckles and ran towards me. 

"Draco— fuck Draco, are you hurt?" She said looking at me. I shook my head, she pulled me over to the bench, watching my face.

"He knew— fuck he knew, I'm so sorry Draco" she whispered. She stood in between my legs as I sat down. Bella hugged me, kissing me on top of my head. 

"I'm sorry" she repeated over and over again. I couldn't speak, I was too angry. She kneeled in front of me so she could see my face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine" I mumbled, she cupped my cheeks, pulling me into a deep kiss. 

I struggled to return the kiss, I couldn't think about this right now. Thoughts of her and that bastard fucking played in my mind. Bella pulled away and looked at me in my eyes "it will be fine Draco, let's get you cleaned up" she said whilst pulling me from the bench. 

I followed after her "anymore ex's of yours I have to deal with, or do you enjoy giving me surprises?" I said. She chewed her lip and shook her head.

"What did he say to you?" Bella asked, holding my hand.

"You don't need to know, all that matters is he got what he deserved" I responded.

"Good."


	48. Chapter 48

_Arabella_

We are sitting our final O.W.L exams today. I was hoping all of the stress and studying was worth it. Draco and I haven't been around each other as much, I kept telling myself it's because of the upcoming exams. But I knew deep down it was because of Theo. 

We still spent time together however it wasn't like before. I guess he needed some time to relax, collect his thoughts. I would give him however long he needed, just to allow him to be normal with me again. 

I finished showering, and made my way to Draco's room. I opened the door, not seeing him at first however I heard the shower running. I found my way into the bathroom, he didn't hear me at first. His head was down, one hand against the wall in front of him as the water drenched his body. 

I coughed to get his attention, Draco turned his head looking at me through the glass that was ever so slightly steamed. Merlins beard he was gorgeous, everything about him was. 

"Will you be joining me?" He asked, I shook my head "can't you see I'm dressed already?" I responded. 

His eyes raked my body up and down "and what does that mean?" he questioned.

"It means I'm not having another shower Draco" I said rolling my eyes.

"Who said you will be showering?" He laughed. I mean he was right, but I couldn't, any other time I would of agreed but I needed to concentrate. 

"Later Draco" I huffed. He raised an eyebrow at me, not used to my rejection "what happened?" Draco asked whilst stepping out of the shower. I bit my lip as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Bella?" He said pulling me from my thoughts. 

I raised my head looking at him "oh— sorry, just the exams are distracting me" I murmured, my cheeks now becoming hot, I looked down at my feet. Draco grabbed my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze, he studied my eyes.

"You're lying" he clipped, letting go of my chin, he started to dry himself with the towel. "Your eyes always give it away" he added, drying his hair now. 

"Well, things are a bit awkward between us, since, you know when" I said nervously. 

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "I needed to process some stuff, it was nothing to do with you" he spoke. 

I fiddled with my thumbs "right, so why didn't you at least tell me?" I mumbled. "I thought you would of figured it out yourself" he said. 

"Well I did bu-"

"So why are we having this conversation?" he said interrupting me, now resuming his previous actions. 

He's such a bastard, I opened my mouth to speak but he got there before me. "If it's reassurance you're after Bella then I won't give it to you, you know how I feel about you, if anything changed I would tell you" he said. 

I suppose he was right, but every girl likes reassurance. I nodded and followed Draco out of his room whilst he got changed. 

"There's a party tonight, in the Ravenclaw common room" he informed me. I love a party, he knows that too.

"What's it for?" I asked. "End of the year party" he responded.

"Great, how exciting" I said whilst clapping my hands. Draco looked over at me chuckling at me "just don't get too drunk Bella" he said.

"Are you worried you'll have to put me to bed again" I laughed. "No, I want you to be present when I fuck you tonight" Draco smirked.

I gulped and nodded. 

We made it to the exams, Umbridge stood at the front of the hall, walking up and down the stairs. Did she not realise that the sound of her shoes were distracting. I shook my head trying to concentrate. Some of the questions were easy, but others I couldn't remember the answers.

I didn't know how long I'd been in here, but my fingers were aching, my stomach was rumbling, maybe it had been one hour, maybe even two but it felt like forever. I turned my head hearing a noise from the back of the hall.

All the students turned their head at the noise, which sounded like a whistle. Suddenly loud bangs, colourful sparks, and fireworks appeared in the hall. Fred and George flew in, wiping off everyone's papers with a gush of wind. I laughed at this, Umbridge was shouting, the entire hall was chaotic.

A small firework display continued, I watched as sparks followed Crabbe and Goyle around, causing them to run in panic. My eyes went to Draco as a firework followed him to the wall, he ducked quickly, the firework leaving an imprint of his shocked face on the wall. 

I clutched my stomach as I laughed hysterically, Draco glared at me. Astoria ran over to me, chuckling at the events.

"Does this mean exams are over?" She laughed, "I hope so" I giggled. Umbridge had ran out of the hall, so we took this as our cue to leave. We followed the rest of the students who had decided to leave the hall also. 

"So theres a party tonight" Astoria said, walking with me to the great hall. "I know Draco told me this morning" I smiled.

"Oh, I can't wait, what are you going to wear?" She asked excitedly. "I'm not sure yet" I said, now I needed to think about my attire, this usually took about three hours in itself.

I felt a hand tug me back, turning around I faced an amused Draco. "I'll see you tonight, I have to do something for Umbridge" he said. I nodded "okay, tonight" I smiled. He cupped my face, pressing a kiss on my lips. 

I heard gasps come from around us, this was the first time Draco and I have ever showed any type of PDA. I'm sure everyone assumed we were just close friends, or friends with benefits. However Draco had just shown everyone what we was. 

I dragged him closer by his waist as he licked my bottom lip. He pulled away smiling down at me "it was about time" he said.

"You're right" I laughed. I let go of him, saying goodbye to him.

"Oh and Bella, leave the underwear out tonight" he smirked.


	49. Chapter 49

_Arabella_

After rummaging through my wardrobe and drawers I had decided on wearing a scarlet red dress. The straps were thin and the dress had a small slit on the right thigh. It reached my mid thighs, I was contemplating on following Draco's request however the dress was too short to do that. 

I knew he would be pissed, but I didn't want to fall over and have my lady parts on display. I also wanted to see his reaction towards me for going against his orders. I hadn't spoken to him since I saw him in the corridor, so I'm sure he will enjoy seeing me in this dress. 

"Come on Bell, Merlins beard you take so long" Astoria huffed. She wore a forest green dress, it hugged her waist nicely, her hair was in a loose up do, showing of her high cheekbones.

"You look great" she smiled, looking at me up and down. 

"So do you" I said, applying a second layer of gloss. 

"Malfoy will be speechless for once" she said laughing.

"We will see, he usually has many words to say" I responded, walking out of the bathroom. "Yeah but this time I think he won't be able to find one" she giggled. 

We headed towards the Ravenclaw common room, the halls were quiet. We didn't have to worry about Umbridge as she was MIA.

"Fuck me, how do these Ravenclaws get to class on time everyday, this walk is horrible" Astoria frowned. 

I agreed, we walked to the entrance. Astoria tried to open the door but failed to get in. "It's a riddle" I said in annoyance. 

"Of course it is" Astoria sarcastically said "I wouldn't expect anything else from them." 

Astoria and I stood there for ages trying to figure out the riddle answer. "Which came first, the Phoenix or the flame?" She repeated.

"This is useless" I groaned, leaning my back against the wall.

"We're not stupid Bell, but now I'm starting to think otherwise" she said standing next to me. 

"A circle has no beginning" a voice said. We looked over and saw Cho standing by the door. I rolled my eyes averting them from her.

"Thanks" Astoria mumbled.

The door opened, the music was loud, the smell of whiskey and sweat covered the room. 

I walked in behind Astoria "Arabella?" Cho whispered from behind me. I turned around, watching Cho as regret filled her eyes. 

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about what happened" she apologised. 

"You're choosing now to apologise Cho?" I said almost laughing. 

"Yes, I saw how it affected you, I wanted to say something earlier but I didn't know what to say" she rushed. 

"Well, I'm over it now, thanks for the apology, have a good night" I spoke, she nodded and walked away from me. 

"Let's get a drink" I said whilst dragging Astoria to the drinks table. We were handed the whiskey and consumed it fairly quickly, which resulted in us collecting two more. The sound of the music and laughter from around us pounded into my ears. There were bodies were everywhere, I guess everyone was invited this time. 

We stood by a wall, talking about rubbish. Astoria seemed to be getting drunk already as her words were becoming slurred. I still hadn't seen Draco yet, I was starting to miss his presence. As if on cue, a large hand covered the small of my back. 

"Bella" Draco whispered. 

Blaise smiled at me and spoke to Astoria, my heart was beating fast. I didn't know if it was the whiskey or my desire for him but I felt myself becoming aroused, just by the tone of his voice. I slowly turned around, my eyes landing on Draco. 

I smiled up at him, his hair was wet, not neat like his normal style, he wore a black shirt and matching black trousers. His scent threw me in a trance, I found myself wanting him. 

"You look-" he frowned, thinking of what to say. 

I giggled at his loss of words, his eyes scanned my dress, then my face. His usual grey irises turned to a darker shade.

"Fuck— I don't even know what word to use" he said. His hand was still on my back, he pulled me closer to him. 

Draco leaned down, he didn't kiss me at first, he inhaled my smell, letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction. He kissed along my jawline and then stopped at my lip. I raised an eyebrow at him, confused at why he stopped. He leaned away from me, standing straight "not now" he said. 

I frowned at him, he smirked at my annoyance "Don't be a child."

"Not even one kiss?" I asked, pouting slightly. He clasped his hand around the back of my neck, pulling my head up to meet his. His breath fanned my face, his eyes watching my lips. 

My breathing was laboured, I tilted my head so my lips could meet his. Draco met me half way, his wet mouth brushed mine and then he kissed me properly. His tongue slipped into my mouth, my hands pressed onto his chest for balance. 

"Save that for later" Blaise said whilst fake gagging. I blushed and Draco let go of my neck.

"We're going to dance, wanna join" Astoria giggled. 

"Maybe later" I said as I moved to stand next to Draco. I realised my thighs were slightly wet from my arousal, shit. 

Draco must've realised too, he looked down at me, seeing me rubbing my thighs together slightly, trying to remove the tension.

"We will bring drinks on our way back" Astoria smiled, dragging Blaise towards the centre of the dance floor. 

"You're wet already?" Draco spoke, he watched the party, no longer looking down at me. "No, I'm not" I lied, he knew but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction just yet.

"Are you lying to me Bella?" Draco said whilst looking at me. 

I shook my head, he saw straight through me, which is the reason why he suddenly started laughing. Draco stood closer to me, his hand slithered down my back, his cold fingertips dancing their way to the curve of my ass. 

His hand smoothed my ass up and down through my dress. I whimpered as he grabbed it and let go, I looked up at him but he was watching the party again. Acting as if he wasn't doing anything, luckily no one was around, they were all distracted by dancing and drinking. 

Draco's fingers played with the hem of my dress, it was short enough that he wouldn't need to pull it up to find my heat. Which is why he didn't, "Draco" I whispered, not sure what he was about to do. He ignored me and now stroked my inner thighs from behind. 

I became more and more slick at each touch. The fact that he was pretending like he wasn't doing anything, and that we were in the presence of over fifty people made me want more. Draco was teasing me though, his digits would come closer to my pussy but then retract. 

"Draco" I mumbled in annoyance. He glanced at me and then turned his head away "you want me to stop?" he asked, slowly removing his hand.

"No, no don't" I said quickly.

He nodded and this time his finger tips came directly in contact with my clit. 

I moaned slightly as he drew circles around my clit from behind. "You didn't do as I asked Bella" he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I forgot" I whispered.

"You didn't forget, you disobeyed" he said now looking at me.

I gulped at his words, his fingers ran back down my slit, towards my entrance. 

I began panting, moving my hips slightly so he could enter me. Draco slipped his index finger underneath my underwear, he brushed my hole a few times before leaning down to me ear.

"You know what happens when you disobey me Bella?" He whispered. I shook my head "you get punished" he said kissing my temple and standing straight. 

I opened my mouth to respond but was left speechless as his finger entered me. He curved his finger, pumping ever so slowly, trying not to be obvious. "Oh shit" I huffed as he continued to stroke my g spot repeatedly. 

My pussy clenched around his finger "what? You wanna cum already?" He laughed. 

I nodded, feeling my orgasm trying to come through. "Too bad" he said just as Astoria and Blaise were returning with our drinks. Draco withdrew his finger, just before they arrived. I watched as his digit was wet from my arousel, glistening against the lights. 

The ache between my legs was becoming unbearable. Draco just stood there like nothing happened, Blaise handed him a drink and he thanked him. Draco didn't look at me, but I continued to stare at him, he lifted his finger that was inside me and dipped it into his drink, swirling it around the drink and then taking it out. 

He wiped his hand dry and then sipped on the drink, now looking at me.

"This drink is nice, thanks Blaise" Draco smiled.

"I know, it can be a bit bitter though" Blaise responded.

"Hmm, I don't agree, mine tastes sweeter" Draco said. 

That's it, I swallowed my drink into two gulps. "I don't feel to well" I moaned.

"Are you okay?" Astoria asked with concerned eyes. "I don't know, I think I might have a headache" I said whilst touching my head. I looked over at Draco who was drinking his drink with amused eyes. 

"Come on I'll take you back to the dorm" Astoria said, holding onto my hand. "No, I'll take her" Draco interjected. Astoria nodded and Draco held my hand, we said goodbye to them and he pulled me out of the common room. 

"You're a brat you know" he said walking behind me. "You're a bastard for doing that" I growled walking faster.

"You wasn't complaining, in fact you was moaning continuously Bella" he said now catching up to me. 

I ignored him the rest of the way back to the common room. He strolled in causally as if he didn't have a care in the world. I turned around and dragged his hand, taking him to my dorm room. Thankfully no one was in because of the party, I shut the door behind me.

Draco sat on my bed, his palms were either side of him and his legs were widened. "Draco" I pouted, he was being to calm for me, I needed him to want me. 

"Yes Bella" he said cocking his eyebrow at me. I walked towards him, straddling him. 

I cupped his face and pulled him into a deep kiss, I was desperate, Draco returned the kiss, instantly putting his tongue in my mouth. His hand snaked up my chest, brushing over my breasts before grabbing my throat tightly. 

Draco took over, leaving me breathless and struggling to keep up. He pulled away and dragged my ear to his mouth by my neck.

"Get on your knees" he growled, squeezing my neck again and then letting it go. Fuck, he was so hot, I sank to my knees.

Draco widened his legs, leaving me enough space to fit in between them. I palmed his dick through his trousers, he was already hard, the imprint of his large member was visible. Draco let out a sigh "hurry up" he gritted. 

I unzipped his trousers, pulling them down with his boxers. His thick length sprung up, hitting his stomach, the tip was wet with pre cum. My mouth watered at the sight, leaning up I held the base of his dick, guiding the tip towards me mouth. 

I sucked it, tasting his cum, shit he was delicious. I hummed at the taste. I withdrew, spitting on tip, Draco cursed at my actions. I took as much as I could of him in my mouth, allowing my saliva to wet his member. 

"Take more of me Bella" Draco said hoarsely.

I done as he asked, trying to take more of him and pumping whatever of his cock was left. I hollowed my mouth as I bobbed my head up and down. Draco became more impatient, he started thrusting lightly into my mouth. 

I used one of my hands to cup his heavy balls, massaging them between my fingers.

"You don't know how pretty you look with my cock in your mouth" he choked. He continued cursing as I moved my head faster.

He held my head, locking me into place and then started to fuck my mouth. His thrusts were aggressive, the tip hit the back of my throat, causing me to choke. My eyes began to water, spit was coming out from the sides of my mouth. 

I put my hands on his thighs for balance, the vicious pace of his hips was hurting my throat. I looked up at him, his head was back, his mouth opened slightly.

"Shit, your mouth is so fucking good, no one can take me like you" he grunted. 

He suddenly let go, his breathing was heavy. He didn't cum, which confused me. I retracted from his length, wiping my eyes and looking at him. "Get up" he demanded. I stood up with shaky legs, Draco began taking his shirt off, throwing it to the side. 

Now standing up, I took off my shoes and climbed onto the bed. Draco bunched the back of my hair and kissed me. I felt his hunger through the kiss, he bit my lip, then moved his mouth to my neck. He sucked and bit at it, leaving his mark. 

His hands trailed down to my dress straps, he hooked his hand over one and snapped it, repeating the same with the other one. I gasped, this was one of my favourite dresses.

"I'll buy you a new one" he muttered.

He pulled the front of my dress down, my breast now out, Draco latched his mouth to one of my nipples and began sucking. 

"Draco, fuck" I moaned, he then moved onto the other nipple, this time he bit it and then sucked it. He moved his head up "turn around Bella." My thighs were wet, my underwear was even wetter, it was becoming uncomfortable. 

I turned around, arching my back and widening my legs slightly. Draco pushed my dress up, bunching it around my hips. He muttered underneath his breath and then slapped my ass hard. I jolted forward, but he pulled me back. He done it again, smoothing down my ass to take away the pain. 

"When I ask you to do something, you do it" he growled, slapping me harder this time.

"Do you understand?" He asked, dragging his finger up and down my clothed slit.

"Yes, fuck, I understand" I moaned.

"Good", he slid my underwear down, taking them off. 

"Now since you want to put them on so bad, you can put them in your mouth" he said. I whimpered as I felt his hand come around, he pried my mouth open and shoved my underwear in. My muffled groans caused him to laugh. 

Draco grabbed my hands, pulling them behind me, I felt him wrap material around my wrists, bounding them together. I was stuck in this position, and he loved it. Draco dipped two fingers into me, pumping them in and out before going back down to my clit. 

He done this a few times, my body was shaking at his actions. He added a third finger and started to thrust them in and out quickly.

"Look how wet you are, so desperate for me" he smirked behind me. I started to sweat, waiting for him to enter me with his length. I didn't realise I was whining, his palm connected with my ass again, fuck I was so close.

"Don't cum Bella, I want to feel you cum on my cock."

Draco ran his tip up and down my slit, entering me with it and then pulling out. He was teasing me again, I tried to moved back but he held my waist in place. Draco then thrusted inside of me in one. 

I screamed but it was drowned out. He then done it again and again. The bed was hitting the wall at his harsh thrusts. Draco held my tied arms and thrusted into me, now moving in and out quickly, this was too much for me. I was finding it hard not to cum. I tightened around him, trying to delay my orgasm.

"Don't you dare cum you slut" he gritted each word. Fuck, he had never called me anything like that before, it turned me on even more. My eyes watered again as his cold finger applied pressure on my clit. 

He let go of my arms and wrapped my hair around his wrist, pulling my head back. His thrust were deeper, shorter and hitting my g spot over and over again.

"Bell are you okay?" I heard Astoria, my eyes widened. 

Draco was thrusting lightly "Merlins beard" she whispered.

"Get out!" Draco shouted throwing a pillow at the door. The door slammed and he picked up his pace, now going harder. 

I spat my underwear out "please Draco, I need to cum" I moaned. 

His cock was throbbing, I knew he was close too. "Cum Bella" he grunted, my orgasm hit me hard. My eyes closed, I started seeing stars instead of my actual vision.

"Shit—" Draco choked as he came, he rubbed out the rest of his orgasm inside me. 

Draco collapsed on top of me, he was panting.

"Fuck I love you" he whispered. I smiled lazily at him, he pulled out of me, I whimpered at the loss of touch. His cum was falling down my thighs, Draco sat up watching it. He bit his lip, and used his fingers push the cum back inside of me. 

His fingers that was covered in both mine and his cum made there way towards my mouth. My mouth opened automatically, I sucked on his fingers and he watched me with heavy eyes. I hummed at the taste, he leaned in kissing me sweetly and then sitting back. 

"Let's get out of here before someone else walks in" Draco laughed.

"I don't think I can get up Draco" I groaned, feeling sore in between my legs. "Are you going to untie my arms?" I said. 

His hand untied mine and he rubbed around my wrists that were red from the friction. "I love you too Draco" I whispered.


	50. Chapter 50

_Draco_

It was time to go home, our 5th year at Hogwarts had come to an end. Six weeks off from this school, no more classes, no more exams but that meant no more Bella. I knew deep down there was no way of me seeing her during the summer break, but I didn't want to disappoint her by telling her. 

I would keep my word and write to her everyday, it would be difficult not seeing her. Not being able to be in her presence, not being about to touch her, hold her. She gave me peace, which I have been craving for so long. I had to keep in mind that it will only be for a couple months and then I would see her again. 

"Draco" Bella smiled walking into my room. 

She was no longer wearing her uniform, dressed in casual clothes which fit her perfectly. I noted she had a slight worried look on her face "what's wrong?" She walked towards me, her head was down.

"I don't want to leave, I mean I do, but-"

"I know Bella, you don't need to explain."

I brushed my hand over her cheek, her face nuzzling into my palm. "You better write to me Draco, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" I said with a slight smirk on my face. She chewed her lip.

"I'll cut off your dick" she said. 

I laughed at her "then what would you do without it Bella?" I asked.

"I have hands" she mumbled, I chuckled, walking away and picking up my suitcase from my bed. 

"We both know that your hands are useless" I said. She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes "you're right."

"Are you two lovebirds ready, the train is leaving in an hour" Blaise huffed, barging into my room.

"Don't you ever knock?" I asked, I was tired of him always coming into my room unannounced.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Blaise clipped. Bella giggled "you two are so childish" she said walking out of the room. 

I followed behind her with my suitcase, Blaise caught up with me. Bella was ahead with Astoria, probably gossiping. "You know things will be different in September" Blaise said next to me. 

"What do you mean" I looked at him confused. 

He sighed "Well for starter Theo will be here", I shook my head "he's not a threat" I said in annoyance.

"Yeah maybe not, but-"

"I don't need to hear about him, what else will be different?"

"Well if your dad does what he has to do for you know who, then everything will change" he rushed. 

"I know, but we don't have anything to worry about, my father will complete the task and everything will return to its rightful order" I smiled. All he had to do was to receive the prophecy, it wasn't hard, then Voldemort would take over and us Purebloods will have all the glory. 

"You're right, does Bella know?" He asked. "No, she doesn't need to" I responded. "Don't you think this will impact her somehow?" He added.

"Bella knows where she stands, which is with me" I said. Whether Bella knew or not, it didn't matter, she would always be on my side. 

"Right" Blaise trailed, Bella slowed her pace and allowed myself to catch up to her. She linked her arm with mine as we walked towards the train.

"Astoria and I were thinking about having a small get together in the Summer, with all of us" she said. 

"Would you come?"

"We will see Bella" I replied. She nodded, holding onto my arm tighter. "I'm not dying Bella, it's only a couple months" I laughed.

"Oh shut up Draco, how do you expect me to feel when we have spent everyday together for the few last months!" She frowned. 

I kissed her head and continued walking. We made our way to the carriage, Bella sat next to me, Blaise and Astoria sat opposite. The train journey was long, as per usual. Bella kept her hand in mine the whole time, she didn't want to be away from me and neither did I. 

I felt her hand trail up my thigh, drawing small patterns along it. I grabbed her hand and she laughed looking up at me. "Don't act all innocent now Draco" she whispered. Blaise and Astoria were in their own world so didn't pay us any attention. 

I leaned down to her ear, my hand rested on her thigh, squeezing it. "Don't do that Bella, we both know I can make you cum right now if I wanted to" I whispered.

"So do it" she teased.

"Get up" I said now standing, Blaise looked up at me raising one eyebrow. 

I shook my head and pulled Bella up, he snickered and then turned his attention back to Astoria. I took Bella away from the carriage, leading her to the bathroom. 

"Someone's gonna see us Draco" she laughed behind me. 

"No— they'll see us go in and out, they won't see me fucking you."

I pushed her into the trains bathroom. I locked it behind me, Bella hopped onto the counter top, crossing her thighs.

"Did you not get enough this morning?" I asked, my hands either side of her thighs. 

She licked her lips, watching mine "I asked a question." Her eyes returned to mine and she shook her head. 

"I guess I need to make some adjustments then" I whispered, I kissed along her jawline, making my way down to her collarbone. She whimpered at the contact, running her hands through my hair. 

Bella cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. She wasn't hungry, it was more of a passionate kiss, she savoured every moment of it. My hand wrapped around her throat and pulled her face closer towards mine. She hummed into my mouth, our tongues tangling through the kiss. 

I pulled back, catching my breath. Bella's lips were red and swollen, her eyes were heavier. Merlins beard I'm going to miss this sight.

"I love you" I whispered. "I love you Draco" she responded. 

This would be a long six weeks.


	51. Chapter 51

_Arabella_

_"August 30th 1996_

_Draco,_

_What are you playing at? It's been 17 days since you last wrote to me. You're really taking the piss now. All I want is a note, that's it, is it too hard to ask of you? Must you continue to push me away?_

_Maybe I should've expected it, your last letters were blunt, to the point. You told me that if you ever felt different towards me then you would say. I'm confused, because you're not saying anything now!_

_Any who, this is the last letter I'm sending before we go back to school, don't speak to me when you see me and I won't speak to you!_

_Arabella"_

I thought back of the last letter I sent to Draco, he was really playing with me. Despite the numerous letters I sent these past two weeks, I hadn't heard anything from him. Maybe I should of showed more concern in the letter, because after all I was more worried than angry. 

These past six weeks were boring, I hadn't seen anyone apart from my sister. Blaise and Astoria were too busy to meet with me, I didn't talk to anyone else. Draco was the only person I was relying on to keep me entertained this summer, but he let me down. 

Now I'm walking onto the platform with a frowned face, I just wanted to get on the train and start my studies. Of course it wouldn't be that easy because I would still have to face him.

"Bell!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. 

I watched as Astoria ran towards me, dropping her luggage and attacking me with a tight hug.

"I've missed you" she whispered, restricting my breathing from her embrace.

"I missed you too" I smiled. She pulled back and examined me "you cut your hair!" She said excitedly. 

I nodded, it was all Fawns idea, she said I would look more mature if I cut my hair above my collar bone. I almost cried seeing the inches of hair on the ground after they had been cut, however I was enjoying it now.

"Soooo much better" she laughed. 

"Come, let's get on the train" she held my hand and walked me towards the Slytherin carriage.

"Have you seen him yet?".

"Who?".

"Malfoy?" she responded turning her gaze to me and back to the train.

"No, he's hasn't responded to my letters" I mumbled. 

"You haven't heard about his father, have you?" she looked at me worriedly. I shook my head and she filled me in on the details. 

I was starting to regret the letter I sent to him, but he could of told me. I brushed off the feeling of regret, Astoria then walked onto the train, the chatter surrounded us, I couldn't even hear myself think. 

We slithered past people standing in the walkways, Astoria was a bit aggressive with it. She suddenly halted, looking back at me and then in front of her.

"Shit" I whispered as I collided with Astorias back. She giggled and then walked away, the air around me had changed, it became stuffy and heavy, my breath hitched, a flood of emotions washed over me, I froze. I couldn't hear anything, the noise around me was muted. 

Draco leaned against the compartment door, fiddling with his rings, speaking with Blaise. His hair was shorter, neatly to the side, instead of the normal blonde, this hair was lighter, like an ice blonde. I raked his body, taking his new appearance in. Draco was dressed in a fitted black suit, like the first day I met him. 

I clenched my thighs together watching him, there was no way I couldn't speak to him. He must've felt my presence as he looked up. His stormy eyes gazed into mine, I was able to see his face clear now. I frowned, his eyes were lifeless, cheekbones more apparent. Was he sick?

Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked over to him, his eyes never left mine. I was becoming nervous under his intense watch. Blaise looked between us and went to sit down. 

The closer I got to him, the more I could smell his aroma, goosebumps made there way onto my arms. The tension between us was thick "you're a bastard" I whispered now arriving in front of him. 

A slight smirk appeared on his face "hello to you to Bella" he said. 

"Why haven't you responded to my letters?" I frowned up at him. He calculated his answer and then simply replied "I was busy, I'm sorry."

I let out a small laugh "sorry? I was worried about you Draco!" I said loudly. 

"I thought you wasn't speaking to me?" He said smugly. So he had read my letters? The asshole. 

"You look good Bella" he smiled lightly, scanning my features. 

"Thanks."

His cold hand brushed my cheek and then toyed with my hair, an instant comfort feeling rushed into my body. 

"Although I did like your long hair, when I would wrap it around my wrist, whilst I-" I cut him off by putting my finger to his mouth, looking around to see if anyone heard. "Shut up" I growled. His hand clasped my wrist, pushing it down. 

He looked at me with an expression I knew all too well. Draco's hand found my neck, he gave a tight squeeze and leaned down to my ear. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight" he harshly whispered. I couldn't speak, only letting out a whimper as a response. He chuckled at this and let my neck go. 

We sat in our normal seats, speaking about our summers. Draco kept quiet, which had me even more worried about him, I know he was upset about his father but that didn't explain him being so distant. 

"What did you do this summer Malfoy?" Astoria asked. He paused and then answered "nothing that would interest you."

"What the fuck!" I shouted, raising from my seat, the whole carriage had went black. 

The dark smoke slowly faded, Draco stood up looking around the train "what was that?" he said. "Blaise?" He turned to look at him "I don't know?" Blaise responded. 

"Relax boys, it's probably just the first year messing around, come on Draco, we'll be at Hogwarts soon" Pansy assured. 

Draco scoffed next to me, I watched him confusedly. "Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse for a school" he mumbled. "I think I'd pitch myself of the astronomy tower if I thought I had to continue for another two years" he continued. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Pansy questioned from the other seats. I shuffled in my seat to watch him "let's just say I don't think you'll be seeing me waste my time in charms class next year" he added. I heard Blaise snicker, which put a frown on Draco's face. 

"Amused Blaise?" Draco snarled.

"We'll see just who's laughing in the end." I leaned up to Draco's ear "are you alright?" I whispered.

He nodded, I knew he was lying. However I would give him space, if that's what he wanted. I slumped back into the seat, watching the scenery out of the window. 

The train journey came to an end, it was pitch black outside. Standing up, I got ready to get off, Draco still remained in his seat. Astoria, Blaise and I all looked back at him confused. 

"You three go on, I wanna check something" he murmured. 

"I'll be outside" I interjected. He was about to protest but then nodded, we made our way out of the train.

It was cold, my teeth her chattering, I was wondering what Draco was doing inside. I leaned against the train, I watched as the shutters all fell down at once. 

"Weird" I mumbled, I tried to get back into the train but it was locked. I paced around, waiting for Draco, hearing a bang and then silence. 

The door swung open, Draco's face was red with anger, he looked around and then shut the door. 

"What happened?" I asked, he stormed towards me not saying a word. His next actions surprised me as he kissed my mouth angrily, desperation was in his kiss, his tongue dipped into my mouth and then he pulled away suddenly. 

I caught my breath, enjoying the kiss but still baffled. 

"Draco?" I whispered. 

He threw his arm over my shoulder and forced me to walk away from the train. I looked back but couldn't see anything. He didn't say a word to me, he's hiding something, and I would find out.


	52. Chapter 52

_Draco_

"Nice face Potter" I shouted with a hint of amusement.

I felt some sort of satisfaction from the encounter I had with him whilst on the train. Although I wanted to hurt him more, a broken nose would do for now. Bella frowned, collecting her suitcase. She looked at Potter and then back at me, her eyes widening in realisation. 

"Did—Did you do that Draco?" She fumbled, putting a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Don't act so surprised, he had it coming" I clipped. Why did she have to be so dramatic about things? 

"Draco, you broke his nose" she aggressively whispered. I began walking with my belongings, she caught up with me, pulling my arm back. 

"Why did you do that?" She huffed, catching her breath. 

"Stop acting like you don't know, he deserved it, for what he did to my father!" I spat, I snatched my arm away from her hold and continued to walk.

"You didn't need to break his nose, can't you just have a conversation?".

I rolled my eyes, she was beginning to piss me off with her captain save a soul act. 

"Why don't you go over to him, rub his back and ask if he's okay, I'm sure you would love that!" I growled.

Bella had an annoyed look on her face, she took a deep breath before responding "don't be a dick, violence isn't the answer Draco."

"Well it is for me" I clipped.

"You're a child" she mumbled. 

I slammed her back against the brick corridor, a small hiss coming from her mouth from the impact. My hand held her neck in position, the rings digging into her soft flesh. 

"What did you say?".

A light squeal came from her mouth as my hand restricted her airways. 

"Y-you're a-" she began to speak, my grip tightened further. 

"F-fuck" she choked. She couldn't get any more words out, I released her neck, she bent over catching her breath. 

"That's what I thought" I said watching her.

Her head lifted, her eyes finding mine, she wasn't angry, far from it. Bella's amber eyes had darkened, into a chocolate shade, she licked her lips and stood up. 

"Don't think that hurt Draco, that was weak" she said with a small smirk. I let out a laugh at her attempt to make me more annoyed. 

"Darling, if I wanted to hurt you, I would of— and you know that."

We walked in silence towards the great hall, I wanted nothing more than to bend her over and fuck that attitude out of her, but that would have to wait. Bella couldn't keep her eyes off me, even when we had sat down. 

"Stop staring" I mumbled looking at her. She averted her eyes and spoke with Astoria. 

Dumbledore began speaking, but I couldn't listen. Dark thoughts were clouding my mind, a slight pain coming from my forearm distracted me further. I needed to start the task I was chosen for, that was all I could think about.

Bella's head snapped to the front of the hall. I followed her gaze, my blood boiling at the sight. He really had come and was about to be sorted. Bella's hand went behind her back and squeezed my thigh, a sign of reassurance. 

"You know he will be in Slytherin" Astoria whispered from across the table. 

"No shit" Pansy mumbled. 

Astoria shot her angry eyes and then turned her back to her. 

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat yelled, everyone started clapping. Crabbe went to join in, I looked at him "don't." He then sat down nodding. 

Theo made his way over to the table, a smug look on his face. This was going to be a long year. 

He sat on the empty seat near Goyle and spoke with him. Bella turned around, now looking at me with concerned eyes "ignore him" she smiled, rubbing my thigh.

"Now that this shit show is over, let's go to the dorms" Blaise said, standing up. I stood up, my hand reaching Bella's assisting her to get up as well.

After we reached the common room, I slumped back down in my usual seat. Bella sat on the arm of the chair, her arm snaked around the back of me and rested on my shoulder. 

She crossed her legs, resulting in her skirt riding up, my mind was no longer consumed with dark thoughts. I could only think of Bella, her panting beneath me, begging me to fuck her. 

I put my arm around her, my palm resting on the side of her hips, close to the hem of her skirt.

"So this is the grand common room!" Theo bellowed walking in. Bella mumbled underneath her breath, I couldn't hear what she said but by the looks of her face I knew it was bad. 

Theo lazily dropped onto the sofa opposite us, he scanned the room and stopped when found Bella. I cocked my eyebrow at him, daring him to say something to her, but I knew he would anyway. 

"Nice to see you again Arabella" he smirked. I didn't realise my fingers were digging into her thigh until she moved slightly. 

"Can't say the same about you" she mumbled. I knew she would reply, she's too polite. 

"So this is the warm welcome I get?" He said, looking at everyone.

"I mean you're a bit of a prick" Astoria interjected.

"Was it Malfoy who told you that?" He laughed.

"Guys let's not judge" Pansy said. 

I heard Bella scoff next to me "oh like you judged me?" She spoke rolling her eyes. Theo's gaze was on Bella's, I knew that look, it was the same look half the year gave Bella.

"I apologised about that Arabella" Pansy said whilst looking down. They began talking, I only spoke a few words, not wanting to make conversation with Theo. 

I felt Bella's mouth near my ear, her breath fanned my face, sending shivers up my spine.

"This is boring, let's go Draco" she purred. Theo was watching her actions, I smirked at this. My hand played with the end of her skirt, my fingertips reaching centimetres underneath it. 

"You want me to fuck you whilst everyone is down here? Is that what you want?" I whispered in her ear. 

She chewed her lip, looking around the room and then back at me "I can be quiet" she giggled. I stood up, brushing myself down. Everyone looked up at me confused. 

"Where you going?" Blaise asked.

"To my room, Bella is tired" I said looking at Bella, she caught on and fake yawned.

"Right" Astoria trailed, I know she still felt uncomfortable about walking in on us two last term, I tried to apologise but she was avoiding the topic. 

Bella started walking off "night everyone" she smiled. 

"Goodnight Arabella" I heard Theo say as we reached the stairs. "You always did like an early night" Theo added. 

I went to turn around, Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"That's why violence is always the answer" I spat behind her.


	53. Chapter 53

_Arabella_

"Look at the mess you made Bella" Draco smirked whilst holding his fingers up. My body was slumped against the window, Draco had just made me cum, the orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. His words and his hands made my body light on fire, I craved more. 

My eyes fluttered closed as took a deep breath in. He grabbed the back of my head, gripping a chunk of my hair.

"Open your eyes Bella" he commanded, I slowly opened them "well done, now be a good girl and clean the mess you made" he growled, leading his fingers towards my mouth. 

My lips opened, embracing the taste of his skin as well as my own arousal. I kept eye contact with him as my tongue swirled around his digits. His eyes were heavy watching my movements. 

My hand found it's way towards his dick, I palmed the length, causing a small groan to come out of Dracos mouth. He pulled his hand away, roughly turning me around to face the window. My cheek slammed against the cold glass, my breath fogging it slightly next to me. 

Draco didn't waste time, my underwear was already off and my skirt was easy to lift up. I heard his trousers drop to the ground. One hand found my neck, the other lifted my skirt. He smacked my ass, his cold finger tips making it sting more.

"Shit" I gasped. 

"Don't be a child" he mocked behind me, laughing at my words earlier, his tip slid up and down my folds. I didn't have a chance to brace myself as Draco slammed into me suddenly. Loud moans came from both of our throats. I stood on my tiptoes, each thrust pushed me up from the ground. 

"Fuck, I missed your pussy so much" he growled, his hand pulled my neck back from the front, forcing me to arch my back so I could meet his aggressive thrusts. Draco pounded into me, relentlessly. 

"Draco" I moaned.

"Yes Bella— fuck, scream my name— let everyone know who's making you feel like this" he said thrusting even deeper inside me. 

Draco's finger tips found my clit, he rubbed on it quickly, applying pressure and then circling it smoothly. He repeated this action, my legs were becoming numb, I another orgasm coming from deep from in my stomach. 

My walls were tightening around him "come on Bella, be a good slut and cum for me again" Draco groaned. 

He pulled out and entered me again, this time his thrusts were short and quick. His tip massaged my g spot, over and over again. My head leaned back, no words came out of my mouth, he laughed at my reaction. His fingers pinched my clit and that was it for me. 

His name fell from my lips loudly, I'm sure someone must've heard. My head was fuzzy, I felt lightheaded, but he continued thrusting inside of me, chasing his own orgasm.

Draco whispered a string of vulgar words in my ear, he was telling me how tight and warm I was, how I was filthy for him. He continued to stimulate me by playing with my clit. 

His thrusts grew sloppier, hinting he was close. I could feel his length throb inside me. 

"Motherfucker" Draco swore before biting down on my shoulder hard. His cum painted my walls, seeping out down my inner thighs as Draco began to rub out the rest of his orgasm. 

I whimpered as he pulled out, I turned around watching him pant, his shirt was sticking on his chest, which made him even more attractive. 

His eyes found mine and he lazily smiled, I pulled his tie and forced him into a kiss. His hands slammed against the window either side of my head for stability. 

Our tongues danced for a while before Draco's fingers trailed down my thigh, he widened my legs, running them along my slit. This was too much for me, I bit his lip and pulled back.

"No more Draco" I moaned as his slender finger entered me.

"You can cum again Bella, you know you can" he whispered kissing my forehead. 

He pecked my lips, his finger curved inside of me, rubbing me leisurely, Draco added another one whilst his thumb stroked my swollen clit.

"That's it Bella" he smirked, his mouth moved to my neck, sucking on it gently, leaving his mark. His digits quickened pumping faster but still curving. 

Draco added another finger, the pad on his thumb now rubbing my clit faster. "Oh shit" I moaned, my head hit the window, my clit was sensitive, too sensitive and Draco was bringing me to yet another orgasm. 

Draco's head lifted as he watched me, my mouth was parted, my breaths were laboured. He watched me in awe. "Fuck, you're so beautiful" he rasped, he kissed me again and pushing me to my final climax.

"Good girl, you're so perfect for me" he mumbled, feeling his fingers become soaked with my juices. 

I fell onto him as he pulled out of me. "I love you" he said carrying me to the bed. I couldn't get a word out, only agreeing with him by humming. He laughed and cleaned me up. I winced at his actions, I was sore and sensitive. 

After he had finished he laid me onto the bed, brushing my hair out of my face and kissing my cheek. 

My eyes were too heavy to stay open however I heard bathroom door close and lock behind him. I was confused as he never closes the door let alone lock it but I was too tired to investigate. I allowed sleep to take over my body. 

My body jolted up, the room was cold, I went to turn to Draco but he wasn't there. I felt the bed, no trace of him as his side was cold. The time read 2:34am, where the hell could he be? I sat up slowly, shit, the pain between my legs was terrible, I could still feel the imprint of his dick inside me. Nether the less I needed to find him. 

I threw on one of his shirts, thankfully this one fell down to my knees. I made my way out of his room, sneaking downstairs. The room was dark, no one was awake, so I thought. A hand touched my shoulder, I spun quickly reaching for my wand, cursing when I realised it was in my robe. 

"What do you want?" I huffed at Theo smirking down at me.

"I could ask you the same thing, it's rather late you know" he smiled. He walked past me sitting on Draco's usual chair.

"Im going for a walk" I lied, I didn't want to tell him the real reason.

"Dressed like that?" He asked raising one eyebrow. 

I rolled my eyes "have you seen Draco?" I rushed. 

"No I have not seen your little boyfriend" he teased. "He's not little" I clipped.

"Far from actually" I added smiling. 

He laughed at me and then nodded "maybe he's with another girl" he smirked. My heart was beating fast, I knew he was bluffing but the thought made me sick. 

"You sound jealous" I mumbled. "Listen I don't want no problems, I just wanna be friends" he said, watching me intensely. 

I chewed my lip, I didn't like having enemies, I preferred to be on everyone's good side. I knew Draco wouldn't like this however I didn't want any problems either "I'll think about it."

Theo smiled and nodded, I turned to walk away "goodnight Bells" he whispered. 

"Please don't call me that" I murmured, walking up the stairs. As I reached the top I heard the common room door open. 

I was too far to hear the voices, but it sounded like shouting, this lasted for a few minutes. I panicked when I heard heavy footsteps walking towards my direction. 

I quickly ran back into Draco's room, going underneath the quilt. The door opened, it was him. He let out a heavy sigh, I felt the bed dip, he kissed my shoulder and then turned around, falling into slumber.


	54. Chapter 54

_Draco_

I was in potions early, my task had forced me to be awake at unsociable hours. Which meant I was in the room of requirement at 5am, hence why I was able to be early to class. I couldn't sneak out during lessons, it would be too suspicious. Bella was already starting to question my antics. 

I needed Bella to mind her business for once, I wanted to tell her so bad. However that would be putting everything at risk, the task and our relationship. I've been trying hard to find a balance, to keep her occupied and happy, but to also carry out what needed to be done.

Sex wasn't helping the situation, I thought if I kept her satisfied then she wouldn't worry too much. I was wrong, it didn't help either of us. It made me crave her more, and it made her even more concerned as I wasn't around when she wanted me to be. I had to make a decision quickly, time wasn't on my side. 

Bella could no longer be my priority, I hope she would understand in the end. For now, she would have to be without me. 

"You're early" Blaise laughed walking in and standing next to me.

"Couldn't sleep" I muttered. He nodded, I hadn't seen Bella since last night, she's usually on time but today she came in late. 

"Sorry professor" her sweet voice came from the doorway. She had her books in her hand, she let out a breathy laugh as she strolled in. Behind her walked Astoria, who was giggling and then Theo followed after. My eyebrows furrowed, heat was rising in my body, I looked over at Blaise and he shrugged. 

"Hey, where were you this morning?" Bella smiled next to me.

"What are you my mother?" I clipped. 

Maybe that came across a bit rude, however if this is what it would take to get her off my case then it would have to be done. Plus why the hell did she walk in with him?

She brushed it off and turned her head towards the professor.

"Today you will be brewing living death, in exchange, the student who manages to complete the task within the hour and brew a perfect potion, will earn this small vial of liquid luck" the professor smiled holding the small glass. 

That's what I needed, luck. I was advanced in potions however Granger posed as competition.   
"Please turn to page 10, you have an hour" he said. 

"I'm so failing this class" Bella moaned next to me. I ignored her, my hands collecting all the ingredients before I got to work.

"Oh fuck" I heard Bella, I didn't even have to look over to see she had messed up the potion. The smell was rancid, my nostrils were burning from the odour. I sighed and turned my vision towards her "move" I muttered. She stepped aside allowing me to examine the mess she made. 

"I don't know what I did wrong" she frowned leaning over and staring at the potion.

"Which way did you stir?"

"Anti clockwise."

"Can you not read? It clearly says clockwise." 

She picked up her book and widened her eyes. "Shit" she groaned. 

She looked at mine and then back at hers. Her eyes hinted embarrassment "get the ingredients" I said. She ran over to collect the items, rushing back she put them on the table. I helped her with most of it, she relaxed, seeing the potion was working. 

Then she stirred anti clockwise. "Fuck me Bella, did you not listen to me?" I huffed. I placed my hand over hers, stirring the correct direction, she watched my hands, licking her bottom lip.

"Don't even think about it" I rolled my eyes, moving my hand away. 

"Well done Harry!" I heard from across the room. Fuck, typical I should've known it would have been him, if Bella hadn't of fucked up I would of been finished. I looked over at Bella who quickly realised what her mistake had done. She sent me apologetic eyes "sorry" she whispered. 

I shook my head, the class gathered around the front as the professor handed Harry the vial. "One vial of liquid luck" he said clapping. Bella went to join in, I glared at her before she could start. Her hands fell back down and then her head dropped down too. 

Class was over, I had a free period which meant I could resume my work in the room of requirement. I collected my belongings, hurrying out of class before anyone tried to stop me with an unwanted conversation.

"Draco" Bella breathed, holding onto my wrist. 

"You walk fast" she let out a small laugh. I turned around, raising one eyebrow to see what she wanted. "Are you alright?" She asked, trying to see if my eyes would say anything, she knew I wouldn't.

"I'm fine."

"You've been acting weird lately" she said, chewing her bottom lip. 

"Is it me?" She quietly said. 

"No, I'm busy Arabella, can this wait?". 

Her eyebrows frowned "Arabella?" She repeated, her face now annoyed by what I had called her. 

"That's your name right?"

"Yes but-"

"Then what's the problem?" I asked, tapping my foot, she was again, distracting me. 

"You're a dickhead— honestly" she said angrily. She let go of my wrist "tell me something I haven't heard before" I laughed sarcastically.

"Why are you being like this, actually don't answer that, you've got issues" she snapped. 

"Oh piss off, as you would say— don't be a child" I spat. 

"Fuck you Draco" she growled storming off. I didn't like doing this to her, but clearly it was working. I had time to do what I needed to do without her bothering me. I walked the opposite direction to the room of requirement. 

"Harmonia nectere passus" I whispered, pointing my wand towards the cabinet door. A noise came from inside, I opened the door slowly. Picking up my apple, I examined it. It had been bitten, this was good, I let out a sigh of release. A weight lifted of my shoulders, thank fuck for that. 

The day went on, I avoided her the best I could. But I knew it would be harder in the evening. I sighed before opening the common room door, her laugh penetrated my ears immediately, a soothing sound. 

"About time Malfoy" Goyle laughed as I walked in. 

"What did I miss?" I asked confusedly. Bella laid her head down in Astorias lap, she had stopped laughing, her gaze on mine. She was beautiful, I would tell her a hundred times a day if I could. I felt the want to trade places with Astoria, my desire for her was slowly creeping up on me again. 

"Nothing exciting" Theo interjected, I rolled my eyes at him, walking towards the centre of the room. 

Bella's eyes still were on mine "where was you at lunch and dinner?" Blaise asked. I looked over at Theo who had a slight smirk on his face. 

I coughed, thinking of an excuse to come up with. "I had to do some extra work for Snape" I lied. Everyone resumed their conversation, accepting my answer. I took the opportunity to leave the room and go to my own, footsteps followed mine, I knew who it was already. 

"Are you coming to gloat or something?" I turned around facing Theo. He leaned against the wall, laughing slightly.

"I warned you" he said, "I don't care about your warnings" I responded.

"I'm guessing you haven't told her" he smiled.

"No I haven't, not that it's any of your business" I snarled.

"It's not, but I can see you're hurting her" he added. I scoffed "since when were you ever concerned about her?"

"She told me today Malfoy, you forget we were friends before you know."

What is wrong with her? 

"Mind your business Theo" I growled. "You better tell her soon, or I will" he threatened. 

"Fuck you, I don't have to do shit on your command" I said stepping towards him. "Stay the fuck away from her, this is the last time I'm telling you" I gritted. 

I turned around and walked into my room, slamming the door behind me, I locked it, usually it would be unlocked for her. But tonight I didn't want visitors. I peeled off my shirt and watched the black ink on my forearm. The stinging was bad, I didn't know whether it was the mark itself or the red scratches around it but it was beginning to irritate me. 

Grabbing my wand and a small knife I walked into the bathroom shutting the door. It needed to come off.


	55. Chapter 55

_Arabella_

The last few days had been weird to say the least. I hadn't seen Draco much, actually I barely saw him. I didn't want to think he was avoiding me but it was seeming like it. I tried to figure out what I could have done wrong, was I too needy? Was I not what he wanted anymore? I gave him the space he needed, he didn't have to tell me, it was clear enough. 

The weekend had approached, this year was going to be hard. The work was difficult, I tried to concentrate but I couldn't stop myself from being worried about him. When we were in the same room he couldn't look at me. He hadn't touched me, it was as if it was a different person.

"So do you guys throw parties?" Theo's voice pulled me from my thoughts. Astoria scoffed "don't ask silly questions Theo."

"I see, Bells— I mean Arabella, are you good?" He said watching me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I could do with a party" I mumbled. 

"Let's throw one, I heard muggles celebrate Halloween different to us, they dress up as scary things, like ghosts, werewolves stuff like that" she said excitedly.

"Oh and us too" she said now laughing. "What do you mean us?" I asked.

"They dress up as witches, can you imagine that!" She said. 

"Sounds fun, but where are we getting these items?" I asked, warming up to the idea.

"I'm sure Hogsmeade has a few bits" she suggested.

"I'm not sure Slytherin house would celebrate something muggles would" Theo laughed.

"You're right" Astoria huffed. 

"We could have a party for it anyway?" I said. 

"Let's do it!" Astoria said clapping her hands. We sat for about an hour, talking about how to decorate, who to invite and how to smuggle Firewhiskey in the school. Theo said he would arrange that, which left Astoria and I to do the rest. 

After planning we made our way to the dining hall for dinner. Blaise was already in there with Crabbe and Goyle, but there was no sign of Draco. I sighed and sat down with them. 

"Have you seen him?" Blaise asked, I shook my head. 

"Guys" Astoria said turning her head to the entrance of the hall. 

Draco had walked in he looked tired, paler and angry. He strolled over to the table, not sitting by any of us. Astoria looked at me confused, I shrugged at her, I couldn't give her answer her when I didn't even know myself. Blaise stood up and walked over to him, sitting opposite.

I watched their conversation, Draco looked frustrated and Blaise watched him with concerned eyes. 

"I can't take it anymore Astoria" I whispered. "I know Bell" she said brushing my hand "talk to him." I agreed and then looked over at Draco and Blaise.

Draco had now stood up, his eyes caught mine, there was pain in his, as if it hurt him to look at me. He then averted his vision and walked out of the hall quickly. 

Blaise sat back in front of me, keeping his head down "so?" I frowned. 

"He needs space."

"From who?" I said with a shaky breath.

"Everyone" Blaise murmured, I took a deep breath, I was no longer hungry. I shoved my plate aside and rose to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Theo asked, "to see him" I clipped walking away. 

My heart was racing, something was wrong. I ran to the astronomy tower, taking two steps at a time when I reached the stairs, he wasn't there. I hurried back down, running towards the dorm room. It was quiet, everyone was eating by the looks of it. 

I crept up towards his room, leaning my head on his door to see if I could hear him inside, still nothing. I reached for the handle, turning it slightly but it was locked, of course. 

"Alohomora" I whispered, the door unlocked, I slowly went into his room. Then I heard a sniffle coming from the bathroom. 

I shut the door behind me, walking towards the bathroom door. I noted my surroundings, his room was a mess, which was the opposite of what it usually was, his clothes were everywhere, bandages scattered on the floor. What was going on?

I took a deep breath opening the door, fuck. My breath caught in my throat, Draco was on the ground, his head was in his hands. Sobs and whimpers came from him. My heart sank, a bandage was on his forearm, I dropped to my knees and shuffled towards him. 

"Draco?" I whispered, he looked up and then put his hands back in his head.

"No— no— I don't want you in here" he stammered. 

"You need to leave!" He said wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said. 

"Leave, I'm not asking" he said louder.

"No Drac-".

"Get out!" He shouted, I flinched from his tone, he raised his head from his hands. His eyes were red, cheeks wet from his tears. 

I moved closer to him "get out Arabella!" He said again. I sat next to him and pulled him into my arms. He was sobbing uncontrollably "I don't want you seeing me like this" he said with a shaky voice. 

"Shh, it's okay Draco" I said stroking his hair. 

"Please, just leave" he said with a tired voice. 

I held onto him tighter "please" he whispered. His head fell into my lap, I rubbed his back as his tears wet my thigh. 

"You're okay Draco, I'm here" I breathed. 

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. "I know Draco, I know" I replied, he let out a deep sigh and stroked my thigh. His way of comforting himself "I'm so tired— so fucking tired" he said quietly.

"Please don't ask me to speak about it."

"I won't Draco, you can sleep now, I'm here" I replied, kissing his head gently. His breathing was becoming normal again, I continued to stroke his back, allowing him to rest. The bathroom tiles were becoming uncomfortable beneath me, but I didn't care, as long as he was comfortable, that's all I cared about. 

I leaned my head back on the wall, sighing as Draco had finally rested. "Don't leave me" he spoke, I thought he was sleeping, I guess he still had things on his mind. "I would never Draco" I said kissing his ear "I love you."

He took a deep sigh "thank you."


	56. Chapter 56

_Draco_

Bella acted different towards me since Saturday evening. She gave me space however when she was around me she treated me like I was fragile. I hated it, I hated being weak around her, I hated her for being there, I hated her for still loving me after pushing her away. However I needed her, she provided me with a different type of comfort, not even my own mother offered me. 

The feeling was weird, having someone care so much about you, someone who wanted to be around you, love you. I thought what my parents had shown towards me was love, but I was wrong. Bella showed me what real love was without even trying. Her acts were subtle, many would think what she does for me is standard. 

She cleaned my room for me, embraced me until I fell asleep, made sure I ate, that I was comfortable. She wasn't suffocating me like before, I guess it finally clicked to her when she saw me at my weakest state. I was falling more and more in love with her everyday, which was a problem. She deserved better, but I couldn't, wouldn't, let her go. 

My task was still incomplete, this weekend had thrown me off course, the charm wasn't working properly. Everyone wanted an update on my progress but I was unable to give it to them, which pressured me more.

"Draco are you ready?" Bella spoke from outside of my door. 

She would leave my room, early hours of the morning, after helping me sleep. I didn't want her to leave, but it's like she knew she had to. "Coming" I responded. I threw on my robe and walked towards the door. She was leaning against the wall, playing with her hands, she looked up at me smiling. 

"Sleep well?" She asked walking down the stairs. 

"Some what" I said, she nodded and walked ahead of me. Fuck, I needed to give her something, to show my appreciation, after all we hadn't had sex for a few days now. I knew she wanted to, so did I, I don't know why I was holding back. Actually I do, it was easier for me to do what I needed to do, less distractions. 

Merlin knows how much I just wanted to sink my cock into her tight, wet pussy. I groaned silently to myself, here it comes, a twitch in my trousers, thankfully my robe covered the growing bulge. 

I just needed something "Bella" I whispered, pulling her wrist and turning her around. 

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes drifting towards mine. 

My hand held the back of her neck, tilting her head upwards. I moved closer to her lips, she stood on her tiptoes, her eyes became half lidded, watching my lips. Her chest was rising and falling slowly as her breath fanned my mouth. Licking my lips I dove in for a kiss. 

She held onto my waist tightly, pulling me closer to her as her mouth moved against mine. She tasted heavenly, her lips were soft and plump. She entered her tongue in my mouth, tasting me, a light hum came from her throat. My cock was straining against my trousers, that was my warning to pull away. 

She let go of my waist, licking her lips "I love the way you taste" she whispered. 

She wiped the corners of her mouth and then turned around and continued walking. I was too horny for this, I refused to use my hand because I wanted her to have what I had to offer. My cum was hers, I'll be damned if I wasted it on the shower floor.

I followed behind her as we made our way to charms class. She sat next to me, the tension between us was thick. She shuffled in her seat, I knew it was because her underwear was wet. I laughed to myself silently and paid attention to Flitwick. He was talking about nonverbal spells, Bella seemed to be focused, writing notes for everything he said. 

"Now can anyone perform a nonverbal spell?" He asked. I expected Granger to be the only one putting her hand up, charms class was hard for most people. Especially this year, not everyone had the mental capacity to perform such spells. 

"Please professor, I can" Bella said from next to me, her hand was in the air, waving around. 

I looked at her confused, I didn't know she was good at charms, let alone nonverbal spells. Granger had her arm up too, however the professor ultimately decided on Bella. She clapped her hands when she was chosen, rounding her way out of the seat and towards the front of the classroom.

"Which spell will you be using Miss Roseberry?" He asked. 

"You'll see" she said with a hint of amusement in her eyes. 

"Pansy come here" she said ushering Parkinson to the front of the class. She was uneasy, but made her way to the front.

Bella was confident, her wand was out ready, determination was in her eyes. Fuck did it turn me on. 

"Is this safe Miss Roseberry?" The professor asked behind her, with a troubled look on his face. 

She nodded eagerly and turned her vision back to Pansy. 

"Don't do anything stupid" Pansy nervously said. 

"Thank Merlin you're wearing trousers today" Bella laughed. 

"What's that supposed to me-".

Pansy screamed as Bella made and upward flick motion with her wand. Pansy was now suspended in the air by her ankles, the whole class gasped and then clapped. Pansy's face was red, either from the blood rushing to it or her anger. 

"Put me down!" She screamed. 

Bella was laughing and slowly let her down. She was so powerful and she didn't even know it. 

The professor whispered something to Bella and she nodded before making her way back to the seat next to me. 

"Where did you learn that?" I asked her. 

"You didn't know I was advanced in charms?" She smirked. 

"I mean you always kept quiet in class, I assumed you didn't know much" I said back to her. 

"Draco, charms is my expertise, I can help you if you're struggling" she smiled. I thought to myself, I didn't need help in class, I needed help somewhere else, with a different charm. 

"There is something you could help me with" I said looking at her.


	57. Chapter 57

_Arabella_

I laid on my stomach on Draco's bed, my feet were kicking as I read over some notes. Draco sat next to me, his back against the headboard, he was reading a charms book. I don't know what is up with him and charms, he asked me to help him repair a cabinet that his father wanted. I said I would help him, however I've yet to see the cabinet. 

I put my notes on the floor and looked over at Draco. He looked so good, his hair was neat, his eyes were concentrated on the book in front of him. His shirt was untucked, the tie was loose around his neck. I watched his hands, fuck his hands were amazing. The way he held the book in one hand, using the other one to flick through pages. 

Every now and then he would lick the pad of his thumb to turn a page. Oh how I wanted to be his thumb. I felt an ache growing, pulsating was happening down below. Not now, I wanted to wait for Draco, I knew he was holding back. So I would wait until he wanted to, but my body had a mind of its own. 

My gaze then went towards the zip in his trousers, I licked my lips, it's like I could taste him. My mouth began producing excess saliva, as if it was preparing itself. 

"What do you want?" Draco huffed, not looking up from his book. I coughed and turned my vision back to my hands. 

"Nothing" I sighed, maybe a little too loud.

"What do you want Bella?" He said again. His voice was making me wet, my thighs clenched, the ache was becoming too much now. 

"I-I want to-" I couldn't get my words out. I felt embarrassed asking him "you want to what?" he said slightly laughing. 

"Fuck, I want to umm-" I frowned as he cut me off "you want my cock in your mouth? Is that it?" He said amused. 

I nodded "take what's yours then Bella, you don't need to ask" he muttered. 

I shuffled in between his legs, he widened them a bit for me. 

Draco continued reading whilst I ran my hands across his dick, it hardened underneath my touch. I unbuttoned his trousers and then unzipped them, pulling them down until his cock was out. It was beautiful, pre cum spilled from the tip. 

He was fully hardened now, his length and girth always surprised me. It made sense why he was so cocky, I didn't blame him. I wrapped my hand around the base, kissing his tip before spitting on it to move my hand fluidly. 

Draco's thigh twitched but he didn't make a sound. His silence turned me on more. I wanted him to beg me this time, beg me to make him cum. I wrapped my mouth around his tip, sucking gently, whilst my hand moved up and down. 

My grip was tight, impersonating how it would feel if he was actually inside me. Draco flicked through the pages, I knew he wasn't reading, he was pretending to concentrate. I laughed to myself, sucking harder on his tip. The salty pre cum excited my tastebuds. 

I sat on my knees for a better angle, leaning my head further down. I took as much as I could of his cock in my mouth. Moaning at my mouths fullness, I used one hand to massage his balls, the other rested on his thigh for balance. I hollowed my mouth, bobbing my head up and down at a slow pace. 

Draco paid no attention to me, a sound didn't escape from his mouth. I ran my tongue along the vein on the side, resulting in a small cough coming from his mouth. I couldn't see his face as the book covered it, I knew he was a lighter shade of pink. 

More spit collected in my mouth, I retracted my head and allowed the spit to coat his dick. I pumped quicker, this time I sucked his balls, moving from one to the other, paying them equal amounts of attention. Still nothing from him, I twisted my hand, tightening my grip. Since he wanted to play games, I'll push him further. 

My finger reached underneath his balls, he froze underneath my touch, I slowly stroked his taint. 

"Fuck me" he growled lowly, the book fell onto his chest flat. His breathing was heavy, Draco's head leaned back. I moved my mouth back to his dick, feeling it swell slightly in my mouth. He was close, his breaths came out like pants now. 

I looked back up at him through heavy eyes. Draco's grey ones stared back at me, he licked his lips. His hand crept towards the back of my head but I grabbed it and slammed it down next to me, he would not be in control this time.

"Shit" he groaned, leaning his head back again. 

I used both hands and my mouth to pleasure him. My jaw began to ache, but I wanted to edge him. I slowed down, grazing my teeth along the vein.

"Stop Bella, make me cum" he grunted.

My eyes found his, he was angry. I hummed again, pre cum was falling out of his tip uncontrollably. 

My hand was still holding onto his, he suddenly snatched it away and grabbed a chunk of my hair. 

"I told you to stop" he gritted.

He forced my mouth down onto his cock. I choked, my hands gripped onto his thighs, digging into his flesh. His hips thrusted, causing his cock to go further into my throat. 

My thighs were wet from my own arousal, his thrusts became harder. 

"Your— fucking— mouth-" he choked, unable to finish his sentence. Tears fell down my cheeks, saliva dropped down my chin, he thrusted one more time before hot spurts of his cum were released into my throat. 

It was too much, I gagged on his cum as well as my own spit. It leaked out off my mouth, I swallowed what I could. Well there went my plan. Draco released my hair, his head slamming back into the headboard. His chest was rising and falling heavily, catching his breath. 

I pulled away from his dick, licking my lips. His eyes were on mine watching me with lust in them. I used my finger to collect the cum that had fallen on my chin and pushed it into my mouth. Draco gulped, his hand grabbed my neck and dragged me onto him. 

His kiss was rough, his tongue entered my mouth immediately. He squeezed my neck, the rings digging into me. I tried to keep up with his mouth, but he was too aggressive. A light moan came from my mouth, as I started savouring his taste. Draco pulled away from me, his cold hand still on my neck. 

"Take off your clothes" he demanded.


	58. Chapter 58

_Draco_

"What the fuck took you so long?" I harshly whispered to Bella. She rubbed her eyes, yawning and closing her dorm room door behind her. 

"Draco, do you have any idea what the time is?" she said whilst rolling her eyes. 

"I'm aware, that still doesn't answer my question."

"I had to do my hair" she clipped limping past me. I laughed to myself.

"I don't know who you're trying to impress at 3am" I said behind her. 

"Not you clearly" she said, Bella held onto the handrails and took a step at a time, wincing. 

"Must you continue to make them noises?" I huffed behind her.

"Piss off, it hurts okay!" She growled now reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Next time don't push me" I said walking past her. She mumbled something but I couldn't make out what she was saying. 

Checking the corridors, Bella and I snuck out of the common room. She was walking so slow and it was annoying me. A noise came from the corner, Bella was rushing behind me so was unable to halt her feet as quickly as I was. I held my arm out stopping her from turning the corner. 

She went to protest, a scowled look on her face "shut up, you're too loud for my liking" I whispered. 

She rolled her eyes again and peeped her head around the corner. 

"Fucking Potter" I groaned, of course he was here. 

He had a large piece of paper in his hands, he studied it and then looked around. I turned to look at Bella, she had a worried look on her face. 

"Get rid of him" I instructed.

She thought for a second and then nodded. Bella brushed her skirt down and rounded the corner. She tried to walk as straight as possible, a whimper escaped her mouth. She coughed, getting Potter's attention. 

"Well fancy seeing you here" she chirped. 

She was so bad at this, I shook my head watching their interaction. 

"Oh, hi Arabella" he turned around with a surprised look on his face, I scoffed to myself hearing him say her name. 

"What you doing up so early?". 

"N-nothing."

He quickly hid a paper behind him. "What's behind you?" She laughed, trying to look at what he was holding. 

"Nothing at all" he rushed, he looked over by the corner I was standing in, he knew I was there, it wasn't rocket science. 

"Looks like something to me" she smiled, trying to reach for the paper. 

"I really should get going now" he said hurriedly "see you" Potter sped off in the opposite direction, leaving Bella in the middle of the hallway. 

I walked towards her, smirking "good girl." She blushed at my comment, leaning up and kissing me on my cheek. 

We finally reached the room of requirement "what are we doing here?" She asked standing next to me. 

"Stop with the questions" I said, closing my eyes. I envisioned what I needed to, we watched the wall take form of a door. 

Bella's eyes were wide "don't look so surprised, you've been here many times haven't you?" I scoffed. 

"Don't be a bastard" she said walking past me and into the room. 

"I've never been in this room before" she gasped taking in her surroundings. 

"It's the room of hidden things" I said, walking towards the cabinet. 

Bella followed closely behind, I stopped, looking up at the cabinet. I dragged the cloth off, dust fell into the air and settled on the floor. Bella immediately walked up to the cabinet, touching it, feeling the vibrations. 

"Show me what you need to do" she turned around smiling. 

I pulled an apple out of my robe, tossing it in the air. "This, needs to go into here and reach the other one" I said. 

"Easy" she clipped, Bella sat on a desk next to the cabinet, crossing her legs, a smug look was on her face. 

"Very easy, but a living thing isn't so easy Bella" I informed her. 

She thought for a second "what have you used?". 

"Nothing yet, I was thinking the birds" I said. 

"Perfect" she hopped off the desk and disappeared out of the room. I really hated lying to her, but I was selfish. If she could help me and speed up the process then who was I to complain. 

"Got one" she skipped in handing me the bird. She sat back onto the desk, using her hands to urge me and go on. I took a deep breath and placed the bird in the cabinet. Taking my wand out and closing my eyes I breathed "harmonia nectere passus."

Opening the cabinet up again, the bird remained inside, flying around. 

"Try again" she said, watching me intensely. I repeated the charm, hoping it had worked, but the bird was still inside. 

"You need to relax Draco" she said standing up. 

She went to the side of me, covering her small hand with mine. She brushed my back, looking up at me "you have to want it" she whispered. 

I nodded, gulping silently because her soft words were turning me on. I took another deep breath "harmonia nectere passus."

She opened the door, the bird had gone, I smiled down at her. 

"See, just relax Draco, now let's get it to come back" she said. I held my wand up ready to say the charm. 

"Say it like you mean it" Bella said. I closed my eyes reciting the charm, the bird hadn't returned. 

We tried this for a while, the bird didn't want to come back. What if it was let out, fuck this wasn't good. I was starting to give up, too tired to continue, Bella insisted I do it again. 

"One more time Draco" she whispered now standing behind me. 

"You're tense" she purred, her hands snaked around my waist, slowly making their way down. I shuddered at her touch, relaxing against her hands. 

"Say it one more time Draco" she cooed in my ear, her hands brushing against my thigh. 

"Harmonia nectere passus" I whispered. She slowly reached for the handle, opening the door. Our eyes both expanded at the sight. The bird had returned but it was no longer flying. It laid on its side, dead, something had killed it. 

I slammed my hand against the door "fuck" I shouted. 

"It's okay, it's fine Draco, we can fix this" she said.

"No, we can't" I said, turning around to her. 

"There must've been something wrong when the bird was trying to come back" she muttered. 

"We can try again-".

"No this is taking too long, I thought you could help me but clearly I was wrong."

"Don't blame me Draco, it's not my fault this shitty cabinet is useless" she shouted.

"No the cabinet isn't useless, you are!" I hollered back at her. 

I instantly regretted my words, her face went red with anger "fuck you Draco, don't ask me for any help" she said turning to walk away. 

"Bella" I mumbled, walking after her. 

"No, you're always taking shit out on me, I'm tired of it!" She spat. 

"Don't be immature, I'm just frustrated" I said trying to excuse my previous words. 

"Well you can be frustrated by yourself, I'm going back to bed, goodnight" she said angrily, stomping out of the room. 

I ran my fingers through my hair, shit, I really needed to work on my communication skills. That could wait because this task was not going away, this was more important. I sighed walking back towards the cabinet, I put my apple back inside. I guess it was back to square one.


	59. Chapter 59

_Arabella_

October had arrived, pumpkins were scattered around the school. Our party was at the end of the week, Astoria and I had just finished planning it. We decided to invite all of the 6th years from every house. A few 7ths years were invited too, I wanted to say I was excited but I was far from it.

I was still angry, Draco's harsh words from the other night were still playing on my mind. He was so quick to blame me and I was getting tired of it. I don't understand why he wanted to fix the old cabinet anyway. He kept saying it was for his father but I don't see what the rush is.

I wanted to help him but I can only do so much. I hadn't seen him lately, I needed to clear my head. I guess we thought the same because he hadn't made any effort to speak to me either. I would see him around, walking quickly around the school. 

He seemed more anxious than before, but I couldn't keep putting him before myself, so I decided to let him do what he needed to do. Even though he wasn't around, I still felt his eyes on me, everywhere. 

"Fuck" I shouted almost falling off the chair trying to put a pumpkin up in the common room. I felt hands on my waist, gripping me tightly. 

"Be careful Bells" Theo smiled from behind me. I let out a nervous laugh "thank you." He helped me down, laughing at my awful balance. 

"We wouldn't want you to end up in the hospital wing, now would we?" He smirked, brushing dust off my shoulder. 

"No, not at all" I smiled, I noticed we were standing a bit too close together. I coughed removing the awkwardness and stepped back. 

"And then she sai-" Pansy walked in with Skye, watching myself and Theo standing next to each other. 

"Oh" she said confusedly, "looks like someone has a fetish for bad boys" Skye commented. 

"Piss off" I mumbled walking out of the room. 

Theo called after me, catching up as I turned the corner. 

"Ignore her, she's definitely jealous of you" he said. 

"I don't care, she needs to keep her words to herself, I don't know what Pansy sees in her" I huffed walking to charms class. I cursed in my head knowing I sat next to Draco. 

"Don't worry Bells, you're better than that" Theo said whilst hugging me.

A familiar scent entered my nostrils, my eyes opened, watching Draco walk past us into class. Theo pulled away, a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

"What?" I said, "no nothing, enjoy your class." I nodded before saying goodbye. 

Draco sat in his normal seat, in the back, closest to the exit. His eyes were to the front, quill and parchment out ready for the class. I sighed and sat next to him, he didn't look at me but he had a frown on his face. I chewed my lip, thinking what to say.

"Bells?" He mocked, so he had heard, fuck. 

"It's not like that" I said, looking at him, he still didn't make eye contact with me. 

"It seems you and him have formed a little friendship" Draco whispered, his eyes found mine, he licked his bottom lip. I moved uncomfortably in my seat, his gaze was harsh, intense. 

"He's just a friend, I've told him to stop calling me that" I rushed, he was so hot when he was mad. The professor was talking, but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. 

"Hmm, is that so?" Draco said whilst his hand brushed my thigh. I whimpered at his touch, filthy thoughts racing through my mind. 

He leaned in closer to my ear, his cold mint breath brushing my cheek. "Do you like when he touches you?" He whispered. His hand drew patterns on my inner thigh "does it bring back memories Bella?" He continued. My breath was caught in my throat, my mouth parting slightly. 

"Tell me Bella, do you miss his touch?" He said as his fingers travelled closer to my pussy.

"N-no Draco" I whimpered.

"I think you're lying" he smirked. 

I went to move his hand but he gripped my thigh, he tutted at my actions. His finger brushed my clothed clit "shit" I whispered. 

"Did he make you wet like I do?" he said kissing my ear gently. I looked at the front, the professor was talking still, not paying any attention. The other students around us were chattering and laughing. 

"Answer me Bella" he demanded, I gulped as his finger circled my clit lightly. 

"N-never" I stuttered, I was panting slightly. Draco applied more pressure, his finger slipped inside my underwear.

"Draco" I said quietly, he laughed, slipping a finger inside me and pumping leisurely. 

"Look how desperate you are for me Bella."

My hand gripped his, my mind knew this was wrong but my body wanted him to continue "Ask me to stop" Draco said lowly. My face was red, Draco brought me closer to an orgasm, no words came out of my mouth. 

"Go on Bella— ask me."

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you" he breathed, his finger retracted from my pussy. I whimpered, feeling empty, I watched as Draco dipped the finger into his mouth, resulting in a low hum coming from his throat. 

"You're an asshole" I mumbled, feeling frustrated. He laughed and turned his head to the front, "Bad girls don't get to cum Bella, you know that." 

I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the class, my mind was imagining all the things I wanted Draco to do to me. He didn't seem fazed as he took down notes, not paying any attention to me. My panties were wet, making me uncomfortable, I kept shifting from leg to leg. 

Class was over, Draco stood up rushing out of the room. I hurried after him, I wrapped my hand around his wrist. 

"Where are you going?" I asked, wanting him to take me into a room and fuck me. 

"Are you frustrated Bella?" He said sarcastically. 

"Of course I am, after the stunt you pulled how could I not be?" I murmured. 

"What was it you said to me?" He said, pretending to think. "Oh yes, that's right, you can be frustrated by yourself" he laughed walking off. 

I crossed my arms, if he wanted to play games, I would play them too.


	60. Chapter 60

_Draco_

She was infuriating, she was doing this shit on purpose, all because I didn't let her cum. I had to think of my next moves properly, I didn't want her to see that it was affecting me. But it was, I was all over the place, I couldn't do shit right. Repairing the cabinet was pushed to the back of my mind. She was all I could think about. 

It was 11pm, I'd gone through three birds, each one ended up like the last one, dead. I made my way back to the common room, I needed a hot shower, my head was killing me, my arm hurting even more. 

"What are you wear-" Bella went to speak but froze at my presence. 

She laid vertically on her stomach on the sofa, her legs were kicking in the air. Her head rested in her hands, Astoria sat on the chair next to her, that didn't bother me. It was Theo who was on the floor, right next to Bella, smiling away. 

"Continue your conversation." I muttered.

Astoria let out a giggle, I looked at her questionably. 

"Something funny?" I asked her, now standing by the stairs. Her face dropped, she shook her head quickly "ignore him, he's just in a pissy mood as per usual" Bella mumbled as I started walking up the stairs. Theo laughed, I'd had enough of this shit. 

I turned back around, leaning against the wall, playing with my rings to help calm me down. 

"Speak up Bella, I couldn't hear you" I urged her. She breathed in, looking between Theo and Astoria "I said, that you're in a pissy mood, as per usual" she said now rising to her feet, rounding the sofa.

"Because I didn't let you cum darling, is that it?".

Bella frowned, her cheeks now changing to a light shade of pink. She didn't respond to me, I raised my eyebrow as a gesture for her to answer. "Draco" she whispered nervously, looking at Theo and Astoria who's eyes were everywhere else besides us. 

I pushed myself off the wall, walking towards her. She chewed her lip nervously, her head facing her shoes.

"Don't be shy now Bella" I said, placing my hand underneath her chin and forcing her to meet my eyes. 

"You have a lot of mouth around your friends, now all of a sudden you're quiet."

She let out a breath, her eyes screaming desire. My hand brushed her cheek, Bella's tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. 

"Why is that Bella?" I smiled at her, I was satisfied with her reaction. She knew she would lose the little game she was playing. 

She shook her head, letting out a small laugh "I don't need you to make me cum" she whispered. Theo and Astoria's heads were now facing in our direction, intrigued by her response. But she was putting on a front, we both knew I could have her underneath me within the next 5 minutes. 

"Is that so?" I asked, she was becoming annoyed with me, her eyebrows furrowing thinking of words to say. 

"In fact" she said turning around looking at Theo and then back at me "Theo already did" she smirked. Theo's eyes widened, my breathing became rushed, thoughts ran through my head of them together. 

"Bel-" Astoria tried to help her friend, I shook my head.

"Stay out of it" I said loudly. Bella's eyes hinted that she was worried, she gulped heavily. 

My hand flew out wrapping around her neck, a whimper escaping from her lips. I dragged her towards me, leaning down to her ear. 

Theo went to stand up "Get off her" he shouted, "you— can shut the fuck up" I growled. 

Bella's breathing was heavy as I whispered in her ear "I know you're bluffing, but I dare you to say some shit like that again Bella" I whispered. My hand fell from her neck, Bella looked up at me. 

"Fuck you, you ignorant asshole" she spat whilst pushing me.

"Bella, you keep talking like this I'll make sure you can't walk for weeks" I smiled. Her mouth dropped open, Astorias did too. Theo shook his head "anyway, have a nice night" I laughed kissing her on the cheek and then walking upstairs. 

Heavy footsteps came from behind me, I groaned knowing exactly who it was. 

"Malfoy, I know you don't like me and shit, but I won't have you doing that to Bells" he rushed. I scoffed at the stupid nickname he had for her.

"Doing what?".

"You know what, don't mess her around, you don't deserve her" he shouted. 

"What and you do?" I laughed at his attempt to be heroic.

"I'm not saying that, but if I wanted her, I'm sure she would see who would treat her better" he smiled. 

I wasn't in the mood for him, I nodded at him "be my guest, I guarantee you won't get far" I smiled. 

"Tell her, or I will!" He growled, he was right, I needed to tell her but I didn't want to disappoint her more. 

That was another thing weighing on my mind "Piss off" I mumbled turning around to go into my room. 

"I will Malfoy, you know I will" he said from behind me. I slammed the door shut, keeping it unlocked this time, I sighed as I made my way into the shower. I needed to reevaluate my life, it was too much, too much for me. 

My shower was long, after scrubbing my arm profusely it still didn't come off. I cursed, wrapping another bandage around it, I made my way into the cold sheets. My pillows smelling of her, allowing me to drift into sleep. I knew it wouldn't be this peaceful without her and she did too. 

During the middle of the night I was embraced from behind by her. "I love you" she whispered, brushing my shoulders. 

"I love you too" I mumbled, she stroked my back, a small sob coming from my mouth, accompanied with single tear dripping down my cheek. She held onto me tighter, kissing the back of my head "sleep Draco" she cooed. 

And I did, she was gone before I woke up, like a ghost slipping in and out of my room. Getting me to sleep and then leaving again before I would wake. The facades we put on during the day didn't matter because at the end of the day we both knew that we had each other and that's all that mattered.


	61. Chapter 61

_Arabella_

"Come on Bell the party has started already" Astoria huffed, "coming" I'm muttered. 

"Ahh, so you went with the pink dress instead of the black" Astoria smirked. 

"This one looked cuter" I said twirling around. 

"It's a bit short don't you think" she giggled, fixing her hair. I rolled my eyes "Draco won't like that" she laughed. 

"I don't even know if he's coming, he's been busy" I trailed. 

Despite Draco and I still having unresolved tension between each other, I continued to visit him at night, to make sure he was okay. These past nights it's taken longer for him to relax. I wanted to help him badly but I didn't want a repeat of last time. 

"Well, maybe he might, let's go" she said dragging my hand out of the dorm room. The music was loud, muggle music was playing, I knew some of the songs but I wasn't familiar with all of them. Theo was in charge of the music anyway. We walked down the stairs, holding onto the hand rails just in case. 

All the houses had turned up, they were dancing and laughing with each other. There was a green hue to the room, which made the party more enticing. The smell of alcohol and sweat hinted the party was going well. That only excited me further, however I wished Draco was here so I could enjoy it with him. 

"Who's Blaise talking to?" I looked at Astoria, she frowned "I'm not sure?". 

I turned my head and watched Blaise speaking with a female, the conversation seemed heated. Hands flying around, it seemed like an intense conversation.

"Should I find out?" I asked Astoria, she nodded standing by a wall. 

I made my way over to Blaise, he smiled weakly at me, the female next to him stopped talking. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked, looking between them. 

"Oh, nothing Arabella, just speaking with an old friend" he said emphasising the word friend. I nodded, I didn't recognise the female so I decided to introduce myself to her. 

"Arabella" I smiled at her, she looked at Blaise and then back to me, a slight smirk on her face. 

"Tia" she said holding out her hand. "Ravenclaw, I'm in the year above" she added. 

That made sense "you're a friend of Blaise's?" I asked, she laughed "you could say that." 

"Any who I'll catch up with you later Blaise, don't forget what I said, nice to meet you Arabella" she said, disappearing into the party. 

I raised my eyebrow at him "don't ask me" he mumbled walking away from me. Astoria found her way by my side again "so?" She asked. 

"She's in the year above, Ravenclaw" I said. Astoria handed me a drink, I took a swig, feeling my throat burn. 

"They didn't give me much information" I shrugged. 

She cursed under her breath "do you think he's cheating" she asked. 

I shook my head "nah I don't think so but something was definitely going on."

We decided to forget about what had happened and made our way to the drinks table. Theo stood behind it "you look beautiful Bells, you too Astoria" he said smirking "thank you, you clean up nice" I responded. 

"I tried my best for you" he said, smiling at me. I blushed at his comment, Astoria cleared her throat "drinks?" She said. 

"Right, yes" I said weakly, Theo handed us cups of brown liquid, urging us to drink the contents of the cup. This one was worst than the first one. 

Pansy joined us, giggling away, she was smoking something that resembled a cigarette, but it didn't smell like a cigarette. She coughed and then passed the item to Astoria, she took two pulls and started coughing too. Astoria then looked at me, prodding the item towards me. 

I shook my head "I don't even know what's in that" I said nervously. 

"Come on Arabella, just one pull, it's only a joint" Pansy said, her eyes were red, a glow on her cheeks. 

"Fine" I huffed taking the joint, I inhaled it and then exhaled as Astoria instructed. I felt burning in my lungs, my throat began itching, forcing me to cough. Both girls laughed at me and urged me to take more, so I did. 

The room was spinning slightly, my mouth became dry, resulting in me drinking more fireball whiskey. "Slow down Bells" Theo said from next to me.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Come Bell, let's dance" Astoria said excitedly. 

I downed another drink before she pulled us through the sweaty bodies. The song that was on had sensual vibe to it, girls were dancing on boys. Hands were caressing their hips and waist. Some couples were making out on the dance floor, I was becoming envious. 

Astoria held my hand as she danced with me swaying her hips to the beat, I ran my hands through my hair, feeling flustered, I mimicked her movements. The drink and joint had made everything fuzzy, my heart was racing, my balance was altered. 

A similar song come on, encouraging us to dance longer. Astorias gaze went behind me, I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist, copying my hip movements, their crotch was pushing against my ass. Her eyes widened, I didn't pay her much attention, I hadn't even realised that she had left my side. 

I continued moving to the song, the warm hands ran up and down the sides of my body, hands digging into my hips. The song ended and I was spun around, immediately lips were on mine. Something was wrong, these weren't Draco's lips and this wasn't Draco, my eyes shot open. 

"What the fuck?" I shouted pushing Theo off me. 

I felt sick, my head was pounding. "Bells don't do that, you liked it" he said trying to reach for me. I slapped his hand away, rushing through the crowd. And then I saw him, standing against the door, fiddling with his rings. 

He lifted his head up, I didn't know what to say to him. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. His gaze was intense, he had a mix of emotions on his face, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. 

Draco was too calm for me "Dra-", he silenced me by putting his finger to his lips. 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and then opened them again. I stepped towards him, I felt sick. "I'm sorry" I whispered, he didn't say anything, his expression was blank. 

He hummed at my response "I didn't know, I-I thought it was you" I stammered, closing the gap between us. 

I went to touch his chest, but he gripped my wrist before I could, I winced at his touch. 

"Say something" I whispered, he grabbed my chin, forcing my head upwards. 

"I'm going to get rid of his taste from your mouth" he growled. His eyes had darkened, his thumb brushed my lips. 

"Your filthy fucking mouth."


	62. Chapter 62

_Draco_

"Why are you taking so long to walk?" I huffed, walking through the common room, Bella trailed behind, I heard her stumble and trip a few times. Merlins beard she couldn't handle alcohol. 

"Sorry" she muttered running next to me. Her apologies only made me more annoyed. 

I couldn't find the right words to describe how I was feeling when I saw him kiss her. I know it wasn't her fault, I know it wasn't. But I couldn't help but be angry at her, she needed to be taught a lesson. She needed to know who she belonged to. I would deal with Theo another time. 

We arrived at the stairs, I waited for Bella as she hurried through random people. She looked nervous, as she should "where are we going?" She whispered. 

"My room" I mumbled, she followed me upstairs. Her steps were slow, she was cautious, perhaps worried but I didn't care. 

I shut the door behind me, locking it, no one would disturb us tonight. 

"Dra-" she went to speak, "no, no keep your mouth shut unless I tell you to open it" I instructed. She nodded, her head facing my floorboards. I took a step towards her, she smelt like her usual pleasant scent mixed with alcohol and cannabis? Fucking Pansy. 

I stroked her cheek, her breath rising and falling. My hand trailed down to her collar bone brushing her warm, soft skin. I watched as goosebumps formed on her arms. I lazily dragged my hand up to the back of her head, bunching a chunk of hair. I used it to force her to look at me. 

She let out a light moan, her eyes a deep shade of brown. Her lips were full and pink, I would have kissed her but she didn't deserve that, not yet.

"Get on the bed" I growled in her ear, she nodded eagerly, rushing onto the black silk sheets. She laid on her back her elbows propping her up. 

She watched my every move, desperation in her eyes. I pulled out my wand, pointing it at her, her eyes widened. 

"Incarcerous" I whispered, thin ropes flew out from the tip of my wand. Bounding her wrists to the headboard, she gasped, pulling at the ropes. 

I laughed, seeing her like this made my cock only grow harder. 

"Draco" she said quietly.

"Don't say a word."

I made my way over to the bed, her legs were clenched together, almost shaking. I opened her legs, sitting in between them, my hand reached over to my side drawer. 

Reaching for my small knife I pulled it out. I smirked at her, she gulped and then started panting. I wanted to get rid of that pathetic piece of clothing she called a dress. I dragged the knife along her neck, not wanting to mark her but I wanted her to feel it. She shivered at the cold blade on her skin, letting out a puff of breath. 

I ran the knife underneath one of the straps, cutting it, I moved onto the next strap and repeated the action. I then moved onto the top of her dress, in the centre. Dragging the knife down the front of the dress, I made a hole down the middle. She was exposed to me. 

The knife was placed on the side, I snatched the dress from underneath her, tossing it to the side. My lips made their way to her bare chest, I left wet kisses along it. Low moans came from her throat, my hand snaked up, massaging her breast. Sucking and biting just above her breasts I left marks. My marks. 

My tongue trailed down to one of her nipples, I bit it and then leisurely sucked on it. "Fuck" she moaned, Bella began rubbing her pussy against me. I raised my head "you'll wait for that" I said. I moved onto the other nipple, paying it the same attention as the other one. 

I left light kisses along her stomach, her legs widened instantly, waiting for my touch. My fingers brushed against her clit. She jolted forward, wincing at the tight ropes around her wrists. 

"So eager" I mumbled, I rubbed circles around her clit. 

"More please" she groaned. 

"You've been a naughty girl darling, tell me why you deserve more" I smirked at her. 

Her eyes were squeezed shut "I'll do anything, fuck" she said slightly thrusting her hips upwards. I curled my finger around the centre of her underwear, snapping it and taking them off. 

"Anything you say?" I raised an eyebrow at her, my finger pushed onto her clit harder, rubbing it slowly. 

"Anything" she strained. 

I hummed at her response, I ran my finger up and down her pussy, feeling the wetness soak my finger. My dick was straining against my boxers. 

I dipped a finger in, her cunt clenched around my finger. "Greedy girl" I laughed, I pumped a few times before withdrawing. She whined, her eyes opening "please."

"Keep your eyes open or I won't let you cum" I growled. Her eyes fixated on mine as I returned my finger inside her. 

I slipped in another one, curving them inside her. My hand moved faster now, my thumb stroked her clit. She was close, her bottom lip was in between her teeth. The wet sounds from her cunt was delicious, I added a third finger. She let out a loud moan, her legs were trying to close. 

I used my other hand to open them "you better not cum Bella" I frowned. 

"I can't— please" she begged, she was breathing heavily. Her eyes shut, my hand reached out, tapping her cheek, her eyes flew open. I dipped my head down and sucked on her clit. 

"Oh fuck!" She cried out, I bit her clit, then blew on it gently.

"Cum" I commanded, I felt her squeeze my fingers as she released her orgasm. I pulled my fingers out, tasting her arousal on my tongue. 

"Perfect as always" I smiled. 

"Shit Draco" she moaned, throwing her head back. I held onto her waist, turning her around so she was on her knees, her back was arched. I rubbed her ass gently, then slapped it, she fell forward. I hit her ass again, harder this time. She let out a small scream, her ass was red, but I wasn't finished. 

I massaged her ass, taking the stinging pain away before I smacked it again. I watched as her cunt became more wet, her thighs rubbed together, trying to relieve her ache. I unbuckled my belt, pulling it off. I stroked her thighs before folding the belt in half. 

"How many seconds did you kiss him for Bella?" I asked, massaging her ass. "I-I don't know" she whined. 

"Tell me Bella" I said gripping her plush flesh. 

"Oh, maybe 5 seconds" she whimpered. "Well then, five it is" I laughed. 

"Count them darling and I might let you cum again."

My belt harshly connected with her ass, a long red stripe formed across it.

"Go on."

"One" she whispered with a shaky breath.

I pushed a finger inside her, to give her some reward. 

The belt hit her again "two" she screamed. 

"Good girl" I smiled pumping my finger in and out. 

"Three" she huffed.

"Good girl, you're doing so well" I praised. She was drenching my finger, my hand was covered, she had never been like this before. 

The belt landed on her ass again "four, fuck" she groaned. I added another finger, stroking her g spot. 

"One more darling."

The last hit was harder, I knew she would cum. A third finger went inside her "shit five" she choked. She went quiet for a few moments, she was breathing like she just played a game of quidditch. I kissed her ass, then rubbed her sides. 

"Should I stop?" I asked. I didn't want to push her any further if she couldn't take it "n-no" she whispered. I pulled off my trousers, followed by my boxers. 

I rubbed my tip up and down her cunt, coating it in her cum. She hummed at the sensation, fuck I was so hard. I pushed into her in one and then pulled out. 

Pushing into her slowly a low groan came from my throat "fuck me, your cunt is so warm" I said thrusting inside her. 

She was moaning uncontrollably, saying my name mixed with cursing. I held onto her hips, thrusting faster. 

"Say you're mine Bella" I growled. 

My hand landed heavily on her ass again "I'm yours, fuck I'm yours Draco" she moaned. She met my thrusts, I slowed down my pace, not wanting to finish too fast. I sucked on my thumb gently, rubbing around her other hole. 

She flinched "relax Bella" I whispered. Her cunt was tightening around my dick, I pulled out and then plunged into her again. I circled her other hole, applying little pressure, I didn't want to push her too far. 

"Draco" she choked, my thrusts became deeper, but slower. 

"Does my little slut want to cum again?" I laughed, she turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were glassy, loose hair sticking to her forehead. Fuck she looked magnificent, she probably would think the opposite. 

"Please" she groaned, my finger found her clit, brushing it before giving it a slight pinch. 

"Fuck— fuck— fuck" she cried out, I continued pumping in and out of her as she came again. 

"That's it Bella" I growled. She fell limp, I pulled out of her, her body fell flat onto the bed. I undone her wrists, kissing them before turning her over. She was in a trance, she looked dazed. 

"Draco" she whispered, smiling at me "come finish me off Bella" I instructed. She scrambled onto her knees, I leaned back onto the head board, resting my head on it. She found a space between my legs and wrapped her mouth around my cock. 

She was rushing, desperately wanting me to get to have my own orgasm. Her mouth was warm and wet, just like her pussy. She hummed at my taste, sucking on the tip and then trying to take me all into her mouth. Her head moved up and down quickly, gripping onto my thighs to maintain her balance. 

I was close but her pace wasn't bringing me where I needed to be. I held onto the sides of her head and thrusted. Feeling my tip touch the back of her throat. I continued fucking her mouth, her eyes were watering, spit fell from the side of her mouth. 

Moans and whimpers came from her throat, she sucked onto me harder. 

My balls tightened, my stomach clenched, "fucking hell" I sighed, hot spurts of my cum fell into her mouth, but I didn't want it there. I released her head pulling her off me. My cum still fell out, I held her chin, a rope of cum falling on her lips. 

My thumb reached out, coating her swollen mouth with my cum. She looked up at me with innocent eyes, my breathing laboured.

"Now, do you know what I want you to do?" I smirked. 

She shook her head, watching me with hooded eyelids. I stopped rubbing her lips and smiled at her.

"Go and give Theo another kiss."


	63. Chapter 63

_Arabella_

"W-what?" I stammered, confused at what Draco had just asked of me. 

"I said darling— go and give Theo another kiss" he repeated, stroking my cheek. 

"You're crazy" I said shaking my head, I licked my lips, his salty taste mixing with my saliva. He frowned and laughed "come Bella, there's still a party going on downstairs" he said, putting on his boxers. 

"Uh, do you really think it's best to go-"

He turned to face me, an innocent look in his eyes, partnered with a wicked smile. "I never miss a good party" he said, walking into his bathroom. He shut the door behind him, leaving me confused again.

I winced as I sat up, my whole body was sore. The alcohol had worn off, as well as the joint. I walked, well wobbled to Draco's wardrobe. He insisted I leave some of my clothes in his room, since I was in his more than my own. I rummaged through his wardrobe, finding a simple black dress and some underwear, I changed into it. 

"What the fuck" I whispered, picking up bandage after bandage, empty bottles of sleeping draught. 

"Did you find what you was looking for" Draco's voice came from behind me, making me jump. 

"What's all of this Draco?" I asked, showing him an empty potion bottle in my hand.

Draco's fingers ran through his hair, his mouth parted to let out a deep sigh. 

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You don't use it anymore do you?"

He buttoned the top of his shirt, walking around the room. He looked fresh, as if he hadn't been fucking me ten minutes ago. 

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't, let's not make a thing out of it" he said "Are you ready?"

I nodded, combing through my hair with my fingers, I'm sure I looked a mess. Draco stepped towards me, as if he read my mind "you look beautiful" he whispered. 

He placed a light kiss on my lips. "Especially when you've just been fucked by me" he laughed. 

Draco and I walked out of his room, my legs were still shaky, forcing me to hold onto his forearm down the stairs. My ass was hurting like a bitch, I could still feel the touch of his hands all over me. The sex we had was nothing like before, but I enjoyed it. It made me want more of it, more of him. 

His arm curved around my waist, settling his cold hand on my lower back. We stepped into the party, the music was still thumping, it appeared everyone had gotten more drunk however some people had left already. 

"Bell!" Astoria ran over to me, Draco's grip around me was tighter, he pulled me back slightly. Astoria looked up at him confused and then back to me. 

"Are you alright? Theo was out of order for what he done" she shouted over the music. I hummed at her response "I'm fine, great actually" I smiled back at her. She furrowed her eyebrows "are you sure? you seem a bit out of it." 

Draco laughed "she's fine."

"Yeah what he said." I giggled. 

"Right, have you seen Blaise?" She asked. I shook my head, Draco's eyes looked everywhere else apart from at Astoria. 

"Malfoy?" she quizzed.

"Don't ask me, I've been upstairs." 

She chewed her lip and then left us searching for her boyfriend, whilst Draco and I walked towards the drinks table. 

Although Draco came across as a bastard, who was blunt and rude. He was still a social person, I watched as he greeted most of the boys, Slytherin only of course. A few girls tried to say hello, but he brushed them off. Either rolling his eyes or shooing them with his hands. It was hot, he was hot.

Draco's breath fanned the side of my face, he leaned close to my ear, his soft lips almost touching it. 

"Do you want a drink?" he purred. "Nothing too strong" I responded, he nodded, leaving my side. I leaned against the wall, waiting for Draco. 

"Oh hi Arabella" Neville smiled at me, I greeted him back "are you enjoying our party?" I asked. He looked tipsy, his cheeks were a bright red colour. I noted lips were shiny, showing he'd been up to something. 

"You Slytherin's do know how to throw a party" he laughed. "So, who's the lucky lady?" I smirked, pointing to my lips, his eyes widened and he quickly wiped his own. 

"N-no one" he said nervously "anyway, nice talking to you." Neville rushed away, causing me to let out a light laugh. 

Draco was taking his time, I started to tap my foot as I was becoming impatient. And he said I took long, I sighed walking back towards the drinks table.

I struggled to push past everyone, they were all shoulder to shoulder. I had to shove people out of the way, resulting in scowls and curse words. 

"Malfoy no!" I heard a scream, my heart began racing, my hands were sweaty. I barged past people to find where the voice came from. 

"Enough!" The female voice screamed again. 

"Get the fuck out of the way!" I shouted, elbowing the last person who was in my way. 

Shit, this was not good, Theo was on the floor, wiping his lip which had blood on the side. My head turned to Draco who's cheek was slightly bruised, he was hovering over him. 

"Draco" I whispered, I rushed over to him, grabbing ahold of his shirt. He looked down at me, madness in his eyes, I'd never seen anything like it. 

"Stop" I pleaded, he shook his head and snatched himself away from me. 

"Fuck you Malfoy" Theo growled charging at Draco, he pushed him to the solid concrete. Pansy was screaming, asking people to help. But everyone knew not to get in between Draco's fights. 

"Stop!" I shouted again, running over to them, they threw fists around. Some missed but most collided with the others body parts.

"Draco please" I whimpered, he ignored me. To the corner of my eye I saw Blaise running through, followed by Tia.

Goyle and Crabbe managed to separate them, both boys breathing erratic. Cuts, bruises and blood covered both of them. Blaise ordered everyone to leave, threatening to hex them if they didn't. The Ravenclaw girl helped as well, ushering everyone out of the party. Astoria came to my side, holding onto my arm tightly. 

Everyone had left the party in a short amount of minutes, it was just us left. Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise, Theo, Astoria and Draco. Tia had left the party, she double checked everyone was okay before departing. Making me even more baffled with her presence. Crabbe and Goyle still held both the boys back. 

I walked over to Draco, he didn't look at me, his eyes fixated on Theo who was laughing in the corner. 

"Why are you so angry Malfoy?" Theo asked, pushing Crabbe off him, he spat out blood. 

"You can't stand the fact I was with her, and you can't stand that we're friends, grow the fuck up!"

Draco shook his head, a sarcastic laugh coming from his throat "the first mistake you made was speaking to her, then you put your mouth on her, are you fucking crazy?"

Draco slipped past Goyle, the two boys stood opposite each other, only a few metres apart. I ran in the middle of them, facing Draco. 

"Stop, please, for me" I sobbed. 

Draco's eyes flicked down to mine and then back at Theo. His hand went to the back of his trousers, he pulled out his wand slowly. 

"No, don't" I whispered, I looked back at Theo who had a smug look on his face "she didn't exactly pull away either" he laughed. Fucking Theo, Draco shoved me out of his way. 

"Crucio" Draco hollered, my eyes went wide. 

Theo dropped to the ground in pain. Screaming, yelling and crying, Draco had a small smirk on his face as he watched Theo. 

"Malfoy, stop!" Blaise shouted, Draco's hand didn't waver, his fierce grip still remained on his wand. Theo rolled around on the floor, begging for him to stop. 

I snatched Draco's wand, holding it in my hand. His eyes snapped back as he realised what I had done. Theo was struggling to catch his breath, Pansy and Astoria rushed over to him. 

"What the fuck Draco" I whispered, looking up at him and giving his wand back. 

"He deserved it" he muttered, wiping his blood covered nose. 

"But Draco-" he interrupted me "I did it for you, I'd do anything for you" he frowned, he began walking away. 

Theo choked, whispering something, he clutched his stomach in pain. 

"You'll get more of that if you continue" Draco said by the stairs. 

Theo was coughing trying to speak, his words came out hoarsely. 

I heard him take a deep breath in "Arabella" he groaned, sobbing in pain. I turned to look at him, Draco's steps halted too, he faced Theo, fury in his eyes. 

Theo lifted his arm, struggling to get it fully up, pointing his finger at Draco. I furrowed my eyebrows looking between them.

"D-Death Eater" Theo stammered. 

The room went quiet, bile made its way in my throat. I looked over at Draco who gulped heavily, a worried look in his eye. Then it made sense, the sleepless nights, the bandages, his constant covered arms, closing his shower door. It all made sense, my hand flew over my mouth, tears flooded my eyes. 

I ran.


	64. Chapter 64

_Draco_

I couldn't process my emotions, I didn't know how to. There was too many at one time, mostly rage. I had a sick feeling in my stomach watching Bella leave the dorm room. I wanted to chase after her but I was frozen, everyone knew not just her. 

"Malfoy" Blaise whispered, walking towards me. 

He pulled me from my thoughts, my eyes snapped towards him. 

Pity in his eyes, I despised it "don't look at me like that" I spat. 

Blaise sighed and then looked around, everyone didn't move from their places "why don't you get cleaned up-" Pansy went to speak.

"Just shut the fuck up for a moment, I can't think!" I shouted. 

She flinched at my words, nodding and then walking to her room. Crabbe and Goyle helped Theo up, taking him back to their dorms.

"You'll regret that, I promise you" I mumbled as Theo walked past limping.

I was too tired to fight with him, it wouldn't of been a fair fight anyway, one spell and everything would have been over, but he wasn't worth Azkaban. 

"Come Blaise let's leave him" Astoria said pulling him away, the couple walked out of my vision. 

Leaving me in the empty room with my own thoughts. I slumped onto the sofa, running my hands through my hair. I had to be calculated about this, if I went after her now she would only resent me further. 

I needed to give her time to think, time to calm down. So I waited, no matter how long she took I would wait. I tried to relax but the pain in my ribs was causing me too much discomfort. I lifted my shirt, purple and red bruises formed across my left ribs "fucking cunt" I mumbled. 

I don't know how long it had been, maybe an hour, or two. I don't know, but the common room door opened, she walked in. Still limping from our previous encounter, I laughed to myself how things could change so quickly. She raised her head, spotting me, her eyes and nose were red, lips swollen. 

I stood on my feet quickly, rushing towards her. 

"Bella" I whispered, I tried to hug her but she held her hand up, stopping me from coming any further. She just stood there, looking at me, probably thinking but her eyes didn't give anything away, there was no emotion. 

She sniffled, wiping her fallen tears away quickly "show me it" she clipped. 

"Bella I-".

"Show me it Draco!" She said with a shaky voice. I took in a breath and nodded, undoing my sleeve buttons and rolling it up. 

A small gasp came from her throat, now she knew the truth. The red marks, scratches and bruises surrounded the black ink, she saw it all.

"Why?" She choked. 

"I didn't have a choice" I said, her delicate fingers traced the tattoo. Her light touch forced goosebumps to appear on my skin. Her eyebrows furrowed and then she snatched her hand away, oh fuck here it comes. 

"You lied to me!" She shouted, pushing me back. I winced as a part of her palm hit my ribs. She didn't care because she pushed me again, I held onto her wrists "you didn't ask me Bella" I responded, "how can I lie when you never asked me!" I said with a raised voice. 

"But you didn't tell me either" she frowned. I hated seeing her like this, especially knowing I was the cause of it. I released her warm hands from my grip, her bright eyes became glassy. 

"I didn't know how to" I admitted, "you know I would never judge you Draco" she said chewing her lip, biting back a sob. 

"That's why you've been like that, so snappy, angry, pushing me away" she mumbled shaking her head. "And what's going on with that fucking cabinet, I'm sure you're lying about that too" Bella let out a small laugh, crossing her arms.

"I can't tell you" I breathed, playing with my thumbs. I couldn't tell her. 

She laughed again "and why not?". 

"When the time is right I will tell you, I promise you" I said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She moved her head away from me, a sharp pang went through my heart at her rejection. 

"Tell me Draco or we're done, you can't keep lying to me!" She shouted. 

"Bella please don't do this, I'm- fuck, I'm begging you" I pleaded with her "I can't fucking tell you." 

A single tear trailed down her cheek "why can't you trust me?" I said, wiping her tear away. 

"Why don't you trust me?" She whispered. 

"I do, more than anyone Bella, you have to just believe me on this one."

I cupped her cheek "do you love me Draco?" She said weakly. 

"You know the answer already, don't be stupid" I mumbled. 

"But it's not enough for you to stop lying to me" she said pushing my hand off her face. 

"Fuck Bella, here you go again making things difficult!" I hollered. 

"Difficult" she chuckled "you're the one lying about everything, I don't even know who you are with all your lies." She began walking towards the stairs. I dragged her back by her wrist "get off me Draco" she gritted. 

"You're being unreasonable, stop being so selfish." 

"Me, selfish, piss off Draco" she stormed up the stairs. 

I caught up with her, her heels went to turn towards her dorm, there was no way she was leaving me this easily. I clasped my hand around her upper arm, pulling her towards my room. She slapped my hand, yelling and protesting but I didn't care. She was going to listen to me. 

Locking the door behind me she crossed her arms, tapping her foot. "I don't want to speak to you Draco" she growled, "too bad, you're going to shut the fuck up and listen to me, all you do is make things about yourself!" I exclaimed.

Her mouth opened to speak "I'm not finished."

"You're not thick Bella, you can clearly see the results of what this fucking tattoo is doing to me and yet you turn it around and make the situation about yourself" I spat, she rolled her eyes, angering me more. 

"Fuck you Draco, you continuously treat me like shit and then expect me to excuse all your actions just because you're going through something!" 

"I've been there for you when no one else was, mummy and daddy weren't there, it was me!" She screamed "and yet when have you ever been there for me? Huh." 

My blood was boiling at her mentioning my parents, my fists were balled, anger seeped through out of my pores. 

"What? Did I hit a nerve?" She laughed. 

"Shut up Bella, I'm warning you" I yelled. She stepped towards me, a wicked look in her eye, a small smirk on her lips "I'm sorry your parents didn't show you love, that's why you push everyone away". 

"Keep quiet" I said shaking my head. 

"What? Are you going to tell your father about this?" She laughed sarcastically. 

I grabbed her neck, pushing her against the door. She coughed, choking at the grip, scratching at my hand "I said shut up!" I growled. 

Her eyes were wide, mouth parted slightly trying to catch air "Dra-". My hand tightened, forcing her eyes to become wet. Her small feet were kicking around, trying to find the floor for safety. 

"Are you going to listen to me?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. She nodded slowly, my hand fell from her neck, causing her to fall to the ground, gasping for air. "Go and sit on the bed" I mumbled. 

"Okay Draco" she rushed, she climbed her way up onto it. 

I bent down in front of her, using my finger to lift up her chin. "Say some shit like that again and that will be the last thing you do" I whispered, kissing her cheek. 

"Draco" she whimpered, I unbuttoned my shirt, pushing it off me and throwing it to the side. 

"I'm going to show you who I really am."


	65. Chapter 65

_Arabella_

Draco paced up and down his room, I guess he was thinking of what to say first. My throat was aching from his harsh hands, I wasn't scared of him, but his sudden outburst concerned me. 

"I'm not a good person Bella" he said, now standing in front of me. His shirt was off allowing me to see his tattoo clearly, the bruises from his fight earlier. 

"In fact I'm a horrible person" he continued, running his fingers through his tussled hair. 

"Drac-"

"No, you're listening to me— before you came here I was a cunt to everyone, well I still am but a lot less." 

"Draco why are you telling me this?" I asked. 

"Because I want you to know the real me, the person who you sleep next to every night, the person who keeps you satisfied every night, the person who loves you Bella" he rushed, he crouched down in front of me, brushing my knees with his hands.

"It doesn't matter what you was like before Draco."

"It does, because I'm still that person, you've seen it multiple times but I'm trying to change for you" he said whilst placing my hand in his own. 

"You don't understand how bad I need you" he whispered, peppering light kisses on my palm. 

"I can't be everything in one Draco" I said back to him, a lump forming in my throat. Tears threatening to spill from my eyes. 

"You don't have to be, just be there for me, that's all I'm asking" Draco placed my hand back on my thigh.

He stood up walking around the room again "I don't know how to be the perfect person for you." 

"You don't have to be Draco, fuck" I said shaking my head. 

"I'm such a fuck up, I mess everything up."

"I'm exactly like my father and that's what scares me the most" he muttered. 

"You're not Draco, please stop being so harsh on yourself" I said, standing up and walking over to him. I brushed his cheek, his head rubbed against my palm. 

"I think, you need to focus on yourself" I breathed. 

I didn't want to tell him this, but if he couldn't love himself, how could he love me properly? He frowned at my comment, lifting his head up "what's that suppose to mean?" He said. I took a deep breath in, his eyes darkened "maybe, we should just-".

"Don't fucking say it" he growled. 

"We're not doing this again" Draco brushed past me, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"I think it's for the best Dra-". 

"Don't make up decisions for me!" He shouted. 

"How many times do I have to prove myself to you?" Draco watched me with angry eyes, I gulped silently. 

"I don't want this either Draco, but I think it's what's right" I whispered. 

"Then don't say it, what do you want me to do, beg?", I shook my head, seeing him so vulnerable made my heart ache. 

"If that's what you want then I'll do it— fuck I'll do anything, just don't end this, please" he choked. I sighed, my feet padded towards him, I stood in between his legs. 

Draco's arms instantly wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His head rested on my stomach, I tangled my fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

"Stay with me tonight, the whole night, please." 

I chewed my lip, I agreed that I wouldn't end things but we did needed some space. 

"I'm going to sleep in my room for tonight, then I'll see you in the morning" I said. He let out a small laugh "if that's what you want". I nodded, letting go of his hair "I love you Draco, goodnight, please rest" I whispered, opening his door and shutting it behind me. 

A small sob came from my mouth, I knew he wouldn't be able to sleep but I needed sleep myself. I had to put my needs before his own. I opened my dorm room slowly, not wanting to wake Pansy and Astoria up. I only saw Pansy in the room, sleeping peacefully in her bed, Astoria was probably with Blaise. 

I craved a hot shower, so I went to have one. His scent still covered me, I didn't want to wash it off but I felt too dirty. I checked the mirror, seeing red marks against my ass, my collar bone covered in his marks. Light bruises in the same place his finger tips were when they held onto my hips and thighs. 

I shouldn't of left him, I'm so stupid, he clearly needed me there, maybe he was right, maybe I was selfish. I finished my shower, changing into a T-shirt and shorts. I brushed out the knots from my hair, leaving it out to air dry, I'd fix it in the morning. 

Crawling into my bed, it was strange, I hadn't slept in this bed for a while. It was notably smaller than Draco's but since their was only three of us in the room, we were lucky to have small doubles. I closed my eyes, wanting to sleep, but I could only see images of him. 

My mind wouldn't let me fall asleep and not to mention Pansy's loud snores. When she drank her snores were so loud, I growled turning around facing opposite to her, screwing my eyes shut. The bed dipped, my heart was racing until I smelt him, I began to relax. 

"What are you doing here Draco?" I whispered, not facing him. 

"You knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so since you don't want to sleep in my room I'll come to yours" he said back. His hand snaked around my waist, sliding underneath my shirt and touching my bare stomach. 

Draco pulled me back so my ass was directly against his growing cock. I bit my lip, not wanting to make any noise due to Pansy being in the room. 

"Let me make you feel good Bella" he mumbled in my ear, his mint breath filling my nostrils. Draco's cold finger tip drew circles on my stomach. 

"Would you like that darling?" He said, biting my ear slightly. "Yes" I breathed, Draco kissed my ear "you'll have to be quiet, we don't want Parkinson hearing" he instructed. I nodded quickly, Draco's hand snapped the waistband of my shorts, implying for my to pull them down. 

I shimmied out of them, pushing them to the ground. His large hand ran down my thigh, gripping the flesh and then letting go. "Are you wet for me Bella?" He said, opening up my thigh and placing it over his leg. 

"Always" I moaned, he let out a small laugh, his hand brushed my inner thigh. 

My head leaned back onto his shoulder, his lips pressing light kisses on it. He dragged one of his long fingers along the middle of my clothed pussy, feeling the wetness. "Always so ready for me" he commented, his thumb rubbed around my clit. 

I covered my mouth, stopping myself from moaning "Good girl" he said, pushing my underwear to the side, the pad of his thumb rubbed my clit directly. 

"Fuck I wanna be inside you so bad" he grunted in my ear. His words only made me more wet, I don't know how he expected me to be quiet. 

A small noise came from beside us, both our heads turned as we watched Pansy roll onto the other side of her bed. I let out a breath, relaxing again, Draco suddenly dipped his index finger inside me. "Draco" I whimpered. "Draco" he mimicked me in a higher pitched voice "shut up or I'll put something in that mouth of yours" he said. 

His finger pumped in and out of me slowly, heat crept into my stomach. He pulled out his finger and then shifted on the bed. 

"Shit" I muttered at the loss of contact. He chuckled again and disappeared under my quilt, I couldn't see him, I could only feel him. 

Draco pulled my underwear off and widened my legs so I was on display for him. His cold breath on my clit sent tingles down my spine. My hand slapped over my lips again as I felt his mouth warm suck on my clit. 

"Oh fuck" I choked. My back arched from the bed, his tongue swirled around my clit, whilst his finger pumped in and out of me slowly. 

Another finger slipped inside of me, this time his hands moved faster, the quilt covered the noises, but not the ones from my mouth. I couldn't help it as I let out a muffled groan, Draco stopped and flicked my clit "sorry" I said. He then changed the angle, placing my thighs on his shoulders. 

His tongue dipped in and out of my pussy as he used two fingers to rub my clit quickly. This was too hard not to moan, or make a sound. My hips moved at the same pace, Draco's fingers didn't stop. 

"I'm close" I said, I didn't need to tell him because he knew already. 

His mouth found my clit again, a third finger entered me. He pushed in and out of my quickly, stretching me, mimicking his own cock. But nothing would ever be the same as that. His fingers curved, stroking my g spot effortlessly. My legs began shaking, one of my hands found his hair, gripping onto it and pushing his face closer to my cunt. A low groan came from his throat.

Draco's large hand pressed my stomach down, holding me in place. "That's it Bella, cum for me, I want to taste you on my tongue" he whispered. 

I felt my orgasm coming "fuck— fuck— fuck" I whined. Draco's fingers pumped in and out of my pussy mercilessly, then he bit my clit and that was it. I closed my eyes, seeing dots in my vision, my legs continued to move uncontrollably as Draco's tongue entered me again. 

His tongue continued to ride me through my orgasm, a low hum coming from him as he tasted me. I was catching my breath as I felt my underwear being put back on me. He slapped my thigh gently, and then appeared from under the quilt. His mouth was wet, covered in my arousal, a small smirk on his face. He wiped his mouth and chin with my T-shirt and then dipped his fingers in his mouth. 

He cleaned them with his tongue ever so slowly, teasing me. "Yesss" we heard Pansy moan, our heads snapped towards her direction again, her eyes were screwed shut, cheeks a light shade of pink and a small smile on her lips. 

Draco looked at me confused "she always does this" I laughed. He nodded and pulled me to meet his lips by my neck. 

His tongue licked across my bottom lip and then went into my mouth, I tasted myself on his tongue which is what he wanted. 

Draco pulled back, breathing heavily "let's go to sleep before I have no choice but to wake Parkinson up" he muttered. I nodded, resuming our previous positions. "I love you too" he said, kissing the back of my neck. 

We slept until noon, his fierce grip still on my waist. Last night was eventful, I didn't want to face today, too many questions and not enough answers. Draco let out light snores against my neck. 

"Well, well, well" Pansy said walking out of the bathroom. 

Oh fuck, she definitely heard, I sat up from the sheets, watching her as she smirked whilst brushing her hair. Draco's eyes fluttered open, his face in a frown as he looked at Pansy. 

"Was that you trying to be quiet?" She laughed. 

"Fuck off Parkinson" Draco growled throwing a pillow at her, she dodged it and let out another laugh. 

"Malfoy, I think you need some tips, because if that was me, you would never be able to keep quiet Arabella" she giggled, walking out of the room. A small blush crept onto my cheeks, Draco scowled and then his eyes lit up. I looked at him with a puzzled face and then realised, oh shit.


	66. Chapter 66

_Draco_

"Harmonia nectere passus" Bella whispered, she held onto her wand tightly as she repeated the charm. 

"This is no use" I huffed, standing up from the table beside the cabinet. I rounded her standing directly behind her, she placed a finger on her lips hushing me, I frowned but continued to watch her. 

"Harmonia nectere passus" she repeated with her eyes closed. The bird stopped making noises, she slowly opened the cabinet, peeking inside "ha, I told you it would work" she laughed. The bird had now disappeared, but now she just had to bring it back. 

"Go on then, show off" I muttered, "no, no, it's your turn" she said, stepping out of the way and allowing me to take her place. I took a deep breath, holding my wand steadily. Closing my eyes I said the charm, concentrating on the bird coming back. 

"Perfect!" Bella shouted, I opened one eye to see that she had opened the cabinet. The bird sat perched inside, flying out after seeing the door open. I took a sigh of relief, smiling to myself. 

"Thank you" I breathed, Bella pulled me down by my tie placing a light kiss on my lips. 

"Anything for you" she said with a wink "come on let's get out of here, I'm hungry." I nodded, following after her, she skipped out of the room. 

"Actually Bella, I have to go to Hogsmeade, there's something I have to do." She turned around, raising an eyebrow at me. 

"Just picking up something" I muttered. 

She paused for a second and nodded. Since our last conversation a few weeks ago she allowed me to keep some things to myself. Although she wasn't happy about it, it seemed to allow our relationship to progress. I was grateful for that, grateful for her. 

"I'll see you later" I told her before walking the opposite direction. 

I needed to speed things up, the cabinet was taking long. Dumbledore was still alive, which wasn't good for me. So it was time to make use of the necklace I had purchased. The imperius curse worked a charm on Rosmerta, it was just a waiting game now. 

After my trip to Hogsmeade I skipped lunch, heading straight to my room. I spotted a letter, beside my bed, fuck I knew who this was from. Sighing slowly I opened the letter. 

_"Dear my darling Draco,_

_I hope all is well, I'm excited to see you soon for Christmas. How are things with the cabinet? is it finished? The dark lord has been questioning your capability of completing the task. I can only give you so much time my dear. Please send an update soon, your family depends on this._

_Love always,_

_Mother"_

Fuck, this was not good. I crumbled the piece of paper "incendio" I murmured, watching the paper burn and fall onto the ground turning into ash. A knock came from the door, I kicked the the ash under my bed. 

"Who is it?" I asked, "your favourite person." I rolled my eyes "come in Zabini."

I watched Blaise walk in, a huge smile on his face. "Did you just fuck or something" I laughed, "can I not be happy to see my friend?" He said sitting on my bed. 

"Do make yourself comfortable" I muttered, "you been starting fires?" He laughed, sniffing the air. 

"Mind your business, what do you want?" I asked.

"So I've been speaking to Tia" he started, I shook my head "that explains your face."

"No it's not like that, not anymore, dickhead" he said. "Whatever you say, go on" I said with a slight smirk on my face. 

They used to date, but Tia said Blaise was too immature for her, as he was a year below her. I don't know why they're talking again, but Astoria would not be happy. 

"So, I asked her-", our heads turned as the door swung open.

"Oh, hi Blaise, I didn't know you was here" Bella walked in. 

"Draco have you been starting fires?" Bella asked, looking around "no." She looked at Blaise and then at me "am I interrupting something?" She giggled "no I was just leaving, I'll catch up with you later Malfoy" Blaise said, I nodded and he left the room shutting it behind him. 

"Are you alright?" I asked Bella who had made her way onto my bed. 

"I'm fine, but did you hear what happened to that Gryffindor girl?" She said, playing with her hair. I shook my head "no, what happened?" I said, sitting down on the side of the bed. 

"Apparently she was cursed, by some necklace or something, they said she looked possessed and shit" my eyes slightly widened, this was not the plan, shit. Why is nothing going my way. 

"So, is she alright, what happened after?" I questioned, she squinted her eyes whilst looking at me. 

"Well she's not dead, but Snape knows, Harry saw it all" she whispered. Of course Potter was there, he was there when I was in Hogsmeade, he's fucking everywhere. "Right" I trailed, wanting her to change the topic of conversation. 

"Whoever done that to her is horrible, I hope they find whoever who done it" she mumbled. 

I gulped silently, nodding at her statement "any who, Christmas is soon, I've got you a present" she said wiggling her eyebrows. 

"I don't need a present from you Bella, you're enough" I responded, pulling her onto my lap. She smiled "well I wanted to get you one" she said kissing my cheek. 

"Actually I have something for you" I lifted her off me and walked towards my wardrobe. "What is it?" She asked "don't be impatient" I pulled the large box out handing it to her. 

"A present for me, you're too kind" she said with sarcasm laced in her tone. 

She opened the box quickly, gasping at its contents. 

"How did you-".

"I had help from a friend" I laughed. 

She pulled out a few dresses, some that were similar to the ones I had ruined and others a different style altogether.

"I told you I would buy you a new one" I said, watching as she felt the fabric of each dress. 

"Yeah one, not four Draco and these are expensive, it's not even Christmas yet!" She exclaimed. 

"I didn't say it was a Christmas present" I laughed, Bella threw the box to the side and dragged me into a hug. "Thank you, that was thoughtful of you." I kissed the top of her head. 

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, Astoria is putting on a games night on the weekend, Slytherin only" she said with excited eyes. 

"Games night?" I questioned "isn't that for children?"

"Not when there's alcohol involved" she smirked. 

"Have you ever played truth of dare drunk?" She asked. I shook my head "well, you're in for a surprise."


	67. Chapter 67

_Arabella_

Friday came around quickly, it seemed this year was going at a fast pace as the Christmas holidays were approaching soon too. Today was games night which was exciting, I couldn't wait to have fun with my friends and Draco. Of course Theo would be there but everything had settled now, then again he's unpredictable. 

I stood in front of Draco's mirror pulling my black socks up to my mid thighs. "Have you seen the way Blaise is acting around Astoria?" I asked him, he sat on the edge of the bed, facing me. I looked at him through the mirror, his eyes were directly on my ass.  
"Draco?" I laughed, his head shot up, his darkened grey eyes now on my own. 

He cleared his throat "I can't say I've noticed" he replied simply. I frowned turning around "you don't notice much do you?". 

"Unless it's to do with you then no" he said, raking his eyes up and down my figure. 

"I think somethings going on" I said adjusting my bra strap. 

He ignored me, his eyes everywhere on my body apart from my face. 

"Draco!" I shouted, throwing my skirt at him. He caught it in his hands "are you even listening to me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"How do you expect me to listen when you're wearing a see through bra and that pathetic excuse for underwear?" he growled "not to mention the socks."

"You've seen me enough times naked, I'd expect you would be able to listen when I'm at least wearing some clothes" I laughed. 

"Come here" he ordered, I walked over to him slowly. I straddled his thighs, his hands traveled either side of my waist and smoothed down to my ass. 

He pulled me further onto him, so my pussy was in direct alignment with his dick. A small gasp came from my mouth as I felt him harden beneath me. 

"We don't have time Draco" I whispered, looking into his eyes. He nodded, ignoring me again as his grip tightened on my ass, squeezing it and then letting it go. 

Draco sat up slightly, the movement made me feel his erection even more.

"I can feel your wet cunt through my trousers Bella."

I bit my lip, my hips began moving slightly against his. Draco let out a light groan, one of his hands settling it between us on my inner thigh. 

I went to protest but he hushed me, one slender finger trailed across my thigh, brushing my clothed pussy. "Oh" I whispered, his mouth kissed and nibbled along my collar bone. In one sudden movement he had pushed my flimsy underwear aside and slipped his middle finger inside me. 

"So tight and warm" he groaned, he pumped his slender digit in and out of me at a slow pace, curving it ever so slightly.

"I wish I could have you like this everyday" he whispered against my neck. Another finger entered me, moving at the same slow pace.

"Half naked, in my room, waiting for me to come back, eager for me to fuck you" he said with a strain in his voice. 

"Fuck" I moaned as his thumb stroked my clit gently. 

"You'd love that wouldn't you darling?".

"I'd fuck you so hard that you would forget your pretty name, all you'll know is mine" he continued. 

This was too much, his words, skilled fingers were bringing me closer and closer to an intense orgasm. 

"Do you want that Bella?" He said, pumping his fingers quicker, his thumb applied more pressure. I nodded "use your words." 

Draco inserted another finger, my head leaned back. My breathing was laboured, my hips began riding his fingers, edging me closer to my orgasm. 

I couldn't speak, no words were forming "answer me, be a good slut for me Bella" his voice was rough. I was so close, I could taste it, his fingers withdrew from my pussy suddenly. 

"Oh would you look at the time, we need to get going Bella, we don't want to be late." I whimpered, he lifted me off him and stood up. 

His fingers plunged into his mouth "my favourite taste" he hummed. 

"Draco, you can't just leave me like that" I whined, fixing my underwear and standing up.

"Don't be a brat, let's go" he laughed. 

Draco walked out of the room, leaving me empty, this was going to be a long day. 

After getting dressed I hurried to my next class, Draco had left before I was finished getting ready. I felt my hand being pulled, I turned around to see Harry, he appeared distressed. I looked around to see if anyone saw us but it was just him and I. "Harry I'm going to be late" I rushed, putting my hand over my chest. 

"I'm sorry but this is urgent Arabella" he said, looking around. 

"What is it?" I asked, I accepted that I would be late so I allowed him to continue.

"It's about Malfoy" he started, I raised an eyebrow at him to continue.

"Has he been acting, weird lately?" 

I thought before answering, these two were enemies, the last thing I wanted to do was give him information about Draco. 

"No, not that I know of."

"Right, don't repeat this but I think he might be a death eater" he said taking a step towards me. 

Fuck, how did he know, actually it's Harry Potter we're talking about. I laughed it off "Draco? A death eater." Harry looked at me confused, trying to read my eyes for an answer. 

"I think I would know" I said "you shouldn't go around saying them things Harry, it could get you in trouble." He nodded, watching me about to leave.

"Arabella, be careful, I don't want to see you hurt" he whispered. I sent him a weak smile and ran to my class. 

The day dragged on, I couldn't help but wonder what Harry was trying to get at. Not to mention the ache that was happening down below, I hadn't seen Draco all day. I was heading back to the common room to get ready for games night.

"Hey Arabella" Pansy ran up next to me. 

"You excited for tonight?" She asked, linking her arm with mine. "Very, you are too by the looks of it" I laughed. 

"Who wouldn't be, drinks, games, good company" she smiled. I nodded as we walked into the common room. "Will your girlfriend be coming tonight" I asked. 

"Skye?" I nodded and she let out a loud laugh, shaking her head. "We broke up, turns out she thought getting with me would make Draco jealous" she said.

"What a bitch" I commented "it's all fine, I have my eyes on someone else" she whispered. 

I gulped silently, Draco and I discussed Pansy's recent comments, he's convinced she fancies me, but I disagree. 

"Well then, you should pursue it, life is too short" I said. "I've been trying to, it's a bit difficult" Pansy said shyly. 

"I'm sure it will all work out in the end" I assured her, she hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to see Theo, I'll see you soon." I waved her goodbye and headed to my dorm room. 

A letter was on my bedside table "great" I muttered. 

_"Hi sister,_

_How are you? I miss you, I hope you miss me too. Have you done it yet? I'm worried about what you told me over summer, please be careful, if you need help just ask me. I'll see you in a couple weeks._

_I love you,_

_Fefe"_

"Who's that from" Draco said from behind me, I hadn't heard him come in. I ripped the letter "just my sister" I smiled. 

"You always rip up your sisters letters?" He asked, looking at the ripped paper in my hands. 

"When they're irrelevant yes" Draco stepped towards me "you're lying."

I shook my head "I-I'm not" I stuttered.

"I like it when you're flustered" he whispered. 

His hand grabbed my chin, his mouth inches from mine "don't lie to me Bella" he growled. I breathed heavily "it's from my sister." Draco look deep into my eyes, a small smirk appeared on his face. 

He let go of my chin "let this be the last time you lie to my face" he smiled. 

"Dra-" he put a finger to his lips "come everyone is waiting, don't get changed, I want you in your uniform tonight" he said walking out of the room. 

I quickly fixed my hair, making sure I looked more fresh. 

Everyone was downstairs already, Draco sat in his normal seat, legs spread, playing with his rings. I greeted everyone and sat on the edge of Draco's seat, his hand automatically curved around to meet my thigh. His cold finger tips drew patterns on my bare skin, goosebumps started to form. 

"So, I think we should all take some shots, loosen us up a bit" Pansy spoke, standing up and handing everyone cups. 

"Agreed" Astoria muttered, holding her cup out for Pansy to pour whiskey in it. "How many are we taking?" Blaise frowned, watching Pansy pour the brown liquid into his cup. 

"Well there's eight of us, so eight?" Pansy wickedly smiled. 

I choked "eight?"

"Come on don't be a pussy, you too Malfoy" she laughed.

"I'm not a pussy" I said, holding my cup out. 

"Eight shots it is" Draco mumbled, the first shot was always the hardest, the alcohol always burned my throat, forcing me to wince. Draco on the other hand took all eight shots with ease, one after the other. 

I felt tipsy and horny, the combination of the whiskey and Draco's soft touch was making the ache more apparent. 

"Ready to play?" Astoria smiled, leaning into Blaise "let's do it" Theo spoke, sitting next to Pansy, who was lighting a joint. "Truth or dare?" Goyle asked.

Everyone agreed and then the games began. The bottle spun around the table, landing directly onto me. "Truth or dare" Pansy asked "truth" I responded, slightly nervous from what she was going to ask. "Who is the best person you've had sex with" she asked. 

"Draco, easy" I smiled. 

The bottle spun again, landing on Pansy, she was asked the same question. "Dare" she smirked "I dare you to kiss the person in the room you fancy the most" Astoria said. 

I saw Blaise laugh as he looked at Draco, was she really going to kiss him in front of me, because she didn't fancy anyone else.

"Sorry" she downed a shot and walked towards Draco and I. I looked at Draco, who had a small grin on his face, Pansy was stood in front of me, her surprisingly soft hand held my chin and she pulled me into a soft kiss. Her lips were soft and plump, different to Draco's "alright Parkinson, get your paws off" Draco said from beside me. 

Pansy straightened herself up and sent me a wink before sitting back in her seat. "Well that was interesting" Astoria giggled, drinking her drink. 

The game continued, landing on Draco "truth or dare" Blaise asked. "Truth" he answered "boring" Pansy fake yawned. 

"Alright, how many girls have you fucked" Crabbe asked. Draco shifted, clearing his throat "I'm not answering" he said.

"If you don't then you have to drink again" Pansy crossed her arms. He held out his cup waiting for drink to be poured into it, he downed the shot, setting his cup on the side. 

The bottle landed on Theo next, he chose dare, Pansy's eyebrows wiggled "I dare you, to snog the person you find the hottest" she said. Theo stood up, 

Draco's grip grew tighter, but he didn't come over to us, he went to Astoria? He pulled her into a deep kiss, Blaise shook his head. 

"It's just a game" Theo clipped before resuming his normal seat. Astoria was blushing, Blaise had a scowled look on his face. The game went on, Crabbe was dared to run out of the common room naked. Goyle was dared to kiss the cheek of the best looking boy, he chose Draco of course. 

Now it was Astorias turn "kiss the boy you think is hot, it can't be Blaise" Pansy said. I was smiling, she was definitely going to choose Theo, but I was wrong, she was walking towards Draco. 

She leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head, her lips landing on his cheek. I screwed my face, what the fuck. 

I was not happy, she never told me she thought he was hot. We took a small break, Draco stood up and walked over to Pansy, I remained in my seat. "It was nothing Bell" Astoria whispered next to me, I nodded and drank my drink. 

I watched as Draco spoke to Pansy, whispering something in her ear, their heads turned to look at me. Draco's finger summoned me over, Pansy was chewing her lip slightly, shit.


	68. Chapter 68

_Arabella_

"Yes Draco?" I said nervously, with the mischievous look in his eyes next to Pansy's lust ridden ones, I didn't know what I was walking into. 

"Don't be nervous Arabella" Pansy giggled, watching me intensely. Draco let out a small chuckle before swiping his pink tongue along his bottom lip.

"Parkinson here" he paused, a small smirk creeping onto his face "asked me a question, in regards to what belongs to me" he continued. I took a sharp inhale, he was talking in riddles "what was the question?" I whispered. Draco and Pansy glanced at each other, she nodded slightly, his gaze was now on me. 

He leaned down to my ear, his lips hardly touching it but I still felt them there. Draco left a light kiss on my earlobe "she asked if she could taste you" he whispered. My breath caught in my throat, I hadn't realised that my chest was rising and falling heavily. "She also asked if I could be there, perhaps join in."

"Oh fuck, Draco I've never done this before" I mumbled, his hand sprawled across my lower back, brushing down towards my ass "that's okay, I will be there darling." He stood up fully, I noticed his eyes were turning a deeper shade of grey. 

"Tell me Bella would you like that?" His hand remained on the top of my ass, I looked up at him and nodded "come" he instructed. 

I followed him, letting out a shaky breath, Pansy remained behind us. Making up some excuse to end games night, everyone was too drunk to realise we had all gone into Draco's room. I was nervous to say the least, I'd never been with a girl before, let alone both genders. I was surprised Draco agreed as his possessiveness should've proved otherwise. 

Draco locked his room behind him, casting a silencing spell too. He sat on the edge of the bed, widening his long limbs, he leaned back slightly watching Pansy and I in front of him. Thank Merlin I was tipsy as I don't think I would've agreed to this. 

"Relax Arabella, I don't bite, unless you'd like that" Pansy smiled. 

She closed the gap between her and I, her soft fingers running up my bare arms, leaving goosebumps on my skin. She was my height so she didn't need to bend down or look up to see my eyes. I'd always thought she was pretty, however I never looked at her like that. 

She trailed one of her hands along my cheek, brushing it slightly, I glanced over to Draco who nodded. Taking a deep breath, I wet my lips with my tongue. Pansy pushed her mouth onto mine, this kiss was different than the one earlier. Her tongue swiftly entered my mouth, smoothly brushing with my own one. 

I hummed into the kiss, she tasted sweet, unlike Draco's mint taste, hers was like candy. I found myself eager for more. We continued kissing, her hands fiddled with my shirt buttons, pushing the item off me. She pulled away, both of our breathing was heavy. Pansy examined me, her hands now running along the sides of my waist. 

"I think your little boyfriend is a tad jealous" Pansy giggled, looking over at Draco. 

He was in the same position, however he had now leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees "now Pansy, you should know yourself that I'm not little" he smugly said. 

She raised one eyebrow and then let out another laugh "how many times do you think we should let her cum tonight?" She asked him. 

Oh fuck "it depends on how good she will be for us Parkinson" he responded, Draco stood up, walking towards us both. He roughly grabbed the back of my hair, pulling my head back slightly, I winced at his grip. 

He dove into a kiss, groaning when my tongue went in his mouth. Pansy stood behind me, her fingertips dancing along my bare thighs. Draco's kiss was aggressive, his hand still held onto my hair tightly, he bit my lip "shit" I moaned. I was so turned on, the ache from the whole day was bothering me now. 

My thighs were becoming sticky from my own arousal and my lace thong was wet, uncomfortable and it needed to come off. Pansy was teasing me, her fingers were coming close to where I wanted them the most but withdrawing quickly each time. I snaked one of my hands down Draco's torso, trying to make contact with his cock, he slapped my hand. 

"No, no, you don't get that right now" Draco smirked. 

Pansy's hands halted "come on Draco don't be a bastard, let her suck it" Pansy teased. He looked between us and rolled his eyes. Draco left us and sat against his headboard, stretching his legs for me to fit in between them. 

Draco palmed his cock through his trousers "come on then Bella, be a good slut and make me cum" Draco ordered, I climbed onto the bed, rushing to get in between his legs. Pansy took a seat behind me, as I fumbled with Draco's button and zipper. 

He raised his hips up, allowing me to pull his trousers and boxers down to his mid thighs. His cock stood tall, leaking pre cum from the tip. 

"Put your mouth on it Arabella" Pansy said from behind me, I went to grip the base of his dick but Pansy slapped my hand away. 

She tutted and shook her head "no hands." I gulped looking at Draco who was just watching me with hooded eyes. 

"In fact" Pansy trailed, she held her hand out in front of me, Draco instantly pulled his tie from around his neck, handing it to Pansy. 

She pulled my arms behind me, tying my wrists securely with the material. 

"Now suck" Pansy demanded, my mouth opened, Draco held his dick, teasing my mouth with the tip, he covered my lips in his arousal. 

"Fuck" he groaned as I licked it off. 

Pansy's finger tips ran through my hair, she guided my mouth onto Draco's thick cock. His eyes rolled back, followed by his head falling back onto the headboard. 

"That's a good girl" Pansy spoke, pushing my head up and down Draco's cock. 

I hollowed my mouth, and tried take in what I could. I moaned when I felt Pansy pull my underwear to the side, her fingers went in contact with my wet pussy, she began dragging her tips up and down. 

Coating them in my wetness "Fucking soaked isn't she?" Draco growled looking at Pansy. 

"Of course she is" Pansy said, her finger made contact with my clit, circling it slowly. My eyes screwed shut, all this teasing was making me want to cum already. 

"Keep your eyes on me" Draco growled tapping my cheek. I did what he asked as Pansy continued to torture me with her slow pace. 

Pansy pushed my head down further on to Draco's dick, his tip was hitting the back of my throat every time. I whimpered feeling Pansy's finger enter me, curving and rubbing my g spot quickly. I couldn't keep my eyes open, the pleasure was too much. 

"Bella!" Draco shouted angrily, Pansy inserted another finger. Draco's hips snapped upwards forcing his cock further into my mouth. This was partnered with Pansy's hand pushing my head down I was gagging uncontrollably. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I tried to keep my eyes on Draco. 

"Should we let her cum?" Pansy asked him, pushing her fingers in and out of me leisurely. 

"If she can keep her fucking eyes open then she can" Draco responded. 

My thighs began to shake, Pansy rubbed my clit and thrusted her fingers quicker. 

Draco fucked my mouth, I couldn't hold it anymore. My pussy clenched around Pansy's fingers "cum slut" she whispered. I came around her fingers, moaning onto Draco's dick, he thrusted once more before he came himself. Pansy stroked my hair as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of me. 

Cum spilled out of my mouth, I raised my head off his cock. Swallowing what I could, the rest just dripped down my chin. His thumb wiped the excess cum from my chin and pushed it into my mouth, allowing me to take in everything he had to offer. Pansy removed her fingers from inside me and sat next to Draco. She swirled her tongue around one finger and then dipped the other into Draco's mouth. 

I sat on my knees watching them "now I know why you two are always fucking" she laughed, taking her finger from Draco's mouth. He pulled up his boxers and then dragged me onto him, my back was against his chest, my wrists were still bound behind me. Pansy crawled between my legs, her hands pushed my thighs apart, leaving me exposed to her. 

Draco's slender fingers pulled off my bra straps and pushed my bra down so my breast were no longer covered. Pansy had pushed my skirt up, bunching it around my waist, she tugged my thong down and threw it to the side. Fuck, I felt myself becoming more and more wet, I was still sensitive from my first orgasm and they were about to bring me to another. 

Draco's fingers toyed with my nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his fingers. I felt Pansy's warm breath against my thighs, my head leaned back onto Draco's shoulder "watch her Bella" he grunted behind me. 

My head snapped down to where Pansy was "I'm so jealous of you Malfoy" she muttered, he let out a light chuckle. 

Pansy's mouth smothered my clit, sucking onto it "oh shit" I cried, Draco started kissing along my neck, and sucked right where my sweet spot was. 

My arms were beginning to ache from being behind my back for so long. The mix of pain and pleasure was drawing me to a second orgasm. Pansy continued to kitten lick my clit, she pushed two fingers into me, plunging them in and out of me. 

"Do you like that Bella?" Draco whispered in my ear. 

"Yes Draco, fuck" I whimpered as Pansy sucked on my clit with more pressure.

"Do you want to cum? I bet you do" he goaded. 

I nodded "please" leaning against his shoulder, he bit down onto my neck "what did I tell you?" Pansy laughed at his words, the vibrations from her laugh sent shivers down my spine. 

Draco held my throat, restricting my airways "don't let her cum Parkinson." I whined, looking up at him with pleading eyes "please Draco" I begged. I was so close, so close I don't know how much more teasing I could take before I passed out. 

Pansy's head raised from between my legs, she held onto my thighs "disobedient sluts don't get to cum" Pansy smirked. 

Draco untied my arms "I think Parkinson deserves some fun of her own, don't you think?". 

Oh no, I'd never done this either, Draco certainly wasn't going to fuck her in front of me, I chewed my lip slightly "I'll help you" he said kissing my lips quickly. He sat up and exchanged places with Pansy. 

"Don't be shy" Draco sat behind me.

I placed my hands over Pansy's thighs and pushed them apart "lift up her skirt Bella" Draco instructed me. I pushed it up towards her hips, I saw her light green underwear slightly dampened from her own arousal. I looked back at Draco and he me to pull her underwear down, which I did. 

Pansy let out a heavy breath, I guess from feeling the cold air touch her wet pussy. 

"Go on Bella, touch her" he said kissing the back of my head. I leaned down into an arch, running my fingers along her thighs. Draco's hand squeezed my ass "good girl Bella."

I kissed her inner thighs, I licked a long stripe up her pussy. Pansy let out a small moan, I heard Draco unzip his trousers from behind me "that's it Bella", he placed his hand over my back, forcing it into a deeper arch. My ass was now in the air, a harsh slap fell onto my ass. 

I sucked on Pansy's clit, swirling my tongue around it. "Shit Arabella" Pansy groaned, I used one of my fingers to circle her hole. I knew how to pleasure myself, so surely it wouldn't be that hard. I froze as Draco's tip rubbed up and down my pussy, teasing my entrance. 

I pushed a finger into Pansy's pussy, curling it to stroke her rippled wall, her head fell back. "Draco" I moaned, feeling his cock slowly enter me, inch by inch. It was never ending, just as I thought he was fully in, he continued going, stretching my walls making me feel full. 

He let out a string of curse words when he pulled out and slammed back into me. "Add another finger Bella, feel how warm she is, how she clenches around your finger" Draco moaned. 

I slid another finger inside of her as the pad of my thumb stroked her clit. I swapped from my mouth to my thumb every now and then. 

However I couldn't concentrate too much on her pleasure as Draco was pounding into me relentlessly. He held onto my waist, digging his fingers into my plush flesh. 

I was moaning uncontrollably, Pansy must've felt the vibrations from my throat as she started raising her hips, pushing my head further into her pussy. 

"You're close Bella, you're squeezing me so fucking tight" Draco grunted from behind me. He slapped my ass twice, his middle reached around to my own clit and started massaging it. 

"Keep doing that Arabella, Merlin I'm gonna cum" Pansy moaned. 

Draco's thrusts were aggressive "Draco" I yelled, my orgasm came unexpectedly. My vision was blurred, my whole body had stilled. But Draco didn't stop, he continued to fuck me hard, chasing his own orgasm. "Don't be selfish Bella, finish what you started" he demanded, slapping my ass hard. 

I whimpered, the roughness of Draco's thrusts were beginning to make me feel dizzy. I used three fingers to push in and out of Pansy's cunt, my other hand pinched and stroked her clit. She gripped my hair, raising her hips "cum Pansy" Draco spat. 

His thrusts were sloppier. Pansy's mouth opened and she screamed "right there!". I felt her pussy squeeze my fingers, followed by a warm liquid covering them. Draco let out an animalistic growl, as he came inside me, I turned to look at him. His eyes were shut, head was thrown back, his lips were caught in between his teeth, he was so hot. 

I wiped my fingers on the bed sheets, feeling Draco pull out of me, his cum falling down my thighs. Pansy caught her breath, shooting me a lazy smile "well wasn't that something" she laughed. I sat up, sitting on my knees "I'm gonna get cleaned up" Pansy smiled, walking into the bathroom. I turned back around to face Draco. 

He looked at me in awe "are you okay Draco?" I asked wiping the corners of my mouth. He snapped out of his trance, gulping heavily. 

Draco nodded, cupping my cheeks and kissing me sweetly "I love you, fuck I love you so much" he muttered peppering kisses all over my face.


	69. Chapter 69

_Draco_

Bella's bare back was against my chest, she held onto my arm tight, which was wrapped around her waist. Her scent was everywhere, on my pillows, around the room and fuck was it so intoxicating. She clouded my mind, I'd never felt like this before, I was obsessed with her. 

Every thought I had was of her, I found myself constantly wanting to be around her, in her presence. It was becoming painful how much I craved her. 

"Bella" I whispered, she shuffled against me, humming as a response. 

"Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?".

I watched as she nodded "alright, I'll be with you after." She lifted her head, turning it to face me, her eyebrows were furrowed "you're not coming?" She asked. 

"I wasn't invited" I said kissing her shoulder. 

"Oh, I'll just go with Blaise then" she responded, turning her head to go back to sleep. 

I pushed the sheets off me, making my way to my bathroom. "Maybe you can wear one of the dresses I got you" I suggested, leaning against the bathroom door. 

"You're smart Malfoy" she let out a breathy laugh "you won't see me in it though." 

"What makes you think that?", she sat up, wrapping the quilt around her chest. 

"Because you're not coming" she replied, wiping her eyes. 

"You'll come back to my room after, so of course I'll see it" I laughed, she thought for a second and then nodded. 

"Have a nice shower, try not to think of me when you're wanking" she giggled, she laid back down, facing opposite me. 

"Don't flatter yourself" I mumbled, walking into the bathroom. I took a hot shower, removing last nights sweat. Bella's boldness last night was beautiful, Merlin she really knew how to get a man on his knees. I was skeptical at first when Pansy asked me that question last night, I didn't want to share Bella. 

However I'd done things like that with Pansy before Bella, as long as she was okay with it so was I. But it would never happen again, I realised that I didn't want anyone else touching what is mine, so Pansy would need to find someone else to prey on. 

"Draco" Bella called my name from the bedroom. 

I switched off the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. "Yes?" I responded, reaching for my tooth brush. 

"You have a letter" she mumbled, walking into the bathroom and handing it to me. 

"Fuck" I said under my breath, another letter. Bella frowned and started taking a shower. 

"Who's it from?" She asked, washing her hair. "No one" I muttered. 

"Liar, whatever, don't tell me" she growled. I finished brushing my teeth and walked out of the bathroom. I checked to see what Bella was doing, in case she was snooping however she was singing lightly and washing her body. 

_"Draco,_

_Why have you not completed your task yet! What is taking you so long? Are you incapable of performing such simple things! If it's that Roseberry girl causing distractions then she will be dealt with!_

_Hurry up, you know the dark lord does not like waiting!_

_LM"_

Fuck, fuck, fuck, I ripped the letter and then burnt it. 

"Bella I have to go" I rushed, putting my clothes on. 

"Where are you going?" She asked walking out with a toothbrush in her mouth. 

"Fuck, it doesn't matter, I'll see you later or something." 

I heard her call after me as I left the room, it was late afternoon so she would be distracted by the party tonight. I practically ran to the room of requirement, I was letting my father down and that couldn't happen. My fear of choosing between the two was catching up with me— I was in shit. 

After a few hours of trying to mend the cabinet I made some progress, not as much as I wanted but still some. I heard the door open, my wand was raised ready for the intruder. 

"Oh for fucks sake, what do you want?" I growled. 

"Hello would've been nice" Theo walked in, touching items as he walked closer to me. 

"We're not friends, why would I greet you?" I said, holding onto my wand tighter. 

Theo noticed and laughed "you can put that down, I just want to talk."

"Yeah, well I don't trust you, whenever you speak it's always bullshit" I sneered. 

He had a hint of amusement in his eyes, he walked in front of the cabinet eyeing it up. "I can see you've made no progress" he commented. 

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is, you're not stupid Malfoy, you know that I know" he smirked. I huffed, lowering my wand "so what do you want?" I mumbled. 

"I'm not here after Bells, I'm over her, but your lack of progress is now causing me problems" he said opening the cabinet. 

"Stop calling her that ridiculous nickname" I said raising my voice. 

"Wow you are in deep, after everything I said, the nickname part is what you comment on" he laughed. Fuck did he make my blood boil "anyway, since you are clearly struggling with this, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands" he smiled. 

I cocked my eyebrow looking at him, he had the same smug look on his face from when I first met him "What's that supposed to mean?". 

He rounded me, standing behind me, I whipped around facing him "You'll see" he chuckled. 

Before I knew it his wand was out, I was too slow "Petrificus Totalus" Theo exclaimed. 

My whole body went limp, I fell onto the ground with a hard thud. I couldn't move, fuck, I was going to kill him. 

I watched as he stood over me "this is for your own good Malfoy."

He leaned down, I felt him snatch a strand of hair from my head. Theo looked at it and smiled "I'll be needing this" he muttered.

"Thanks Malfoy, I'm sure I'll be seeing you tonight." He let out a small laugh before exiting the room. 

Now I was in deep shit, I didn't know what he was going to do next, but something wasn't right. And I couldn't fucking move, oh he was definitely going to be put in a grave when this shit wore off.


	70. Chapter 70

_Arabella_

"What's going on with you and Tia?" 

I asked Blaise as we left Slughorn's party, he let out a nervous laugh "nothing, she's a friend Arabella." I nodded, I wouldn't make assumptions, whether he was lying or not I couldn't accuse him of something I didn't know. 

"I'm sure Malfoy told you about us" he said. 

"Only that she's an ex, it's not really my business, I just don't want to see Astoria upset" I answered. 

"Neither do I, but she doesn't trust me, I feel like I'm cheating when I'm not, all me and Tia do is talk" Blaise said in an annoyed tone. 

"Well have you told her that?" I said stopping and facing him. 

"Yes, a thousand times, she just doesn't listen, I'm tired of it Arabella" he frowned. "I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around her, it's not right." 

I felt bad for him, I knew exactly what he was talking about. There was no denying their love for each other but Astoria can be suffocating towards him. 

"I see the way you and Malfoy are, you don't nag him, control him but maybe if you do, I don't see it, because you keep things private" he continued. 

"Blaise maybe you should just break up, if you're stressed" I replied honestly. I knew it would break Astoria's heart but I guess it would be for the best. 

"I don't know, I'm going to speak to Tia anyway, I'll see you in the common room" he smiled, walking towards the Ravenclaw tower. I waved him goodbye and strolled back to the common room. 

"Bella" I heard from behind me, I turned to see Draco walking towards me. 

A smile plastered on my face, I ran towards him hugging him tightly. "Are you alright, you sound like you're coming down with something" I frowned whilst touching is forehead. 

He cleared his throat "I'm fine baby." 

Oh, he'd never called me that before, maybe he was tired of using darling. 

He leaned down to my cheek placing a light kiss on it. 

"I missed you" I confessed, running my hands up his torso. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him, a light squeal came out of my mouth. 

"I missed you more" he breathed. 

He dipped his head and pushed a hard kiss on my lips. I returned his kiss, licking his bottom lip slowly. I low groan came from his throat as his tongue entered my mouth, I pulled away before he could continue. 

"Can I take you somewhere?".

I giggled, what was wrong with him. He never asked if he could take me anywhere, he would just tell me we're going somewhere. 

"What?" He whispered "sure, you can take me somewhere, you must've fell and bumped your head because you have manners all of a sudden" I laughed. 

"Oh, you're silly, but let's go, it's a surprise" he smiled. I nodded, he reached his hand out for me to take it. "Ready?" He asked, I responded with a smile. 

Suddenly the whole room changed, I felt like I was flying around, my body was twisting and turning. We landed in a room, all black everything, it was cold. 

"Where are we?" I questioned as he let my hand go. 

"My room love" he laughed "you've never been here before?".

I frowned "you know I haven't Draco." 

"Right yes, now you have" he rushed, walking out of the room. 

"Why are we here?" I asked following him. 

"You'll see" he clipped, pulling my hand so I caught up with him. 

"You know what happened last time Draco" I said nervously. 

He rubbed the back of his neck and paused "I know but just wait and you'll see" he shot me a weak smile as we walked down the staircase. 

Something wasn't right, I had a sick feeling in my stomach. However I was content knowing Draco was here with me "wait here a moment" he said walking behind a door and closing it. I heard whispers from the other side, I twiddled my thumbs waiting for him. 

The door opened behind me, Draco's head popped out, his hand waving for me to come in. I took a deep breath and walked in slowly, oh fuck. 

"Well, well, well it's lovely to see you again Roseberry" Bellatrix smirked. 

"I-I" she cut me off with a loud cackle. 

"Cat got your tongue?" She laughed, circling me and flicking her wand through my hair. Draco's mother walked in, a small smile on her face, her gaze then returned to her sister. 

"Draco why am I here?" I whispered, looking at Draco who now had a smug look on his face. 

"Draco!" I shouted, I felt Bellatrix slap my face hard. My hand reached to soothe the stinging pain, tears welled in my eyes. 

"Don't you dare speak to him like that!" She screamed. 

"You are causing problems for the dark lord" she said. 

I shook my head quickly "I-I don't know what you're talking about" I stuttered, a tear fell down my cheek. 

She grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into her eyes "Liar!" She shouted pushing me onto the floor. My head hit the floor boards "shit" I cried. 

Her wand rested underneath my chin and pushed my head upwards. 

"I swear I don't know anything, Draco tell her!" I sobbed. 

"Draco tell her" she mimicked "yes, Draco why don't you tell her" she said smirking. I looked over to Draco who was now standing up. 

"Alright stop calling me that now" he groaned, I watched as his face became distorted. His hair turned brown, growing longer. Merlins beard it was Theo the whole time, I started to panic, my breathing was all over the place "please, let me go, I-I don't know anything" I begged.

If Theo was here then where was Draco?

"She's lying" Theo laughed "of course he told her, they're always together."

"Are you lying Bella?" Bellatrix teased, emphasising the nickname Draco gave me, she leaned over me, her breath fanned my cheek. 

"Sister, enough of that now" Draco's mother interjected, a concerned look in her eyes. 

"Well, we will wait until Draco gets here, shouldn't take him long to figure it out" she smiled, standing up "Incarcerous." 

My hands tied behind my back, my feet were bound, she smiled and walked out of the room with Theo. 

It was just Narcissa and I in the room. "I told you to leave him Arabella" she muttered. 

"I-I tried, I can't, please let me go, I haven't done anything, I promise I'll never speak to him again" I pleaded, tears fell down my cheeks, whimpers came out of my mouth. 

"It's gone too far now, I'm sorry Arabella, I truly am" she mumbled before leaving the room. 

I cried and cried, wanting to leave this house, needing Draco here with me. I wonder if Draco knew, no he wouldn't of, he wouldn't allow me to be treated like this. My arms were rubbing against the rope as I tried to loosen them. 

My head snapped up as I heard a loud bang coming from outside the door. The door swung open "Draco" I cried. 

"Fuck Bella" he rushed over to me, crouching down. 

"What is going on Draco?" I sniffed, he began untying the ropes "I'll explain everything later I promise, we need to get you out of here" he spoke, he kissed my head. 

"That's not possible" Bellatrix said from behind him. 

"Why is she here!" He bellowed, anger in his eyes. 

"You know why she is here Draco!" Bellatrix responded, walking towards him.

"You have not been fulfilling the dark lords request because of her!" She said pointing at me. 

Draco looked at me with apologetic eyes. I was confused, I didn't know what was happening. 

"So my dear nephew" she trailed, smiling. 

"You now have another task" she paused "kill her" she whispered. 

"No, no I'm not doing that" he shouted. 

"It isn't an option Draco" his mother said quietly. 

"No, fuck that, I'm not doing it!" He continued, he walked over to me, helping me stand up "you will do as asked Draco!" Bellatrix snapped, dragging me away from him, she retied the ropes around my wrists, pulling me to the ground again. 

"I refuse to do it."

"So be it, you can tell him yourself" she snickered. Draco's eyes widened as he looked at his mother, she had tears in her eyes. I small sob coming from her mouth, Theo stood there, looking around. 

"Call him Theodore" Bellatrix ordered. 

"Don't fucking do it!" Draco growled, he rushed over to me, stroking my face, he scattered light kisses over it "I love you, it will be fine, don't say anything" he whispered. 

"You fucking liar, I hate you" I said under my breath, so only he could hear, he looked at me as if he was wounded 

"Bella please."

"Fuck off Draco" I gritted through my teeth. His face contorted with pain, he stood up, his back was turned to me but I could see he had wiped his eyes. He still stood in front of me, shielding me from what was to come. 

Theo had stretched out his arm, pointing his wand onto the mark. So this is how I would die, through the hands of Voldemort himself, I was no longer crying. I was angry, I couldn't bare the sight of Draco, if I survived this I would kill him.


	71. Chapter 71

_Draco_

My heart was aching.

The look in Bella's eyes was nothing like before. Despite our heated arguments, she had never looked at me like that. 

Her eyes were usually full of happiness, lust and love were now full of hatred and disappointment. She despised me. I didn't know why she was so angry, so mad at me when I had no part in what was happening. 

I stood in front of her, protecting her from what was to come. I didn't want her involved, which is exactly why I never told her about my task. But now I was beginning to think that I should've told her. 

My aunt began cackling to herself as she watched Theo call the dark lord. Bella was whimpering behind me, my mother kept her head to the ground. 

A thick black smoke started to form in the centre of the room, fuck. I held onto my wand tightly, glancing behind me at Bella, she was crying heavily, struggling to catch her breath. 

"Bella, darling" I whispered. 

I crouched down in front of her and began rubbing her shoulder. She flinched, shuffling away from me. 

"Please, I had no part in this." 

Her glassy eyes found my own "what the fuck did you do Draco?" She growled.

"I- shit."

I turned around seeing Voldemort standing in the middle of the room. A slight smile on his face as he laid eyes on Bella. "What was so important that you called me?" he spoke, looking at my aunt. She bowed her head down "t-the girl" she stuttered, pointing at Bella. 

"Ah, the Roseberry girl, let me see her young Draco."

Voldemort waved his hand, instructing me to move out of his ways but I stayed put. Even if Bella hated me right now there was no way he was coming near her. 

"Draco move" my mother sobbed. 

I shook my head, Voldemort frowned and with a flick of his wrist I was flung to the side. My body slamming against the door.

"Fuck." 

He slowly walked towards her, Bella's head lifted so she could see him. "You look just like your mother" he smiled, examining her features. 

"Such a shame your parents fell at the hands of their own friends" he tutted looking over at my aunt and then my mother. 

What the fuck? My eyes went wide, I looked over at Bella who didn't look surprised. 

"Disappointing isn't it?" Bella responded. 

I was confused, I thought back to the time we had dinner with my parents, the comment my aunt made. Then it made sense, she knew the whole time. 

"Such devoted followers of mine, nevertheless we now have other problems" Voldemort stepped closer to Bella, I went to stand up but he pushed me back with a gush of wind. 

"My lord, if I may make suggestion" my aunt crept towards the dark lord, she appeared nervous but then again she was always nervous around him. 

"Quiet Bellatrix!" He shouted.

She flinched, nodding and then backing away. "Draco was asked to complete a task for me, I have word you are a-" he paused "distraction." 

Bella shook her head "that's not true, I didn't know what he was doing, I still don't know!" She cried. 

"Well then, we can't have you getting in the way of his duties, do give your parents my best wishes when you join them."

His wand was raised, Bella's eyes were screwed shut, fuck. Voldemort's mouth went to open, the killing curse would of fell out of his mouth in seconds. 

Fuck this, I ran in front of her "wait!" I shouted. 

He looked at me in annoyance "you've wasted enough time boy, what is it?" He yelled. 

I gulped, looking down at Bella, her eyes were still shut however she was no longer crying. "She knew the whole time, she's lying."

Bella's eyes snapped opened, everyone looked around confused.

"I-I told her about the cabinet, she's been helping me mend it, everyday." I heard Bella gasp behind me, now she was going to finally know the truth. 

"I told her everything, also about Dumbledore." 

Merlin's beard she was going to hate me for this. Voldemort retracted his wand and looked down at Bella. 

"Is that true? Have you been assisting Draco with the task to kill Dumbledore?" He asked her.

I looked at Bella, raising an eyebrow and widening my eyes to get her to lie. 

She paused "Y-yes, he told me everything." 

"So what is taking so long!" He bellowed, I thought this would've made him happy. 

"It's me, I thought if I could repair the cabinet quick enough to get everyone into Hogwarts then I wouldn't have to do much else."

"It's taking longer than I thought, so Bella had the idea to give a cursed necklace to Dumbledore as a gift." I heard her scoff behind me, she was definitely killing me after this. "And, clearly it didn't work" he frowned. 

"No."

Bella cleared her throat from behind me "the plan was altered by another student, so I have a different plan." 

Theo watched from across the room, his face in a frown as he leaned forward to listen to Bella. "Well what is it?" Voldemort questioned. 

"I-I can't say, if I speak about it then it won't happen."

"Ah, superstitious like your father" he laughed, I took a sigh of relief. 

"Well, I think you deserve the mark." 

Oh fuck no "My lord, I-I don't think that's necessary" I stammered. 

"Silence Draco!" My mouth slammed shut, I had the feeling of a panic attack coming. My heart was racing I'm sure I would pass out soon.

His wand swished, untying the ropes around Bella's wrists, he gestured for her to get up and come towards him. She brushed past me on purpose. I couldn't watch this, I couldn't see someone so innocent have that black ink engraved into their skin. 

How was she ever going to forgive me. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't, her arm was stretched out, Voldemort's wand pushed into her flesh. She took a deep breath in and let out a hiss as she watched the blank ink swirl deep into her skin. 

I hadn't noticed a tear had let my eye until I felt it tickle my cheek. I rubbed it away quickly, fuck I was really weak. As she got her mark I noticed the room was silent, everyone stared intensely. 

"I won't wait much longer" Voldemort spoke loudly, speaking to Bella and I. 

She nodded, he leaned down and whispered something to her, she let out a sob, nodding quickly again. 

And just like that he left the room, a sniff came from Bella, I rushed towards her holding her shoulders. "Bella" I murmured, she didn't look at me, her eyes bored into the mark on her clear skin. I wasn't doing this here, I looked around at my aunt, mother and Theo, they all remained in their former places.

"Fuck you all."

I grabbed Bella's hand and apparated us back to Hogwarts. We landed in my room, I was hoping she would say something straight away but she didn't turn around. 

"I'm sorry, please talk to me" I pleaded, she let out a breath before she turned around and slapped me in my face, hard. 

My head flew to the side from the power of her hand, she'd never looked so angry before. "That's it Draco, I'm done!" She shouted, this could not be happening right now. 

"Please, don't do this" I was close to begging her, if she wanted me to then I would. 

"No, I'm done, you're a compulsive liar, a psychopath, it's like you wake up and think, hmm what will I lie to Bella about today!" She began pushing me, backing me into the door. 

"Stop Bella!" I growled "can we not speak without you trying to injure me?"

"Fuck you! Look at this shit!" She said pointing to the fresh tattoo on her forearm "If you hadn't of lied, then I probably wouldn't of been in this mess!" 

"I lied to protect you, how can you not fucking see that!" 

"Some protection" she scoffed. "If that's what you call protection then you are dumber than I thought!" 

I was done with her names, the pushing, shouting, she knew not to test me, so why did she continue doing this shit. 

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?".

"I'm talking to you, bastard!" She pushed my chest with force. "You never cared about me, you just wanted someone to fuck and play with!" 

I let out a laugh, she was really stupid when she was angry. 

"What's so funny? Because you know it's true?" she paused, thinking for a moment of how to attack me with her words even further.

"You are poison, you and your whole family are! Yeah I knew your poor excuse for a father and your crazy aunt killed my parents!" She spat. I went to open my mouth to protest, she was crossing the line.

She hushed me with her finger "Of course I fucking knew, getting kicked out off Beauxbatons wasn't the only reason why I came here!".

I frowned, confused at what she was talking about, what did them killing her parents have to do with her coming to Hogwarts?

"I was going to kill you, I was going to get them back for what they did to my parents!" 

I was taken back by her revelation, so it was all a joke to her. We was a joke, everything we'd been through, done together was all a pawn in her little game. I wouldn't let her see me sweat, she didn't deserve it, I'll give her what she wanted. 

I scoffed "you're full of shit!" I grabbed her throat, slamming her head back onto the door. She whimpered, my hand becoming a vice around her throat.

"Why haven't you done it yet then? Huh? You've had many chances, shit you could've killed me when you first saw me, why didn't you?" I laughed.

She furrowed her eyebrows and scratched at my hands, silently begging for me to release my hand. 

"I'll tell you why, it's because you're all talk, you're a fucking pussy, who only follows orders from me" I smirked. 

I pulled her towards me by her throat, placing a hard kiss on her lips. I let her go, her body hit the ground, she was on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. I sat on the edge of my bed, relaxing with my hands either side of my legs. 

"I'm wide open darling, put us both out of our misery and kill me." She struggled getting up, her face was red from the lack of oxygen.

"Come on Bella, my sweet Bella." She reached for her wand which was strapped against her thigh, she pulled it out with shaky hands. 

"That's my girl, come on, just say the word."

I licked my lips, watching her with hard eyes, her wand unsteadily raised, pointing directly at me. I hummed at her actions "do it Bella." 

She was bluffing, she would never do it. I wanted to see how far I could push her, I watched as a tear ran down her face.

"Nearly there, come on, get my father back for what he done to your parents." She took in a breath, holding her wand tight.

"He didn't hesitate to kill them, so why are you hesitating?" I laughed. 

"Do it Bella, fucking kill me!" I bellowed, she flinched, her wand dropping to the floor. 

"That's what I thought." 

I stood and closed the gap between us.

"I hate you" she whispered, looking down at her feet, I kissed the top of her head. "That's fine."

I wrapped her hair around my hand tightly, forcing her head back so she could look at me, she gulped, fear was evident on her face. 

"Now get the fuck out of my room" I snapped, I opened the door and pushed her out of it. She stumbled to the ground, her hands breaking her fall. 

She was crying when she looked up at me, a sharp pain went through my chest as I looked down at her "Dra-" I slammed my door and locked it. 

I sat on my bed, tears automatically fell from my eyes, wetting my cheeks, I couldn't control the sobs coming from my throat. I hated everyone, myself and her.


	72. Chapter 72

_Arabella_

I can't believe he shut the door in my face, I knew he could be a cunt but this was on a whole different level. I stood up slowly, regaining my balance, fuck me I was really weak. I tried opening his door, of course he had put a lock on it. 

"Bell are you alright?" Astoria ran over to me as I walked into our dorm room. Pansy frowned, looking at my arm which was covered by a cardigan, I watched as her eyes widened and then her face went flat again. 

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, have you been crying?"Astoria held my face, glancing over my features. "It isn't Malfoy is it? Merlin I'll kill him!"

"I'm fine honestly."

"Bella stop lying, you're all red, your eyes are swollen-"

"I said I'm fine!" I shouted, she flinched and nodded, stepping away from me. "I'll be back" Pansy muttered walking out of the room. 

I practically ran into the bathroom, I was angry, my breaths were unsteady. I found myself gripping the sink, my knuckles turned white. I didn't know what I was angry about, it was a mixture of many things. Him, my parents, his awful family and to top it off this fucking mark. 

There was one person I wanted to get the most and that was Theo. I swung the door open, Astoria watched me with worried eyes "Bell-"

"Shut the fuck up Astoria! Why are you so annoying? No wonder Blaise doesn't like you anymore!" I screamed. 

I watched tears well up in her eyes. My mouth abruptly closed, however I didn't regret it. I didn't regret what I had said to her, because I wasn't lying anymore. 

"Fuck you Arabella!"

I stormed out of the room, heading to the boys dormitory, I didn't know if he was there but I was going to find out. I held onto my wand as I banged on the door. After a few moments the door unlocked, I was greeted by a shirtless Blaise, his eyes were half open, a small yawn came from his mouth. 

"Is there a reason why you're banging on my door so hard? You don't see me banging on the door when you and Malfoy are making noise" he groaned. 

I rolled my eyes at his last comment "is Theo there?"

He turned his head, scanning the room "nope."

"Are you sure Blaise?" I asked again. 

"I have eyes and they work, I'm sure Theo is not in here, unless he's hiding in Crabbe's bed."

"Right" I nodded, turning around, now face to face with the person I wanted to see the most.

"If I had known you was so desperate to see me I would have came back sooner" Theo smirked. 

I pushed him back, Blaise shook his head and muttered goodnight before shutting his door. I bawled my fist and slammed it right into his nose, I heard a cracking sound. I didn't know whether that was my knuckle or his nose. A wince came from both of our throats. 

"You punch like your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore, thanks to you" I spat, shaking my wrist to relieve the shooting pain from my knuckles. 

"And, is that an issue?" He drawled, wiping the blood from under his nose. "I'm surprised he was even your boyfriend in the first place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned, the pain was relieved after I rubbed it. I glanced over my hand, thankfully no broken bones. 

"Don't be stupid Bells, you told me you was going to kill him, then I see you two at Hogsmeade like an old married couple!" He half shouted. 

"That was then-"

"I don't care, I was your friend first, do you know how hard It was seeing you cry over your parents death, I was so helpless!"

"I-"

"No you're going to be quiet and let me speak. Merlin knows what I've been through because of you! I told you I would help you, you said 'no Theo, I can do this myself'."

I gulped silently "what does that have to do with anything, it's not like we had a plan."

"You're right, we never, but as your friend, to see you in a relationship with the same guy you was going to kill, it's a joke, you're a joke".

"Oh cry me a river Theo, so what if I didn't follow through with it, why does it matter to you?"

Theo scoffed, turning away and shaking his head. "After all these years, the Malfoy's always were above my family, always, then I find someone who equally despised them" he paused turning to look at me. 

"I fell in love with you, I was happy knowing that you would never fall into their web, then I saw you with him and he was still breathing, more than breathing, fuck."

"Theo, things don't always pan out to how we want them to be, I-I couldn't help but fall in love with him" I sobbed, I rubbed my eye before a tear could fall out of it. 

"You knew I came to Hogwarts for you, didn't you?"

I nodded, chewing my lip. "Now look what's happened, look what I done to you, this would've never of happened if you'd had done what you said."

"It's too late for that now, I won't do it anymore."

"I know, and you should know I'm not in love with you anymore too" he said with a slight smile "I just missed you as a friend, you were the only person I could confide in, then you were gone."

"Why didn't you mention it before, before all of this?" I asked, it didn't make sense, if he wanted me to kill him so badly, why not speak to me before. 

He sighed "because, I saw the way you looked at him, I knew there was deeper feelings there."

"So why'd you kiss me— twice?" I said raising one eyebrow. 

"The first time was purely to see Malfoy angry, I wanted to get under his skin, but I had no idea he would've used the Crutiatus curse on me, the fucker, I'm still getting shakes from that all now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I was stupid, the second time that was clearly just to get you to think it was him."

I smiled at him, I felt slightly awkward, I didn't know whether or not to hug him. We stood in silence for a few seconds "so, what do I do with this?" I asked pointing at my forearm. 

"About that" he paused, taking in a deep breath "you gotta work with Malfoy still, broken up or not, the dark lord doesn't give a shit, as long as his requests are fulfilled." 

"Fuck, okay, what else?"

"Do you know how to duel, fight, any of that?"

"I-I don't know."

"How do you not know? Could you disarm someone, injure them, kill them?"

"I guess so, I'd like to think I can."

"Right, I'll help you, you need to know— a war is coming, you'll also get called to meetings, their mostly about Potter, I don't listen too much." 

I nodded again, this was too much to take in at once. "Don't worry Bells, I'll be there" he smiled. 

"Now if you don't mind, I need to go to Pomfrey to get my nose straightened."

"Sorry" I muttered watching him walk away. I took a deep breath and strolled back to my room, I heard Draco's room unlock and watched Pansy walk out of it, shutting it behind her. She didn't see me, she looked almost sad. 

The next few days were terrible, I tried to stay mad at him, but I couldn't. He didn't speak to me, he didn't look at me when we were in the same room. We were strangers, well coworkers to be precise. 

Astoria didn't speak to me either, she was still sulking about my comment to her. But I didn't give a fuck, she lived in a fantasy land. 

"Arabella!" Potter shouted from across the corridor. I rolled my eyes "yes Harry, look if this is about Draco-"

"How did you know?"

"You have a weird obsession with him."

"I— umm, any who, you know Katie Bell, the one who was cursed."

I nodded.

"I think it was Malfoy."

He was smart, he was the chosen one for a reason. How he figured it out I didn't know, I put on a false smile "I think you put Draco way higher than he is."

He frowned "what do you mean?"

"Come on, first you say he's a death eater, next thing you're saying he cursed Katie Bell, you and I both know Draco is a wimp, your standards are way too high" I laughed. 

"I'm starting to think you have a crush on him, all this talking you do about him."

Harry stood there with his mouth open, I guess he didn't know what to respond to my accusation. 

"If that's all then I'd like to go back to my common room" I smiled. 

He sent me a sharp nod and hurried down the halls. This wasn't good, I needed to tell Draco. I ran back to the common room, no one was there, probably all at dinner. 

"Draco!" I yelled, knocking on his door, there was no answer. Think, where would he be? I stood there for a moment, Astoria walked out of the dorm room, her eyes red as if she'd been crying. 

"Astor-"

"Save it, Blaise broke up with me and I didn't have my friend there to help me."

"I'm sorry" I gulped. 

"Don't be, we all go through things, I just expected you would be there for me when it was my turn, I guess not."

Astoria walked back into the dorm, shutting it behind her. I felt my heart sink, I was a bad friend, like really bad. I refocused my mind on what I was doing before, I couldn't let Astoria alter what I was doing, I'd speak to her later. 

That's it, room of requirement. 

Merlin I was unfit, I was panting outside of the wall. I closed my eyes and the door formed in front of me "Draco."

His back faced me, oh I missed him so much. I bit back the tears and walked in front of him. "Draco."

He opened his eyes, setting his wand down. He raked his eyes over my body, probably seeing how out of breath I was. He raised an eyebrow at me, as if to ask what I was doing here. 

I let out a breath, he didn't make eye contact with me "Harry knows."

His jaw clenched, his eyes closed as if he was trying to remain calm.

"About?"

"Katie Bell."

He nodded "is that it?"

"Well, I-"

He turned to face me now, his expression was cold and hard. "If it's about us, then I don't want to know."

"Draco, I'm sorry."

"You're not, you're only sorry because you were forced to tell me the truth."

"I am, but you done things to me too."

"Right, but all this time I was protecting you, you had a plan to kill me." He let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"But I didn't do it."

"Why, why didn't you do it Arabella?"

"Because, I-I-"

"Spit it out!" He growled, his eyes were harsh, his face was pained. I just wanted to kiss him, tell him I'm sorry, that it was all a mistake. 

"I love you, that's why Draco."

I couldn't control my tears, they were falling out of my eye, I wiped them away quickly, he didn't care. 

"Yeah and I did too" he whispered. 

My head snapped up, did? I started to feel sick that means he doesn't anymore, the sob came out of my throat louder than I had anticipated. 

I heard him sigh, an almost inaudible groan "report back to me if you know anything else" he paused "or Theo."

And he was gone, quicker than I could wipe the tears from my vision.


	73. Chapter 73

_Draco_

I sat across from Tia and Blaise in the library, Blaise was writing potions homework whilst Tia was flicking through a charms book. I sighed heavily, I didn't intend for it to be heard but it was. 

"What's wrong with you?" Tia asked, putting her book down. 

"Nothing, I'm just bored."

"No one is forcing you to stay here" she shrugged, picking up her book again. 

"He's upset about Arabella, isn't it obvious" Blaise put his quill down, playing with it between his fingers. Tia noticed and stared at his hands, I felt uncomfortable to be sitting between their silent sexual tension.

I rolled my eyes "it's not about her."

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself mate, it's pretty boring now if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you though."

"God you two are like children" Tia let out a puff of air, looking between myself and Blaise. "He's heartbroken, let him grieve his dead heart in peace."

Blaise let out a chuckle, maybe a little too loud because the joke wasn't even that funny. I scrunched my face, they were making me feel sick. 

"Malfoy if you still like her then go after her" Tia smiled.

"I will not, I don't trust her."

"Rebuild the trust then, it's not that hard."

"No, because she will let me down again."

"How do you know that, are you a fortune teller now? Grow up Malfoy, stop holding grudges, you're worse than you were in 4th year."

I sighed again, this is why I didn't like being around Tia too much, she always told me things I didn't want to hear, or face. "I'm not ready, I need time."

"Whatever, I'm not going to sit here and watch you with a face like a smacked ass."

She stood up, collecting her belongings "see you later boys."

"What crawled up her ass and died" I asked Blaise, he let out a laugh. "Fuck knows, I guess she doesn't like you being sad" he said continuing with his homework. 

It had been a week since I last spoke with Arabella, she was avoiding me as much as I was avoiding her. I did however see her speak with Theo here and there, that only made my blood boil more. I wouldn't hold it against her though, Astoria was her closest friend. From what I observed though they were no longer speaking.

I finished my homework and left Blaise by himself, I felt someone tug my arm back, I turned around. 

"Hi Malfoy" Astoria smiled at me, I looked at her confused, she never spoke to me unless she was a with Arabella. 

"Astoria" I clipped, walking down the corridor. 

She followed me, taking extra steps to catch up with my long strides "I saw you and Arabella broke up."

I nodded, what did Blaise call her again? Nosey Parker. 

"She's a bitch you know, she broke up with you and now she's all over Theo!" She spat.

I took a moment to breathe and continued walking "don't speak on what you don't know."

"It's true, they're always together in the evening, she comes back to the dorm room all warn out, out of breath, sometimes she has bruises on her legs."

My heart was racing fast, I couldn't shake the thoughts of them out of my mind. She said she loved me, so why was she fucking someone else? I can't make assumptions, I'd need to see it with my own eyes first. 

"I always knew she would do this to you, you deserve someone better."

I scoffed at her statement "sorry, but I don't recall us ever being friends for you to know what I do and don't deserve."

"Well I do know that you don't deserve someone who whores around with everyone."

I snapped.

My forearm was lodged between Astoria's neck, she let out a gasp, terror in her eyes. 

"Watch how you speak about her" I growled, I released my arm and walked away. 

I heard her gasping, some students ran out of my way after seeing the altercation. I couldn't wrap my head around why she would do this to me, could she not see how much pain I was in already?

I was going to catch her out, if what Astoria said was true then I needed to see it. I went to the great hall, I couldn't remember the last time I sat and had a full meal. Arabella always made sure I ate and if I didn't she'd bring me food. Fuck, get her out of your head Malfoy. 

Chattering and laughter went through my ears, I spotted Pansy and sat down next to her. She shot me a weak smile "you alright?" I asked. 

She nodded.

"What happened?" I ate a spoonful of rice and looked at her. "It's just— don't worry."

I stopped chewing and looked at her, she appeared nervous. "Fuck me, just tell me what it is?".

"Astoria told you right, what she's been seeing?".

Oh not this again, I just wanted to eat first and then remember that, now I had no choice but to speak about it again. I gestured for her to go further, eating a piece of chicken, Merlin this food was terrible. 

"Well, I don't want to stir things, I've seen it too, you know I like Arabella, but if she has moved on with Theo then it's not right, it's only been what? A week and a bit."

"What have you seen?"I mumbled. 

"I saw a bruise on her neck, she comes back sweating, out of breath but she's smiling about it."

I was starting to feel queasy, I pushed my plate to the side and wiped the corners of my mouth. 

"But, I haven't actually seen them together, I've seen them both come back in the same— condition. I haven't seen them kiss or anything."

I couldn't hear anymore, I was full of rage again. I stormed back to the common room and sat in my usual seat. I'd wait here, to catch her out, she knew better not to play with my emotions. 

I watched as everyone returned from their meals, everyone accept them two. Astoria tried to speak but my hand flicked to tell her to piss off. I didn't know the time but it was late, the anger inside kept me awake. 

The common room door opened, Arabella walked in by herself. There she was, out of breath, sweating and smiling. Her eyes caught mine and she stood straight, she was scared. 

"Drac-"

"Did you go for a run?"

She went to speak but I held my hand up. "Actually no, you can't even run down the corridor without getting out of breath."

"Are you implying I'm fat?"

I skimmed her body, she was far from fat. Her stomach was flat, it wasn't toned but it was flat, her waist was small, easy for me to wrap both my hands around it, whilst I'm fucki— not now Draco. 

"No."

"Then shut the fuck up then."

I laughed, I liked it when she was feisty, but I preferred it when she was submissive, when she would get on her knees and take me in her mou— not now Draco.

"Why are you out of breath then?"

She let out a sarcastic laugh "as if you care what I'm doing."

"I don't, but when your roommates come and tell me things, it's hard not to listen."

Her face fell into a frown, her arms crossed, the bruises along her forearm were showing. She caught my eyes on them and pulled her robe down her arm. 

"What have they said?"

"Are you fucking Theo?"

She laughed again "don't make me laugh Draco."

She began walking, I stood up and grabbed her arm. She elbowed me in my chest, her hand gripped onto my wrist, she spun me around trying to restrain me but she was too slow. I used my other hand to twist her around, her arm was now behind her, forced onto her back, her body flat against the wall. 

I pressed against her and hummed "that's what you've been doing." A sigh of relief went through my body, I instantly felt a weight lift off my shoulders. Her breath was heavy as her face turned, her cheek was pushed hard against the wall. 

"You really think I'd fuck someone that quickly after you?" She whispered. 

Her scent was strong, it was becoming hard for me not to react to it, the sweet smell that still lingered in my bedroom "you're unpredictable now."

I watched her lick her lips, she felt it, she felt me pressed against her lower back. I tried to help it, I couldn't, she knew she was the only one who made me like this, so she wasn't surprised. 

"I'd never do that to you Draco."

"I believe that."

I pushed off her, letting the arm that was in my hand go. She rubbed it and wiggled it "he's teaching me."

"You're shit."

"It's only been a week."

"If I taught you then you would've had me on the floor before I even had a chance to touch you."

She let out a shaky breath, her leg crossed over the other.

"Well too bad you're not teaching me, he's said he needs to go over it a few times for me to get it right, so it takes us longer."

"No, he's a shit teacher."

"He is not!"

"You can't even hold a grip properly."

She paused for a moment, calculating her next response. 

"I broke his nose."

"It's not hard, your knuckles hurt after though didn't they?"

She shifted uncomfortably and nodded. 

"I'm teaching you, tell him that you don't need his help anymore."

"I can't do that, he's helped me a lot."

"Tell him or I will."

"Dra-"

"I'll see you in the morning."

She went to speak but I headed to my room too fast. I needed to get away from her, fuck I wanted her so bad. I could only hold out a little longer before something would snap inside me. She knew it too, she knew I needed her. 

I walked to my closet, the empty vials of sleeping draught scattered across my floor. Shit, I mentally prepared myself for another sleepless night, let the nightmares commence.

_"Draco my love" Arabella wore a white ball gown, not a wedding dress. I'm not sure what it was but it fit her tightly, it flared out at the bottom. She looked like an angel, her hair was nearly done, I could smell her aroma from the bottom of the stairs._

_"Come here, my darling." I smiled watching her elegantly walk down the stairs, she was graceful, a light smile was on her face. My breath caught in my throat as I she stood in front of me, her heels allowed her to come just under my eye line._

_"Merlin you're so handsome.”_

_"Stop, you're making me blush."_

_She giggled and stroked my cheek, her soft hands warming my cold face. I felt my cheek sink into her into her palm as she stroked it slowly._

_"I love you."_

_She pulled my head down with two hands, placing a kiss on my mouth, my hands wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against my chest. She hummed into the kiss, deepening it by entering her tongue in my mouth._

_She jolted forward sharply, my eyes were still closed, the kiss became wet, wetter than usual. She stopped kissing me, her mouth stayed open, the metallic tang overflowed my taste buds. She pulled back, my eyes widening at the sight._

_"D-Draco-"_

_Everything moved in slow motion, I spat on the ground seeing red liquid come out, blood poured out of her mouth. She fell limp in my arms, her breathing was erratic, I fell to the ground with her. Her white dress was pooling with blood in the centre. She was crying, I was crying, it was hard to breath, my chest was tight._

_"Shh, Bella stop, I'm here— fuck— stay awake."_

_"I love you D-Draco."_

_Tears poured out of my eyes "don't say that, please, don't die on me— please Bella."_

_Her eyes were hooded, fluttering closed._

_"Fuck, don't you dare leave me!"_

_I cradled her head, trying to stop the bleeding with my hand, it quickly became covered in the scarlet liquid._

_"I-" her eyes closed, her breathing stopped._

_"No, no, no" I cried, holding her body, she was cold, dead in my arms, I looked behind her and saw myself staring back at me, a smirk on my face. The knife was dripping with her blood. I had killed her."_


	74. Chapter 74

_Arabella_

"When you said morning, I expected 7am Draco, not 5am."

Draco rolled his eyes, he looked tired, I knew he wasn't sleeping well. With us being broken up I couldn't just wander into his room and comfort him to sleep. 

That would've been overstepping boundaries, as much as I had learnt about Draco I still didn't know him. I didn't know if he still loved me, it was obvious he still wanted me physically but emotionally I didn't know. His face was hard, it was difficult to read him nowadays. 

We rushed to the room of requirement, Draco had conjured up an empty room. A stone target practice in the middle of the room. He circled it, examining it, he rolled his sleeves up to his elbow. His dark mark showing, veins along his arms were prominent. 

I shook the filthy thoughts from my head, he hadn't told me what to wear. So I came dressed in my school skirt and a shirt, my tie and robe had been flung to the side.

"What did he teach you?" Draco asked, pulling out his wand, he twirled it in his fingers effortlessly. 

"Just a few hexes, mostly fighting without wands."

"That explains the bruises" I heard him mumble. 

I nodded, pulling my wand out, Draco's mouth curled into a small smirk. 

"Show me the hexes."

"O-On the dummy or-"

"On me."

"I don't feel comfortable doing that Draco."

"Come on Arabella, you was gonna kill me a couple weeks ago, now you can't even throw a few hexes at me."

"I wasn't going to do it" I whispered. 

"You're weak, you can't even throw a simple hex at me? That's embarrassing."

"I'm not weak, I just don't want to hurt you."

"You've hurt me enough, I'm sure you can manage to do it physically."

"I'm not doing this" I gathered my belongings and started to walk towards the door. 

"So you're giving up?" He asked from behind me, I didn't know what he was referring to. It could've gone both ways, it could be referring to us or the training. My brain told me to go for the latter. 

I dropped my belongings "I'm not giving up."

"Then shut up and hex me."

"I'll do it to the dummy."

"What's the use in that? Just show me Arabella, you can barely throw a punch, you can't even slap hard. I'm sure your hexes won't hurt" he said laughing. 

"Fine." 

I held my wand, thinking of the hexes Theo taught me, I threw them at Draco, about ten of them. My arm moved quickly, my feet were unbalanced but my target was him. 

Draco remained in his place, barely flicking his wand to divert the hexes I had thrown at him. He stood there bored, after I was finished he raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Finished?"

"Yes bu-"

I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence before Draco threw a jinx at me "Flipendo." I fell to the ground, my ass broke my fall but it didn't hurt any less. 

"Get up."

I stood up shakily, my legs still trembling from the fall, I took a deep breath and focused. I threw more hexes at him, I couldn't even count them there were so many. Once again, he remained in place, knocking them away from him. 

"You're worse than I imagined."

I was panting "I told you, I haven't practiced all of them, we were taking it slow."

"Slow alright, you'd be dead before you even raise your wand."

He looked down at me and continued "your stance is terrible, the grip on your wand is even worse, it's like you want to die."

"Well, I didn't necessarily imagine myself fighting."

"Well darling, when you have the mark on your arm you have to be prepared for anything."

Draco suddenly threw silent jinx's and hexes at me, I dodged a few with my body. My wand casted a shielding charm, I didn't know what else to use, Theo hadn't taught me anything else. 

The last jinx knocked the wind out of me. Forcing me to the ground again, I heard Draco snort as he walked over to me. I was crouching down, breathing heavily. 

"You didn't even give me a chance" I coughed. 

"Whoever you're fighting will never give you a chance."

I peered up at him, his eyes flickered from mine to my lips. He wet his bottom lip with his tongue, his hands were fisted into a tight ball, he was restraining himself from touching me. 

I stood up, wiping the sweat from my forehead. Draco watched me intensely, Theo always said, catch your enemy of guard. Don't run up to them with a knife or wand, you have to be smart about it. 

I was going to be smart, I had to catch him of guard. Of course my enemies wouldn't be getting the same treatment as Draco however this would undoubtedly work. His eyes wavered again, from my eyes to my lips. 

He made the first move, his hand wrapped around my throat and dragged me up to meet his mouth. His kiss was eager, desperate. My tongue instantly went into his mouth, tasting him. He groaned into the kiss, pulling me closer to him. 

His spare hand went to the small of my back, he pressed me against him hard. I could feel his dick on my lower stomach, I was painfully aroused. I wanted him to fuck me, right here in this empty room. 

He nipped my bottom lip and then pulled back, my neck still attached to his hand.

"Nice try."

Oh shit, I had forgotten about that. I was too caught up with his touch, his kiss, his taste. I was embarrassed, my cheeks heated up, my feet hit the ground and he let my neck go. 

His turned away from me and walked towards his belongings. We were finished already? I frowned, I'm sure it had only been 30 minutes. 

"As much as you are my weakness, I can resist you, come up with a better strategy by tomorrow."

He turned around and walked past me, I was speechless. I gathered my belongings quickly and rushed out of the room of requirement. I missed his touch, I traced over my lips. They were swollen, I wanted him, I needed his attention. I didn't want him to resist me any longer. 

It was now after dinner, I didn't see Draco for the rest of the day. The atmosphere in the common room was awkward, so I went to the library, it was too early to go to bed. I didn't want to converse with anyone I didn't need to, especially finding out Pansy and Astoria spread lies to Draco. 

I observed the library, there was a few Hufflepuffs, some Ravenclaws. Then I spotted Draco, sitting with Tia and Blaise, they were invested in a conversation. Draco looked annoyed— as per usual, Blaise was shaking his head and Tia's hands were all over the place when she spoke.

I looked for a moment longer and then his eyes were on mine. It was like he sensed me, I was in the corner looking for a book, I wasn't in any of their eye-lines, so I had no idea how he knew I was there.

I looked down and went to find an empty seat. I opened the hexes and jinx's book and started reading. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare look up. If I'd had known he was here I wouldn't have come.

Laughter erupted from the entrance of the common room. Pansy walked in with Astoria, they're eyes landed on me and then their mouths closed quickly. 

"Hi Arabella" Pansy smiled at me, Astoria's face was in a frown. 

"I'm going to be honest, I don't want to speak to either of you two right now."

"Good, because we don't want to speak to you" Astoria growled. 

I let out a small laugh "why would I? You two spread lies to Draco about Theo and I".

"We only told him what we saw" Astoria snapped "besides, you treated him horribly".

I stood up and crossed my arms "why do you care about how I treated him?".

She looked around, her face was now red and then it all made sense "you fancied my ex boyfriend didn't you?".

"Piss off Arabella."

Pansy stood there looking between us, she didn't open her mouth. I guess she didn't want to take sides. 

"No, you piss off, shouldn't you be more interested in why Blaise dumped you?"

My chest was rising and falling heavily, I was so angry. "I don't care about Blaise anymore!" She growled. 

"Then stop being so obsessed with Draco, leave me the fuck alone!"

"You defend him and yet he doesn't even want you! He doesn't care about you, he never did, you— you were just someone to warm his bed until he grew tired."

"That's not true" I whispered, I found myself swallowing back the tears. 

"It is and you know it, you thought you was so different, for fucks sake, he's slept with nearly every single Slytherin girl in our year, even the years above, I even slept with him! What makes you think you're so different?"

Don't be angry. Don't be angry. Don't be angry. It was before you Arabella, before you even got to Hogwarts. Don't be angry, calm down, she's trying to provoke you. Don't be angry. 

"Exactly nothi-"

Astoria's mouth closed, her eyes drifted to the ground. It was him, I felt him behind me, his smell was overpowering. 

"You're walking on a thin line Astoria."

He stepped in front of me, forcing me to the side. 

"I told you to watch your mouth, and yet here you are, spilling information that's irrelevant."

"She started it."

"Don't speak to her again, don't even look at her, if I see one more thing— well you saw what happened to Theo."

She nodded and walked away, I couldn't cry in front of him. I started to walk away myself, I wanted to see my only friend, Theo. I'm sure he would be sleeping, all he does is sleep but I know he would be there to comfort me. Draco isn't anymore. 

"Arabella" Draco called after me, I ignored him, walking quickly. 

I knew I couldn't outrun him, he was too fast and I was a lot slower than him. So I allowed him to catch up with me, he gently pulled me around to face him. His eyes were softened, but his face was still hard. 

"It was before you."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, we're not together."

"Fuck— I know— I-" he paused, his hand was still holding onto my upper arm. I smiled weakly at him "it's fine Draco, honestly, you can do what you want."

"That's not what I want."

"It's late, I'm tired, I want to go to sleep."

He opened his mouth to speak and then nodded "let me walk you."

"I'm not a child, I can walk myself."

"It wasn't up for debate."

I sighed and walked beside him, we walked in silence back to the common room. It was cold inside, everyone was in there dorm room. I turned back around to face him. 

"Thank you."

He stared down at me, his face was torn, he was internally debating with himself. I don't know what the debate was but he seemed annoyed by the outcome. 

"Fuck it."

He pulled me into a deep kiss, his hand held the back of my head, holding a chunk of my hair tightly. I was slipping, slipping into his web again, this time I was falling in deep, I knew myself I wouldn't be able to get out of this one. 

He backed me into the door, his hand held my ass and pushed my upwards to meet his erection. I moaned into his mouth, I was starved of his touch. I wanted him so bad, I didn't care where we did it. 

He bit and sucked on my bottom lip, his hand that was on my ass now lifted my right leg over his hip. My skirt lifted slightly, forcing my pussy to come into direct contact with his clothed erection.

I pulled back, slamming my head onto the door behind me.

"Oh fuck."

Draco's mouth never stopped, he attacked my neck now. It was once bare but now covered again with his marks, just as he liked it. He lifted me up, still kissing my collarbone and neck. I ruffled my hands through his hair, I knew where we were going, to his room.

He kicked his door open, he waited for it to swing back before he kicked it shut. He carried me to his bed, it was cold, colder than before. He climbed back on top of me, he took his time running his hands up and down my bare thighs.

I hummed at his touch, so rough but gentle, he widened my legs, opening them so he could fit his myself between me. 

"I missed you" he whispered against my neck. "Fuck I missed you so much."

"Draco" I moaned, he undone my shirt, my bra now out in the open. He kissed down my breast, leaving purple marks along the way. His hands didn't stop moving, they massaged my thighs. 

I was wet, he knew it, he didn't even have to touch me to know. Draco could always read my body well, that was how he could make me cum so quickly, he knew what I wanted and how to do it. 

He kissed down my chest, his head then moved to my forearm, he kissed above the dark mark "I'm sorry."

He unzipped my skirt and pulled it down, he took in a sharp breath, watching my lace underwear. 

"I could still taste you" he said whilst sitting up, his fingers ran up and down my pussy, brushing the clit lightly. 

"I couldn't get your sweet taste out of my mouth."

"Mmm." 

His finger curled around my underwear and pulled them off me. "Just the thought of it makes me hard, imagine having the taste embedded in your tastebuds Bella."

His thumb rubbed my clit slowly, he watched me like I was his prey. 

"My hand can't even satisfy me anymore, it's you, only you."

His middle finger dipped inside of me, pumping in and out quickly and then retracting. He pushed the finger into his mouth, closing his eyes and sighing. 

I was going to cum just by his words alone, he opened his darkened eyes and pushed two more fingers inside me. My pussy clenched around them, Draco let out a groan, pumping them quickly in and out. 

"Fuck, I can't wait to feel you around my cock."

"Yes— Draco— please."

"What do you want" he growled, his fingers picked up the pace, his thumb rubbed quicker. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you— I'll give you anything."

My eyes screwed shut, my back arched from the bed. "Don't cum— you will not cum until you tell me what you want."

"I-I-"

His fingers withdrew from inside me, he balanced himself on his free hand beside my head as his fingers drew figure eights on my clit— torturously slow.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me."

"I was inside you, but that's not what you want is it?" He smirked, dipping his finger in and out of me slowly. 

I shook my head.

"Then what is it, I think I have an idea— as you used to speak about it so much."

My cheeks heated up, I gulped.

He palmed himself through his trousers, probably uncomfortable from the straining. 

He leaned down into my ear "tell me darling."

My mouth opened, I felt embarrassed saying it now. 

"You want my cock? That's it isn't it, I've waited patiently to sink into your tight cunt for weeks now, so I can wait a little longer— tell me you want it and I'll give it to you."

I let out a moan, his words were something else, I took a deep breath, feeling all his movements stop. I bit my lip, come on Arabella, tell him what you want him to do, don't be a wimp. 

He raised his eyebrow at me and smirked. 

"I want your cock inside me, I want to feel you throb inside me, I want you to hold my throat so tight that I can't breath and I'm about to pass out— and I don't want you to let go until— until I'm about to cum— I want you to fill me up and stretch me, fill me up with everything you have to offer Draco, that's what I want."

He stared down at me, he was shocked, his mouth parted slightly, he was panting. He didn't speak, I frowned, did I say something wrong?

He attacked me with his mouth, his tongue slid into my mouth straight away. He clasped his hand around my neck holding it tightly, he didn't waste time. His spare hand unbuckled his belt, he sloppily pushed his trousers and boxers down. 

He slid into me straight away, a strangled groan came from his throat, I didn't have time to take him all in. He knew that, he pulled out of me and slowly re entered me. 

"Oh my."

He stilled above me, his head was thrown back, his pants were loud. "Move Draco."

"Give me a second, if I move too fast I'll cum before you."

He let out a deep breath and started pumping into me, quickly, his hand was around my throat tightly. He held onto it like he was bracing himself, my eyes watered feeling the stretch, it was painful but delicious. 

His finger circled around my clit, his pace was quicker now. He thrusted in and out of me mercilessly, I couldn't contain my moans. I was practically screaming in his ears.

"Fuck— shit— that's it— scream my name, so everyone can hear."

He was close, so was I, I couldn't breathe, his hand was so tight, his thrusting didn't falter, he was like a machine, pumping in and out of me so quickly and deeply. 

I began seeing black dots in my vision, my eyes screwed tight, I was on the verge of passing out. His ring was digging into the side of my neck. 

So close, just— there it was, he pinched my clit and released my neck slowly. I came around him, my head was dizzy and my vision was blurred. 

"Oh, fuck— Draco."

Draco slowly thrusted inside of me to reach his climax, I felt his cock twitch as he came. It didn't stop, he didn't stop, it was load after load of thick cum. Coating all my walls, he didn't pull out of me, he was frozen in place. 

I kissed his head and he sank onto my chest, still inside me. 

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, never."

His head raised, the look in his eyes was like before, full of love. 

He pulled me into a passionate kiss. It was wet, messy but it was perfect. It didn't last long, he lifted his head fully and then placed his fingers under my chin, prying my mouth open. 

A trail of spit came out of his mouth and fell into mine, he pushed my jaw closed using his fingers. I swallowed his taste, licking my lips and looking into his eyes. 

"I love you Bella, please, don't— don't leave me."

I frowned "I love you too Draco, I know we get into fights but we will always come back to each other, so I'll never leave you."

"Not unless you kill me" I laughed. 

He gulped and nodded, pressing a kiss on my cheek.

"You'll stay tonight?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

He smiled and slumped back onto me.


	75. Chapter 75

_Draco_

"Draco, Draco!"

I felt someone shaking me, my eyes opened wide, I was gasping for air. Looking at my surroundings I was in my room, it was dark, but the birds were out hinting that it was around 3am.

I looked over and saw Bella with a concerned look on her face. I let out a deep breath and pulled her closer to me. Her head laid on my chest, she flung her leg over me.

"Are you alright?"

"No" I replied honestly, I wasn't going to pretend I was fine because I wasn't. I had the same dream that I had the other night. It all ended the same, me killing her, no matter how hard I tried to prevent it, it always ended the same. 

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked looking up at me, her finger drew patterns on my bare chest. 

"No."

"Are you sure? You know—"

"Fuck, Bella I don't wanna speak about it."

She flinched at my outburst and nodded "alright, alright" she sighed, her finger stalled but she continued to look at me. 

I couldn't look at her right now, I felt guilty already and it was just a dream. 

"I'm sorry."

She smiled weakly and tried to remove her leg from around my waist, I held onto her thigh. I needed her touch— her comfort.

"Are you tired?"

"Not right now, why?"

She shrugged and resumed drawing patters on my chest, I'm sure she spelt out her name and drew a heart around it. 

"Do you ever think about the future Draco?"

"Sometimes, I'd rather live in the moment though."

"Do you— umm— never mind."

I frowned looking down at her "go on."

She sighed "it doesn't matter, it's irrelevant."

"Don't be stupid, just say it."

"Do— Do you see me in your future?" she asked now tapping her fingers. I did, I really did see her in my future but I can't give myself too much hope. Anything could happen and I couldn't make any promises, I didn't want to disappoint us both. 

"I do, but let's not speak about this now Bella."

She hummed and kissed my chest "what would your dream life be?"

"You want me to be honest?"

"It's sexual isn't it?" She bit her lip, holding back a laugh. I chuckled at her comment, she clearly knew me very well.

"Yes."

"Alright, tell me anyway."

"Picture this, me and you— just us two, in a house by ourselves— I would work, take care of you, you wouldn't need to lift a finger."

"Hmm, sounds nice, go on."

"You'd be at home, waiting for me— everyday— on our bed."

"What would I be waiting for?" She looked up at me and licked her bottom lip. 

"For me to make you cum— you'd be aching all day, knowing that you couldn't touch yourself because I am the only one that can bring you the pleasure you crave."

She let out a light moan and kissed my neck, circling the area with her tongue and then kissing it again. "Tell me more."

"You'd be ready for anything, wiggling around on our bed, waiting for my touch, but I wouldn't touch you yet— you'd have to show me how much you want me first."

Her fingers tapped down my chest and played with the waistband of my boxers. 

"So I'd be your sex slave?" she laughed.

"Are you complaining?"

"I have some objections but most of it sounds— lovely."

"Such as?"

She palmed my cock, squeezing it and letting it go "such as, I'm independent Draco, I don't need you taking care of me— all my talent wasted just to be fucked everyday."

"You're talented when it comes to that too though."

She snapped my waistband and turned around "you better find someone else who wants to lay around and get fucked all day."

I hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder "you asked for my dream life and I told you, don't be a brat."

"Goodnight Draco."

"Sweet dreams Bella, I know you'll be imagining what I said, try not to wet your underwear too much."

"I will not be imagining that— thank you very much."

"No need to lie, you'll wake me up in a few hours and beg me to fuck you."

"Piss off Draco, get your hands off me."

I pulled her tighter against me, settling into her warm body. 

"Draco."

"Bella."

"I can't sleep with that against my back."

"So do something about it then."

She flung her head back aggressively, facing me, her eyebrows furrowed. "Goodnight Draco."

"That's what I thought."

I grabbed her chin and pushed a hard kiss on her mouth, licking her bottom lip and then pulling away.

"Goodnight my darling" I whispered. 

We fell asleep and woke a few hours later. The morning went slow, Bella and I weren't in the same morning classes so we met up at lunch. 

"I'm gonna move rooms" Blaise spoke from opposite me. We were now sitting in the grand hall for lunch, Bella sat next to me, and Tia sat beside Blaise. 

"Why?" Tia asked. 

"Because of these two!" He huffed gesturing to Bella and I. 

"Sorry, I'll try not to walk as loud" Bella said with sincere eyes. 

"He's not speaking about your heavy feet" I laughed at her. 

"Oh."

Tia burst out laughing, hugging Blaise and rubbing his back. I was unsure of her relationship with Blaise as he hadn't confirmed it with me, but I'm sure they were seeing each other again. 

"It's traumatising— have you guys not heard of — hmm I don't know— silencing spells? I can give you some if you want."

"I'm aware" I smirked. 

"So you do this shit on purpose? You're louder than Arabella— and she's loud!"

"So are you, let's not forget about that ti—".

Blaise frowned and shook his head. I cleared my throat, Bella looked between us and smirked catching on what I was about to say. 

"So this is what you're doing huh?" I heard Astoria speak from in front of me. I looked at Blaise and his eyes were wide. 

"Really Astoria?" Blaise huffed looking at Tia, she whispered in his ear and he took a breath. 

"You left me for her?"

She said looking Tia up and down, Blaise frowned, Bella's face was turning red. I placed my hand on her knee, I didn't need her getting involved. Bella looked at me and rolled her eyes, she went to open her mouth but I slapped my hand over it. 

"Don't say a word, you're better than that."

"I'm speaking to you Blaise!" Astoria spat. 

"I'm not entertaining you" Blaise shook his head, looking at the table.

"No explanation about the break up and then you're walking around with some nobody!"

Tia let out a laugh. 

"What's so funny? Home wrecker."

"Listen, I don't think you should be speaking on things you don't know, running around calling people names— real mature" Tia spoke. 

"Come on Blaise, let's go somewhere else."

She stood up and waited for Blaise, she shook her head and they walked out together. Astoria stood there speechless, I guess she was looking for a fight. 

She then faced Bella, her eyes were full of anger, she opened her mouth to say something. Bella dragged me towards her by my tie and pressed a soft kiss on my lips. 

She pulled away, smiling at me and then looking at Astoria, she put her middle finger up at her, which forced Astoria to storm of. 

"That was childish."

"She deserved it."

"I can't say she didn't, let's go, we have training to do."

Bella nodded and stood up, she held her hand out for me to take. My hand fell into her soft ones and she pulled me out of the great hall. 

We arrived to the room of requirements, Bella had discarded her robe and undone the first few buttons of her shirt. My eyes fell onto her chest, fuck my mind was filthy. I shook the thoughts from my head, taking a deep breath.

"No wands today."

"Hmm— you wanna be up close and personal today Draco?" She purred, walking towards me. Her walk was slow, a slight sway in her hips as eventually she stood in front of me. 

"What's first?" 

I shook my head laughing, pushing her gently back by her shoulders. 

"We don't need to be that close darling— yet."

She smiled "get on with the lesson then, there's some things I want you to do to me."

Fuck not now, my trousers began to tighten around my crotch "Stop it Bella."

She dropped her wand "oops."

I frowned, she turned around and bent down in front of me to pick up her wand, her skirt was no longer covering her ass. Fuck— I could see her red thong, slightly dampened from her arousal. Her ass was on full display, her hand reached underneath between her legs, she took middle finger ran along her clothed slit and then she stood up quickly.

Oh fuck me.

"Where was we?"

I was frozen, I forgot what I was going teaching her, I hadn't seen her circle me. Her knee hit the back of my own, forcing me to become unbalanced. I went to stand up fully but she swiped my left foot and shoved me to the ground. 

My hands caught my fall, so this was her strategy. 

"Was that good enough darling?" she said from behind me.

"I should've predicted that."

I stood up, straightening my shirt. Her fists were balled "hit me."

She smirked and went to throw a punch, I caught her fist and twisted it, she let out a whimper. My hand held her whole fist, she stamped on my foot, shit. 

I let her hand go and she used the opportunity to elbow me in my stomach. "Keep up with me Draco." She threw another fist at me, I dodged it by stepping backwards, she launched at me again. 

I held her wrist and spun her around, her ass was against my groin as I held her wrist across her own chest. 

Her breathing was heavy "let me go Draco." She was wiggling against me, trying to free herself from my restraints. 

My hand trailed up her inner thigh, I could feel the warmth from her pussy already and my fingers were inches from it. Her head leaned back onto my chest, she let out a sigh "you don't play fair."

I slipped my finger underneath her thong, I teased her entrance slowly, but not entering— not yet. 

"Draco, stop."

I hummed, dipping my head and kissing her ear "do you really want me to stop?"

My middle finger entered her, curving and massaging her tight walls, she tightened around me straight away. 

"You want me to stop?" I groaned, feeling her wetness.

"Thought I might find you two here."

My hand retracted from Bella's, I wiped her arousal on my shirt and turned around. 

"Oh shit, what the fuck" Theo gasped throwing his hand over his eyes. 

Bella brushed her skirt down, her cheeks flushed red— there went my boner. 

"What are you doing in here?" Bella asked Theo, who had now removed his hand from his eyes. He made a gagging noise and then walked towards us. 

"I needed to speak to you two but you were— busy clearly."

"What is it?" I asked him, now frustrated with him ruining the moment. 

"Your father is getting out soon, there's gonna be a meeting about everything before the new year."

I frowned, how was he getting out? Unless the dark lord was going to— oh he was going to break him out, fuck. 

"Do I have to go?" Bella asked nervously. 

Theo nodded "you have the dark mark, you have to go."

"Oh fuck" I heard her whisper. 

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be there— and he will be there too" I said referring to Theo, he rolled his eyes and looked around the room. "Training?"

I nodded "your teaching ways were— questionable."

"Fuck off Malfoy." He looked at Bella "She is hard to teach."

"Guys I'm still here you know" Bella frowned crossing her arms.

"Put him on the ground" I ordered her.

She widened her eyes and smirked, reaching for her wand. Theo raised his eyebrows and then realised what was going on, he was too slow. 

Bella threw jinx's at him, he dodged a few, with his body and wand. But he couldn't dodge the last one, she raised him in the air and forced him to the ground with a loud bang. 

"That's my girl."

"Fuck you two, you're as bad as each other" he groaned, standing up and rubbing his back.

She ran up to me, I flung my arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. We walked out of the room of requirement to our next class, her arm held onto my waist as mine dangled over her shoulder. 

"Malfoy!" Crabbe shouted from across the hall. He had a box in his hands, Bella looked at me with a confused look on her face and then turned her gaze back to him, watching as he ran towards us. 

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" He panted, he was red and sweaty, I rolled my eyes at his poor fitness levels.

"What is it?"

I looked at the red box which he held in his hands. I raised an eyebrow at him "oh right!" He shoved the box into my hands "this is for you."

"Aww you got him a Christmas present, how cute" Bella smiled from next to me. 

Crabbe rubbed the back of his neck "nah, it's not from me."

"Oh."

"Who's it from?" I asked examining the box. 

"Come to think of it, I don't know, I-I can't remember" he said nervously. 

"Well that's rubbish" Bella frowned. 

Crabbe walked off after apologising and left Bella and I to open the contents. 

"Chocolate?" Bella asked from next to me "of course he ate one."

Bella reached into the box and picked up a heart shaped chocolate, she smelt it first and shrugged. She slowly opened her mouth, I slapped it out of her hand. 

"Hey!"

She rubbed her hand as she looked up at me with a scowl on her face. 

"Don't give me that look, you went to eat something and you have no idea where it came from."

She picked out the red note and opened it. 

_"Draco,_

_Enjoy these chocolates_

_Love always Arabella xx"_

"You sent me chocolates?" 

"No, I would've given them to you myself."

I nodded and crumbled the note, I looked around, to see if anyone was watching. 

"Well if Crabbe ate one then we will see if they're bad or not."


	76. Chapter 76

_Arabella_

I laid on Draco's bed waiting for him, he said he needed to speak with Snape about something. That was an hour ago. I was bored, more than bored, I barely spoke to anyone anymore, so Draco was really my only source of entertainment— not that I'm complaining. 

I grabbed my bag and searched through it for something to eat. "Yes" I excitedly said finding a strawberry lollipop, I forgot when I had purchased this, maybe someone gave it to me. I couldn't remember— oh well. 

I rolled back onto my stomach, kicking my legs in the air as I went to open the sweet. My mouth watering at the smell already.

"Bella" I turned my head seeing Draco walk into his room. Oh he looked good, he had his white shirt on which was unbuttoned at the top, his tie hung loosely around his neck. I licked my lips, and placed the sweet on the side. 

He frowned as I watched him walk into the bathroom. "How was your talk with Snape?" I asked, he turned on the tap to wash his hands. I used this opportunity to fluff up my hair and pull my skirt up just so he could see a glimpse of my ass. 

I heard him shuffle around in the bathroom, I grabbed my lipgloss and put on a quick layer and threw it in my bag, just as he walked out of the room. His eyes travelled down my body and then back to my eyes. 

He discarded his robe "it was fine, what are you doing Bella?" he asked, looking down at my legs that were kicking behind me. 

"Me? Oh nothing, I'm just relaxing."

He nodded and sat next to me, his back was against the headboard. Draco leaned his head back, sighing deeply and closing his eyes.

I raised my eyebrow at him "are you tired?"

He opened one of his eyes at me, a small smirk on his face "you're not clearly."

I bit the inside of my lip and shook my head.

"Hmm, what did you want to do" he asked, both of his eyes were now opened but hooded— either from his tiredness or lust I didn't know which one.

His hand sat gently on my upper thigh, there was no movement, he just rested it there. I looked back at it and then at him. He laid his head back again and closed his eyes. 

I reached behind me and pulled his hand further up so it was now on my ass. He didn't stir, his breathing was normal, I rolled my eyes at his lack of attention towards me. 

Reaching around again I took his hand from my ass and placed it between my thighs. I'm sure he could feel how wet I was for him, he didn't even need to feel it— he knew already. 

He hummed "that's what you want huh?"

His eyes opened and looked directly where I had placed his hand, licking his bottom lip as if he could taste me. 

"You know that's what I want Draco."

He smiled and pushed my skirt up to reveal my ass "touch me then Draco."

Draco let out a short laugh "so eager."

My head rested into my hands which were held up by my elbows. I watched as his eyes darkened, he curled his finger around my thong, pushing it to the side. 

I hummed at his touch, his cold ring causing goosebumps on my skin. His middle finger slid up and down my pussy, collecting my arousal, he then lifted his finger towards his mouth. 

He let out a sigh of satisfaction as he dipped his finger into his mouth "I'll never get tired of your sweet taste Bella."

My cheeks heated up, the ache in my body was intense, my thighs squeezed together to find some sort of relief. 

He watched and slapped my thigh, I opened them again and his finger dipped into my pussy suddenly. 

"Oh fuck."

I leaned my head back feeling him curve his slender finger, brushing against my g spot. His head dipped towards mine, Draco pressed a soft kiss on my mouth. 

I didn't want soft, I grabbed his collar to pull him in deeper, opening my mouth so his tongue could enter it. Fuck he tasted amazing, his sharp mint taste always made me crave more. 

He groaned and pushed another finger inside of me, my pussy clenched onto his fingers. Draco pumped quickly, but this angle was awkward and I wanted more. 

I bit his lip, he pulled away from me, his fingers now slowing down. 

"Come" he said patting his thigh.

Shit, he was hot, he retracted his hand from my pussy, his fingers went in front of my face, he tapped my cheek, implying for me to open my mouth. 

I held his hand and pushed his fingers into my mouth, swirling my tongue around and watching his eyes. His mouth was slightly parted, short, quick breaths coming from him. 

"Come Bella, don't make me wait."

I nodded and sat up, undoing my buttons to my shirt and throwing it to the side. His hand tangled into my hair, holding a chunk of it. 

He dragged my face towards his, but he didn't kiss me yet. His eyes flicked from my lips to my eyes, I opened my mouth, pushing my tongue out and swiping it across his bottom lip. 

That was it for him, he attacked my mouth this his. The kiss was desperate, his tongue was everywhere in my mouth. I clumsily undone his buttons, struggling with them, he laughed through the kiss. 

The last two weren't coming undone so I decided to do what Draco does to my clothes— I ripped it. The buttons flew around the room, he shrugged off his shirt and pulled me onto his lap. 

"Shit."

His erection was in direct contact with my pussy, I moved my hips, rubbing myself against him. 

"That's it darling."

He licked his thumb and rubbed my clit quickly. 

"Fuck— take off your skirt, I want to see" he growled. 

I nodded, my hips moved faster as I unbuttoned my skirt and then unzipped it. I pulled it over my head and watched as his eyes dropped between us.

"Come on, make a mess on my trousers— my filthy girl."

One of his hands moved to my hips and pushed me onto his dick harder. His thumb never stopped moving, it felt like he was moving it even quicker. 

"Fuck Draco" I moaned. 

I felt a pull in my stomach, oh shit, I was really about to cum like this. My head dropped back as he began moving his hips in coordinate to my own. 

"Cum darling."

He pinched and then circled my clit, I moaned his name as I felt my body become undone. Draco raised me off his hips slightly and looked at his trousers. He let out a groan and then his gaze was on mine. 

My breath was heavy, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and looked at him. He watched me as if I was his prey "turn around."

I nodded shakily and turned my body around so my back was facing his chest. He lifted my hips up and unbuttoned his trousers, pushing them down along with his boxers. 

"Put me inside you."

Oh shit, my hand reached underneath me, feeling his hard cock. He sucked in a breath as I rubbed his tip against me, coating it in my cum. 

His hand landed harshly on my ass "don't fucking tease me."

I was panting, I raised my hips lining his tip with my entrance. I heard Draco's breathing come to a halt as he waited for me. 

"Do it Bella, or I will" he growled. 

"Fuck, hold on."

His tip entered me first, stretching me straight away. I small groan came from my throat, this position always hurt me the most. 

"That's it— take more of me."

I slowly pushed more of him in, the stinging pain as he stretched me was making it difficult to take all of him. 

He knew I was struggling, his hand reached around, his middle finger rubbed slowly on my clit. I bit my lip, waiting for the pleasure to overpower the pain. 

"You're doing good my love, just keep going."

I nodded and sank down further, he was so deep— too deep. It felt like he was in the bottom of my stomach, Draco's finger applied more pressure. This was his way of trying to coax me into taking all of him.

I lifted my hips up, only leaving his tip inside me, I had to just get it over with. I slammed down onto him, he let out an animalistic growl, his finger no longer moving. His breath was heavy against my shoulder. 

"Fuck— I— shit" he whispered harshly from behind me. His hands grabbed onto my hips holding them tightly. 

My pussy was grasping onto his cock tightly. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of my lungs.

"Fucking move Bella."

I gulped and then began to ride him slowly. I couldn't go any faster it was too much— he was too much. I was coming closer and closer to another orgasm. I couldn't control my moans, the pain and pleasure mixed together was indescribable. 

I moved my hips faster, finally building up the courage to get over the stretching pain. The noises that surrounded us only edged me closer to my orgasm, our heavy breaths mixed with the sounds of our body's colliding— it was euphoric. 

"Fuck— your cunt is so good— too good" Draco moaned from behind me. His hand held onto a chunk of my hair again, pulling my head back. 

I couldn't keep up this pace much longer, so I slowed down, I knew Draco wouldn't be happy about that.

"You're tired?" He breathed.

I nodded and he let out a laugh "I'll apologise from now."

I turned to look at him, my face was screwed. 

"What's— oh fuck— what's that supposed to me-"

Shit, he slammed into me repeatedly from underneath. This is what he was apologising for, his thrusts were brutal, he was deeper than he was before. 

I was going to cum anytime now, he raised me all the way off him and then thrusted into me harder, repeating this a few times. I'm sure my cervix was now bruised. 

He didn't stop, he was pushing in and out of me quickly however he was still deep inside me. 

"Yes— Bella— I'm— fuck."

Draco couldn't string a sentence together as he fucked me hard, a harsh slap fell onto my ass. I found myself about to cum again, it was unexpected— I was now lightheaded. 

I tightened around him, feeling my orgasm wash over my body. 

"Good girl— cum on my cock— fuck I'm—I'm gonna fill you up."

I blinked a few times, my vision was distorted, black dots were stopping me from seeing things properly. My head was still feeling dizzy as Draco never stopped. 

He was close, his thrusts were slower and shorter, he let out a low groan and held onto my hip tightly. I felt the bruises forming already. 

"Bella" his voice strained. 

My pussy was overloaded, with his cock and cum, there was too much of it. I looked down and watched as his orgasm seep out of my pussy, running down his thighs. 

I looked back at him, his face red and eyes were closed. He had a small smile on his face "I love you" I whispered. 

"I love you" he said now opening his eyes, they dropped to where his cum was falling out, his hands went onto my waist and he thrusted into me twice and then let go. 

I climbed off him, the soreness already apparent, I needed a shower. Draco laid on the bed, his breathing still laboured, I told him I was going to wash and he just nodded with his eyes closed.

After showering, I felt a lot cleaner. Draco's smell was still on me, but I wasn't complaining. I walked into the bedroom to see Draco had changed the sheets and was picking up our dismantled garments. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, throwing the ruined items away. 

"Of course."

He smiled and then walked up to me, pressing a kiss on my cheek. 

"Don't go to sleep yet, wait for me."

I nodded, he kissed my forehead and went to have a shower. I changed into my pyjama shorts and one of his T-shirt's and crawled into his bed. 

I was falling deep for him, I could no longer see myself without him. I relied on him too much— I needed him too much. It was almost becoming unbearable how much I wanted him. I'd hope he felt the same, I hated us not being together. 

I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts, as Draco said, he prefers to live in the moment. So I would too.

I looked over to the side and saw my lollipop from earlier, a smile went on my face as I placed the sweet into my mouth. I hummed at the taste, it wasn't too sweet, it was just right. 

"Bella, do you want some water?" Draco asked from the bathroom. 

"Sure" I shouted back, sucking on the sweet. I frowned and pulled it out of my mouth, that wasn't right. It shouldn't be bitter, I looked at the packet which was normal. 

I blinked a few times, suddenly feeling tired. Maybe the sweet was off, I crawled out of the bed, and stood up. 

"Oh shit" I whispered feeling myself nearly topple over. 

"Hey— Draco— Draco?" I choked, my voice was barely a whisper. 

My limbs were becoming week, I couldn't stand up anymore but I wasn't close enough to the bed. The sweet fell out of my hands dropping onto the floor. 

"Draco?" I whispered. 

"Bella— shit— Bella what's wrong?"

I couldn't make him out properly, he called my name but it sounded distant. I heard the glass shatter on the floor. I tried to regain my balance but it was too late, I fell, my head was caught by him. 

I tried hard to open my eyes but I couldn't, I couldn't move, Draco's voice was further away now, distorted, all I heard was my name and then nothing— there was nothing.


	77. Chapter 77

_Draco_

"Malfoy— Malfoy—mate."

I felt someone shaking my shoulder aggressively. My eyes shot open— fucking Zabini.

I rolled my eyes and adjusted my position in the chair, closing my eyes to fall back asleep. 

"Mate, don't ignore me— get up!" He said in annoyance whilst punching my arm.

"What— the fuck do you want?" I spat now opening my eyes. He was dressed in casual clothes, I frowned and then realised it was winter break. 

"It's been four days, you need to get up, have a shower and go home!"

"No— I don't."

"You look like shit, come on mate."

"I don't care— fuck off and leave me alone."

He turned his head to the single bed next to me, his eyes dropped and then they hesitantly went back onto mine. 

"Listen— just go have a shower, I'll stay here."

I shook my head, fuck that, I didn't trust anyone to be around Bella other than myself. She was stuck in a deep sleep, the potion to bring her out of it was still being brewed so she was stuck in a coma like state. 

"Malfoy" Blaise frowned. 

"I won't leave her."

"I'm not asking you to, just have a fucking shower."

I looked over to Bella, her breathing was slow, ever so slow, I had to watch her most of the day to count her breaths. 

I missed her voice, her touch, her warmth. My fists clenched, I was going to kill whoever done this to her, that was a promise. 

I nodded at Blaise and stood up, he jumped in the seat behind me and began reading. I leaned next to Bella's ear "I'll be back soon, I love you."

Placing a small kiss on her cheek, her skin was cold to the touch, the more I saw her like this the angrier I became. 

I rushed to the common room, I didn't want to leave her with Zabini, I wanted to be the one to care for her. 

I was meant to return to the manor three days ago, but I refused. I couldn't leave her, I received numerous letters from my mother. They'd have to drag me out of here if they wanted me to return. 

I stepped into the room, the memories of the other night flooding into my mind straight away. 

_"Bella, do you want some water?" I called from the bathroom._

_"Sure."_

_I finished brushing my teeth, spitting in the sink and then rinsing my mouth. I filled the glass with water, before going to walk out of the bathroom._

_"Hey— Draco— Draco?"_

_I frowned hearing Bella call my name, her voice was barely a whisper— my heart was thumping already. I opened the door quickly, the glass still in my hand._

_She was pale, her legs were shaking, she was struggling to stand up. I watched as a sweet dropped from her hands. Her eyes met mine, she was scared, they quickly filled up with tears— Oh fuck._

_"Draco?" She whispered._

_"Bella— shit— Bella what's wrong?"_

_Her legs gave way, shit, the glass dropped beside me, shattering as soon as it touched the floor, I ran over to Bella catching her head before it could slam against it._

_"Bella, darling, wake up!" I tapped her cheek, her eyes were fully closed and her skin began to lose its warmth._

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck Bella" I put her head down, running over to my wardrobe and grabbing a jumper from it. I threw it over her head and picked her up bridal style._

_She was dead weight in my arms, and she looked dead. I couldn't stop a tear from falling down my face. I sniffed and walked down the stairs._

_"Just the man I wanted to see-" Zabini froze as he watched me carry her limp body._

_"What happened— is she alive?— fuck we need to get her to Pom-"_

_"Fuck Zabini, I know!" I huffed carrying her out of the room. We rushed to the hospital wing, he called for Pomfrey as I laid her on the bed._

_"Don't you dare leave me Bella" I sobbed, peppering kisses over her face."_

I shook the thoughts from my head. I didn't want to think about it. My heart was hurting seeing her like this, I thought I lost her— fuck I don't know what I would do if I did.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower onto the highest heat. Whoever had done this clearly had a death wish, and luckily for them I would be the one to make that wish come true. 

Pansy would never do this, perhaps it was Theo? No never he wouldn't do that. And Astoria isn't dumb enough to do that— well she might be. I groaned, not knowing who to start with first. 

Bella didn't have any enemies and if she did it was because of me. I picked up her shower gel, lathering it over my body. The sweet smell calming me down, fuck I needed her to wake up. 

After the shower I walked out of the bathroom, changing into a jumper and jeans. 

"Malfoy" Theo shouted as he barged into my room.

I turned around quickly "don't you dare walk into my room like that again."

"I don't care, what the fuck happened to Bells!"

I scoffed, I hated that pathetic nickname he gave her. It made my stomach churn. 

"She was poisoned."

"By who?"

"If I fucking knew then I wouldn't be standing here with you right now— would I?"

He went to speak and then closed his mouth quickly. 

"You're right."

"You can leave now."

He nodded and walked out, I shut the door behind me and rushed down the stairs. 

"Who do you think done it?" He called from behind me.

"I don't fucking know, it could be anyone."

"I'll find out, don't worry Malfoy."

The common room door slammed opened, Blaise stumbled in out of breath. He placed his hands on his knees trying to regain his normal heart rate, his eyes found mine, something was wrong.

Theo stood besides me "what?"

"She's— fuck— she's awake."

My heart dropped into my stomach, my hands became clammy, he wasn't saying everything.

"But?" I whispered. 

"Somethings wrong, she's not— she's confused."

"What does that mean?"

He stood up straight, brushing down his shirt "go and see her Malfoy."

I ran down the corridors, I couldn't of ran fast enough. I shoved the doors open, Pomfrey whipped her head in my direction "there are other patients in here you know Mr Malfoy, have some respect."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards Bella's bed, the curtain covered her section so I wasn't able to see her, but I heard her cry first. 

My mouth became dry, I shakily pulled back the curtain. Her head snapped towards mine, her eyes were wide, she sniffed and wiped her tears. 

"Bella—"

She glared at me, eyeing my every move cautiously. 

I stepped towards her but she backed up in the bed, her body pressed against the headboard "don't call me that" she spat. 

"I— what are you talking about?"

"It's Arabella, what the fuck am I doing in here?"

"Bella— what are you— you were poisoned a few nights ago, I took you here— I thought— I thought you were dead."

"Poisoned?" She frowned, she looked around "where's that other boy? He said he was getting someone for me."

"Blaise— you mean Blaise."

"Whatever his name is."

I felt sick, my mind couldn't process what was going on. I called Pomfrey over, she shook her head and looked at me, she closed the curtain, ensuring Bella didn't hear the conversation.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"Mr Malfoy, I will ask you to leave if you use that language in here."

"Fuck— shit sorry, what is wrong with her?"

She rolled her eyes "temporary memory loss, shouldn't last a few months, the coma she was in induced the memory loss, it's normal with patients who have been poisoned with the draught of living death."

"Months."

"Yes— maybe a few weeks— a few months, I won't be able to tell."

"Fuck" I growled.

"Mr Malfoy!"

"So what does she remember?"

"It's hard to tell, you'll have to ask her yourself, just don't overload her with information. There's a small possibility she may not regain all her memories, but that's a very rare case."

"Alright— alright— is there anyway for her to get them back faster?— please."

"Unfortunately not— she's free to leave, please remind her she must return in a week for a progress report" Pomfrey walked away, leaving me speechless.

How could this happen? She obviously doesn't remember me and everything we've been through so who does she remember?

I took a deep breath and opened the curtain again. Her face was red with anger, she lifted up her sleeve, pointing to her dark mark. 

"What— is this?"

"Bella— Arabella, just relax, I'll tell you everything."

"Relax! How can I relax? I've woken up in this hospital, I have a dark mark on my arm? I'm being told I attend Hogwarts now and to top it off I have you standing next to me calling me Bella!"

I went to open my mouth to speak but Theo rushed around the corner, her eyes traveled to him and lit up immediately. 

"Theo!" She gasped, "What are you doing here?"

He looked between us both and strolled towards her, wary at her sudden excitement towards him. She jumped off the bed and pulled him into a hug. My blood was boiling, I couldn't contain my anger.

I cleared my throat, she rolled her eyes and continued to hug him. 

"Please explain what is going on, because Mr Malfoy over here, is calling me Bella like I'm his girlfriend" she laughed.

"Oh fuck" Theo whispered, "He is your boyfriend Bella."

"Impossible" she growled, her eyes flicked between mine and his. Then she let out a short laugh, full of sarcasm. 

"Him?" She said pointing at me, "Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend?" She giggled. 

"What's so hard to believe?" I scoffed.

She dragged Theo's head down and whispered in his ear, then her gaze found mine again. 

"He knows already Bells" Theo mumbled. 

"Oh."

"Okay— wait let me get this straight, me and you, are dating— well were dating."

I shook my head "are."

"I don't bloody know you."

"Bells you have memory loss, of course you've forgotten but a lot has happened— I'll tell you everything, so will he but just trust me on this one" Theo said nervously. 

Her eyes dropped, I knew that face, she was thinking about her response carefully. 

"Prove it Malfoy."

I thought to myself, I knew a lot of things about Bella. However she would only remember personal things, which was easy for me. 

I looked over at her, she had a slight smirk across her lips, I guess she thought she would catch me out. 

I returned her smirk, licking my bottom lip, she watched me intensely. 

"You're favourite colour is Scarlett red, you use the same coconut and strawberry body wash every day and have done for the past 10 years. You have a younger sister called Fawn— but you call her Fefe for short."

"Easy guesses, Theo could've told you that— talking about Theo, how are you two both in the same room together?"

"Long story— I'll tell you later" Theo mumbled

She squinted her eyes, nodding at Theo. She turned her head to face me again, she pursed her lips and gestured me to continue."

I smiled "you want me to go further?"

She nodded, crossing her arms.

"You're a pure blood but you don't agree with our ways— unfortunately, your parents died a few years back— I'm sorry for that— you only told me recently what happened."

Her eyes dropped, she gulped and then took a breath in, her amber eyes staring into mine. 

"That's all easy stuff— tell me something no one would know, apart from myself."

Theo frowned, I'm sure he felt uncomfortable by the conversation "Bells come on, don't you think he's explained enough, I didn't even know half of those things."

She shook her head "since you're my— boyfriend, we must've had sex right." She emphasised the boyfriend, saying the word and using her hands to fake speech marks. 

"So— Malfoy, tell me something— intimate" she smiled.

I laughed "Darling, I could go on for hours, I don't think right now is the best time to have this conversation."

Theo shifted uncomfortably, "I'm gonna speak to Pomfrey" Theo rushed, he walked away from the both of us, shaking his head. 

She watched him leave and then pulled the curtain shut, "he's gone— so tell me Malfoy."

I stepped towards her, my fingers traced her collar bone and then brushed along the small vein on the side of her neck. Her breath hitched, I leaned down to her ear. 

"This— my love is your sweet spot."

My hand stretched across her neck, gripping it slightly and then letting go "you love being choked—to the verge of passing out."

I stepped back, her chest was rising and falling heavily, she bit the inside of her cheek. A light blush forming across her cheeks, she dropped her head, watching her bare feet. 

"Anything else? You want me to tell you your favourite position?"

"I— umm— maybe you're right" she whispered. 

I nodded, watching as she played with her fingers, she was uncomfortable, nervous as well. 

"Bella—"

"I can't process this all— I'm sorry Malfoy— I can't do this— can you get Theo back— tell him I need him— I'm sorry."

She looked up at me with watery eyes, a tear escaped down her cheek. 

I wiped it off with my thumb, this was heartbreaking, but I needed to remain calm. It wasn't her fault she didn't remember but I would help her to remember. 

"C-can you leave?" She whispered. 

My heart dropped into my stomach, fuck. I felt my throat close, my mouth dried up. I tugged on the collar of my jumper, it was becoming difficult to breathe. 

"I— Bella, please."

"Just leave!"

She wiped her tears away "please, I can't think, you're making my head hurt— please just leave Malfoy."

I nodded, kissing each cheek and then the top of her head, she turned her head, pushing me back lightly, "don't— don't worry darling— you'll remember soon— I love you."

I stepped away, giving her one last glance before leaving the hall. Theo was walking back, his head was down, I pushed him against the wall, my forearm tightly against his neck. 

"You fucking touch her— you dare do anything to her, I won't hesitate to kill you this time!"

Theo choked, shoving me off him "fuck— Malfoy— I wouldn't do that."

He rubbed his throat, furrowing his eyebrows "just fucking trust me for once— we're on the same side here."

"And let it stay like that."

I walked off, a small sob escaped my throat, I hurried to the nearest bathroom. This was all too much for me to handle, the worst thing is, she's the only one who could comfort me in a time like this, now I'm left to deal with it on my own, like always.


	78. Chapter 78

_Arabella_

It was all a blur. 

I had a constant headache, it was like someone was banging inside my head. Perhaps the memories trying to escape from being pushed away. I still couldn't understand how I got here, Theo explained everything, but it still didn't make sense.

"Earth to Bells" Theo waved his hands in front of my face. We sat in the Slytherin common room, I'm not sure how long we had been speaking for but it seemed like hours. No one was around, I assumed because it was still Christmas break. 

"Okay— sorry, so I'm not friends with anyone, that's what you're telling me?"

"Exactly, I mean you're friends with Pansy—sorta', Astoria-" he paused and laughed.

I frowned "what about her?"

"She's been a real bitch towards you, I think you made a sly comment— she took it the wrong way and now you're no longer friends."

"Doesn't sound like me."

"You were pissed off with Malfoy, took it out on her— who was your best friend."

"Oh, now I feel bad."

Theo shook his head "don't— Pansy told me about the argument you and her had in the library, she said some stuff about you and Malfoy— so don't feel bad."

I was beginning to wonder how deep mine and Malfoy's relationship was, all the stories Theo told me either included him or were about him. 

There was no denying that he was very— very attractive, but how we ended up being together was a mystery. Clearly I didn't follow through with my plan, perhaps Theo was right. I was in love with him, but those feelings were no longer there. Of course I felt bad, but I felt nothing towards him. 

"Let me show you your room" Theo smiled, standing up and holding his hand out towards me. 

I was glad Theo was here, although we didn't work out, he was still a good friend. I was attracted to him, but it was normal, I doubt anything would happen between us again. I wouldn't complain if it did though. 

I followed Theo up the stairs, he pointed to a black door at the end of the corridor— my head pounded as I looked at the door, I turned my vision away from it quickly and faced Theo "that's Malfoy's room."

"Are you alright?"

I held my forehead and nodded "I'm fine."

"He has his own room?"

Theo rolled his eyes "of course he does, he's a prefect and rich."

That made sense, Theo led me to the other door, pushing it open. There were three beds, each one paired with a side table. Three large wardrobes covered the side wall. 

"I'm not sure which one is your bed" Theo frowned, looking at all the beds.

My eyes darted to the middle one, I pointed at it "that's mine."

I walked over to the wardrobe, opening all three of them, I noticed mine was half empty. 

"Where's my stuff?"

Theo chuckled "where do you think?"

Malfoy's room, I didn't need to think twice. 

"You want me to get them back?" Theo said nervously, looking at his feet.

"I can, don't worry— is he in there?"

He shrugged, shifting uncomfortably, what the hell was wrong with him. 

"Wait here."

I left the room, closing it behind me. As I faced his door my head instantly started hurting again, I don't know what was happening but it was bothering me a lot. 

I sucked in a breath and knocked twice. The door swung open to reveal a shirtless Malfoy, his jeans sat low against his v line. Oh he was really hot, I laughed to myself— no wonder I was with him. 

He studied my face, leaning against the door frame, his hair was slightly wet— implying he had just had a shower. 

"Bella?"

"Arabella" I corrected him. 

He cleared his throat, now playing with his rings. My eyes dropped, watching his slender fingers push the ring up and down his index finger. The veins on his hand was prominent, my mouth ran dry. 

I shook the thoughts from my head and faced him again, there was a slight smirk on his face. Was my staring that obvious? His head lifted, his grey orbs were noticeably darker, shit. 

"I— umm."

"You came to get your stuff?"

I swallowed the spit that collected in my mouth and nodded. 

He smiled, he pushed his large body off the door frame and made space for me to enter his room. 

I found my clothes folded on his bed, I strolled over to them, checking the items. I found a jumper, this wasn't mine, I held it up and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"It's mine— but you sleep in it when you're not here."

"I don't need it Malfoy."

"Darling— at this precise moment, I know you better than yourself, keep the jumper, you're going to need it."

I scoffed "You're arrogant aren't you?"

He let out a short laugh "you never complained."

"Well I am now."

I placed the jumper to the side and picked up a pile of clothes. He watched me like a hawk, I felt uncomfortable but in another sense I liked it. 

"Personally, I don't think there is much point in removing your clothes from our room."

"And why's that?"

"You'll have your memories back soon, so you'll have to move them back in here again."

I frowned, perhaps he was right. However there was a chance that I could never get my memories back. 

"Well, when if time comes, you can personally help me move them back."

He nodded, a weak smile on his lips.

"Malfoy I'm sorry this happened— I know— well from what Theo told me— I know we were inseparable-"

"Don't worry about me darling, focus on yourself."

My breath caught in my throat at his pet name towards me, he stepped towards me. His scent was overpowering all of my senses, it was clouding my brain— it was intoxicating. 

I stared at the wooden floorboards underneath my feet.

"I know Malfoy— but I'm sure you're very upset."

His feet came into my vision, his fingers lifted my chin up. Forcing me to face him, his eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips. A fuzzy feeling was occurring in my stomach.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, inhaling my the smell of my hair and letting out a sigh. 

"I love you— don't forget that— I know you don't feel the same right now— just know I always will— forever" he whispered.

Oh fuck, I stepped back, grabbing the rest of my clothes and rushed out of his room. He was so dominating, it was hard to be around him for too long. It was becoming more and more obvious why I was in a relationship with him, he's everything I wanted. 

So why didn't I feel anything towards him?

I hurried back to my dorm, slamming the door shut. Theo eyed my movements and snickered at my flustered appearance. 

"That quick yeah?" 

"He's something else Theo" I mumbled, throwing the clothes onto my bed, I fell back on top of them. 

He sat at the end of the bed "does my sister know?"

He nodded "I sent her an owl, she's staying with her friends for the holidays."

I leaned onto my elbows "what if I don't get them back— my memories— what if I have to rebuild my whole life again?"

"Don't worry Bells— you'll get them back."

The rest of Christmas break went quickly, I stayed with Theo most of the time. I hadn't seen Blaise or Malfoy much. I was nervous to see my roommates, I've been told so much about them yet I really didn't know what to expect. 

I laid on my bed, flicking through a charms book. I played with the bracelet around my wrist, I couldn't remember when I had purchased this. However it calmed me when I fiddled with it. 

There was a knock at the door, I hurried towards it opening it slightly. 

No one was outside, just a bouquet of two dozen Scarlett red roses left on the ground. I looked around, no sign of anyone, perhaps they were for Pansy or Astoria. I picked them up, the smell was delightful. 

I small note was buried between the flowers with had my initials on it, I picked it out and opened it. 

"Yours always"

My palms became sweaty as I held the note, I had a faint idea who they were from but I didn't want to assume things. 

The note was snatched from my hands, I frowned looking at the brown haired witch who had a smirk on her face. 

"Wow, Malfoy is really a softie now" she laughed. 

"I— uh— Pansy?"

"Nice to see you too Arabella, why do you look so confused?"

"I'm— oh shit."

She didn't know about my accident. 

Pansy's eyes trailed behind me, the air was stuffier, his smell arrived before he did. 

I didn't dare turn around. 

"Parkinson— come."

She looked between us both and then furrowed her eyebrows, she slowly walked towards Malfoy, handing me back the note.

She had walked out but he was still standing there. I sucked in a breath and turned around to face him. 

"You like them?" He clipped.

"I— of course— they're my favourite."

"I know."

I sighed, placing the flowers on my bed. 

"Malfoy, listen-"

"Don't say a word— let me do what I need to do."

My mouth closed abruptly. He was so commanding in a non aggressive way, even if you didn't want to follow his orders, his domineering tone forced you to. 

I nodded, he glanced at me one last time before shutting the door behind him. 

I went to have a shower, it was the weekend before classes started again so I had time to relax. I picked up my body wash and lathered it all over myself, the smell instantly reminded me of the other week when Draco had said I used it for the past ten years. 

The same fuzzy feeling erupted in my stomach again, the idea of us showering together ran through my mind. His large hands running along my body as he massaged the body wash into my skin. Oh fuck, I was horny. 

I switched the shower to the coldest setting, hoping it would cool me down. The thoughts never went away, I jumped out of the shower, changing into casual clothes. 

"So you really don't remember anything huh?" 

I looked at the girl speaking to me from her bed— Astoria. Theo already explained that her and I were not on speaking terms, so I wondered why she was speaking to me. 

"Theo told me that we don't speak— so there's nothing more to say" I said whilst drying my hair with my towel. 

"I— I'm sorry for what happened Arabella."

"I'd rather you apologise to me when I have my memories back, then you will receive an actual response from me."

She went to speak but Pansy barged into the room. 

"Come on girls, lets go downstairs" she smiled. 

I nodded and threw my towel onto my bed. I followed her downstairs, unrecognisable faces stared at me as I entered the main common room area. Malfoy was sitting there, uninterested, until he watched me enter the room. 

Blaise who I met last week shot me a smile and then continued to speak with Malfoy. 

"Bells— over here!" Theo shouted, I walked over to him sitting in the empty space on the sofa. 

"Everything okay?" He whispered. 

"Yeah— I guess so— what are we doing?" I asked, looking around. 

"Relaxing, we usually do this on the weekends" he whispered, I sat closer to him. I was feeling awkward amongst everyone, even though I did know them. I had forgotten, Theo was the only person I knew so I felt comfort from being around him. 

The group spoke about their Christmas holidays. I was bored to say the least. 

My body was shifting around, the ache from earlier between my legs was more apparent, after visualising Draco and I in the shower and now having him sit in front of me. 

I leaned my head back onto the back of the sofa. Closing my eyes and sighing deeply, images of myself running my fingers through his wet hair, tugging on them as his mouth sucked on my clit. 

Fuck, his hand trailed up my leg, rounding towards my lower back. He shoved my cunt closer to his face, trying to get as close to me as possible. His tongue never stopped, he added his middle finger inside me, curving it just as I wanted him too. 

A second finger entered me, stroking my g spot slowly, I was so close— so close. 

"Bells?" 

My eyes shot open, oh shit. I needed to get out of here "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"You want me to come?" He asked, watching me stand up. 

I shook my head "I'll be back soon."

He smiled and nodded, my eyes found Malfoy's. I licked my bottom lip, seeing his legs spread, his hands on either thigh— Arabella control yourself. 

I snapped my head towards the exit and tried to walk in a controlled manner, not trying to give any hints that my underwear was now soaking. 

I didn't know where I was walking too, but my feet carried me to a set of narrow stairs. I looked around and slowly walked up them, the spiral staircase carried me all the way to the top of the tower. 

The air was fresh up here, I could finally breathe, although the pounding in my head became more obvious. I ignored it, focusing on the view in front of me. 

I inhaled the air, feeling it travel to my lungs. My thoughts were still filled of him, I needed to know. 

He obviously mattered to me, apparently more than anyone else in my life. If my memories weren't coming back any time soon, then I wanted to know. 

I wanted to know what it felt like, how he made me feel. 

I promised myself that I wouldn't push him away anymore, I would embrace what he needed to do to stay sane. If it was the other way around then I would react the same way as him.

My head turned quickly towards the top of the stairs, hearing heavy footsteps. 

"Malfoy" I breathed.

"How did you know-"

"I— I can leave— I didn't know you would be here— I'll leave" he stammered.

I shook my head "don't worry about it."

I watched his chest rise and fall as he scanned my body. He stood next to me, looking over the edge of the balcony. 

"Bella— Arabella."

I hummed "yes Malfoy."

I turned towards him, my chest was tight. My breaths were laboured as I watched him through my eyelashes, I had to know. 

"Call me Draco— please."

I gulped and nodded, it was time to bite the bullet. 

"Kiss me— Draco."

"Are you su—"

I cut him off by dragging his neck down and pushing my mouth onto his. He hesitated at first and then returned the kiss. 

I felt a pull in my stomach, my head was blurry, I couldn't see anything but him. He twisted my body so my back was against the balcony, his hand traveled up the side of my body. 

It was cold but he still managed to provide me with warmth. His fingers brushed past my breast and then reached my throat, he held onto it tightly. I licked his bottom lip, begging him for entrance to his mouth. 

I wanted to taste him. 

His mouth parted, his tongue sliding into my mouth, swirling it around my own. His taste was unlike any other, it was fresh— minty. I could feel the wetness pool in my underwear, a light moan escaped my throat, into his mouth. 

Draco's spare hand went underneath the back of my knee, pulling it up and holding it around his waist. Oh fuck— I could feel his erection— it was hard— so hard. 

His grip on my neck tightened as he sucked on my tongue. This was happening way too fast, it was so wrong— but so right. 

Now wasn't the time, I pulled my head away from him, his lips instantly attached to my neck.

"Fuck."

He kept sucking, pulling my leg closer, to his groin so my own could meet his hard cock. 

This was wrong, he was a stranger.

"Draco— stop."

He lifted his head, his eyes were almost black. His pink lips now swollen from our kiss. 

I pushed him back slightly, he dropped my leg, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Fuck— I'm sorry— I got carried away."

I was panting, trying to regain my breath, I started walking towards the stairs. 

"It's— it's fine, I— bye Draco."

"Bella" he called from behind me.

I ran down the stairs, sprinting back to the common room. I felt bad, kissing him like that and having no relations to him. On the other hand I craved more, I never wanted someone so bad. 

I would let things happen naturally from now on, until my memories came back. All I knew was, it would be hard to keep away from him, after that.


	79. Chapter 79

_Draco_

I couldn't sleep that night, not because of any nightmares or because she wasn't with me. No it wasn't that. 

My dick was solid throughout the entire night. Four cold showers later and I sat here at 5am sweating like a pig. I wanted nothing more than to sink my cock into her tight pussy, I'd do anything— shit. 

How was I meant to face her when my hormones were raging like I've just hit puberty again. I was aching, physically and mentally. I needed her now more than ever, but she doesn't even know me. I can't just approach her and ask for sex, no. 

Her pride was too high, however I knew her very well. She wanted the same thing I did— she proved it not only in the common room but in the astronomy tower too. 

I sighed, heading to the bathroom to have my fifth cold shower. I needed to distract myself, stop my mind from thinking of her, but it was difficult. The taste of her tongue, her sweet scent— the way she grabbed my neck so eagerly wanting me to kiss her. 

It was indescribable, the feeling of desire I had towards her was unmatched. 

I needed her— all of her. Whether she had her memories or not, she was still mine and I'd show her that.

After my shower I headed down to the common room. Her voice instantly sending vibrations down my spine, a light giggle came from her. Her mouth closed quickly after watching me enter the room. 

"Good morning Bella" I smiled, taking a seat opposite her. 

"Draco" she nodded. 

She couldn't keep eye contact with me, her legs were crossed, I laughed to myself. She was turned on, her thighs clenched every now and then, she couldn't keep her hands off her neck. Her bottom lip kept disappearing into her mouth as she sucked on it.

"Are you two still training?" Theo asked, sitting next to Bella. 

"Does she know about it?" I asked. 

"I told her everything Malfoy, so she's aware."

Bella's eyes flicked to mine and then to her skirt, she played with the hem of it. 

I nodded "If she's comfortable with it then we can continue during lunch."

"And why wouldn't I be comfortable?" she frowned, her hands went on either thigh, her plush thighs, the way they wrapped around my waist— my face— fuck, stop it. 

I cleared my throat "I don't know, you seem-", my eyes raked her body, I smirked slightly and laughed "uneasy."

She shifted in her seat, sucking in a breath. 

"I'm fine, I'll meet you at lunch" she stood up quickly, and left the common room. 

"You gotta teach me your ways Malfoy" Theo laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at him "what do you mean?"

"Whenever she's around you she's flustered, she can't keep her eyes off you."

I rolled my eyes "why are you paying so much attention towards her."

"Cos' she keeps talking about you— it's a broken record now."

I frowned, this was news to me, she's been standoffish towards me. 

I took a deep breath "what has she been saying?"

He smirked and stood up "wouldn't you like to know."

"I would— that's why I'm asking dickhead."

He threw his head back and chuckled "nothing that you don't know already."

He strolled out of the common room, leaving me by myself. That's it, I would put my plan in to action, by the end of today, she will know why she was with me. 

The morning classes dragged, I had none with her apart from charms which was after lunch. I waited outside her classroom, she was always the last one out. 

She let out a gasp when she saw me, holding her hand to her chest and sighing. 

"Fuck me Draco, do you have to pop out of nowhere?"

I ignored the last part of her question, only focusing on the first part. I smiled at her, watching her lips, she was talking but I didn't hear a word she said. 

"Draco?" She frowned, pulling me from my thoughts. 

I hummed, now looking into her eyes "I asked where we're going?"

I adjusted my tie and nodded "follow me darling."

Her chest expanded and then she let out a deep sigh, following me to the room of requirement. 

"Hold my hand."

"What! Why?" 

"Just fucking hold it-"

She pursed her lips and frowned, shit. 

"Sorry— just— can you just hold my hand— please."

She cut her eye at me and pushed her small hand into mine. Goosebumps covered my arms feeling her warm fingers sink into my cold ones— come on Draco, focus. 

The door appeared in front of us, I looked around and placed my hand on the small of her back, pushing her inside gently. She looked around, dropping her bag and taking off her robe. 

"So, let's get started then."

She was worse than before— which was expected. It's as if she had no strength at all, I didn't know whether she enjoyed me throwing her about but she got up each time with a smile on her face. 

She lunged forward trying to punch my rib cage, but again she was too slow. I pushed her back— lightly, so how she fell on the floor was beyond me. 

I'm sure she's doing this on purpose.

"Ouch that hurt" she pouted, holding onto her knee. 

"Get up— I didn't even touch your knee."

She frowned, standing up, her legs were tired. But the determination in eyes proved otherwise. She pulled out her wand, pointing it at me. 

I laughed "do you even know what you're going to say."

Bella stepped towards me, the end of her wand touching the side of my neck. 

"Don't test me Malfoy, I could really hurt you" she smirked. 

"Do it."

She licked her bottom lip, pushing the wand deeper into my skin. My eyes dropped to her chest, her shirt buttons were open, the lace bra she was wearing was visible from my position. 

"Eyes up here."

She tapped my cheek with her wand, this was the Bella I knew, fuck I was so in love with her. 

I raised my head, looking at her now darkened eyes, her lips were covered in a pink gloss, enhancing her already plump lips. 

I grabbed her wand and through it to the side. She gasped and then looked at me in anger— but it wasn't anger, it was the fake angry face she put on. 

She went to push me backwards, I slapped her wrist. My hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face towards mine, her breath was heavy against my lips. 

"What are you waiting for?" She whispered. 

She stood on her tip toes and held onto my arm to keep balanced. Bella leaned in, our lips were a feather away from each other. 

The sound of the bell went.

I smirked at her "what a shame." 

I let go of her neck, she let out a whimper and stood in the middle of the room, watching as I picked my robe up. 

"Come on darling, we have charms."

"You looked at my schedule?"

"I don't need to look, I know all the classes we have together."

She shakily picked up her robe, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She caught up with me and walked besides me. It was silent between us, the tension was high, higher than when she had her memories. 

We arrived to charms, she looked around nervously. 

"Where's my seat?" She asked, looking at the students arriving and taking their normal seats. 

"Next to mine."

She nodded and followed me to the desk. Bella pulled out her notes, which were full of information as she was good in charms. She glanced through them and let out a content sigh.

The Professor began the class, talking about the Reductor curse. I yawned knowing this was going to be a boring lesson, I sat my quill down and shut my eyes. 

"Draco!" Bella whispered harshly, elbowing me in my ribs. 

I opened one eye and looked at her "what?"

"Pay attention!" She spat. 

Both of my eyes were opened now "why are you watching me Bella?"

Her cheeks turned pink, she snapped her head to the front of the class and continued taking notes. 

I widened my legs, allowing my thigh to brush against hers. I expected her to move it away but she never, she left it there. I'm sure she moved hers closer. Here comes the boner again, for fucks sake. 

I grabbed my robe, throwing it over my crotch, so it was less obvious. I needed to get out of here, I couldn't sit next to her when my cock was straining against my trousers like this. 

I raised my hand, coughing slightly. Bella turned to look at me with concerned eyes. 

"Mr Malfoy, what is it?"

I moved in my seat, trying to find a comfier position. I'd never been this hard before, it was beginning to make me feel sick. 

"I— I'm not feeling good— can I go and see Pomfrey?"

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered, her soft voice reminded me of her soft moans— fuck— shit. 

I stood up without an answer, the professor agreed I could leave as I walked out the door. I rushed to the common room, skipping every step to my room. 

I slammed it behind me, discarding my robe and throwing my bag in the room. I pulled my wand out switching the shower on from my bed. 

I was a mess, I couldn't take it anymore. I might have to distance myself from her, because this wasn't going to work. 

After removing my clothes I stepped into the shower. The cold water cooled me down instantly, but my erection was still there. 

"Fuck" I muttered. 

I stood under the shower for 45 minutes, my dick had gone down a little bit, but it was less apparent. I had no classes for the rest of the day so I threw on some jogging bottoms and decided to nap. 

But no, I can never rest in this place, I heard three light knocks from my door. 

"Who is it" I growled. 

"I— uh it's me— Arabella."

She opened the door without an answer, I sat up on the bed and watched her as she closed the door behind her. 

"You— uh— left your book in class."

"Thank you."

She placed it on the floor, she looked around, everywhere apart from me. 

"Professor Flitwick said we have homework, it's joint homework with— your partner."

Could this day get any worse, I sighed and then nodded "you want to start now?"

"Please" she smiled, she took a seat on the floorboards, taking out her work and laying them across the wood. 

I stood up and rounded the bed, sitting opposite her. Her hands fumbled with the papers, she was nervous. 

"Let me" I said, I took the papers from her hands and sorted them out. She whispered thank you and then watched me intensely. 

"Should we— lock the door— in case anyone— walks in?" She stammered. 

I knew it, she didn't come in here for homework. It was due in two weeks, we had all the time in the world to do it. So she chose now to complete homework and now she wanted me to lock the door. 

She was so obvious, but her stupid pride was too high. 

"Sure" I said nonchalantly. 

She leaned up and locked the door, she sat across from me again and crossed her legs. 

I flicked through the homework, she didn't move at all. Her eyes were on my hands the whole time, her bottom lip was wet from her tongue. 

I threw the homework on the floor, she looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Wha-" 

"Cut the shit— tell me what you want."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Draco."

"Fine, let's get on with the homework then."

I wasn't going to make the first move— no way. She would have to do that and then I would give her anything she wanted. 

She sighed and picked up her quill, twirling it around in her fingers. She moved from her previous position and now sat on her knees. 

She leaned over, looking at the papers. There was no hiding my erection anymore, especially not in the grey bottoms. 

The quill was in her mouth, she was biting on it, whilst scanning the papers on all fours. I shook my head, she was something else. 

Then her eyes dropped to my crotch, a gasp came from her throat. Her gaze slowly went up my body, she looked at my bare chest and then towards my lips and finally my eyes. 

She heavily gulped "fuck it."


	80. Chapter 80

_Arabella_

I don't know what happened, whenever I was around him it was like I was bewitched. I couldn't keep my eyes off him— he was captivating.

I knew exactly why I came into his room, I wanted more of him. I'm positive he felt the same, I leaned over, pretending to look at the homework. But to be honest, I didn't give a shit about it. 

I played with the quill in my mouth, as I looked over the parchment. Something caught my eye— something big caught my eye. Fuck me, he was hard, and he made no attempt to hide it. 

I clenched my thighs together, shifting my vision to his naked torso. He had the faintest abs but that was enough for me, then I raised my head further. His soft pink lips— oh how I wished they were on mine again. 

I finally reached his eyes, they were a dark shade of blue now, there was no hints of the greyish colour from before. 

I heavily gulped "Fuck it" I dropped my quill. 

Like yesterday I pulled his neck down so his lips could meet mine. He wasn't hesitant this time, he was prepared— he expected this. 

I ran my hand up and down his stomach, reaching lower and lower towards his dick. He snatched my hand away, holding my wrist tight in his hand.

Draco's other hand had taken hold of my neck, holding it firmly, he pushed me backwards so my back was against the hard floorboards. 

I tugged on his wet hair. 

Draco's groan was muffled against my lips as he continued to kiss me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, swirling it around my own tongue. 

I widened my legs, lifting my hips to try and meet his hard cock, I needed some type of friction to get rid of this ache. The hand that was holding my wrist was now against my hip harshly, pushing me into the wood below. 

"Draco— I- touch me."

He bit my lip and raised his head, there was a glint in his eye, he shot me a smile. 

"Tell me where you want me to touch you darling."

His mouth was hovering over my lips, tracing them lightly with his tongue. 

"I— oh fuck."

He took a fistful of my hair and moved my head to the side. 

"Tell me" he growled. 

His lips were now on my neck, leaving wet, hot kisses along it. 

"Everywhere— shit— everywhere."

I tried pushing my thighs together but his body prevented me from doing it. He let out a dark laugh and then sucked on my flesh— no doubt leaving marks.

"Say the magic word my love."

My gaze found his, he eyes were boring into my own, waiting for an answer. I chewed my lip, wondering if he usually made me do things like this. 

"Go on."

"Please."

Draco's eyes were full of lust and hunger, he smirked and let his fingertips trace along my collarbone.

They travelled down until he reached my breast. His thumb circled my erect nipple through my bra. 

He was moving too slow for me "Draco" I whined. 

"Patience darling."

Draco sat up on his knees and undone my shirt, he slowly opened it to reveal my bra. He took in a breath and ran his hands down my sides, his cold touch made me shiver. 

He pulled down my bra so my breasts were now out, he leaned his head down, circling my nipple with his tongue. 

"Shit—"

He bit it gently, massaging my other breast with his cold hand. 

I tried to push my hips towards his but I was too weak, his hand that held my hip down was too strong. 

I needed more, my arousal was leaking onto my thighs, creating a sticky mess. 

He took his hands off my hip and squeezed my thigh, I parted my legs for him. Two of his slender fingers stroked against my inner thigh, closer and closer to where I wanted him. 

"Yes— Draco" I bit my lip, feeling his fingertips reach closer to my pussy. 

He kissed down my stomach, a gasp fell from my lips as his middle finger slipped underneath my underwear. 

"Fuck— you're so wet" he groaned.

He hooked his fingers around the centre of my thong and dragged it down my legs, slowly. I lifted them so he could slide them off me easily.

"Draco— please— touch me already" I begged. 

"You're so needy" he smirked.

Draco leaned down, kissing my inner thighs, his mouth reached close to my pussy but he never touched it. I let out a whine, and pushed my pussy towards his face. 

He slapped my thigh hard, his eyes peered up at me, he had a scowl on his face "you'll wait— or you won't cum."

My skirt was dragged off harshly, I heard it tear but I wasn't bothered. His head went back between my legs, I felt him nip my inner thigh, my teeth clenched together, feeling the sharp pain on my sensitive skin. 

Before I could protest about the pain his mouth was already on the sore area, sucking at it to soothe it. I flinched feeling his thumb touch my clit, he circled it slowly, still kissing my thighs. 

"Oh shit— Draco."

My back jolted up into an arch as he teased my entrance with his middle finger. 

"You want this?" He asked, raising his head. 

I nodded eagerly.

He hummed and then kissed my clit before pushing his finger inside me. I clenched around it instantly, a low groan came from his mouth.

Draco pushed his finger in and out leisurely whilst his thumb circled my clit. Without warning he entered another long digit inside of me. 

"Mmm— yes."

His fingers were pushing in and out of me quickly now, the sounds of my moans and him thrusting in and out of my wet pussy filled the room. 

"More?" He smiled, curving his two fingers inside of me, stroking my g spot effortlessly. My breath was caught in my throat, I couldn't reply, a whimper came instead. 

"Of course you want more— you have a greedy cunt Bella."

A third finger was added, he pushed them in and out of me faster. I could feel him stretching me inside, using a scissoring motion, my head slammed back onto the floorboards. 

He stopped his movements "are you alright?"

"Yes" I whispered. 

He let out a sigh and then continued, stretching me and rubbing my clit. 

I propped myself up on my elbows and watched him, he must've felt my eyes on him because he looked straight into mine. I felt my chest tighten, he then smirked and lowered his head.

I didn't take my eyes off him, his tongue was now out of his mouth, he kept eye contact with me, lowering his head until his tongue touched my clit. 

My head dropped back, as he licked up my slit and then sucked on my clit. 

"Watch me Bella" he growled. 

A small squeal came out of my mouth, I was watching him again. Fuck he was so hot, his mouth was licking along my pussy and then would go back onto my clit repeatedly.

His three fingers were still assaulting my pussy, this time at a unimaginable speed. I clenched around him, my orgasm was close, he nibbled and sucked on my swollen clit. 

He removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue "you'll cum here— Bella."

I hummed, his tongue flicked in and out of my pussy. He pushed my thighs up, changing the angle, my knees were against my chest. 

"Draco— I'm close."

"I know" he mumbled, his deep voice sent vibrations through me. 

He nipped my clit and then sucked on it hard, I couldn't keep up with his movements because his tongue was now inside me. 

I felt the pull in my stomach, like a rope suddenly snapping. The wind was knocked out of my lungs, as my orgasm rushed through my body. I squeezed my eyes shut, Draco was still licking my pussy, this time at a slower pace.

"Shit."

I ran my hands through his hair, holding onto a chunk, I pushed my hips closer to his face. 

Once he was satisfied that he had tasted all of my cum, he let my legs go. He hummed and then sat up. His lips were wet— shiny from my arousal, he licked them and then dipped his fingers into his mouth.

"Fuck— you're hot" I whispered. 

"You tell me all the time darling", he smirked and dipped his head down, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I sighed and leaned my head against the wood. 

"I hope you're not tapping out already" he laughed.

I picked my head up, he was now sitting up again, palming his cock through his jogging bottoms as he watched my bare pussy. 

I shook my head "of course not."

He sent me a wink and then pushed the waistband of his joggers down forcing his cock to come out, once he was out of them he threw them to the side. 

My eyes widened, there was no way that was fitting inside of me. 

"Don't look so surprised— you can take it with ease" he said rolling his eyes. 

I gulped, my breathing was now laboured, I was definitely not walking straight after this. 

He laughed and then dragged me across the floorboards by my thighs so I was closer to him. 

His hand held on the side of my waist, gripping it tightly, I could feel bruises forming already underneath his harsh grip. 

His other hand was on his cock, he spat on it, rubbing his saliva up and down his dick with his hand for lubrication.

I couldn't take my eyes off it, it was so big. I mean it was obvious from the print in his bottoms but this was different. He had a long vein running along the side, it was curved slightly too. 

My mouth watered, I found myself wanting to taste him. 

"You watching Bella?" He smirked.

I nodded quickly, watching in between our two bodies. Draco lined his tip with my entrance, but he didn't push in yet. 

His eyes found mine, he raised an eyebrow up at me and I nodded again.

His tip entered me first, the stretch was painful, he gasped and then stilled his movements. 

It was beyond me how I had managed to fuck him before— with ease as he said. 

He pushed into me inch by inch until he was fully in. I tightened around him, hugging his cock with my pussy as he filled me up to the brim. There was no more room for him to move. 

"Shit— you're so tight— it's— fuck" he grunted.

His head was back, pants were coming out of his mouth. I needed him to move to take the slight pain away. 

"Please— Draco."

"Fuck— hold on."

He pulled out halfway and slammed into me again. He was breathing heavily, his arms that were now on either side of my head were shaking slightly. 

He breathed in, holding his breath for a few seconds and then he blew it out. Draco flicked his eyes onto mine, they were almost black. 

He thrusted lightly, picking up his pace with each thrust. He leaned down kissing my cheek, there was a wicked look in his eye as his pace grew quicker. 

Oh shit. 

His large hands picked my waist up, holding me up so my ass was off the ground. Although his thrusts were at an average pace, this angle forced his cock deep within my pussy— so deep. 

His grunts were loud, matching my own moans, each thrust made my pussy pulsate. Draco's hands were holding onto my waist so tight I'm sure he could easily break my ribs if he wanted to. 

He pulled my hips towards his own so I could meet every hard thrust.

Another orgasm was coming, quicker than before "Draco— I'm— mmm- I'm gonna cum."

"Cum then darling."

Draco pulled out of me fully and then thrusted hard back into me, a scream fell from my mouth causing him to laugh. He leaned down and kissed my mouth sweetly. 

My eyes rolled back into their sockets, his thrusts in combination with him kissing me forced my second orgasm to approach earlier than I thought.

"That's my girl— cum on my cock— fuck you're so beautiful" he rasped.

My vision was blurred, I couldn't breath. 

Draco's fucked me through my second orgasm, but slowly, giving me a chance to regain my breath and settle my heart beat to a normal speed. 

"Everything okay?" He asked, a concerned look in his eyes. 

I nodded, biting my lip, I was being fucked thoroughly. 

He changed the angle again, he let go off my waist and lifted one of my thighs, bending it so it was close to my chest. 

He pulled halfway out and then pushed into me, he was a lot slower this time. But the curve in his cock made sure he brushed my g spot every time. 

My hands went onto his back, my nails digging into his pale skin. I'm sure I was leaving red streaks along his back. 

He kissed along my neck, biting and sucking wherever he could. I felt his breath on my ear, short shallow pants came from his mouth. 

"I miss you— fuck" he strained. 

His hand went around my throat, holding it tightly. "Harder Draco" I moaned, clawing at his back. 

The noise that came out of his mouth was inhuman, his grasp around my neck was now tighter. He plunged in and out of me quickly, holding onto my knee for balance.

"Fuck— I'm gonna fill your tight cunt Bella."

I gasped for air as he let my neck go, his hand roughly grabbed my chin, he twisted my face so I was looking directly at him. 

His forehead had a light sheen of sweat on it, even when he was out of breath he was still so calm and collected. He pried my mouth open using his index finger, a trail of spit left his mouth and fell into mine. 

He shut my mouth and watched me as I swallowed his saliva "shit Bella." His thrusts grew sloppier, as he chased his own orgasm. 

Draco gave me one final thrust, his hot cum coated my walls. 

"Bella— fuck" he moaned, pumping his orgasm further inside of me. 

I blinked a few times before looking up at him, his eyes were screwed shut. His mouth was parted, letting out short breaths. 

I heard a sigh of satisfaction come from above me, his eyes were on mine again, he shot me a lazy smile and then kissed my forehead.

It made sense now, why I was with him. When he made me feel like that, it all made sense. 

Draco pulled out of me and sat on his knees, I whimpered at the loss of contact— feeling empty again. 

He watched his cum leak out of my pussy, smiling to himself, I giggled. 

"I wish I could take a photo of you like this" he mumbled.

He dragged two fingers up my pussy rubbing his cum all over it. I bit my lip, feeling him dip his fingers in and out of my pussy, coating his fingers with his own orgasm.

The two fingers had now been pushed into my mouth, I sucked on them, tasting his slightly salty cum. 

He watched me with hooded eyes and then stood up slowly. Draco disappeared into his bathroom and then reappeared with a towel. 

"I can do that" I smiled, I took the towel from his hands and wiped his orgasm off my pussy. He put his jogging bottoms back on and handed me my underwear afterwards. 

The silence between us was deafening, after I finished getting changed I didn't know what to do— or say. 

"I— uh— thank you— Draco."

He sat on the edge of his bed, watching me "you don't have to stay."

I was torn, I felt bad for leaving him after he gave me two amazing orgasms. But then again we weren't together, what was I meant to do? Stay and cuddle. 

I chewed my lip and nodded, I placed a kiss on his cheek, he sighed and lowered his head. 

"I love you Bella" he muttered. 

My chest was tight again, I sent him a weak smile and walked out of his room, shutting the door behind me.

My walking was unbalanced as I made my way towards my dorm, the door swung open and revealed Pansy who had a smirk on her face. 

"Didn't take you two long did it."

My cheeks heated up, was I that loud? I brushed past her and went straight to the bathroom. I was worn out, his smell was everywhere, but I somewhat liked it. 

After my shower I stayed in the dorm for the rest of the evening. Pansy asked if I wanted to join the others in the common room but I couldn't face him, so I went to sleep. 

• • •

I shot up out of my sleep, looking around— everyone was gone. Fuck I was late, I winced getting up. Why didn't any one wake me? Bitches. 

I hurried and got changed before running out of the common room. 

I glanced around before leaving the room, noticing that no one was around— I was definitely late. 

I ran down the corridors, there were a few students around but none got out of my way. So I pushed past them, the pain between my legs was making it harder to run quickly. 

I turned the corner and collided with someone else, I fell back, in what felt like slow motion. I landed on my ass but my head slammed back hitting the cold floor. 

I sat up groaning, the student who bumped into me was speaking but there was a ringing tone in my ears. I shook my head, blinking a few times. 

"Are— are you alright— I didn't see you— you came out of nowhere."

"Just— shut the fuck up for a second" I shouted. 

I frowned, looking around me, how the hell did I get here?

I stood up shakily, holding onto the wall. What the fuck happened, one minute I was in Draco's room, the next minute I was on my ass in the corridor. 

I— oh shit.

I pushed past the student, running to the great hall. It was breakfast time? I found Theo sitting by Blaise "where's Draco?"

Both of the boys looked at me with confused faces. They looked at each other and then back to me.

"Hello— where's Draco?"

"Bells— are you alright?" Theo frowned.

"What— what are you talking about? That doesn't matter— where is Draco!"

"I— he said he was going to the prefects bathroom."

I nodded and ran towards the bathroom, my vision was blurred, I felt disoriented. Nether the less I needed to find him, something wasn't right. 

I stood at the entrance of the bathroom, catching my breath. I heard Draco but then I heard a second voice— Harry? I frowned walking stepping into the bathroom.

Suddenly the sink blew up, I gasped. Hiding behind the bathroom entrance. 

I reached for my wand, seeing Draco now in my vision, his hair was wet— eyes were red, hinting he had been crying, oh no. 

Harry then came into my vision, standing opposite Draco, both wands were pointed at the other. Draco went to speak but Harry interrupted. 

"Sectum-"

Oh fuck no.

"Stupefy!" I shouted, Harry flew back, he hit the wall and dropped onto the ground with a thud. 

Draco turned around, his eyes were crazed, he was panting quietly. 

He squinted his eyes, running his gaze up and down my body repeatedly. His eyes widened and then he rushed towards me. 

"Draco— what is going on?"

"Bella" he cried, he dropped to his knees and sobbed against my stomach. I hugged his head, bending down and kissing the top of it. 

I tugged on his arm, pulling him up. His hands cupped my cheeks, his eyes searching my own. A single tear fell down his cheek before he kissed me. 

He pulled away, kissing all over my face, whispering I love you. 

"What happened Draco?" I whispered. 

"When did I get you that bracelet?" He asked.

I frowned "I— what are you talking about?"

"Answer me— please."

"Last year, when we went to Hogsmeade— why?"

He pulled me in tighter, a light whimper came from his throat. I held onto his waist as he held me as if I was dying. I heard as he inhaled my hair, letting out a sigh of satisfaction "I love you— don't leave me again."

I was baffled— I didn't even know I left him in the first place?


	81. Chapter 81

_Draco_

"Everything okay Draco?" Bella called from my bathroom, she had just finished showering and changing. From the little time she wasn't around me I already found myself missing her, longing for her touch— her warmth. 

Shortly after the incident with Potter she dragged me back to my dorm room, out of everyone's sight. She didn't even care what had happened to her, all she was concerned about was me. How I was feeling, she put me before herself. 

The love I had for her was painful, it hurt my heart, I'd never loved anyone like this before. And I don't think I ever would again, she was everything I needed and more— that in itself was irreplaceable. 

"Draco?" She called my name again, this time poking her head from behind the door. 

I cleared my throat, I hadn't realised I had been so distracted by my own thoughts. 

"I'm fine Bella."

She walked out of the bathroom, wearing my shirt and just her underwear. I wasn't turned on no, which was surprising, I just wanted her near me. To comfort me, like she used to. 

She looked at me with sad eyes, I hated that look— I hated someone feeling sorry for me, the look of pity. 

I pulled back the quilt, gesturing her to come underneath it. She sent me a weak smile, and slid underneath the silk sheets. 

Her arm reached out across my torso, her finger lazily drawing patterns on my naked skin. I relaxed into her touch. 

"Draco, are you okay?" She asked again, pressing light kisses along my chest. 

"No."

"Tell me what's wrong"

"I—I can't Bella."

I didn't know where to start, the thought of loosing her tore my heart into pieces. The weight of this fucking task on my shoulders, this fucking mark— everything was too much. 

"Well, you can tell me one thing at least."

I shifted, turning to face her, my fingers sprawled against her plush thigh. 

"I—I thought I lost you Bella, it was— fuck."

"It's okay Draco" she smiled, brushing her fingers against my cheek. 

"You don't understand, I don't think you will ever understand."

"What do you mean?" She pulled my hand towards her mouth and left light kisses along my palm. I took a deep breath in and let it out after a few seconds. 

"I can't be without you Bella, I can't do it."

Her breath hitched, she nodded, kissing each of my fingers "you don't have to be Draco" she whispered. 

"I promise you."

My heart warmed at her promise, I'm used to them being broken, however the look in her eye, proved she wouldn't break it. 

"I love you."

"I love you" she smiled pressing a soft kiss on my mouth, she turned around, pressing her back against my front. 

My arms wrapped around her tightly, I wouldn't let her go, I would never. Over my dead body would I ever let her go. 

• • •

I didn't let her out of my sight, everywhere she was, I was. Some may call it possessive— perhaps obsessive but I didn't see it that way. I wanted to keep her safe, I didn't know who was behind all of this but they were playing a very dangerous game with us. Luckily for them, I liked games. 

I tried to explain to Bella exactly what happened, but she still couldn't wrap her head around it. In all honesty neither could I, but I was glad she was back to normal. 

"So, you still didn't find out who done it?" She asked, she laid on her stomach facing me as I put my shirt on. 

"No, unfortunately not."

She hummed, watching me through the mirror. 

"I didn't know I had enemies like that" she laughed. 

I turned my head to face her and frowned "it's not funny Bella, you don't know how it felt— you looked at me like I didn't exist."

"It's sorta' funny, don't be a negative Nancy."

I faced the mirror again, putting my tie on "you're a bitch, you know that?"

"How does that make me a bitch? I'm trying to make light of the situation and your being a ch-"

My head snapped towards hers "don't fucking say it."

Her mouth closed abruptly, her face went red, she was trying desperately hard to hold in a laugh. 

"Oh come on Draco, only I would fall into a deep sleep after eating a sweet and then wake up with no memories" she laughed. 

"You're pathetic— I'm not entertaining you."

She stood up and rounded the bed, standing behind me now. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my back. I sighed and then continued to fix my tie. 

"Draco" she whined, "maybe it's not funny— I mean at least we had sex still" she chuckled. 

I shrugged her off me and turned around "go away, you're annoying me."

"Okay I'll stop" she smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

I looked at her but I knew she wasn't going to stop, fuck she was so infuriating. 

"I bet I was shocked at the size of your dick? Wasn't I?" she smirked. 

"Shut up Bella."

"I can imagine it now— my eyes probably dropped out of my head."

I tried to hold back a laugh but I couldn't help it "they did."

"See, now you're laughing, stop being so hard faced all the time."

Maybe she was right, she brought out the best in me— however she could easily bring out the worst. I can't let her affect me in negative ways anymore, it's not good for either of us. 

"Come on handsome, we'll be late if you don't stop looking at yourself" she smiled, dragging my hand towards the door. 

"Speak for yourself, you took two hours to get ready— to impress who? Snape?"

She wiggled her eyebrows at me and shrugged "and Harry."

I tensed hearing her say his name, after the incident in the bathroom we left shortly after. I hadn't seen Potter for the rest of the day but I'm sure I would see him today. He knew full well I was a death eater, but had no proof— bastard. 

"Don't say that."

"I'm only teasing Draco" she turned to face me, her hand was still on the door knob behind her. 

I cupped her face, bringing my mouth close to hers, her breath fanning against my lips. 

"You know better than to tease me darling" I whispered, brushing my mouth against hers. 

Her tongue came out of her mouth and traced my lips slowly, fuck she was so sexy. 

My mouth parted allowing her tongue to enter my mouth, she took the opportunity and plunged her tongue against my own. She held onto my waist and pulled my closer. 

Her lips pressed gently against my own, a light groan came from my throat, feeling her soft, plump lips against mine. 

There wasn't enough time for this, I pulled back, her face still between my hands. She was breathless, watching me with desire. 

"Why did you stop?" She pouted, holding my waist tighter. 

"We don't have enough time Bella."

"Says who?" She groaned, her hands dropped against her sides. 

"Says me, there's a lot of things I want to do to you— so I'm telling you, we don't have enough time."

She scowled and turned around, opening the door. 

"You're such a brat."

"I've been called worse by better."

I laughed at her comment, following her out of my room, she stomped down the stairs. I took my time walking down them, she must've been annoyed because she turned around at the bottom of the stairs crossing her arms. 

"Why are you in such a foul mood Arabella?" Blaise said from beside her, he peered up at me and watched me walk down the stairs. 

"Yes Bella, why don't you tell Blaise why you're so upset?" I smirked. 

She flicked her eyes from mine to Blaise's and then shot him a weak smile "nothings wrong, I just didn't get enough sleep."

Blaise nodded "I'm glad you have your memories back by the way."

She smiled at him and then agreed. She rolled her eyes as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I threw my arm over her shoulder and guided her to walk towards the exit of the common room. 

I kissed the top of her head and then leaned down to her ear "keep acting like this and I promise you, I won't let you cum for a whole week."

She gasped and then looked up at me, she thought to herself and then let out a sigh "dickhead" she mumbled. 

"I love you too— darling."

We walked to the great hall, Blaise trailed behind us with Pansy. Bella stopped right at the entrance of the hall, turning and facing the opposite corridor. Blaise and Pansy continued, leaving me confused at why she had stopped. 

"Bella?" I looked down at her but her eyes were focused forward, I turned my head to see what she was looking at, for fucks sake. 

"Do you think she will say something?" Bella whispered, watching an angry Granger stamp towards us. 

"She better not" I replied. 

She finally approached us, Bella's arms were crossed, her eyebrow was raised as she watched Granger stand in front of her. 

"Why did you do that to Harry Arabella?" She whispered harshly, looking around to see if anyone was watching. 

"Oh piss off Mudblood" I spat. 

"I'm not speaking to you Malfoy" she clipped, now facing Bella again. 

My grip on Bella's shoulder was tighter, she rubbed my back softly and smiled up at me, then turning her face to Granger again. 

"Why did Harry try to attack Draco? Can you explain that Mrs-know-it-all?" Bella asked, her tone was laced with venom. 

She gasped lightly "he attacked Harry first!"

"Oh spare me Hermoine, Harry has been obsessed with Draco this whole year! I did what I had to do before anyone got hurt!" Bella growled. 

I smirked down at her, I felt my dick harden, fuck— just when I thought I couldn't love her anymore. 

"Hermoine!" Ron shouted, running down the corridor, she opened her mouth to speak but her pulled her back. 

"They're not worth it" he said to her. 

"Fuck off, tell your nosey girlfriend to mind her business" I spoke, pulling Bella away. 

"She's not my girlfriend" I heard him shout behind me, but I didn't care enough to listen. 

Bella huffed "she's got some nerve you know."

"I know darling."

"How dare she approach me like that!"

"I know."

"What a fucking bitch!"

"I know."

"Are you just going to keep agreeing with me Draco?" She scolded, looking up at me. 

I cleared my throat "sorry, all I can think about is bending you over this table and fucking you in front of everyone."

Her eyes widened, she licked her bottom lip. 

"Draco— stop."

I laughed, we approached the table and sat opposite Blaise and Pansy. 

"What did the Mudblood want?" Pansy asked. 

"Nothing, just being her normal annoying self" I replied, she nodded and continued to eat.

"Blaise, where's Tia?" I frowned looking around, usually they were glued at the hip but I hadn't seen her recently. He shrugged and continued to eat his food. 

The rest of the day went seemingly quickly, there was no drama and no Potter. Everything seemed calm, a little too calm. It was now evening time, we sat in the common room, speaking amongst ourselves.

Bella sat on my lap, playing with my tie whilst conversing with Pansy about girl shit. 

My head raised suddenly hearing Astoria clear her throat, Bella also turned her gaze towards Astoria, who now sat up in her chair. Blaise wasn't interested as per usual, he appeared zoned out. 

"Something in your throat?" Pansy laughed. 

Astoria shook her head "I— I don't know where to start, well, I do."

She took a deep breath and looked directly at Bella "first of all Bell— Arabella, I'm sorry for what happened— saying those things to you— it wasn't nice and you didn't deserve it."

I rolled my eyes, she was so full of shit. She meant everything she said to Bella, otherwise she wouldn't of said it in the first place. But Bella could make decisions on her own, I just hope she would think about it. 

"And also you Malfoy, for dragging you into the mess— it was childish of me and I'm sorry" she continued. I nodded at her and then stared at the picture on the other side of the room. 

"Bell, I miss you as a friend, I'm really sorry for what happened."

I heard Bella sigh, she looked at me and then back at Astoria "I accept your apology Astoria, what you said about me wasn't nice— at all— I do apologise for what I said about Blaise but I don't know if I want to be your friend again."

"Why not?" Astoria frowned. 

"Why not?" Bella laughed sarcastically "because you was meant to be my friend, you didn't even tell me you slept with my boyfriend— you said rude things to me— I don't need that in my life."

Astoria went to speak and then closed her mouth, she paused for a second and then spoke "I'm apologising and you can't accept that— get over it! When Malfoy does shit to you, you forgive him quickly!"

Bella laughed "see, you just proved my point."

Everyone was quiet, not trying to get involved in the conversation. It was an awkward silence, no one knew what to say. 

Bella stood up and walked towards the stairs back to my room, I followed behind her. She turned around and looked at me, she was holding in a laugh. 

"Can you believe her?"

I nodded, smiling at her "you need some rest my love— you've been a trouble maker today" I chuckled. 

She smirked and looked up at me with hooded eyes "oh yeah? You gonna punish me Draco— for being a trouble maker?"

"Don't tempt me."

"But I've been bad today Draco" she purred, running her hand through my hair. We stopped at the end of the hall, next to my door, her back was against the wall of the narrow corridor. 

I hummed "you have, haven't you?"

She nodded eagerly, I faced her, closing the gap between us. My knee went in between her legs, my hand now held onto her throat tightly. 

"You had a nasty attitude this morning— acting like a slut because I wouldn't fuck you" I whispered.

She chewed on her bottom lip, a small moan came from her. 

"That's why you was acting up all day— because you want to be fucked, isn't that right darling?"

She nodded, pushing her hips against mine. My hand held her hip tightly against the wall behind her. 

"Use your words."

"Y-yes Draco" she rasped. 

"But bad girls don't get to cum— do they Bella?"

She shook her head quickly, her eyes becoming glassy. 

"So which one are you then?" I smiled, my lips kissed her neck lightly. 

She whimpered "I— shit— I'll be good Draco."

"Is that so?" I hummed. 

"Yes, I'll be good I promise" she moaned, feeling my lips travel up her neck. 

"And you'll do anything?" I asked, stopping halfway up her throat. I waited for an answer, her chest was rising and falling heavily. 

My hand tightened around her throat, pressuring her for an answer. 

"Anything" she groaned. 

I let her throat go, I grabbed the door knob and went to turn it. 

"Finally!" 

I groaned turning around, Bella sighed and turned shortly after me. Theo approached us slowly, he was becoming a real mood killer. 

"Am I disturbing" he asked. 

"Ye-"

"No" Bella interrupted. 

"Good because we all need to talk" he smiled, gesturing us to go into my room. I groaned again and opened the door, allowing them both to walk in before shutting the door behind me. 

"You really know how to pick your moments don't you Theo" I mumbled, slumping onto the bed

Bella giggled and sat next to me, leaving Theo to stand opposite us. 

"Nice to have you back Bells" he started. 

He was boring me already, I closed my eyes, waiting for him to say something interesting. 

"Great to be back" she laughed, "so what did you want?" 

"Well— since you both missed the last two meetings, they're asked how long the cabinet is going to take to fix?"

I opened my eyes "it's finished."

"Really?" Bella asked, her voice slightly cracked, I nodded. 

"Well, that's great then" Theo chirped.

"So what does this mean now?" Bella whispered, her fingers fumbled with the bracelet on her wrist, her eyes were facing her lap. I ran my hand through her hair, kissing the side of her head. 

"It means-" I started to speak but Theo interrupted. 

Theo smirked and rubbed his hands together "It's time to get this show on the road."


	82. Chapter 82

_Arabella_

"I really don't see the need in this Draco— I have a wand for a reason" I huffed, wiping the sweat off my forehead. 

Draco leaned against the wall in the room of requirements, watching me with amused eyes. This was the tenth push up I had done, he claimed I was unfit but I'm sure he just liked seeing me flustered. 

"It's not like we're going to war or something" I muttered, standing up slowly. 

He rolled his eyes, ignoring me. 

"Earth to Draco— can I stop now?"

He groaned, pushing himself off the wall "did I say you can stop?"

He was such an ass, we had been here for 30 minutes now and all he wanted me to do was sit ups and push ups. I'm not sure what his end game was but it was beginning to piss me off. 

"No— but I'm tired, can't we just use spells or something?"

He let out a short laugh running his fingers through his hair "you're tired already?"

"Yes— I just said that."

"Fine— hit me with your best Bella" he smirked, walking to the centre of the room, he pulled his wand slowly from his pocket. Once it was fully out he stood there bored, twirling the wand between his fingers. 

I took a deep breath and nodded, reaching for my own wand.

My wand swished and flicked in Draco's direction, each hex and jinx were dodged with little energy from him. It's like he expected it, my form was a lot better, so was my aim. But it was hard to catch him off guard, he was too calm and collected— it was becoming annoying. 

"Come on, you can do better than that" he laughed, throwing his wand up and catching it. 

"Didn't your little classes with Potter teach you anything?" He teased, stepping closer to me. 

"I'm beginning to wonder if it was his shit lessons or you're just shit altogether" he smirked, eyeing my stance. He was provoking me again, but this time I would give him what he wanted. 

"I think— I'll go for the latter."

I held my wand up, facing it directly towards him, I knew what I was going to do. And this time he wouldn't expect it. 

"You ready now darling?" 

I didn't answer, I quickly through silent hexes and jinxes at him— which as expected— he dodged. Which is what I wanted him to do, I smirked— men. 

I threw a jinx at him, forcing his feet to stay where they were. He couldn't move them, he frowned, looking down at his feet and then back up at me. 

His wand raised, but this time he was too slow. The next jinx I hurled at him forced him to the ground. His hands caught his fall behind him, but didn't stop his ass from slamming onto the concrete. 

"Shit" he mumbled, rubbing his back. 

"Didn't see that one coming did you?" I laughed, collecting my belongings.

I heard him wince as he slowly stood up, I turned around and watched as he dusted down his clothes. I expected him to be angry, annoyed, maybe even embarrassed. But he wasn't, he had a small smirk on his face. 

His eyes couldn't hide his proudness, he reached out for my arm and dragged me towards him. 

"Well done darling— you finally managed to get me on my knees" he taunted, his hand ran through my loose hair. He gently brushed his thumb over my cheek and then placed a kiss on my mouth. 

I pulled back "oh please— I can easily get you on your knees— I have done before" I teased, pressing a hard kiss on his lips. 

I turned and walked away from him. He scoffed behind me "that doesn't count."

"Of course it does— matter of fact, you're always on your knees for me" I smirked, looking behind me. He paused for a second before he responded, his eyebrows curved into a frown. 

He brushed past me "you and I both know that you're the one who is always on their knees— I'm sure you have permanent bruises on them."

The door opened in front of him, I ran to stand beside him to wait for the exit to reveal itself. 

"Not true Draco" I whispered, wrapping my arm around his waist. 

He lazily flung his arm over my shoulder and kissed the side of my head "of course it's true, if I wanted you on your knees right now— you would be."

I shook my head and laughed, walking out of the room of requirement. It was silent, probably because it was still early morning. 

Draco and I walked to the great hall for breakfast— there were a handful of students in their, mostly Ravenclaws. 

"Are you going to eat?" I asked Draco, he sat opposite me but hadn't put any food on his plate yet. I on the other hand had already spread strawberry jam on my two slices of toast. 

His eyes were on my fingers, watching as I placed the knife down. The grey orbs then flicked onto my own brown ones, he silently gulped and nodded, picking up a slice of toast himself. 

"I don't know how you have all this energy when you barely eat" I laughed, biting the bread. 

"I have enough energy for you don't I?" He responded, watching my mouth as I chewed slowly. 

"Yes but-"

"So what's the problem?" 

I shook my head and laughed, continuing to eat. His hand reached out towards my face. I frowned watching his index finger swipe underneath my bottom lip. 

His thumb ran across my bottom lip and pulled it down before letting it flick back to its normal place. I watched him in confusion, he pulled his finger away from me, it was covered in the jam that was on my toast. 

Oh shit— he opened his mouth slowly, dipping his index finger into his mouth. Sucking on it lightly, a hum came from his throat. He then wiped his saliva off onto his trousers. 

I almost choked on my toast, he was too seductive for me. 

"Really Draco— right now?" I whispered, looking around at the other students who thankfully paid no attention to us. 

"You should know me by now Bella— I don't have a schedule for when I want you."

"Draco, we have stuff to do" I whined, my thighs clenched together. I thought of everything I wanted him to do to me, we hadn't spent much time together intimately since my whole accident. I felt more than empty. 

"We have time darling."

I whimpered, he held his hand out for me to take. I stood up holding onto his cold hand which engulfed my own. He walked me around the table until we were side by side. 

"We have to meet Theo— Draco" I told him as we walked out of the great hall. 

"Yeah I know— that's where we're going now— the quicker we get that over with— the more time I have with you."

I nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, hi Tia!" I smiled, she almost rushed past us but I stopped her before she could. 

"Arabella— Draco, it's nice to see you two— together" she rushed. 

"Are you alright? You seem a bit nervous?" I asked, she was looking around, her grip on her book was tight. 

"I-I'm fine— tell Blaise I said hello" she said before hurrying away. 

"That's weird" I said to Draco, his eyes narrowed as he watched her run down the corridor. He nodded and then guided me to walk back to the common room.

The tension between us was thick. I just wanted to go straight to his room, however there were more important things to deal with. Draco's arm was holding my waist tight, his hand was placed just directly against my ribcage. 

Theo was already awake, he waited for us in the lounge area. A few first years were reading through books, one accidentally barged into Draco. 

"Sorry" the first year muttered, his head was nearly all the way back as he looked up at Draco.

Draco's face on the other hand was in a scowl, he pushed the first year out of the way and cursed under his breath. 

"Draco that was rude!" I said, looking at the first year who had tears in his eyes. 

"He didn't mean that, sorry— say sorry Draco."

"No, he should watch where he's going."

"Look— he's about to cry."

Draco groaned and turned his head to face the young boy "sorry" he mumbled.

I sent him a weak smile before heading to Draco's room. Theo and Draco followed behind, I wasn't exactly too excited to hear the plan to kill Dumbledore, but life doesn't always come out as you want it. 

Draco placed a silencing charm on his room, he sat at the end of his bed and pulled me down to sit besides him. 

Theo paced the room, he appeared to be happy, a little too happy to be planning someone's murder. 

"Right" Theo started, "operation kill the old wizard is in play."

"Get on with it" Draco said rolling his eyes. 

"Don't rush me, you do know if this plan fails we're all going to Azkaban."

I gulped— Azkaban? My heart was racing, I don't think I realised how serious this was. It was overwhelming, Draco placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed it gently.

"So what's the plan?" I whispered. 

"Right, Draco will get Bellatrix and the others into the school."

Draco nodded and gestured for him to continue "Bells you will keep an eye out for anyone trying to interfere, Potter or anyone else, you obliviate them— alright?"

"Okay" I said shakily. 

"I will make sure Dumbledore is in his office, cause a distraction."

Theo wiggled his eyebrows, clapping his hands together "good right?"

"Hurry up, fucking hell, you're like a child" Draco growled. 

"Shut up— you're a mood killer Malfoy" Theo replied. 

"As I was saying— after the coast is clear, I will let you two into Dumbledore's office— then we off the old man."

"Who's killing him" I breathed, my palms became sweaty at the thought of it. 

"Draco has to." 

"Why Draco?" I frowned, I looked at Draco who's expression was blank, he just watched Theo, he didn't even look at me. 

"That's what the dark Lord wants" Theo mumbled "I don't know why though— I'm a way better candidate" he laughed. 

"Shut the fuck up" Draco spat, standing up and pacing like Theo was a few moments ago. 

"Okay, okay, how do we know when the coast is clear" I asked. 

"You'll know, the distraction will be obvious."

Draco paused "can't you just tell us? You're being a right prat right now."

"What's the fun in that?" Theo fake pouted. 

There was a light knock on the door, Draco turned around and unlocked it, he peeked his head out and then allowed Blaise to walk in. 

Blaise scanned the room "I— uh— am I disturbing something?"

"Think with your head, not your dick" Draco mumbled. 

Blaise shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck "what's going on in here?"

"Nothing much— just your weekly local death eater meeting" Theo smiled. I laughed with Theo, causing Draco to groan and roll his eyes. 

"Anyway— Malfoy can I speak to you— in private?" Blaise asked, he appeared nervous. Similar to Tia earlier, I wondered what was going on. I'm sure Draco would tell me— he likes to gossip. 

Draco nodded and walked out of the room closing it behind himself. 

"Are you nervous Bells?" Theo asked, sitting next to me, he pulled me into a hug. I didn't even need to answer him for him to already know that I was. 

"It's alright Bells, everything will be fine— just follow the plan and it will go smoothly."

I sucked in a breath and nodded, playing with my bracelet "what is something happens— to me— Draco or you?"

"Like what?" Theo asked, "you scared I'm gonna' die Bells?"

I let out a nervous laugh, shaking my head.

"You're being silly— everything will be fine" he kissed the top of my head and stood up.

Draco opened the door and walked in— this time without Blaise, the colour had drained out of his body. Something was wrong, I raised an eyebrow at him and he just shook his head. 

"Right— so when do we start?" I asked, biting the inside of my lip. 

Draco walked into the bathroom, running the tap. I heard the water splashing, he entered his room again. His face appeared wet, the tips of his fringe were too, water droplets fell onto the ground. 

"Oh yes— about that— we start tonight."

"Tonight?" Draco and I said in unison.


	83. Chapter 83

_Draco_

"Come on Bella, why are you taking so long?" I shouted. One thing about Bella is that no matter what we were doing or where we were going, she always had to make sure she looked perfect. 

I don't know why— to me she always looked her best in the morning, without all the extra things. 

"Shut up Draco! If I'm going to die— or go to Azkaban, I want to look good."

"You're starting to piss me off, we're already running behind and you thought it was okay to take a 50 minute shower!" I threw my jacket on, placing my pocket knife in the inside of my jacket. 

"I'm leaving, goodbye— and good luck" I said, walking towards my door. Within 5 seconds she ran out, I rolled my eyes, she even had the audacity to wash her hair. 

"You're ridiculous" I mumbled, she threw her middle finger up at me and applied some lipgloss— lipgloss! She was really pushing it now, I walked over to her and grabbed the make up out of her hand. 

"What the fuck Draco!" She frowned. 

"No— what is wrong with you? What do you need this for?" I asked holding up the slim container in my hand. 

"So my lips aren't dry? That's a stupid question Draco" she laughed, she snatched her make up off me and continued to put more on. I made a promise to myself that I would throw away all that shit once we finished the task. 

"I'm leaving— you're taking too long."

"No— wait— hold on" she dropped the make up and shrugged on her robe. Bella strapped her wand to her thigh, securing it in place. I don't know why she thought it was a good place to put a wand when her skirt length was shorter than it. 

I groaned, leaning against the door. She rushed over to the mirror and fluffed up her hair— for fucks sake. 

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly "if I have to tell you to hurry up one more time Bella-"

"Alright— alright" she laughed.

She turned around "how do I look?"

"The same as everyday."

"Wow, thanks Draco— what did I ever do to deserve such a lovely boyfriend?"

"Shut the fuck up— you're so dramatic" I spat, opening the door, she pushed past me and waited for me outside. 

I locked the door behind me, Bella was standing there with crossed arms. Looking everywhere apart from me.

"Fix your attitude."

"Pay me a compliment and I might."

She was really getting under my skin now, I looked at her and shook my head. There was no denying she looked beautiful, but this wasn't the time to pay compliments. However, she would have this stupid attitude for the rest of the night.

I sighed "you look— amazing— out of this world— spectacular— wonderful."

She held her hand up to stop me from continuing "whatever."

"You asked me for a compliment— there is your compliment— I don't want to hear you complain again."

"And if I do?" she frowned, her eyes were squinted. 

"Darling— your mouth will be so full tonight— you won't even be able moan— so go ahead keep complaining."

Her mouth closed abruptly.

I smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her now red cheeks "let's go."

We walked down the stairs, it was just after curfew. Being a prefect meant I was able to be outside after curfew— without any issues. Bella and Theo on the other hand weren't— which could cause problems.

I told Pansy that I would take her shift tonight, as she would usually do her nightly rounds on this day. It made more sense if I done it, however there was one other person who done their nightly rounds on this day which could cause an interference— Granger. 

After the dispute she and Bella had earlier, I'm sure Granger wouldn't think twice to write up Bella. Bella on the other hand had a short temper— which meant that if Granger tried to write her up. Bella wouldn't have it, we needed to play this smart. 

"Bella, you'll have to cause a distraction so that I can get into the room of requirement."

"Isn't Theo doing that?"

"No, his will be after— I need to get in there before anyone sees me, so you'll have to go ahead."

She gulped and nodded, she stood on her toes and pulled me into a kiss. It was soft, sweet— just like her. After a few moments she let go and smiled at me, "wish me luck."

"Good luck Bella."

She sent me a wink and walked ahead of me. She wasn't bothered about being caught, so she strolled down the corridors leisurely. 

Bella checked behind, to see if I was there, once she saw I was she continued. However she was walking too fast, I found a small stone on the floor and threw it at her head. 

"What the fuck?" She harshly whispered. 

"Slow the fuck down" I whispered back, she rubbed her head and continued walking. 

We were a few corridors away from the room of requirement, just as she was about to turn she stopped. She sent me quick look and then nodded— fucking Granger. 

I stood behind the wall, watching as Bella interacted with the mudblood. 

"Arabella— what are you doing out this late?"

"Looking for Draco" she clipped, I couldn't see Granger, only Bella from the position I was in. 

"Well surely he will be in the dungeons— tonight isn't his nightly round" she said. How did she even know when my nightly rounds were, fucking know-it-all.

"He swapped with Pansy— so I'm looking for him" Bella responded. 

"I haven't seen him, he's not up here, I'm the one that patrols this area, you'll have to look somewhere else."

"But I want to look here for myself."

"You're not even allowed out at this time— so I'll have to write you up, it doesn't matter if Draco is a prefect— you shouldn't be out" she said. I knew this would happen, although she was smart, she was predictable.

I was unsure on how Bella would respond, whether she would obliviate her or not. However she let out a laugh and then frowned at Granger. 

"You're going to write me up? That's unfair."

"How is that unfair, you're breaking school rules."

"Well so is Lavender and Ron— I just saw them in the astronomy tower."

It was silent, there was a light gasp— which wasn't from Bella's mouth. I watched as Granger ran past her, down the opposite corridor. 

Bella skipped round to me "how did I do?"

"Perfect— as always" I smiled, I pulled her towards me by her wrist. She landed against my chest, her eyes found mine. 

I leaned down and kissed her forehead "tonight's not over my love."

"I know— hurry, you have to get in there before she comes back" she rushed, pushing me towards the wall. 

"Be careful Bella." 

"You too" she sent me a weak smile and continued to roam the corridors.

I thought for a few moments, envisioning what I wanted to see. The large door appeared in front of me, I looked around once more before entering the room. 

It was silent, dead silent. I could faintly hear the blood running through my veins. My heart was racing— truth be told, I didn't want to do this. But I'd do anything to protect my family, anything. 

Being with Bella made me realise that I could be selfless, I didn't need to always put others first. I wanted to be a different person for her, someone who doesn't put her in danger. Who puts her feelings first and won't let her down. 

But again, I was selfish when it came to her. I'm to blame but so is she for allowing me to be that way towards her. After this was over with I wanted us to have a life away from it all— away from the drama, away from everything. 

I knew that would never happen, but I allowed myself to have hope, even if it was a small amount. That's what kept me going, what allows me to get through the day. The thought of us, together, that's all I wanted in life. 

I took a breath, walking over to the cabinet. It was covered just how I left it. Dragging off the cover I peered up at the cabinet. But I couldn't hear any vibrations, I couldn't hear anything. 

I reached for the door handle, that wasn't right. I tapped on the handle, shit, I jerked my hand away feeling the hot metal. Who the fuck done this? I couldn't open the cabinet. Someone had put a charm on it. 

I pulled out my wand, perhaps if I cooled it down, I could open it.

"Glacius" I whispered, the cold air flew from the tip of my wand onto the handle of the cabinet. But the hot handle still remained, I went to touch it but it was hot— hotter than before. 

I was angry, all the months that I had worked on this. Just to be ruined by someone, for fucks sake. I tried once more but it was no use, fuck. I had to tell Bella.

The door appeared behind me, I ran towards it. I didn't know where she could be but I hope she would be close by. The corridors were empty, I couldn't hear anyone, not even any prefects were around. 

I ran around the corner, there she was, dragging a limp body across the floor. I frowned watching her, she was struggling with the body, huffing and puffing. Once she had managed to place them to the side she sighed. 

"Bella?" I whispered. 

Her head snapped up, she put her hand over her chest and smiled, "don't scare me like that Draco" she laughed. 

I walked towards her, slowly— cautiously. 

She wiped the light sheen of sweat from her forehead and stepped over the body. I couldn't see any blood, nor injuries on the students that appeared to be asleep. 

"What— what are you doing?"

"Theo said to Oblivate them? That's what I done— was I not meant to do that?" She said chewing her lip. 

She looked around nervously, the four students were piled against each other— all prefects. 

"Yes— uh— you was, but what did you do to them?"

"Well nobody told me what to do after I obliviated them, so I put a sleeping charm on them."

"And dragged them here?"

"Obviously, they were questioning me even after I obliviated them, I had to put them somewhere."

"I— right, okay."

I didn't know how to react. When I saw her dragging the body I thought she had done something else. 

"Don't look at me like that Draco— they will be fine" she assured, grabbing hold of my hand. 

I flicked my gaze back and forth, from her to the students on the floor. It was hot, she was hot, shit if only we had a spare ten minutes. 

She looked behind me and then back at me "where's the others?"

"Oh— yes— that's what I came to say— some fucker has put a charm on the cabinet, I can't use it."

"Shit" Bella whispered, she rolled her eyes, "I bet it was Harry."

I tensed, if he knew what I was doing then he would know about tonight. That meant he knew what Theo was about to do. 

"Come Bella, we need to go."

I grabbed her hand, we sped through the empty hallways towards Dumbledore's office. There was no sign from Theo yet, so Dumbledore was not alone in his office.

We had to hide, Theo and his stupid self had yet to tell us what the sign was. So we couldn't stand around and wait for nothing. 

"Fuck Draco" Bella whispered behind me, her grip tightened on my hand. 

"What?" I turned around, her eyes were on the two figures approaching us. 

"Run."

She let go off my hand and sprinted down the hall, I followed after her. The two figures ran after us as well, Bella turned around and threw back a jinx, she missed but continued running. 

I went to reach for my wand. 

Fuck, I left it in the room of requirement. We approached a dead end, Bella was throwing out silent hexes, each one was dodged by the shadows behind us. 

"Draco" Bella shouted, it all happened in slow motion, I saw the light flying towards me. 

She ran in front of me and pointed the wand "protego!"

I flinched, the blue light surrounded us and repelled the unknown spell. The figures came closer to us, I doubt Bella could hold them off by herself. I had no wand, we were fucked. 

"Draco— what do I do?" She whispered, her wand was up, shaking slightly. 

The footsteps came closer to us, the light was shining from one of their wands. 

"Fuck, fuck" I cursed, there was no escape. 

There was flashes of light flying towards us. Bella pushed me out of the way, she casted her shielding charm and waited for the shadows to stop throwing unknown spells at her. 

She was breathing heavily, she took a deep breath, and squinted her eyes. 

"Incarcerous!"

The light stopped and so did the movements, she illuminated the dark corridor with her wand, stepping towards the figures. 

This was a bad time to be horny, I shook the thoughts out of my head and stepped towards her "where's your wand Draco?" she breathed. 

"In the room of requirement— I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"It's okay— that was fun" she smiled, her eyes went towards my lips. Her tongue darted out and wet her bottom lip, I reached out and grabbed a chunk of her hair, pulling her towards me. 

She whimpered, I leaned my face closer to hers, ready to kiss her. 

"Bloody hell— I don't want to see this!" 

I snapped my head to the side, Bella pointed her wand towards the voice and laughed. 

"Sorry boys— but you're interrupting" she smiled. I looked down at Potter and his boyfriend who were bound together. They struggled to loosen the ropes, cursing under their breaths.

She pulled me down by my neck, engulfing me into a desperate kiss. Her tongue entered my mouth, swirling around my own. I held her hair tighter, resulting in a small moan coming from her throat. 

I released her hair, she pulled back, her lips swollen and wet from the kiss. Her eyes had darkened, she turned her gaze towards the imbeciles on the floor. They were almost out of the ropes, Potter had a hold of his wand. 

Bella's eyes widened, she held onto my hand getting ready to run again. Suddenly there was fireworks, that shaped into a snake— that was the sign. 

"Come on Ron!" I heard behind me. 

I ran in front of Bella, she was becoming out of breath, although her stamina had improved. She still was unable to keep up, Potter was approaching closely behind. 

Fuck, I grabbed her hand pulling her as we ran towards Dumbledore's office. 

They were close behind us "Bella do something!"

"Do what?" She shouted.

"I don't know— anything!"

She flicked away the spells that were thrown at her from behind, we were so close, but we wouldn't make it if they were behind us. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" She exclaimed, I looked back, both of them had froze and had fallen to the ground. 

"Good girl."

She winked and trailed behind me. We rounded the corridor, Theo was outside tapping his feet. 

"About bloody time" he muttered. 

"Sorry— we got caught up" Bella responded. 

"Come on— he's by himself, Snape left two minutes ago and will be back soon."

I nodded, Theo casted a silencing charm on the entrance of his office. I kissed the top of Bella's head and pushed her lightly to walk in. Theo's wand was out as we walked up the stairs. 

It was quiet and dark, there was no movement. Bella paused in front of me, her hand was shaking. 

"What's wrong darling?"

"I—I don't know if I can do it" she whispered. 

"We're almost there— don't worry— I'm here my love."

I pulled her hand upwards and kissed it lightly. She sent me a weak smile and continued walking. The door opened slowly. Theo had a smirk on his face as he strolled into the office. 

Dumbledore's back faced us, he fiddled with a ring between his fingers. 

"Good evening Draco, Theodore— Arabella" he said, he turned around slowly, a small smile on his face. 

"Old wizard" Theo muttered. 

Dumbledore's wand was in his hand, he loosely held it. Bella's wand was pointed at him, but she was uneasy. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" 

"Let's not play games old man, you know why we're here" Theo spoke, stepping closer to him.

I circled the room, sitting on top of his desk. An old tattered book caught my eye, I picked it up and flicked through it.

He watched me cautiously and then looked at Bella and Theo. 

"Indeed I do."

He raised his wand the tiniest bit, my eyes went wide, Bella looked at me and then back to Dumbledore. 

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted, his wand flicked out of his hand and onto the floor. He watched it roll and then come to a halt. I smirked watching Bella, she took a breath and then bit the inside of her mouth. 

"Well done Arabella" Dumbledore smiled, watching her closely. 

"Such a bright witch, I can't help but feel disappointed that you have fallen into a dark path."

"That's none of your business" she mumbled. 

He nodded "I can help you— I can help you all."

"We don't want your help— don't you understand?" I laughed, I put the book down and stood up. 

"You're dying already— think of it as us putting you out of your misery" I said now standing next to Bella. 

"Come on Malfoy" Theo rushed, still pointing his wand at him, Bella looked between us, "he doesn't have his wand."

"Oh for fucks sake" Theo growled. 

"Shut the fuck up, I was distracted" I said rolling my eyes. 

"Well done— dickhead, you had one job" Theo replied. 

"Fuck off— I said I was distracted."

"Boys, can we not do this now?" Bella groaned, I cursed under my breath and nodded. Theo's head turned, I followed his eyes which were towards the door. 

"Looks like you have visitors" Theo smirked. 

His wand raised "no hard feelings yeah?"

"Please—"

_"Avada Kedavra!"_


	84. Chapter 84

_Arabella_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

I turned my head to face Theo, the green surge of light flew out of his wand, directly onto a defenceless Dumbledore. The unforgivable curse hit the wizard in the centre of his chest, knocking him back against the shelves behind him. 

He slumped onto the ground, his eyes fluttering closed. He gasped onto a single breath before his chest stopped moving. I gulped watching Theo whose mouth was curved into a smirk. He blew the tip of his wand and pushed it back into his coat. 

"And that's how you do it" he said smugly, he faced the door and waited for the unknown visitors to run into the room. 

Draco stood next to me, his eyes never left the body on the floor. He appeared nervous as he watched the colour drain from Dumbledore's body. 

"Snape" Theo smiled, gesturing him to walk into the room. 

I turned my head quickly to see the Professor analyse his current surroundings. His eyes found mine, I looked away suddenly— feeling uncomfortable. 

"Leave— all of you" he spat. He strolled over to Dumbledore, crouching down next to him. His two fingers stretched out and fell onto Dumbledore's neck, checking if he had a pulse. 

I didn't know what to do, I stood their frozen. Draco didn't move either, I tugged the back of Draco's jacket, pulling him out of the trance he appeared to be in. 

"Draco?" I whispered, watching his movements. 

His head turned to face me, "we need to go."

More footsteps were heard outside the door, I started to panic, unsure of who else would be visiting Dumbledore at this hour. If they were to see us in here then that would be it— Azkaban here I come.

Theo yawned "I'm hungry— Malfoy you got food at the manor?"

"Of course I do— why are you asking dumb questions?"

Draco walked over to where Dumbledore's wand had laid, he picked it up slowly. His eyes widened holding the wand, he examined it, taking in its shape and curves. 

"Let's go" I rushed, hearing the voices outside of the door. 

Theo leisurely walked over to myself, his hand reached out in front of me. Draco followed suit and pushed his hand on top of Theo's. I rested my own onto Draco's. 

"Ready?" Draco asked looking at me, I nodded. 

"I hate this shit" Theo muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. 

The room disappeared, I felt my body contort in the most uncomfortable way. My head was throbbing as we landed in a dark room. I stumbled against the wall, my hand reached behind me trying to regain my balance. 

Theo groaned, rubbing his head. He looked around the room and made a gagging noise. 

"You took me to your room Malfoy? At least take me on a date first" Theo smiled. 

Draco rolled his eyes, he shoved the elder wand into Theo's hands. 

"My intention wasn't to bring you here— if I could've dropped you off somewhere else, trust me I would" Draco growled. 

Draco swung the door open and pushed Theo out harshly, causing him to curse under his breath. 

"Tell them— Bella is hurt— we will see them in an hour."

"Why? No— I'm gonna' tell them the truth" Theo laughed, twirling the elder wand between his finger. 

"Mind your business and just tell them that, fuck— do you have to be so annoying?" Draco frowned, his knuckles turned white from gripping the door handle. 

"Fine— fine— an hour" Theo rolled his eyes and began walking down the dimly lit corridor. 

Draco slammed the door shut, his hand was still holding onto the handle. I could hear his breaths— they were heavy. It was as if he was panting, he looked like he was trying to restrain himself.

"Draco?" I whispered, I closed the gap between us, my arms snaked around his torso, I leaned my head against his hard back. 

"Put a silencing charm on the room."

I furrowed my eyebrows, his large hands pushed mine off him. He turned around to face me, dark blue orbs bored into my own. 

"Did I stutter?" 

I shook my head and pulled out my wand, whispering the charm, my voice was shaky, which caused him to laugh. I placed my wand onto his desk and walked back over to him. 

His tall frame towered over mine, I felt so small under him. My head was at an angle just to look at his eyes. He didn't say a word, he just scanned my features, once his eyes fell onto my mouth, his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. 

Heat crept through my body, it was like a fire had ignited within myself. I couldn't help but squeeze my thighs together— feeling my arousal seep out of me. I waited for him to make the first move, to do something— anything. 

He must've read my mind, his hands cupped my face. His finger tips were cold against my hot cheeks. I stood on my toes, inching closer to his mouth. His breath was hot against my lips, I tried to push myself closer, so I could taste him but he held me in place. 

"Easy darling— don't be impatient" he whispered against my mouth, his mint breath filled my nostrils— satisfying them. 

I held onto his waist for balance, my toes were straining against my shoes. 

He smirked and leaned his head forward. His mouth captured mine, the kiss was slow— sensual. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth, my fingertips dug into his waist. I was holding back— I wanted him to be inside me already. 

He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, lacing it with my own. A deep groan came from his throat, his hold on my face only became harsher. 

My hand rounded his waist and slid down in between us. I was becoming desperate, Draco continued to kiss me at a leisurely pace, as if he was savouring the moment. 

I found his belt buckle, my finger tips struggled to undo the belt. I whined and then moved my hand further, feeling his dick which was already hard. I palmed his cock, resulting in another low groan. 

I fumbled with his zipper as the belt was taking too long, Draco pulled back "don't."

I whimpered hearing his commanding tone, his hands left my cheeks and found the back off my thighs. 

"Draco" I whined, I was clearly the impatient one out of the two of us. 

"Shut up."

He squeezed my thighs, once he had a firm grip on them he lifted me suddenly, wrapping my legs around his groin. I was shoved against the wall, he gave me a hard kiss before leaving wet sloppy kisses across my neck. 

His dick was in direct lining to my aching pussy. He was thrusting lightly, rubbing his cock against my pussy. The fabric of his trousers only made me ache more. He continued to nibble on my neck, leaving his marks there. 

He thrusted harder, pushing his cock directly where my clit was. Oh fuck, my hands found their way into his disheveled hair, I grabbed hold onto the strands. 

"Draco— please" I groaned in his ear, this only pushed him further. His mouth was everywhere on my neck, his hips never stopped pushing against my own. 

I leaned down and licked his earlobe, then I took it in between my teeth, biting it slightly, I moaned his name once more. 

His hand suddenly slammed against the wall behind me, startling me. All his movements had stopped, I could only feel his breath against my collarbone. 

"Shit— fuck Bella" he strained, he let me down. I looked up at him, I was confused at why he had stopped. 

He looked down between us and then raised his head back to me. He had amused eyes, he looked as if he was holding in a laugh. 

"Wh— oh— did you just cum Draco?" I asked, I bit my tongue not wanting to laugh. I know it's sometimes awkward for boys. 

He let out a short laugh "yes."

I slapped my hand over my mouth, laughing against it. Usually he had a lot more self control than this but obviously tonight it had gone out of the window. His cheeks went red, he licked his bottom lip and shot me a smile. 

"Don't think I'm embarrassed— because you're going to clean it up."

My breath stalled in my throat, his eyes were no longer filled with amusement— they were full of hunger. 

I smirked and nodded "try not to cum too quick darling."

I dropped to my knees, shuffling closer, I was in direct eye line with his zipper. I stroked across his dick, which hardened beneath my touch. 

"Take it out Bella" he groaned, he tangled his fingers into my hair, closing his hand into a fist. Chunks of my hair caught in between his fingers, giving him full control over my head movements. 

I pulled the zipper down, undoing the belt and then his trousers' button. His trousers were pushed down, leaving him in his boxers. There was a darkened wet patch from where he had came. 

I reached out to touch it but my head was dragged back, he forced me to look up at him. He was angry, I gulped silently. 

"If you don't put me in your fucking mouth— I promise you I will fuck your throat until you can't talk."

I moaned at his words, the uncomfortable ache between my legs forced me to do as he said. I knew if I did then he would take me after, I wanted that orgasm that only he could provide. 

I nodded lightly, he pushed my head back down. I quickly pulled his boxers down to where his trousers were. 

Oh fuck— he was so hard, traces of his cum were still on the tip of his cock. My mouth began to fill with saliva, my hands went towards his thighs, holding onto them for balance. 

He guided my mouth to his tip, I flattened my tongue waiting for him to push himself into my mouth. But he didn't, his spare hand grabbed hold of the base of his cock.

He smeared his cum over my lips and then dragged my head back again. 

His eyes fell onto my lips "fuck you're perfect."

Without warning he pushed his tip into my mouth. I wrapped my lips around it, hollowing my cheeks straight away. His hand kept my head in place as he thrusted lightly in and out of my mouth. 

I hummed, tasting his cum. His pace quickened, forcing me to take more of his cock. I felt tears sting my eyes feeling his tip brush the back of my throat. 

"Fuck— yes— told you your mouth would be full tonight" he said thrusting after each word. 

The first tear escaped my eye, the rest followed soon after. Saliva fell out from the corners of my mouth. 

"Make another smart comment again slut" he growled, I looked up at him— he was smirking, knowing full well I couldn't. 

He pulled out up to his tip and pushed into my mouth again. My spit fell onto the floor boards underneath me, he stilled and then pulled out of my mouth. 

Draco held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. My finger dragged across my chin, wiping the fallen saliva off it. I clasped my hand around his, he helped me up and then kissed me quickly. 

He backed me into a table— or a desk? I wasn't sure and I didn't care. I was spun around, he cleared the items off the desk, not caring where they landed. I was pushed down, my chest squashed against the cold wood. 

I turned my head to the side, watching his movements. He pushed my skirt up and groaned, his eyes closed, he inhaled deeply before opening them again. 

"Fucking bitch" he muttered. 

I smirked to myself, my skirt was now bunched around my waist. His hand fell sharply against my ass, I hissed feeling the stinging pain. He repeated this action, and then squeezed my ass. 

"Where the fuck is your underwear?" He growled whilst massaging my ass. 

I couldn't answer, my arousal was leaking down my thighs, he had spread my legs wide so I couldn't even clench my thighs together. 

He slapped me again, this time he snatched my hair and forced my back into an arch. I was breathing heavily, he turned my head so I could face him. 

His cock was resting against my ass, his hand snaked around and found my clit. He slowly circled it with his middle finger. 

"Where— the fuck is your underwear?" He whispered harshly in my ear, I couldn't concentrate. I wanted him to make me cum so bad. His finger was moving at a torturously slow pace, I could only whimper as an answer. 

"Answer me darling— or you know what happens next" he said kissing my ear gently. 

I let out a breathy moan, his finger applied more pressure, sending me into a state of bliss. I tried pushing my hips back but he didn't move, he let out a laugh. 

"Where are they— I won't ask again— perhaps I should leave you like this— all wet and desperate— then you might give me an answer."

His finger stopped moving, I whined, despising the loss of touch "they're in— in your room."

He hummed and resumed circling my clit with his finger "and why are they in my room?"

He pushed off me, rubbing my ass again before landing another harsh slap on it. I almost choked, I struggled to breath, I'm sure I could cum from him talking. 

I groaned feeling his finger now tease the entrance of my pussy, he didn't enter me he just circled it with his finger. I whispered the response— what he wanted to hear. 

"Speak up— I didn't hear what my little slut said" I knew he was smiling behind me. 

"I— because I wanted to get fucked" I whispered louder so he could hear me. I heard him chuckle behind me, my face heated in embarrassment. 

He pushed his long finger inside me, pumping twice before pulling it out. 

"Fuck you're so wet" he cursed, he pushed his finger back inside me, this time adding a second one. I clenched around him instantly— I wanted more. His fingers thrusted in and out of me quickly. The wet sounds from my pussy filled the silent room. 

He pushed in a third finger, stretching me to his liking, I was moaning uncontrollably. I was so close, almost there— then his fingers curled. 

"Fuck Draco" I moaned, pushing my hips back to meet the thrusts from his fingers. He held me in place, clearly not liking my choice in action. He slapped my ass hard and then rubbed it— soothing the pain. 

I felt the pressure in my stomach build up as he continued to fuck me with his fingers. I was right there— then he pulled out, chuckling to himself. I cursed and went to get up but his hand had sprawled against my back and shoved me back down. 

"Bad girls don't get to cum— surely you didn't forget love."

I could've cried right there, the ache was uncomfortable and it had only intensified. 

"Please Draco" I whimpered, his hand held me in place. The tip of his cock ran up and down my pussy, coating it with my arousal. I hummed at the sensation, he pushed into me slightly and then pulled out. 

"You gonna be a good girl Bella?" He asked, nudging the entrance to my pussy with his tip. I nodded quickly, anticipating the pleasure I was about to indulge in. 

He pushed himself inside of me, I didn't have a chance to accommodate his size before he pulled out and slammed into me again. He let out a pained groan, which was accompanied by my own one. 

"Fuck— I'll never get enough of this" he mumbled. 

I looked behind to watch him. His bottom lip was caught in between his teeth, his eyes were trained on my pussy. He watched intensely as his cock slipped in and out of me easily. 

His pace quickened, short, hard thrusts were what I received. I was clawing at the table, my nails threatening to break from the pressure I applied. One of his hands were on my hip, forcing me to meet his thrusts. 

His other hand wrapped my hair around his fist, dragging me back so that my back was curved into a backwards C shape. 

"Don't stop— oh fuck" I sobbed, my orgasm was nearing. I tightened around his cock, feeling him fill me up effortlessly. 

"I'll never stop" he gritted, his mouth was next to my ear. Short pants slipped through his lips, he leaned back and kissed the back of my neck. The sound of our skin connecting together mixed with his groans made everything more erotic. 

He found my clit again, stroking it quickly. I was becoming dizzy, my vision blurry from the tears in my eyes. His thrusts never faltered, despite the strangled moans coming from him. 

He pinched my clit and that was it. My orgasm flooded through my body, his name fell from my mouth. 

"You're such a good girl— fuck I love you" he grunted. I didn't have a chance to recover, he continued to fuck me, trying to chase his own orgasm. 

Draco's pace was rushed— sloppy, but he never slowed down. His teeth clenched into my shoulder, biting down hard as he finally reached his own state of euphoria. 

His cum filled me to the brim, some of it leaked out of me, trailing down my thighs. He sighed, removing his mouth from my shoulder, sweat fell down his face, he had a lazy smile plastered across his lips. 

I winced as he pulled out, he stood there and watched his cum fall out of me. Draco kneeled down, and squeezed my thighs together, "fuck that's so hot" he mumbled.

He dipped two fingers into me, collecting his orgasm, and then smearing it across my pussy. He stood up, bringing his two fingers towards my mouth, his thumb dragged my chin down. 

My mouth opened, welcoming his fingers. I sucked them clean, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. His eyes were hooded as he watched my movements. He retracted his fingers quickly and dried them across my skirt. 

"I love you too" I whispered, he smiled, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. A gentle kiss was pressed onto my cheek, he spun me around and searched my eyes— I didn't know what for. 

"Let's get you cleaned up darling."

I nodded, he pulled up his boxers and trousers. Fixing himself before he went into his bathroom, he returned with a cloth which had been dampened. 

I reached my hand out to take it but he slapped it away "I made the mess, I'll clean it up."

I rolled my eyes, he cleaned me, wiping me ever so carefully. He pulled my skirt down and pressed a hard kiss on my mouth. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, brushing the hair out of my face. 

"Of course" I smiled. 

"You stay here— I'll go downstairs and speak to them" he suggested, I shook my head. I didn't want him downstairs without me there— not that I would be much help anyway. 

"I'm not asking you" he said, he kissed my temple and walked towards his door. 

"I'll be back soon, wait up for me."

I sighed, sending him a smile. He opened his door and disappeared, leaving me in his room by himself. My legs felt shaky so I made my way over towards his bed, I face planted on it and took a deep breath. 

Tonight had been long, I was tired. I know Draco asked me to wait up for him but my body refused to. I crawled upwards, settling my head against the thick pillows. His room was similar to his one at Hogwarts. 

I felt a sense of comfort with the similarities, however this manor was far from safe. It was dark, cold, there was nothing homely about it. I wondered how Draco managed to grow up in such an environment. 

I closed my eyes, struggling to keep them open. There was a sudden crash, coming from his en suite. I sat up, blinking a few times, their house elf appeared in front of me, looking around nervously. 

"I— can I help you?" I asked, watching as the elf picked up my wand before pushing it in my hands. 

"Master Malfoy sent me here to take you back to Hogwarts" the Elf replied, holding onto my hand. 

"What— why? Where is he?"

"Master Malfoy said it's not safe for Miss Roseberry to be here— Master said to take her back to Hogwarts— he will see her soon."

What was going on, oh shit— I started to panic. Bile crept into my throat as I thought of terrible scenarios that could've taken place downstairs. 

"Master Malfoy said to leave now" the Elf croaked holding my hand tighter. I nodded and stood up, my palms were clammy, I couldn't think straight. The elf apparated us, back into Draco's dorm room in Hogwarts. 

I fell onto the bed, feeling lightheaded. I waited for it to wash over before sitting up again. The Elf had disappeared, leaving me confused, scared and alone.


	85. Chapter 85

_Arabella_

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but that's a lie— a fucking lie. Draco was gone, Theo was gone, no word from either of them for a week. After the Elf had taken me back to Draco's dorm, that was it. 

Nothing but deafening silence. 

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I hadn't even attended any classes. I barricaded myself in Draco's room, how could I face anyone after what I had witnessed? 

The death of Dumbledore shocked the whole school— no actually it shocked everyone who had crossed paths with the great wizard. 

Snape was now the headmaster, so I overheard one night from passing students. Hogwarts was crumbling slowly, and knowing that I was apart of that sickened me. 

If someone had told me two years ago that I would be a death eater and had assisted in Dumbledore's death, I would assume that I was under the imperious curse. 

I wrote numerous letters to Draco, no response— it was like he had disappeared— gone off the grid. I felt empty, confused. Thoughts of the worst case scenarios ran through my head, I couldn't help but cry and that's all I did for the past seven days. 

I didn't recognise myself in the mirror, my eyes were swollen, red— puffy. My hair was untamed, the bracelet Draco had purchased me was slipping off my wrist. 

Oh fuck— here come the tears, I ran into his bathroom, desperately trying to search for tissue to dry my eyes with. 

A knock on the door startled me. I hesitated, it couldn't be Draco, he would've walked in straight away. I sucked in a breath and walked towards the door, I didn't want anyone seeing me like this. Perhaps I should've gone home— no I should go home. 

"Who— who is it?" I stammered, my hand was clasped around the door handle. 

"I— it's— it's Astoria— I know you don't want to see me— I— please— open the door" she spoke, her voice was laced with concern. 

"Please— let me be— I'm fine" I replied, a tear slipped from my eye, fuck I missed Draco terribly. I couldn't help the sob from escaping my throat. 

"Bell— please open the door— you shouldn't be in there by yourself."

I wiped the fallen tear and regained my composure. My hand twisted the handle, opening the door slightly, I allowed her to see only my face. A gasp came from her mouth, her eyes filled with tears instantly. 

"Bell— oh God— what happened?" She choked, her hand pushed the door open. 

I stepped back and allowed her to enter Draco's room. She shut the door behind her, her movements were slow— calculated. I'm sure she still felt uncomfortable from our last encounter. 

My head faced the floorboards beneath me. Without even thinking, I fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist, allowing it to comfort me in the smallest way possible. I didn't mind, I would do anything for some comfort, even if it was from a piece of metal. 

She engulfed me into a hug, it was tight and warm. Like a mother's hug— oh how I missed my mother's hugs. And on cue, here come the tears again, I was a wreck, emotionally and physically. 

I cried in her arms, her embrace only grew tighter. I was beginning to lose balance, I didn't have the strength— perhaps I did, but I allowed myself to become weak. She sunk us to the ground and pulled my head into her lap. 

I didn't have to tell her what was wrong, not yet. But she was smart enough to know who it was related to. 

"It's alright Bell" she whispered stroking my hair, "just breathe."

My face was wet, caused by my own tears, my nose was runny, sore from wiping it too much. My throat was dry, not even my own saliva could soothe the pain in my throat. 

I heard someone else walk in, my eyes were clouded, but I could still make out the shoes. I knew exactly who they belonged to— Pansy. 

She shut the door behind her and locked it. I felt her hand rub my back as she settled down behind me, next to Astoria. We sat in silence— well not exactly silence, the only sound in the room were my whimpers. 

"It's Draco isn't it?" Pansy spoke, I chewed my lip, hearing his name would only set me off again. 

"I think so" Astoria responded, "and Theo."

"Arabella what happened?" Pansy asked, she shuffled in front of me, so she could see me clearly. Her fingers lightly brushed the fallen hair from my eyes. 

"You can tell us Bell, we will help you" Astoria said placing a kiss on the crown of my head.

I sat up, leaning my back on the end of the bed, I couldn't even look at them, all I done was pull my sleeve up— revealing my forearm that was decorated with the black ink tattoo. 

Pansy didn't say a word, however Astoria gasped again. Her eyes were wide, something told me that Pansy knew. Perhaps Draco had told her, I didn't know how close the two of them were but her reaction showed that she was already aware of my dark mark. 

"Tell us— tell us what happened Bell" Astoria shakily said, she pulled my sleeve back down, covering the mark.

I inhaled and exhaled ever so slowly, memories of the past month flooded my mind. From being in the manor, receiving the mark— to the recent event— murdering Dumbledore. I told them everything, everything up until the night I arrived back from the manor. 

They sat there in silence, listening to everything I said. However their silence was making me uncomfortable, the fear of being judged resulted in me becoming uneasy. I began regretting opening my mouth, I mean I could always obliviate them. 

"Fuck" Pansy mumbled, she ran her fingers through her hair, Astoria sighed, her eyes were glassy.

"So where are they?" she asked. 

"I don't know— they were both in the manor that's the last I know about their whereabouts" I whispered. 

"Do you think they're de-"

"Really Astoria?" Pansy spat, she frowned at her and then rolled her eyes. 

"Sorry— I'm sure they're fine Bell— you know he will be in contact soon, he loves you" Astoria said with a weak smile. 

"They're probably just dealing with stuff— like Astoria said, I'm sure one of them will be in contact soon" Pansy assured, she stood up and walked into his bathroom, I heard the shower switch on. 

"Come on Arabella, you need to shower— I promise you'll feel better."

Astoria stood up first, she held her hand out to me and pulled me up, "we'll wait for you outside" she smiled pushing me into the bathroom. They shut the door after I was fully in and left me alone with my thoughts. 

The heat of the water steamed the room, the mirror was foggy— which I was grateful for, I didn't want to see myself like this. I stripped my clothes off, stepping into the shower. The temperature of the water should've left me with first degree burns. 

I was numb, the problem I had was always thinking the worst. If I prepared myself for the worst then everything that came before was tolerable. 

Each day without him became more painful, there's been many times when we weren't talking and he wasn't around. But at least I knew he was there, he was around— alive. 

I squeezed Draco's shower gel into my palm, raising it to my nostrils to inhale the scent. I lathered the soap all over my body. Perhaps I should be more positive, I'm sure Draco is fine, he's probably just busy. 

But I couldn't ignore the feeling that something was wrong. I knew it— something wasn't right. 

After my shower I felt better, I thanked Pansy for encouraging me to take care of myself. I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the bathroom. Pansy and Astoria were sitting on the bed, speaking amongst themselves until they heard me walk in. 

"Better?" Pansy asked.

"Yes— thank you Pansy."

"Alright, it's almost dinner time— how about we all go together— or— or not, we can bring you some Bell?" Astoria appeared shy asking, truth be told I needed to get out of this room. 

It wasn't healthy and it only made me think of him more. I nodded, stalking over to his wardrobe and picking out some casual clothes to wear to dinner. 

After I was ready we made our way out of Draco's room, I locked it behind me and followed behind them both. Astoria halted at the top of the stairs, watching as Blaise brushed past her. She rolled her eyes and continued walking, I looked over at Blaise who was watching me. 

"Guys I'll catch up with you" I said, they looked at each other and then to me, "Alright" Pansy clipped, walking down the stairs. 

Blaise waited for them to walk away far enough so that they couldn't hear our conversation. 

"Where's Malfoy?" He asked, still appearing nervous as he was the last time I saw him. 

"I— I don't know" I stuttered. 

"I— uhh— know what happened, the other night with Dumbledore" he said, his hand rubbed the back of his neck. 

I'd never seen Blaise so shaken over something, usually he was calm and collected but this Blaise standing in front of me was not the Blaise I knew, "are you okay Blaise?"

"I'm fine, I just needed to speak with Malfoy."

"You and I both."

I went to walk away, leaving him alone in the corridor, there wasn't much to say. Both of us needed Draco but neither of us knew where he was so the conversation ended quickly. 

"She's pregnant" he spoke behind me. 

My heart sank, oh shit— this wasn't good. I turned around slowly, his head was facing the ground. He let out a sigh and then met my eyes. 

"That's why I needed Malfoy, he usually gives me the best advice" he sent a small smile to me. 

"I— is she okay?" I asked. 

He nodded "shes— fine I guess— I haven't really spoken with her since she told me."

"Well, maybe you should— I think speaking with her first before anyone else will help you the most."

"You're right— I'm just being a coward."

"You're young— it's understandable" I smiled, I felt bad for him. However I doubt I could help him like Draco could, I said goodbye to him and went to join Pansy and Astoria. 

We walked to the great hall, usually it was filled with laughter, loud conversations. This time it was quiet, hushed whispers, everyone was mourning Dumbledore. 

The same couldn't be said for the Slytherin table. They all acted as if nothing had happened— like nothing had changed. 

We sat on the table, Pansy made me a plate of food and sat it in front of me. She urged me to eat, I didn't know Pansy could be so caring, so attentive towards me. 

I ate the food slowly, my stomach growled— it's way of saying thank you. Our conversations were simple, nothing too serious, just light hearted topics. 

"Do you want to stay in our dorm tonight?" Astoria asked, wiping her mouth and then setting the napkin on the table. 

"I think I'll stay in-"

I froze, my head snapped towards the entrance of the hall, there walked in Harry, Ron and Hermione. Fuck, I hadn't seen none of them since that night. 

I started to panic, my hands became clammy, my chest tightened— it was becoming hard to breathe. 

Pansy frowned and looked in the same direction as me, her eyes widened. She nudged Astoria, causing her to face the front too. 

"Bell are you ok-"

I had already stood up which cut of Astoria mid sentence, Harry had saw me and informed the rest of the trio. My heart was thumping against my chest wall. 

I sped past them, I didn't know if they were going to follow me. Of course they were, that was stupid Arabella. 

I ran, the only place that was safe for me was my common room. I glanced behind me, my eye caught Ron's bright red hair. Shit, I sprinted down the halls, barging past the students that were in the way. 

I took a sharp left, towards the dungeon stairs. I couldn't hear anything but my own heavy breaths. I whispered the password, falling in once the door opened. 

My hands caught my fall, I stayed on the ground waiting for my lungs to stop burning. I let out a laugh, Draco was right those training sessions really built up my stamina. 

I gulped heavily, thinking of him again. 

"I must say— I thought I would've revelled knowing that Draco had finally left you— but it's actually quite pathetic."

I snapped my head up, hearing the female voice. I blinked a few times, before recognising who the voice had come from. 

"Very pathetic actually."

"Really Skye? You're still upset about Draco? It's been over a year now— you're the pathetic one" I scoffed. 

I stood up, crossing my arms to face the blonde witch, I rolled my eyes as she sat in Draco's usual chair, she was so cringe.

"I knew he would finally come to his senses and leave you" she smiled.

She had on a jumper which had Draco's quidditch number on it. Fuck she was crazy, apart of me wanted to hex her but did I really want to deal with someone this delusional?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, Draco hadn't broken up with me, so she must've assumed he had as he wasn't around.

"He's left you, that's why he isn't here— that's why you look," she paused as she looked me up and down "like that."

I rolled my eyes, my hand travelled to my thigh searching for my wand. Stupid Arabella, of course I left it in Draco's room. Skye watched my movements, carefully. 

It was time for a different tactic, I needed to get out of here. Where was everyone anyway, I'm sure I had the worst luck in Hogwarts. 

"You think he left me?" I laughed. 

She fake yawned "don't tell me you left him, spare yourself the embarrassment."

She stood up, her wand was between her fingers, she knew I didn't have mine with me. 

"To be honest, I don't care who ended it, it just makes my life a whole lot easier" she shrugged. 

"What does that mean?" I frowned. 

I stepped backwards, only to find my back against a book shelf. She had rounded the chair and was now standing opposite me. 

"I mean— do you know how much effort it takes to brew a love potion— the bloody Draught of living death potion?" she exclaimed. 

I gasped, it was her— the whole time. 

"Don't look at me like that."

I knew she liked Draco but this was shocking. I didn't expect her to go to these lengths to try and win his heart. 

She was annoying me now, "what don't you understand? Draco doesn't want you, he never wanted you!"

She edged closer to me, her wand now touching the side of my neck. 

"Before you came along— he did— before you slept with him— he did— I was where you are now— why do you think he lets me call him Draco?"

I thought to myself, she had a point, but I knew she was just holding onto something that was no longer there. 

"Listen Skye, I know you're upset but just get over it yeah? He doesn't want you, I'm sorry."

"Stop— stop saying that!" She spat, her face was red, her grip on her wand was unsteady, however her eyes were wild, like a crazed animal.

"It's the truth— if he was here— he would tell you himself."

Her wand had dropped to her side, however she raised her fist and hit my cheekbone with it— hard. I winced clutching my face, I reached forward to retaliate but she held her wand up, stopping me. 

"Touch me— and I won't hesitate to hurt you Arabella!" she screamed.

My cheekbone was swelling underneath my finger tips, it was hot to the touch, there was definitely going to be a bruise tomorrow morning. 

I was so angry, I wanted to kill her— come on Arabella, Draco didn't get you up at 5am most mornings for you not to defend yourself. 

"Tell me where Draco is" she whispered. 

"I don't know— wait— is that him behind you?" I asked, she turned her head quickly. I grabbed a book from behind me and smacked it across her head. She fell down quickly, letting out a high pitched scream. 

I used this opportunity to run back to Draco's room. A green flash of light hit the wall next to me as I sped up the stairs, missing me by inches.

I reached Draco's room, locking the door as soon as I was in it. I cried, my face was hurting— so was my heart, I just needed him here. I didn't know if I could last another day without knowing if he was okay. 

I crawled onto his bed, clutching hold of his jumper. My eyes were squeezed shut, I was desperately trying to sleep, I wanted to dream— escape my current reality. 

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I stood up holding onto the jumper still. I walked into his bathroom to cool down my face with water, desperately trying to get rid of the redness and puffiness. 

After a few moments I glanced at myself, although I was still puffy, the redness had gone, that'll do I guess. I dried my face, patting the water away.

The air had shifted around me, it became heavier. There was a noise coming from his room. I cautiously peeked my head out, I hope it wasn't Skye, I was in no form to fight her further. 

I took a deep breath, searching the room, relief washed over me, it wasn't Skye— it was him.

The wind knocked out of my lungs, I froze in place, dropping his jumper on the floor. He whispered something to his Elf before the Elf disappeared again. 

"Bella" he whispered, his voice was weak, almost inaudible. 

He held his hand out for me to take, I shakily walked over to him, my hand fell into his. I whimpered feeling his cold fingertips brush my hand. 

I raised my head looking up at him, there were dark bruises around his throat, shaped like finger prints. A cut was across his cheekbone, maybe an inch in length but it was healing. 

"Draco, what happened to you?" I croaked, my arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight. A wince fell from his mouth, I quickly retracted my arms and looked up at him. 

"Bella— who put their hands on you?" He frowned, running his fingers along my swollen cheekbone. 

"I— that's not important— where have you been Draco?" I cried. 

I was overwhelmed, his scent, his warmth, his voice. Everything was too much to take in at once, all my senses were heightened. However the way he was presented was concerning, how could I be happy when he looked like this?

"Fuck— who did this to you— don't avoid the question Bella" he growled.

His hands found my waist, holding onto it firmly, he directed me towards the bed, pushing me down so I was sitting on the edge. He crouched in front of me, searching my eyes for an answer. 

"Bella."

"It— it was Skye" I muttered. 

He hummed— a calm response from him, a little too calm. However his eyes had darkened, I could see the heat glaze over his pale skin, he could never hide his anger. But he was trying hard to put on a facade for me. 

He clicked his neck side to side, he caught my chin between his fingers and forced me to look at him. 

"I'll deal with her" he mumbled, he leaned up pushing a hard kiss on my mouth. 

"Draco— what— what happened?" I breathed, pressing my lips back onto his. He pulled back, now standing up, his hands straightened his shirt, he took a deep breath. 

"Bella— fuck—I-" he couldn't look at me, his hand dragged over his face, he turned around and faced the door. 

"What happened Draco?" I said louder. 

He sighed "It's Theo."


	86. Chapter 86

_Draco_

_"I'll be back soon, wait up for me."_

_She let out a sigh and smiled weakly at me, she was tired, due to multiple reasons. I couldn't bring her downstairs with me, as much as she was apart of this, she didn't choose to be. I would keep her safe at all times, so if that meant putting my life at risk— so be it._

_The walk was daunting, I could already hear my aunts cackles, the dark lords looming words. The weak voice from my father. I didn't hear Theo, that's who I didn't hear._

_I closed my eyes taking a breath before opening the doors. They must've heard me approaching because the room suddenly fell silent. Only whispers were heard behind the large wooden doors._

_"Come in Draco" my mother called from the other room._

_My palms were clammy, sweat was threatening to seep from my pores. Come on Draco, just open the doors. I let out another short breath, building up the courage to push open the door._

_It opened with a loud creak, everyone's head was turned towards me. The room was dark, candles being the only source of light. There stood my father, mother and aunt. The dark lord sitting behind my fathers desk, as if he owned the place— well now he did._

_His fingers clasped ahold of the Elder wand, he ran his nail along the wood, examining its intricacies. There in the corner of the room was Theo, tied up with rope on his knees, his head was bowed, facing the floorboards._

_I began regretting walking into the room. I regretted leaving Bella defenceless in my room. I was starting to think this was a trap, we were a pawn in the dark lords game._

_The stress we put ourselves through, our lives were at risk, threatened to spend the rest of our days in Azkaban— for him. Who didn't even have to lift a single finger._

_I was always destined for this life, despite my disagreements and protests, this was always going to be my life. But Bella, this wasn't for her, she wasn't cut out for this._

_And when it came down to it, it was all my fault. I sealed her fate without even knowing it. That would always be my deepest regret, I was forever in her debt._

_"Draco, where is the girl?" The dark lord asked, forcing me out of my thoughts, he had now stood up, twirling the Elder wand in his hands._

_"She— she's injured" I lied, I peered over at Theo who had raised his head. His eyes were wide, he shook his head at me, trying to warn me about something but I didn't know what._

_"How? The task was simple, I don't see how she could've possibly been injured" he replied, his eyes were dark, he knew I was lying. Everyone in the room did._

_"Potter caught us" I muttered, my eyes were everywhere apart from his._

_"The boy who lived— outsmarting you once again" he laughed, he flicked his wrist suddenly, pointing his finger towards me._

_I winced, a sharp, stinging sensation came from my cheekbone, the blood trickled down my face instantly. My fingers touched the small gash, tracing where the blood was seeping from._

_A gasp fell from my mothers lips, my father sat there holding a glass of brown liquid— uninterested._

_I wiped the blood away, however I still felt the crimson liquid fall freely from the open wound._

_"Get the girl" my aunt smirked._

_"No— I said she's injured!" I spat._

_"Now, now Draco, don't speak to your elders like that" my father interrupted, taking a light sip of his drink._

_"She will come down soon, won't she Bellatrix?" The dark Lord smiled, watching my aunt with a small smirk on his face._

_I frowned, Bella needed to leave. I couldn't tell her, there was no way of me getting out of here without making it obvious. Think, Draco, think._

_My aunt nodded eagerly, threatening to leave the room. I held my hand out, stopping her from leaving, she scowled at me, raising her wand to my throat._

_I pleaded with her with my eyes, however this only seemed to goad her further._

_"Well well, it seems we know where young Draco's loyalties lie" he muttered, he had amused eyes._

_I cleared my throat, raising my head to face him, "with you my lord."_

_"Liar!" My aunt shouted, sending a sharp slap across my face. My head jolted to the side, I paused allowing the pain to reside. I was angry, fury rushed through my veins, and I had no fucking wand to defend myself._

_"I agree with Bellatrix, you failed to follow through with the task that I had asked you to do— Theodore had to do it— you are weak!" He bellowed._

_I shook my head, "I'm not."_

_"You're not you say?" He laughed, stepping an inch closer to me._

_"My lord, please— Draco done what was asked of him— you now possess the Elder wand."_

_I snapped my head to the side, hearing my mothers strained voice. Tears were in her eyes, a few more blinks then they would've fallen. My father on the other hand sat there, in the same position. Emotionless— bored, not a care in the world._

_"Shut up!" My aunt shouted towards her, the tip of her wand still digging into my neck._

_"Are you weak Draco? Do you really deserve the dark mark?" He growled, he shooed away my aunt, she scurried to the corner of the room next to my mother._

_"I— I'm not."_

_"Hmm, I think I should test out my new wand" he smirked._

_Fuck, I couldn't stop my hand from shaking. My mothers eyes went wide, her mouth opened but he held up his hand silencing her. Theo was still breathing heavily in the corner, his mouth silenced with rope around it._

_Memories flooded into my mind, if this was how I would die then I wanted to think of the only source of happiness in my life._

_Bella._

_Her gentle touch still remained imprinted on my skin. Her laugh was light, breathy like a soothing melody. I closed my eyes, trying to force the memories to become clearer._

_There she was, sleeping peacefully on our bed. The sun was rising, forcing its light to shine on her face. Her features pronounced, swollen lips that I craved to touch._

_She was sound asleep, her bare back left in the open. Dark brown hair which had grown throughout the year now sprawled gracefully against her shoulder blades._

_Her skin visibly soft, like a blank canvas, she was pure, not a blemish or scar in sight. But she was marked, by me and me only. That's the way I liked her, that's the last thing I wanted to see._

_Footsteps coming towards me pulled me out of my makeshift reality. My eyes were still closed, I didn't want to open them. But I knew I had to, because this was my reality, not that one— it would never be that one._

_My eyes opened slowly, the dark Lord stood a metre away from me, the wand now stretched out in front of him._

_"Let's see how weak you really are" he mumbled._

_I inhaled deeply, bracing myself for whatever was coming._

_"Crucio."_

_I fell to my knees, fire scorched through my body. It was like I was burning from the inside out. The wind had been knocked out of my lungs. The pain was unlike any other, death would've been less painful._

_The tremors continued, involuntary shakes, my body tried hard to fight back but it was no use._

_I don't know how long it lasted for but it stopped abruptly._

_I was frozen, hunched over trying to regain my breath. Twitches came from every limb, the pain still flowing through my body. My head felt like it had been smashed against the wall, my thoughts and memories were blurry._

_I blinked a few times, trying to regain my normal vision, black dots were scattered in front of me._

_"What's wrong with this wand!" He bellowed._

_I couldn't stand, my limbs were weak. It was like all my energy had been drained out of me. With no help, I had no choice but to stay on the ground— at his feet until I regained my strength to even stand._

_The tip of his wand raised my head, "what's wrong with the wand?" He spat, his eyes were full of rage— murder._

_"I— fuck— I don't know" I groaned._

_"He's alive— that's why" my father whispered from his seat._

_I slowly turned my head to him, he was on his feet, pointing at Theo, "He killed Dumbledore, he's the owner of the wand."_

_Voldemort's eyes squinted, he faced Theo who was breathing heavily. Panic was in his eyes, I frowned, looking at him, his eyes were on mine instantly._

_We both knew that Theo wasn't the owner of the Elder wand. It was Bella, she was the one who disarmed Dumbledore, regardless of whether Theo killed him or not. She was the true owner, that meant she was now in danger._

_Theo's eyes flicked towards the door and then back to me. I knew what he was referring to— Bella._

_"Mother" I whispered, it was painful to breath let alone speak. She looked around and ran to my side, her hand rubbed along my back, she kissed my head and told me she loved me. I didn't want to hear that, not now._

_"Get her out of here— tell him that I said to get her out of here" I strained, clutching my stomach._

_She didn't need to ask any further questions, she simply nodded and slipped through the door. No one noticed, apart from my aunt who had a scowl on her face._

_"Please don't" Theo shouted, the rope had been taken from his mouth._

_Voldemort patted him on his head "such a good follower to me, but whilst you're alive, I am not the true owner of the Elder wand."_

_"Please" Theo whimpered._

_The door slammed shut, my aunt had left the room, no doubt following my mother. I'd hope Bella had left by now, I really hoped she had left._

_Voldemort's wand was raised, pointing directly towards Theo._

_"Fuck— Malfoy take care of her— please" he whispered, Voldemort laughed before angling his wand._

_"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted._

_The green light went straight through Theo's chest, his body fell limp. Then there was silence, pure silence, I couldn't believe my eyes, he really killed him._

_The door suddenly swung open, "she's gone!" My aunt frowned._

_Voldemort's eyes went onto me, he was amused. He was laughing at our pain, Theo's death, he was laughing._

_"Now, let's see if it will work properly this time" he smiled walking towards me._

_I had no recollection of what had happened after being hit with the Cruciatus curse the second time. I woke up in my room, sweat poured down my face. The spasms in my hands never stopped, my brain felt scrambled._

_"Draco darling" a voice came from beside me, it was a females voice, but not Bella's._

_My body felt bruised, each breath I took felt like my ribs were breaking._

_"Draco" the voice called again, soft fingertips brushed along my forehead, then a warm, dampened cloth ran over where the fingertips had traced._

_My eyes fluttered open, it took a few moments for my vision to become normal again. Once it had, I was greeted by my mothers concerned face. What a joke, I scoffed to myself._

_I needed to get out of here, I needed to be with Bella. I didn't want my mothers comfort, not anymore._

_I winced sitting up, feeling lightheaded from my fast movements, I internally groaned. My mother was still patting the sweat off my face, I swatted her hand away._

_"Drink this Draco, you'll feel better my sweet boy" she whispered, she held a small vial between her fingers. Opening it slowly, she placed it on my bottom lip, urging me to consume the unknown liquid._

_I was cautious at first, but deep down I knew my mother would never intentionally hurt me. So I obliged, drinking the liquid, my dry mouth was now moistened._

_"Rest, you'll feel better when you wake up darling" she smiled, a faint kiss was pushed onto the crown of my head. The door closed and I fell back into slumber._

_I didn't know how long it had been, but I woke up, the pain had subsided, but was still present. I managed to get up and without holding onto anything._

_I found myself walking to the bathroom, a shower was needed. I embraced the hot water, each droplet scorching my skin. I didn't feel pain— no, no pain would compare what I had endured the other night._

_After my shower, I changed into fresh clothes that had been left in the bathroom._

_"Draco?" My mother called, I sighed and walked back into my bedroom, raising an eyebrow at her she smiled weakly._

_"My handsome boy."_

_I rolled my eyes, "where is she?"_

_"Hogwarts, as per your request dear."_

_My heart almost stopped, relief washed over my body. I couldn't put into words how much I craved to see her._

"I'm going back" I mumbled, finding my shoes and putting them on. 

_She nodded her head rapidly, "you can't hide her forever Draco."_

_"Yes I can."_

_"She's in this too, the dark Lord expects all his followers to be present, a war is coming Draco."_

_I gulped, I wouldn't tell Bella that, she would be far away before that even happens. I turned around and nodded, acknowledging her comments._

_"See you soon mother" I muttered, kissing her on her cheek. She relaxed into my gesture and stroked my arm._

_"Be careful Draco."_

• • •

"Bella?" I whispered, my hand ran down her cheek, wiping away the stream of tears that had fallen. 

I told her everything that had happened, she didn't say a word. She still hasn't said a word, her chest was rising and falling heavily. Her mouth was agape, tears were falling rapidly from her eyes. 

"Bella— breathe." 

I rubbed her back, her hand was on her chest, she was panicking. She sat on the edge of the bed, I crouched down, sitting between her legs. She didn't look at me, her eyes were staring at the door behind me. 

"Darling, breathe— fuck," I cupped her face, using my thumbs to run along her cheeks. She was still panting, I felt useless. 

I pulled her face towards mine and peppered kisses all over her face, my hand was brushing through her hair. I waited for her to stop panicking, perhaps I shouldn't of told her everything all at once. 

Her first sign of movement was from her blinking. Forcing the extra tears out of her eyes, her mouth closed abruptly, however she still remained silent. 

"Do you need something my love?" I whispered, pressing a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes flicked onto mine suddenly, I let out a breath knowing she now had control over her actions. 

"He's— he's dead?" Her voice was almost inaudible, if I had been a metre away I wouldn't of heard her. 

"I'm so sorry Bella— I— I couldn't do anything about it."

She whimpered, but she didn't cry. She just sucked in a breath and held it for a few moments. She sucked on her lower lip, holding in her emotions. 

"Are you okay Draco?" 

I nodded, "I'm fine Bella, don't worry about me."

She wiped a tear away and let out a breathy laugh, "I guess this is a bad time to say that I'm scared."

I watched her closely, I couldn't read her expression. Did she always laugh at these types of situations? This only concerned me further, this solidified that she had to leave and soon. 

I smiled at her, "don't be scared, I'll forever keep you safe Bella— I promise you."

Her smile had fallen, her eyes became glassy again. She just nodded as a response. I pulled her head towards mine and pushed my lips onto hers.

I let her head go and pulled away. My eyes instantly going onto her bruised cheekbone. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, "I'll be back darling."

"Where are you going Draco?" 

"To sort something out," I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. 

"Please don't be long," her fingers played with the bracelet, she looked tired, so tired. I was to blame, everything was my fault— I ruined her. 

I nodded and left the room, shutting it behind me. I didn't know what I was going to do with Skye but the way I was feeling right now. I wanted her to suffer, she needed to, for touching Bella. 

"Malfoy, you're back?" Pansy stopped me as I was about to walk down the stairs. 

I hummed and continued walking, "where's" she paused looking around, "where's Theo?"

I didn't have to tell her, she knew me well enough, I looked at her and shook my head. Her hand flew to her mouth, she ran back to her dorm and slammed the door. 

As I reached the end of the stairs, a random girl stood in front of me, twirling her hair. What was wrong with these girls at Hogwarts?

"Hi Dra-"

"Fuck off" I spat, I pushed her out of the way and walked to Skye's dorm. 

I knocked on the door twice and called her name once, she swung the door open. Greeting me with a flirtatious smile. 

"I knew you'd come back" she muttered. 

My hand went around her throat, I dragged her out of her room by her neck, pushing her up against the wall. Her head slammed back, she was whimpering and choking at the same time. 

"Dr—"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

My grip tightened, her face was turning a bright shade of red, she was coughing and spitting trying to grasp hold on the slightest bit of air. 

"Malfoy!" Blaise ran to my side, "shut the fuck up Zabini, don't stop me this time."

I turned my head back to Skye, a small smirk played on my lips, her feet were banging against the wall behind her. Her body thrashing around, I felt her nails dig into my skin, drawing blood.

That only incited me further.

"Touch her again, I will kill you, I promise you" I growled. 

She stopped moving suddenly, her eyes had closed, I could still feel a pulse beneath my fingertips. I released her from my grip, her body dropped onto the ground with a thud. 

I examined my hand, small crescent marks scattered along my skin. Blaise frowned at me, "what was that for— actually where have you been?"

"She deserved it— she's lucky I didn't have my wand."

Blaise looked at Skye who was still passed out on the floor and then back to me, "Arabella?" 

I nodded and wiped the blood off onto my trousers. 

"So— where were you?" He mumbled. 

"Getting Cruciod, where were you?"

His eyes widened, "I— shit— where is Theo?"

"Dead."

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Voldemort?" 

"Who else?" I sarcastically laughed, "I'll catch up with you later, I need to see Bella."

He nodded and left me to go back to my room, Bella was laying on the bed, staring at the wall. She turned to face me after seeing I had entered the room. Her hand reached out, gesturing me to join her onto the bed. 

I took off my shoes, then my jacket and joined her. Her back faced me, I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. 

She sighed deeply, "I love you Draco."

"I love you too."

I kissed the back of her head, inhaling her scent, fuck I was going to miss her. 

"Bella."

"Mmm."

"You know you have to leave— right?"

She tensed beneath my grip, a small sob left her mouth, "I know."


	87. Chapter 87

_Arabella_

I was pulled out from my sleep by a frantic Draco. My eyes opened slowly, my body was trying to catch up with my brain. Once my eyes were opened, they landed on Draco, he was gasping, strands of his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. 

"Draco?" I whispered, I rubbed my eyes to have a clearer picture of him. He faced the wall in front of us, still trying to stabilise his breath. 

He raised his hands, scanning his eyes over them and then pushing them back into the sheets. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, he hadn't responded to my first question, it appeared as if he was in a trance. Perhaps he was still waking up from his dream, despite his eyes being opened. 

The quilt was suddenly dragged off me by him, the cold air attacking my half naked body. I frowned watching him, his eyes ran along my figure, examining me slowly. 

He let out a sigh and pulled the covers back onto me. His breathing had normalised, yet he still hadn't said a word to me. 

His face was back to facing the wall in front of us, I changed my position and sat on my knees. My hand reached out to cup his cheek, "Draco?"

He turned his head, looking directly at me, there was fear in his eyes. His current expression reminded me of when he found me in the Manor a few months ago. 

"Would you like to speak about it?" I whispered, he relaxed into my hand and closed his eyes. 

"No."

Draco opened his eyes, his face turned towards my palm, he pressed a soft kiss into it before pushing my hand down. 

"I'm going to shower" he muttered, he appeared disgusted with himself. I nodded, he then made his way out of the bed, his movements were slow. Although he had slept for a long time he was still physically drained— of course he would be. 

"You're welcome to join me darling" he said, shooting me a weak smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

I took up his offer and followed him into the bathroom after a few moments. He was standing under the shower, his head was at a tilt and his eyes were screwed shut. 

I discarded my clothing, throwing them on the floor. The noise clearly disrupted Draco as he faced me, his hand reached out, waiting for me to take it. 

"You look beautiful," he muttered, turning me so now I was under the shower head. 

I leaned up and kissed his lips gently, he held onto the back of my head and pushed me closer to him. It wasn't a normal kiss, he seemed distracted, something was playing on his mind. 

I pulled back, "are we still going ahead with the plan?"

"Why wouldn't we be? You're not safe Bella, it's the only way."

I nodded, chewing my lip, "when will I see you then?"

"Let's not discuss this now, please."

"Fine, but does my sister know?"

"Bella, what did I just say?"

I frowned and turned away from him, I picked up my shampoo and lathered it over my hair. 

"You don't have to be such a bastard about it Draco."

I knew he was rolling his eyes behind me, I didn't have to look to know that I was pissing him off. His hand reached in front of me and snatched my shampoo from my hands. 

"So mature" I muttered, turning around and rinsing my hair. 

"Shut the fuck up Bella, you're annoying me now."

"I asked a simple question, it was either a yes or no answer."

"And I told you— I don't want to discuss this right now— are you hard of hearing?" He spat, throwing the shampoo onto the shower floor. 

I stuck my middle finger up at him, he quickly grabbed my wrist, pulling me to his chest, "don't do it Bella, now is not the time to play around."

I snatched my hand back off him and turned around, "cunt."

Draco gripped a chunk of the back of my hair, using it to spin me around and pin me against the shower wall, "what did you say?" He growled. 

My throat tightened, my heart was thumping against my chest wall, there was pure rage in his eyes. When I didn't answer his grip only tightened, causing tears to form in my eyes. 

But I wasn't scared— no, not at all, in fact it was the opposite. I knew he would never hurt me, as much as he tried to scare me, it was all a facade. 

I sucked on my bottom lip, trying to hold in a smile. But he knew me already, he could read me like a book, therefore this only angered him further. 

"Answer me," he removed his hand from my hair and now held onto my throat, his rings dug into the side of my neck. 

"I called you a cunt— because that's how you're acting."

"And you're acting like a bitch!" 

My hand raised to slap him in the face, but he caught it, forcing it against the wall behind me. Pain shot through my knuckles, resulting in a wince coming from my mouth. 

"Don't Bella."

His eyes were dark, his face was in a scowl, his words were threatening however they held no substance. 

My mouth opened to protest, but once again Draco was too fast. He removed his hand from my wrist, clasping ahold of my chin. 

"Don't say another fucking word."

"Or wh-"

I was spun around again, my body pushed harshly against the wall. I turned my head to the side, the steam from the shower made it hard to breathe too. Draco's hand held onto my waist, his other hand now back into my hair. 

"This is what you wanted huh?" He whispered harshly against my ear, I couldn't speak, my mouth was open but nothing was coming out apart from my shallow breathing. 

He pressed sloppy kisses along my shoulder, his hand snaked around and found my clit. His fingers were rough, rubbing circles around on it, he didn't give me a chance to warm up before applying more pressure. 

He bit along my neck, sucking harshly no doubt leaving purple marks along the way. His dick laid against my lower back, already hard and ready. 

"You just don't know when to shut your filthy mouth."

He kicked my legs apart, and then dragged my head back. He left kisses along my jawline, my breathing was laboured, only small whimpers coming from my mouth. 

His fingers removed from my clit, he wrapped his arm around my waist, forcing me to stand on my tiptoes. 

"Draco-"

"Keep quiet."

He thrusted into me, I wasn't ready for him. His light foreplay didn't prepare me for him at all. A groan left his mouth, he pulled out of me and repeated the action. 

"Oh fuck," pain shot through my core, however once he found his rhythm, the pain subsided and turned into pleasure. He was rough— so rough, he was fucking me with so much force that I couldn't keep up. 

Every now and then my toes would lift from the floor from his thrusts. My hand slammed against the wall trying to balance, but it was too much. He didn't care if he was hurting me, this was his way of punishing me. 

"This is what you wanted— isn't it?" He grunted, his hand left my hip, and went back onto my clit. Two of his fingers stroked it quickly. 

"Fuck Draco," I whimpered, his breath was hot against my skin. 

"You picked an argument— just to get fucked— pathetic."

He continued pounding into me, he wasn't trying to pleasure me, he was using my body for his own gratification. Taking his anger out on me, and that's what I wanted.

Draco's speed was unmatched, I began feeling lightheaded from everything, my scalp was hurting from his fingers intwined in my hair. My hand went behind me to find his waist, after finding it I dug my nails into his side.

I couldn't form a sentence, so I used my nails for a signal for him to slow down. But he didn't, it only encouraged him to thrust harder. 

"Take it— take it like the filthy slut you are" he spat, his teeth bit the side of my neck and then sucked onto my pulse. 

"Dra-"

His spare hand smacked over my mouth, keeping me quiet. I noticed his thrust were faltered, he was close, but he was trying to prolong his orgasm, so he slowed down. 

"Fuck— I'm gonna fill your tight cunt" he growled, biting down on my shoulder. 

His tip brushed my g spot lightly, tears pooled in my eyes. The mixture of pain and pleasure was all too much, my vision became blurry, the water from the shower also clouding my eyes. 

"Shit— fuck," he rasped, his cum filled me quickly, there was so much of it, although I was already wet from the shower, I could feel his cum already leaking out of me. 

His breathing was heavy, he quickly let go of my hair, rubbing my scalp to relieve the pain. His palm pushed against the wall as he held himself up. 

It was pure silence for a few minutes, the only sound was the water running and our breathing. I turned around, my thighs hurt, everything was hurting. His head was faced down, staring at the floor, "I'm sorry."

He looked at me, his eyes glassy and now back to their normal shade of blue. I pressed a kiss on his mouth and then leaned back, brushing my own against his lips. He sighed, pulling me into a hug, his chin rested on top of my head. 

"I love you."

"I know," I whispered. 

After our shower it was around 9am, we got ready and headed to the common room. There was an awkward silence between us both however I tried to ignore it. He was gentle with me, asking if I was alright, what I was thinking. 

But to be honest I didn't know what to think. All my emotions were built up, from Theo's death to my life now being in danger. I wanted to forget about it all, but I couldn't. 

I would be leaving in a few days for good, Draco told me about the war that was approaching. He wanted me gone before it even started. I wasn't concerned about my safety, I was concerned about him. 

He was distant, ever since coming back from the manor. I don't know whether it was because of the torture he went through or something else— but he wasn't the same. Every time I tried to speak to him about it, he would just brush me off. 

"Bell, are you okay?" Astoria asked, she was sitting in one of the common room chairs next to Pansy. 

"I'm fine," I replied, I waited for Draco to sit down before joining him in his normal seat. 

Draco's hand went around my waist and pulled me into him, he kissed my cheek and whispered that he loved me. 

"I think we should go to Hosgmeade, lighten the mood— what do you think Bell?" Astoria asked, she fiddled with her fingers staring at Pansy. 

"She's not going" Draco said from behind me. 

"Why not?" Astoria frowned, now looking at Draco. 

"It's actually none of your business" Draco gritted, his fingers applied more pressure on my waist. 

"Well, when my friend is sad and I want to make her happy— who are you to stop her Malfoy?" 

"Her boyfriend? That was a stupid question— then again I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

She gasped, her face turning red with anger, "you don't own her— when you were away, we were there for her— not you!"

"Everything you're saying is irrelevant— she's not going— end off."

She crossed her arms, "you're an actual dickhead Malfoy— I don't know what Bell sees in you."

"Same thing you saw in me" he snapped, her mouth closed abruptly. I felt uncomfortable from there exchange, especially from Draco bringing up the past. 

"Fuck off Malfoy— why don't you just disappear like you did before!"

"If I were you I'd keep that mouth of yours closed."

This was ridiculous, both of them were being childish. This was the last thing I needed, "Enough!" I shouted. 

I stood up and walked to my dorm room, Draco called behind me but I didn't care. I hadn't realised that I had started crying until I felt my cheeks wet. I slammed the door closed and sat on my bed. 

I wiped my tears and took a deep breath, there was a tap on the window. An owl sat outside holding a letter in its beak, I opened the window, taking the letter from it. I knew exactly who's owl this was, which relieved me instantly. 

I opened the letter, the scent from my sisters perfume filled my nostrils. 

_"Sister,_

_I heard we're going away? Your 'boyfriend' informed me— which I think is very hysterical that he is now your BOYFRIEND! But we will discuss that later._

_What is going on Arabella? He didn't tell me anything, no details, nothing. Just that we're going away, it's scaring me! You were meant to keep me informed about everything, but no— once again you left me behind. You're acting like our parents, how disappointing._

_Anyway, I will be seeing you soon. I'm so ecstatic to meet your lovely boyfriend Draco Malfoy!! Actually I'm over the moon._

_See you soon._

_Fawn"_

What a bitch, I mean she wasn't wrong but she didn't need to be so harsh about it. This only added to my current stress, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. 

"Darling."

My eyes fluttered open, Draco walked into the room shutting and locking the door behind me. He slowly approached me and bent down between my legs. His hands rubbing my thighs, his way of trying to calm me down. 

"Talk to me," he said, he took my hands into his and pressed kisses on them. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, removing my hands from his and putting them by my side. 

"Tell you what?"

"That Fawn is coming— is she in danger too— fuck I don't think I can do this Draco" I sobbed, a tear fell from my eye. He wiped it away quickly and kissed my forehead.

"You can do this— stop talking like that Bella."

"What if something happens to you, or me? Look what happened to Theo!"

"Everything will be fine— just relax," he smiled, he stood up and sat next to me. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his lap. He brushed the hair out of my face. 

"Just relax Bella."

He pulled me up onto my feet, taking me back to his room. I heard arguing downstairs but I couldn't be bothered to listen, Draco clearly didn't want to either as he continued pulling us straight to his room. 

I laid down on his bed and waited for him to join me, "you know I'll always keep you safe right?" He said, climbing onto the bed. 

"I know Draco."

He brushed my arms, running his fingertips along my shoulder, I slowly drifted to sleep. Everything was hurting, my head, my heart and my body was aching on top of that. I wanted everything to be normal again, but I knew that could never happen. 

I don't know how long it was but it couldn't of been more than an hour. There was knocking on Draco's door, Draco told them to go away but the knocking continued and became more heavy. 

Draco groaned, running his fingers through his hair. He stood up and opened the door, Blaise walked in quickly and observed his surroundings. 

"What do you want Zabini?" Draco asked, leaning against the door frame. 

"Sorry to— disturb, Snape wants to see us downstairs."

My eyes widened, this couldn't be good. Draco nodded, he turned to look at me, he flicked his head gesturing me to follow him. I slowly got up, my heart was pounding, a million questions ran through my mind. What if we were caught? That means we would be going to Azkaban— shit.

I walked out of the room and followed Blaise and Draco downstairs. The majority of Slytherin house were downstairs, apart from the first and second years. Astoria had a smirk on her face as she watched Draco walk into the room. 

I frowned, grabbing onto Draco's hand. He squeezed it, in an attempt to reassure me however Snapes scowl disrupted his reassurance. 

"Stop worrying" he whispered, pulling me in front of him, we stood by the stairs. Draco could see Snape over the other students but I could barely see him from my height. 

"I wonder what this is about" Blaise spoke, standing next to Draco. 

"Fuck knows" Draco muttered. 

"Now that everyone is here," Snape started, scanning the room to make sure everyone was present, "this afternoon Skye Holmes was pronounced dead."

A few gasps were heard from around the room, I peered up at Draco who's face was now pale.

"If anyone— knows what happened, do come forward so the correct culprit can be dealt with— accordingly" Snape continued, his eyes were everywhere, and then they landed on Draco's. 

I peered up at Draco, his face was hard, he stared right back at Snape. 

"So she was murdered?" A female voice shouted. 

"The marks around her neck indicated that, but, I will repeat, if anyone has any information— come forward immediately" he said again, he glanced back at Draco and then left the room.

"Malfoy— you don't think?" Blaise looked at Draco frowning. 

Draco was frozen, staring at the door, "that's impossible," he muttered. 

"Draco— what did you do?" my heart was racing, Draco's current state showed that he had something to do with this. The look on Snape's face showed that he knew something, so if he knew then who else knew?

"We need to go" he mumbled, he gripped onto my wrist and dragged me up the stairs. Draco took me back to his room, he pulled out a suitcase and collected my belongings, he shoved them inside, not caring if they were folded. 

"Draco— what happened?" I asked again, his movements were fast, I was confused at what was going on. It didn't help that he was being so secretive either. 

"That doesn't matter, let's go Bella."

He zipped the suitcase and held it in his hand, the whole room turned black. My head began spinning as well as my body, we landed in a house, which I didn't recognise. But it was warm and had a cozy feel to it.

My head was throbbing as I recovered from the apparition. Draco sat the suitcase down, he drew out his wand which he retrieved the last night. He silently place protection spells around the room. 

"Draco?" 

He ignored me again, he left the room and then returned a minute later. 

I was standing in a living room, there was a fire crackling in the corner of the room. Two small red sofas and a two seater dining table on the other side. I assumed that this was where I would be staying for the time being. 

Draco came out from the hallway, looking around. I wasn't sure what he was looking for but he seemed satisfied. 

"I need to go— I'll see you soon Bella" he spoke, he cupped my face and placed a kiss on my mouth, before pulling away. 

"I love you— just trust me." 

"I— Draco, where are you going?" 

"Just tell me you love me Bella" he frowned, still holding onto my cheeks. 

I sighed, biting the inside of my mouth to stop a sob from coming out, "I love you Draco."

He pressed another kiss on my lips, this time it lasted longer, for around ten seconds. He stepped back and nodded, a small smile was on his face as he watched me. 

"You remember everything we discussed?"

I nodded, "yes."

"Good, I'll see you soon darling."


	88. Chapter 88

_Arabella_

_"Draco,_

_I hope you're keeping safe, I'm not sure where you are right now but I hope you receive this letter soon._

_I miss you._

_The house is nice, but it's lonely, boring. There's only so much food I can eat. Please write to me soon, I just want this thing to be over with._

_Yours always,_

_Bella"_

I sealed the letter, handing it to my owl to take to Draco. I didn't know where he was, whether he was in Hogwarts or at the manor. The school year would've ended by now, so I assumed he was back home. That assumption only made me anxious. 

I didn't want to imagine him in pain, however that's all I could think about. Voldemort doesn't care for anyone apart from himself. So I was stupid to think that he would go easy on Draco. 

It had been a few days since I last saw him. The house I was in was quaint, cozy, something you would raise a small family in. But I didn't look at it like that, it was a place to hide in. 

I had no idea where I was, Draco put up protective charms which stopped me from leaving the house. Everything was provided for me, so I couldn't complain. But I did need fresh air and some sort of interaction with a human being. 

I was driving myself insane, the clocks ticked continuously, the heavy wind and rain partnered with the crackle from the fire became an overplayed tune. 

During the day I would resume my training, although it didn't help not having a partner to duel with. Nether the less, I did what Draco had asked of me. 

The evenings were the worst time of day, pure silence, the whole house was dim. I would spend hours staring at the fireplace, I began seeing figures in it, no doubt from my imagination. 

I sighed, sitting up from my bed, it must've been around noon because the birds were still outside chirping. I walked down the hallway, the floorboards were cold beneath my bare feet, had the fire gone out?

"Oh fuck!" I heard from the living room. 

I darted to my room, grabbing my wand. I made my way downstairs slowly. There was a rustling sound, followed by coughing. My heart was pounding, I could hear it through my ears. 

"Whoever is there— leave now— or I'll-"

"Or you'll what Bell?"

I rounded the corner, there she was— my sister. Covered in floopowder, she dusted herself off, holding two dozen red roses in each hand. 

"Fefe, finally! And you bought me flowers!" I smiled, walking up to her. She rolled her eyes and shoved the flowers into my hands.

"They're not from me— they're from your boyfriend" she said, emphasising the word boyfriend. 

"You saw him?" I asked, smelling the fresh flowers. 

"How do you think I got here?"

"How did he look? Was he alright, did he ask about-"

She fake yawned, "I'm good by the way, how are you?"

"Sorry" I muttered. 

"He was fine, he looked tired, terrible bags under his eyes— does he not know what sleep is?" She laughed. 

"Enough, anything else?"

"He had a few bruises on his face, his knuckles looked like they had been through a wall— God knows what he's doing."

My heart dropped, Draco was fine when I last saw him. So he must be back at the manor, there were many suspects that would want to inflict harm on Draco— I didn't know who to direct my anger towards. 

"Anywho— why Bell?"

"Why what?"

"Why him? After everything we've been through— our parents— why him?"

"Isn't it obvious? Why do you have to ruin the mood all the time Fawn? Can't you just be happy for me— for once?" I spat, I walked over to the sofa and sat on it, placing the flowers on the coffee table in front of me. 

She was frowning, watching me, her arms now crossed, "are you being serious Arabella?"

I cut my eye at her and inspected my nails, I wasn't in the mood for her childishness right now. 

"That's fine— ignore me, like you always do!"

"I'm not ignoring you— I'm choosing not to engage with you— there's a difference" I replied, my eyes flicked onto hers. They were angry, but I wasn't bothered. 

"Well, you can still listen to what I have to say, because trust me— I have a lot."

I took a deep breath and settled into the sofa, I needed to be comfortable in order to endure the bullshit she was about to throw at me. I flicked my wrist— a gesture for her to continue. 

"Thank you for the permission to speak— oh mighty sister."

I bit my tongue to prevent a laugh from coming out. She was dramatic, in the worst way. 

"How do you expect me to be happy for you— when you're dating the guy whose family killed our parents?" She said, tapping her foot against the floorboards. 

"Since you're the one with all the answers— answer that Arabella" she continued, her voice was whiny, it pierced straight through my ears. 

I sighed, sitting up, "I don't expect you to understand— after all, you lack the maturity to understand relationships, considering you've never had a boyfriend— how I expected you to be happy for me is beyond me."

"Shut up— you're annoying."

"So are you!" I shouted. 

It was silent for a few minutes, she still stood opposite me, her arms still folded, her foot still tapping. I could feel her gaze on me, but I didn't want to look up otherwise I'd just laugh. 

But instead she burst out laughing, I glanced at her quickly. Her hand was over her mouth trying to hold in her giggles. 

She rounded the table and sat next to me, her eyes were no longer hard and angry. They were full of amusement. 

"Alright— I'm sorry— I trust you Bell, I just can't wrap my head around it— why him— I mean he's not that good looking."

I frowned, my lips were pursed as I watched her. She must've been joking, "are you being serious?"

"Deadly— Theodore was so much better— how is he by the way?"

My heart dropped from the mention of his name. I failed to tell her about him, so did Draco too.

"He's— you see something happened— and well-" I had to pause, I couldn't bring myself to say it. The words didn't want to leave my mouth. 

"Dead?" She whispered. 

I nodded, "yeah."

"Oh— I'm sorry, no one told me, I always liked him."

"So did I."

She cleared her throat and rested her hand on my shoulder, "let's lighten the mood— tell me about Hogwarts— and your boyfriend— I need to know what he's like before you two go any further!" She smiled, she then winked at me. 

"If you know what I mean" she laughed, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Okay mother, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know? Anything— I need to know how exactly Draco Malfoy managed to get you under his thumb— when you was going to slit his throat," she laughed. 

I slapped her arm, "I wasn't going to do that! It was going to be more of a silent death-"

"Bullshit— but whatever, I would've paid to see his reaction to finding out, his one true love was going to murder him," she smirked, her hand rested over her heart. 

"What a tragic love story that would've been," she said with a deep sigh, closing her eyes and now clutching her chest.

"Trust me— you wouldn't of wanted to see his reaction."

"So go on tell me Arabella— when did it all start?"

_I thought back to the many times we had together, however there was one memory that stuck out. It was when we was first in detention together, shortly after arriving to Hogwarts. I knew then I was going to be in trouble with him._

_"I sat down on the wooden desk, in Umbridge's classroom. There was a faint smell of tea coming from her office about the room. She had shut the door after instructing Draco and I to write 'I will not disobey the teacher' on parchment paper until our hands grew tired._

_The catch was, every time we wrote on the paper, the ink disappeared. She must've enchanted the paper before handing it to us. I was nervous, actually I felt sick. A bead of sweat trickled down my temple as I tried hard to write on the paper._

_I peered over at Draco who was sitting next to me, he was relaxed, he twirled his wand between his fingers. He had his head resting on one of his hands. He was watching me struggle, he found it comical._

_"Are you actually going to do any work?" I frowned, putting my quill down and facing him._

_"I'd rather stare at you struggling, so no."_

_"You're weird" I mumbled, picking up my quill again._

_"Yet you can't keep your own eyes off me," he laughed._

_He was worse than I imagined, I assumed he would be an asshole. But his words and confidence was unlike any other. I felt like a mouse around him, but I wouldn't let him see me sweat. I'd have him eating out the palm of my hand before I made my move._

_"I was just checking— don't flatter yourself Malfoy" I replied._

_I heard his chair push back, he then shuffled closer to me. The air around us was thick, as if I wasn't struggling already to write, his intense gaze made it even harder._

_His fingers darted out onto my desk, he drummed them, making a slight beat out of the noise. His fingers had expensive jewels scattered on them. Of course he relished in his wealth, that's all he could do._

_"Do you mind Malfoy?" I asked, pushing his hand off my desk._

_"Actually I don't— I told you darling, call me Draco" he smirked, he took my quill off me and pushed it in his pocket._

_"Give it back— and don't call me darling" I went to reach for my quill but he raised his hand. Stopping me from moving any further._

_"Can I call you Bella then?"_

_"No."_

_"Too late— Bella suits you better— it's easier to say during s-"_

_"Mr Malfoy, please join me in my office," Umbridge interrupted him, he groaned, nodding at her and then looking back at me._

_"Catch you later Bella."_

"Can I have my quill?" I frowned. 

_"You'll have to get it from me tonight darling" he said whilst licking his bottom lip._

_"You're a pig" I spat._

_"If you're attracted to pigs— then I'll be a pig for you" he laughed._

_"Miss Roseberry, you may leave— by the state of your appearance," she paused and laughed, "you've learnt your lesson."_

_I cursed silently, Neville wasn't wrong when he said she was a bitch. I collected my belongings and rushed out of the room."_

"So— he's a player?" Fawn frowned. 

"I— before— I guess so."

"Yuck," she faked gagged and pretended to stick her finger down her throat. 

"So how long are we here for?" She asked, standing up and walking to the kitchen which was attached to the living room. 

"Until it's time."

She poked her head out of the kitchen and frowned, "time for what?"

"You'll see," I said standing up and following her into the kitchen. She had a bag of sweets in her hand, she scoffed them down, not even swallowing the first one before she consumed the second. 

"Didn't Beauxbatons teach you anything?" I scoffed, snatching the sweets from her. 

She swallowed and laughed, "piss off, anyway, where is my room— I hope it's as far away from yours as possible."

I folded my arms, my face now in a scowl, "and why's that?"

"I don't want to hear you talking in your sleep, oh Draco, please come back to me Draco, I miss you so much Draco." She mimicked, I rolled my eyes throwing the sweets on the counter. 

"You're just jealous I have someone and you don't" I laughed, exiting the kitchen, I used my wand to conjure a vase. 

"Agumenti," I whispered, pouring the water in the vase for my flowers. 

"Nice," she laughed next to me, "got any other cool tricks."

I cut my eye at her, placing my roses in the vase. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," she pulled out a small note and handed it to me.

I knew this was from him, I didn't need to think twice, I took a deep breath before opening the red note. 

"I love you."

Fawn peered over my shoulder, her warm breath tickled my neck, "ever heard of personal space?"

"Was that it? You'd think he'd send you a four page letter— considering he hasn't seen you in a few days, if this is what romance looks like— I don't want it," she scoffed.

"He is romantic," I corrected her, I mean sure Draco had a hard time showing his true feelings. But that didn't stop him from showing me romantic gestures. His love language was different to others, which only attracted to me him further. 

"Whatever you say Arabella."

"I'm going back to my room— it's only been thirty minutes and I'm already tired of you," I mumbled. 

"It's only lunchtime?"

"Yeah— but you've put a foul taste in my mouth already."

She groaned, cursing under her breath. I left the room and walked to my own one. I don't know how long I would have to put up with her. But if her attitude was going to continue like this, I might have to hex her. 

I shut the door behind me, and slumped onto my bed. It was still early, so I couldn't go to sleep yet, however a nap would be fine. I snuggled into the sheets, holding onto Draco's jumper. 

_"Be quiet Fefe, they said to stay up here until the visitors leave" I whispered harshly._

_"But they're shouting Bell— I'm scared," she cried shuffling into my side. I stroked her hair, kissing the crown of her head._

_"That's what adults do sometimes, don't worry, it will be over soon."_

_"Did you see who came here? They were scary Bell."_

_I sighed, wiping the tear from her cheek. I stood up slowly, "where are you going! Don't leave me Bell."_

_"I'll be back— stay here, it will be fine," I whispered, I slid out of the room. Shutting the door behind me quietly. The hall was dark, there was a light at the end of the passage, coming from our dining room._

_I tiptoed closer, the shouting became louder. There was a woman cackling, but that wasn't my mothers laugh. As I inched further towards the door, I could hear the voices more clearly._

_My parents and two unknown people, a man and a woman, " unfortunately the dark Lord does not see fit for you two to be around anymore," a male voice said._

_My heart was racing, the door was opened slightly. I was able to see my parents bound to our dining room chairs. Panic and fear in their eyes, I gasped, which my mother heard._

_She glanced towards the door, shaking her head, signalling me to leave. But I couldn't, my feet wouldn't move. I was frozen in place, I couldn't see the other two people, only the back of them._

_A blonde hair man and a black haired woman. Her laugh was piercing, and his voice mellow— calm with a hint of anger. Their wands raised suddenly, pointing to my parents._

_"Please— I have children," my mother whimpered. Tears streamed down her face, which encouraged the black haired woman to slap her. Shutting her up immediately, my mouth was open, my cheeks wet from the scenario in front of me._

_"At least they won't grow up knowing how cowardly their parents were," the man chuckled._

_Green lights shot out of their wands suddenly, silencing my parents for good. Their bodies fell limp against the rope around them._

_I stumbled back, banging into a picture frame, "what was that!" The woman yelled, they turned towards the door. The last thing I saw before I ran were piercing blue eyes, and that was it."_

I shot up suddenly, gasping for air. My forehead was drenched in sweat, I cursed to myself, that was the second time I dreamt of my parents death. Each time became worse than the other, a constant reminder of where my hatred towards the Malfoy's began. 

A knock came from my door, without answering Fawn came through the door closing it behind her. She climbed into the bed, clinging onto my side, "let it all out Bell," she whispered. 

I cried in her arms, everything came at once. 

• • •

It had been a week since then, no word from Draco, nothing. Fawn and I kept ourselves occupied throughout the week, cooking, playing games. Anything to take our minds of what was happening outside this house.

"Ha! I won again, you owe me ten galleons now," she laughed. I smiled, looking at the clock behind me, we had been playing this game for the entire evening. 

"It's late— I'm going to take a bath and then sleep," I muttered, standing up. 

"Alright— goodnight— love you Bell."

"Love you Fefe."

I walked back to my room, the house felt more homely. Now that Fawn was here and we had sorted out our differences, I no longer felt alone. 

After reaching my room I turned the bath on, making sure I only turned on the hot tap. The steam immediately filled the room, fogging the mirrors and windows. 

I closed the bathroom door that which was attached to my bedroom. I peeled off my clothes, letting them pool at the bottom of my feet. I used my wand to light candles and stepped into the bath. 

The water scorched my skin, but I loved it, my muscles relaxed instantly. My eyes closed as I began to settle into the water. I submerged my head underwater, wetting my hair— I remained there for a few moments before coming back up. 

My mind constantly went back to Draco— I missed him deeply. Everything about him, I longed for his warmth, his comfort and his touch. I felt empty without him, nothing ever felt normal without him. 

I began thinking of the moments we spent together, intimate moments came into my memory. A light blush fell onto my cheeks as I thought of those times. I felt an ache in my lower stomach, I rolled my eyes at myself— of course my body chose now to do this when Draco wasn't around. 

I sighed, trailing my hand down my stomach. I chewed my lip, was I about to do this knowing I could never reach my climax— yes. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. 

My index finger drew patterns along my wet skin, inching closer to my pussy. I was teasing myself— trying to mimic what Draco would do. I reached my clit, stroking it slowly and then rubbing circles. 

I gasped, as I added pressure, it felt good, but it wasn't the same. However I was determined to continue, my thumb took my index fingers place, copying its previous movements. 

I pushed a finger inside of me, clenching around it instantly. I pulled it out and repeated the action a few times before adding another finger, "oh shit."

My other hand massaged my breast, just like Draco did. I squeezed my eyes closed— desperately trying to think of him. My fingers quickened, I was no where near close, but I still tried. 

The water around me splashed around, creating puddles on the floor. 

I stopped my movements quickly, hearing a noise in the corner of the room. My breathing was quick, my chest rising and falling heavily. I covered my body as I watched the shadow come out from the corner of the room.

Draco. 

"Did I say you could stop?" He growled, using one hand to undo his tie— oh fuck.


	89. Chapter 89

_Draco_

"I— Draco?" Bella gasped. 

Her hands clasped around her body, trying to conceal her intimate areas. I laughed to myself, after everything we'd done together she was still shy in front of me. 

"Why have you stopped darling?" I asked, I stood over the bath tub, scanning her nude body. Her small limbs hardly did a good job of covering herself. 

I kneeled down, discarding my jacket and throwing it in the corner. Wet strands of her hair were scattered partially against her forehead. I reached out, brushing the hair out of her face. 

"Where have you been Draco?" She whispered, she couldn't bring herself to look at me, her eyes were trained on the water in front of her. 

I ran my hand down her flushed cheeks, until I reached her chin. She let out an almost inaudible breath when I forced her head to face me. She leaned forward, her eyes closed, lips pouting slightly. 

"No— I told you to do something Bella," I laughed.

Her eyes snapped open, she forced her face into a scowl. But we both knew that she was far from annoyed. My thumb ran across her cheek, I sighed feeling warmth run through my veins from just a simple touch of her skin. 

"Why don't you join me Draco?" She asked, her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. If she were to bite down any harder, I'm sure she would draw blood. The thought of it made my cock strain hard beneath my boxers. 

The pad of my thumb traced her top lip, lining the soft edges of her Cupid's bow, and then running along the centre of her plump mouth. 

"How about," I paused, removing my thumb away and reaching into the hot water, "you make yourself cum, and then I'll join you."

She watched my hand, that was now running along her thigh. The look on her face was obvious, she was having an internal battle between her body's needs, and her brain that was probably telling her that she was too self conscious for this. 

I never understood why though, she was beautiful, inside and out.

Without speaking a word, she slapped my hand away, she clearly had listened to her body this time. Her hand sprawled out against her skin, travelling past her navel and straight on top of her pussy. 

"Keep going," I muttered, my eyes never left her hand, I watched it closely. 

She nodded, stretching her two fingers to find her entrance, I hummed in approval. 

"What should I do next Draco?" she breathed, her voice was soft— delicate but her actions contradicted it. And that's what I loved most about her, that's what I would always love about her. 

I kissed along her cheek, towards her ear, "do what you were doing before I came in here my love," I tangled my fingers in her dampened hair, tugging on it gently to give me access to her neck. 

She agreed, and used her other hand to massage her breast again. A moan came from her lips, echoing against the bathroom walls as she slipped her fingers inside of her. 

This was hard, I wanted to push my own fingers inside of her, but I had patience— something she had always lacked. 

The water splashed against the sides, signalling she was moving her fingers quicker, her mouth parted, letting out quick breaths.

"Does that feel good Bella?" I pressed kisses along her neck, my finger tips rubbing her scalp to relax her further. 

She nodded again, squeezing her eyes shut, I knew she was struggling. But her determination, always got the better of her. 

"What are you thinking about?" I nipped her neck, the blood vessels beneath her skin burst quickly, forming a red mark already— perfect.

Her fingers moved quicker, desperately trying to reach her high. She played with her nipples but it obviously wasn't working, a whine came out of her, followed by a huff of frustration. 

I laughed, but as always, she continued, "tell me what you're thinking about."

She leaned her head back against the bathtub, her thumb rubbing her clit lightly, "what do you think I'm thinking about Draco."

I smirked, gripping her neck, she choked however there was a small smile on her face, "don't get smart with me darling," I said against her ear.

Her thumb moved faster, the breaths coming from her were heavier, "I'm thinking about— you— shit."

"Mmm, are you thinking about me stretching your tight cunt Bella?" I whispered, digging my finger tips deeper into her throat.

She gasped, nodding quickly. 

"What else darling?" My mouth moved across to her cheek, ghosting kisses across it. 

"Draco," she whimpered, the tone in her voice made it evident she was close. She just needed an extra push, and I would give that to her. 

"All I could think about— when I was away was being inside you— do you know that Bella?"

She tensed, opening her eyes and watching me, "please."

"You're doing so good— you can do it Bella," I smiled. She added a third finger, her thighs instantly closing around her forearm. I dipped my hand under the water, replacing her thumb with mine. 

"I've been waiting to taste your sweet cum again," I circled her clit with my thumb, making it easier for her to thrust her fingers in and out of herself.

"I'm close Draco," she moaned, closing her eyes again. 

"I know— give me what I want and I'll give you everything my love," I pulled her face close to mine, our lips were a breath away. 

I pushed more pressure onto her clit, her breath fanned against my mouth, "fuck," she groaned, squeezing her nipple. 

The hand that was in her hair forced her to close the gap between us. Our mouths smothered the other, her tongue darting out and entering my mouth straight away. 

Her kiss was eager, desperate, I returned the intensity of her kiss. Because I was too, feeling the exact same way as her. She suddenly stilled, a cry slipping out of her mouth and into my own. 

I leaned back, watching her fingers that were frozen inside of her, she just came— and I was in awe.

"Good girl," I whispered, she pulled her hand from beneath the water, despite her whole hand being wet, the cum still lingered between her fingers. 

I grabbed her wrist, leading it towards my mouth, she watched me closely. My mouth opened to accept her fingers, her breath hitched in her throat as her fingers entered my mouth. 

The taste was unlike any other, and I savoured every bit of it. 

She pulled her hand away, her cheeks painted with a rose blush, "I done what you asked, now you can do what I asked," she whispered. 

"Of course, when have I ever let you down darling?" 

She scoffed, and then let out a short laugh. 

I stood up, removing my clothes, my dick was hard, it was painful. I took my shirt off, Bella's eyes never strayed from my abdomen.

"Fuck Draco— what happened?" She frowned, examining the bruises along my ribcage. 

"That doesn't matter— I'm here— aren't I?" I responded, stepping into the bath that had noticeably turned colder. 

She grabbed her wand, flicking it to raise the temperature of the water. I sat opposite her, my arms stretched either side of the bath tub. I just needed to relax, and with her— that's all I wanted. 

I tilted my neck so my head was touching the rim of the bath. Pure silence at last, but I knew Bella couldn't sit still for too long. So I relished in the peace I had momentarily until she made her move. 

It was perhaps, two minutes of silence until I heard the water splashing around again. I opened my eyes, Bella was sitting up, in between my legs, scanning her eyes along the bruises. 

"Why don't you take a photo?" I mumbled, closing my eyes again. 

I flinched, feeling her fingers drag along the purple marks, "are you okay Draco?"

"What do you think?" 

I felt both of her hands run up and down my chest, applying a small amount of pressure. Her nails dragged down my stomach and then back up. 

"Draco?" 

I hummed in response, I was close to falling asleep, although my dick was still hard— I'd deal with that later.

"Let me take care of you," she whispered. 

My eyes widened, "I— Bella."

She raised her index finger, raising it to my lips to silence me, "just relax Draco."

I frowned, she edged towards me, pushing my legs together so hers could now go either side of mine. Her nails snaked up to my neck, into my hair. She kissed along my jawline, massaging my scalp simultaneously. 

I relaxed into her touch, her smell was everywhere, it smelt like home. Something I had never known until her. And for that, I was forever grateful. 

"I love you Draco," she said, leaving soft kissing along my neck. My fingers flexed against the bathtub, I wanted to take over so bad, but I'd let Bella have her fun— for now. 

Both of her hands cupped my jaw, she pulled back, sitting up onto her knees, "do you trust me?" she asked, looking down between us and then back into my eyes. 

"Of course."

She nodded, her hand dropped into the water. She gripped my erection and stroked it up and down, "shit Bella," I groaned. 

She lined my tip with her entrance, biting on her bottom lip, "keep your hands on the sides darling," she said, looking at both my hands. I laughed and then agreed with her. 

She teased herself a few times, each time making me tense up. I wanted to slam into her, give her everything I had, "come on Bella, don't make me wa-"

I was cut off as she sank down onto my tip and then pushed up. She repeated the action, moaning each time. Her hands then held onto my throat, gripping it tightly, "what are you doing?" I growled. 

"Shut up," she groaned, sinking onto my cock. Her hands tightened around my throat, leaving me short of breath. 

"Bella," I groaned, this only provoked her further, her nails scratched the back of my neck. She began rolling her hips against mine, holding onto my throat at the same time. 

"Draco— you feel so good," she moaned, she changed her angle, raising her hips and slamming back down onto me. The water falling out of the side, splashing against the floor. 

"Let me touch you Bella," I choked, her hands restricted my airways, forcing my voice to come out hoarse. But she didn't let up, each time she raised her hips she would loosen her grip, but every time she pushed down, her hold would tighten.

My breath was heavy, her harsh movements were bringing me close to my orgasm. I didn't want to cum before her, fuck. 

"Bella— please," I groaned, her cunt tightened around my cock, a smirk played on her lips— she was enjoying this.

My hands were struggling against the sides of the tub, they were red, itching to touch her. Wanting to take control, but the pleasure she was giving me was unmatched. 

She slowed her movements, riding me slowly. Her thumbs pushed against my throat, cutting my airway off completely, but she continued moving her hips. 

I closed my eyes, sinking into a state of euphoria. Black and white dots covered my vision, she then let go, "do you like that Draco," she whispered into my ear. 

I hummed again, my mind was clouded, I felt like I was floating. She then repeated the action, cutting off my oxygen with her thumbs and bouncing faster. 

"Fuck— Bella," I strained, she leaned forward, and latched her lips onto my bottom lip. 

She nipped it and then sucked onto it, "cum for me Draco," she moaned.

"Cum for me— and I'll let you breathe," she growled. 

My whole body jerked, she suddenly let go off my throat, holding onto my shoulders for balance. My orgasm tore through me, I felt it in every part of my body. 

From the crown of my head to the end of my toes, my body was tingling— as if I had pins and needles in every limb. 

My cum shot through her, spurt after spurt. I didn't know when it ended, it was too much. 

"Draco— are you alright?" her voice came out, laced with concern. 

I opened my eyes slowly, my chest rising and falling quickly, she appeared in front of me. Her features showed that she was afraid— afraid that she had done something wrong. However it was far from that. 

My hands cupped her cheeks, pulling her to my mouth, I engulfed her into a kiss. It was full of love and desire, her body relaxed into mine after seeing my reaction. 

"I love you Bella," I said, kissing her forehead. 

After the bath, I changed back into my clothes. Bella changing into her normal nightwear, I didn't want to leave her but I had to. My mother could only spare me a few hours, otherwise I would've been questioned by the dark Lord again. 

And I was not to fond of the Cruciatus curse anymore. 

Bella sat on the bed with her legs crossed, playing with her bracelet, a knock came from her door, followed by her sisters voice. 

"Bell can I come-" without receiving an answer she strolled in, stopping as soon as she saw me standing at the end of the bed. 

"Malfoy," she mumbled, "I didn't hear you come in."

"It was late— I didn't want to wake you up," I responded, I didn't know what her issue was with me, but it was obvious she didn't like me. 

"How gentlemanly of you," she said rolling her eyes. 

She looked over at Bella, who's eyes were glassy. Perhaps because I had just told her that I was leaving again, I don't see why she couldn't understand that it was for the best. 

"Why's my sister crying?" she frowned, walking over to Bella and consoling her, "leave it Fawn," Bella mumbled. 

"What did he do to you?" She spat, glaring at me.

"I didn't do anything— I'd prefer if you didn't throw accusations at me— it would be highly appreciated," I said, fixing my tie, she was annoying. Thank God I had no younger siblings. 

"Well— what do you expect me to think Malfoy?" She huffed, stroking Bella's back. 

"Why don't you just leave Malfoy— your presence is clearly making her upset."

I scoffed, "Bella is old enough to speak for herself— she doesn't need you making decisions for her."

I looked at Bella who sucked in a breath, she looked at her sister and then nodded, signalling for her to leave the room. I silently laughed to myself as I watched her exit. 

"Please don't leave," she whispered, standing up and walking towards me. 

I shook my head, "don't do this now— you know why I have to leave."

She held onto the side of my face, I couldn't look at her, one wrong move and we'd both be gone forever. Why didn't she understand that we needed to stick with the plan.

I removed her hands off me, "Bella, everything has been planned out— don't back out of it now."

"But I don't want to go through with the plan anymore Draco," she sobbed, holding onto my suit jacket. Tears streamed down her cheeks, light whimpers came from her throat. 

"It's the only way— why don't you understand that you're not safe!" 

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "but I can go further away— somewhere he won't find me."

"Are you stupid Bella! You have the mark, he will always find you," I spat, turning away from her. My chest was tight and my heart was aching. I couldn't bare to see her like this. 

"I'm not doing it Draco— I'm not," she shouted, I turned around quickly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 

"Does Theo's death not mean anything to you?" I frowned, her arms were crossed. However her face softened after hearing his name. 

"But I don't want to end up like him," she cried. 

"So why are you backing out of the plan then?" I asked, walking towards her. 

"I— because I'm scared— fuck."

"And I told you already— I will always keep you safe," I closed the gap between us and brushed her cheek with my thumb, "don't you trust me Bella?"

"I— I trust you Draco— I just don't trust him."

I sighed, "everything will work out, just stay here and wait for me— alright?" 

"When will I see you next?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Soon, I'll write to you darling."

"Is there not a way we can go ahead with the plan sooner?" She said, peering up at me. I crouched down between her legs and rested my hands either side of her knees. 

"It's not safe at the Manor— we have to wait."

She nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "will you stay with me— until I go to sleep?"

"Do you even need to ask Bella?" I laughed. 

She laid down, waiting for me to join her, I removed my shoes and sat up on the bed. Her head rested in my lap, I automatically stroked her hair with my hand. 

"I'm sorry about my sister," she laughed, "she can be judgemental sometimes."

"No shit," I scoffed. 

"I'll speak with her about it— don't worry," she smiled. 

I hummed, she turned her head to face me, my hand never stopped it's movements. There was a look in her eye, the look of fear, "if— anything were to happen to me Draco-"

"Don't say it Bella," I stopped my hand movements. 

"I'm serious— promise you'll take care of my sister— even if she doesn't like you— just be there," she asked. 

"Bella-"

"Just do that for me Draco," she repeated. 

"I'll do anything for you Bella," I kissed her head and continued to brush her hair with my fingertips. 

"Thank you," she mumbled, closing her eyes. 

I waited until she fell into a deep sleep before getting up and leaving, I took one more glance at her and then left. Apparating back into the manor, I stumbled onto my door, fuck, I will never get used to that. 

I blinked a few times, trying to regain my vision. 

"Where is the girl Draco?" A voice came from behind me. 

My heart was beating out of my chest, I turned around to see my father sitting on the edge of my bed. Holding onto a glass of Whiskey, he was red with anger. His other hand gripped his wand unsteadily, 

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled, dismissing him and walking towards my bathroom. 

I heard a smash of glass outside the bathroom door, I turned around and saw pieces of glass around the entrance of the bathroom. 

"You know your mother can't keep anything from me son," he said. I froze, reaching for my wand. I felt the end of his wand digging into the side of my neck, for fucks sake. 

I spun around, snatching his wand from his hand and throwing it to the ground, he went to hit me but was too slow. I elbowed him in the ribs, which due to his current intoxication, he landed on the floor. 

"I'm sorry father," I muttered. 

I raised my wand, he needed to forget about Bella, so this was the only solution. 

"Obliviate."


	90. Chapter 90

_Arabella_

_"September the 8th 1997,_

_Dear Arabella,_

_I miss you! I hope you're safe wherever you are. Draco didn't say where you went, I wish I knew so I could come and see you. Astoria and I are missing the final part of our trio, but at least you're far away from all the shit going on here._

_Something is coming, I don't know what, but Potter and his friends have gone and Snape is running the school. At least that's some good news for us Slytherins._

_Oh, Blaise is having a son? Did you know? That Ravenclaw girl was pregnant the whole time. Astoria blew her lid when she found out, she almost killed Blaise. It was quite funny to watch, but at the same time I feel for her. She really did love him you know, that brings me on to my other news._

_Astoria and I are now together, things have been real lonely at Hogwarts. I know it's weird but it just felt right. It's new still, she's not really used to being with a girl, but as you already know, I worked my charm._

_When you come back, I'll be waiting with open arms. I just hope nothing happens to stop that from happening, I really do miss you. And Draco, despite him being a bastard the majority of the time._

_Anyway, I hope this letter finds you in one piece, my owl can be a bit stupid sometimes. I look forward to hearing from you soon, your handwriting never fails to impress me._

_Love,_

_Pansy P"_

"Who's that from?" Fawn asked leaning over my shoulder, I folded the letter quickly and set it on the table in front of me. 

"Must you always be in my business?" I mumbled, standing up, she rolled her eyes and let out a groan. She jumped onto the sofa that I was previously sitting on with a thud. 

"It's been over a month now Arabella— I have no choice but to be in your business," she responded, picking at her fingernails. 

"It's boring here— honestly, why can't we just go outside? We're basically surrounded by a forest, I'm sure no one will know we're here," she sat up, walking over towards the window. 

Her hands reached out in front of her onto the windowsill, she stood on her tiptoes, peering through the glass. 

I joined her and took in our current surroundings, there was a small village at the top of the road, not many people occupying the place. The gravel path leading up to the town was surrounded by trees. 

"See— I've only seen three people in the road, come on Bell, this is excruciating," she groaned. 

She was right, it had been a few weeks, maybe a month since I'd last last seen Draco. He had only sent me a few letters, not much information in the letters either. Most of them telling me that he missed me, updating me on his current situation. Other than that, it felt like we were drifting apart. 

I guess that was the problem when you're so used to being around your significant other. At first, the ache from my heart was almost physically painful. Then the pain subsides slowly, you begin to get used to not being around that person. 

However I wasn't used to it just yet, the ache in my chest was still there. But it became easier to cope without him, I missed him of course. However it helped knowing he would come back, everything would work out in the end, so there was no need to be heartbroken all the time. 

"Come on Bell, don't you have any spells to take down the protection ones?" She asked, she lifted her wand, murmuring a spell under her breath. 

It backfired and she landed on her tailbone, I couldn't help but laugh. She glared at me, rubbing the end of her spine, wincing as she stood up. 

"Fuck off— we need fresh air," she grabbed my wand and shoved it in my hand. She forced my hand into a fist in order to grip the wand. 

"Fawn, I don't know— Draco said not to leave," I whispered, the tip of my wand touched the doorknob, it immediately illuminated. The force of the protection spell was strong, however, Draco didn't spend much time putting them up. 

So it could easily be counteracted. 

My mind debated with itself, if we leave for only a few moments, it would be fine. Then again, Draco's words were etched into the back of my mind. I took a deep breath, I couldn't figure out what to do. 

"Rock, paper, scissors," Fawn spoke, she stood in front of me, holding out her fist. 

"If I win— we go outside, if you win, we stay inside— as per your boyfriends requests," she said. 

"Fine," I mumbled, holding out my fist. 

"On the count of three, ready?" She smiled, a small smirk played on her lips. 

"One— two— three."

Her hand went flat, whilst I continued to hold a fist. She slapped her hand over mine, "ha! Better get to work now Bell," she gloated. 

I rolled my eyes, walking towards the door, my wand was gripped steadily in my hand. Fawn stood behind me, breathing on my shoulder, "shit— personal space Fawn? I can't concentrate when you're breathing like a pig," I spat. 

She apologised under her breath and stepped back. I thought of the spell in my head, muttering it under my breath. My eyes were closed, I felt the wand jolt slightly in between my fingertips. 

I opened an eye, Fawn rushed towards the door, however it didn't budge. I tapped the doorknob with my wand again, oh shit, the protection spell had been removed but the door was still locked. 

Draco really thought I was stupid, "Alohomora."

A click was heard from the locks, I looked over at Fawn who had a smirk on her face. She swung the door open, the smell of the fresh air, mown grass and dirt filled my nostrils. 

The air was bitter, sharp, it wasn't like inside the house. It almost stung my nostrils as I inhaled it, however I wasn't complaining. I never knew how much I missed being outside until now.

Fawn had ran outside already, her shoes had barely been placed on her feet when she decided to step into muddy puddles. 

"God Bell, this feel amazing!" She smiled, she took a deep inhale of the air and exhaled after a few moments. 

I was still cautious, I didn't want us to get carried away. Draco was firm with his words, adamant that danger still lurked outside the four walls we were in. But I couldn't say no to my sister, how long did he expect us to be cooped inside all day. 

I'd put the protection spells back up after we were finished, he wouldn't even notice what happened if he were to check. 

"Bell, come on— don't be boring," Fawn shouted, she ran towards the opening of the forest, it was still light outside. The dark early hours of winter were yet to approach, so the sun wouldn't set until perhaps 7pm. 

This left us just under an hour to relax in the open air. I followed Fawn into the forest, the ground below had been trampled on, large footsteps trailing up a path that I assumed led to the town. 

I hadn't seen anyone walk along this way, but the footsteps were fresh. I didn't think too much of it, after all, they led away from our house and not towards. 

We walked for a few minutes, approaching a river that ran alongside the main road. 

"Just like old times," Fawn whispered, she took off her jumper and kicked off her shoes. 

"Don't Fawn— you always take things too far," I hollered, but it was too late, she had already jumped in the river. I ran over to the bank, searching for her in the water. 

The currents weren't strong however they still made it difficult for me to see her amongst the water. 

"Fawn!"

She gasped, catching her breath as she came to the surface, "come on— live a little— I guess going to Hogwarts turned you into an old lady," she laughed. She swam around, sometimes floating and then reverting back to swimming. 

I watched her carefully, not wanting to take my eyes off her for a moment. There was a crunch of leaves behind me, not directly but I could hear it close by. I turned around not seeing anyone there, "Fawn— get out."

She frowned, looking at me with a puzzled face, "why?"

"Just get out— someone's here," I huffed, she made her way out. Protesting the whole time, I directed her to go back to the house. 

"Is anyone there?" I shouted, my voice echoed against the trees. My steps were slow and coordinated, I didn't want to make a sound— I slapped myself internally realising I had just shouted. 

I couldn't see anyone in front of me, my wand was out prepared for anything. I edged closer towards the house, stepping backwards so I could see my surroundings. 

"Oh fuck," I span around quickly, my back jolting against a hard surface. 

A muggle, I placed my wand in my back pocket. I placed my hand over my chest, regaining my breath which had become erratic. 

"Sorry— I should've made myself known," the man in front of me spoke. 

He was around Draco's height, olive skin, his hair was tussled into loose brown ringlets— and his eyes, a deep shade of green. He must've been my age perhaps older. 

"Everything alright, you look like you've seen a ghost"

Oh— was I staring that hard, I cleared my throat, wanting to ease the awkwardness. 

"No— no I'm fine, I just didn't expect to see anyone here," I muttered. 

"I'm always around here," he smiled— that explained the footsteps. 

"Great— I must be going," I rushed, turning around, but everything looked the same. I groaned to myself, the sun was beginning to set, the shadows of the leaves on the trees made it even darker. 

"You're lost?" He asked, laughing slightly. 

"I guess I am," I breathed, "don't worry, I know everywhere around here— where do you live?" He asked, he stared down at me, watching my every move. 

That's when I realised, I didn't even know where we were staying. 

"I— I'm not sure."

A deep laugh erupted from him, "you don't know where you live?"

I shook my head, I felt thoroughly embarrassed. He placed his hand over my shoulder, patting it gently, his laugh was still penetrating my ears, it was deep and rich. 

"Nice joke," he wheezed, my face was still, I was becoming angry at him finding my current situation amusing. 

His face dropped suddenly, he appeared annoyed at my response, "are you sure you don't live near here— perhaps in that small cottage at the end of the forest?" 

Oh God, realisation had set in, he'd been watching me. 

I didn't want to show any fear, I needed to play it safe. I crossed my arms, the slight drop in temperature sent shivers down my spine, goosebumps scattered across my bare arms. 

I had to be think about my response, even if I didn't know where I was currently residing, I couldn't tell a stranger my business. 

"I don't think it's any of your concern— however could you tell me where exactly we are."

He frowned, looking around and then back at me, "Ireland."

That explained the accent, Draco had taken me here to not only be close to him, but also close to Hogwarts for when we returned. 

"Right— thank you," I glanced down at the floor, the same footsteps from earlier that were dried up now. I was close to the house, I sigh of relief left my mouth. 

"Wait— you're going so soon?" He said, stepping towards me. I felt a stick break in half beneath my shoe as I stepped back further, I maintained eye contact with him, in case of any sudden movements from him. 

I didn't know who he was, but there was something off about him. 

"Thank y-"

"Arabella!" I heard a scream coming from behind me, it was Fawn. My heart dropped, the stranger looked at me with a sudden blank expression. 

"Do you need help?" He asked, I squinted my eyes, confused at why there was a smirk playing on his lips. 

I shook my head and reached for my wand, running towards the house. I could hear my heartbeat through my ears, the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood up. 

"Fawn?" I shouted back, I approached the house, the door was wide open. All the lights were on, I ran into the house. Fawn held her wand out, she was backed into a corner, they had found us.

Fenrir Greyback looked over my sister, another unknown death eater stood beside him. Both wands pointing directly at her, she didn't have her wand on her. She was defenceless, they towered over her watching her like prey. 

"Where's your sister?" the masked one hollered. 

I held a finger towards my mouth, she had spotted me as soon as I walked into the house. The death eaters were too distracted to notice me, my wand was out. I didn't know what spell to use first, but there were two of them and one of me, I had to be smart about this. 

Fawn was trembling, tears streamed down her face, she had a gash along her cheek bone, blood seeped out.

"You asked for me?" I gritted, both death eaters spun around, Greyback smirked, stepping towards me slowly. 

"You've been hiding— the dark Lord doesn't like a chase," he growled. 

"Well I'm here aren't I— leave her alone," I glanced at Fawn who couldn't stop shaking. Her eyes were wide, it reminded me of the same look my mother gave me before she died. 

The masked death eater stood by Fawn, allowing Greyback to continue walking towards me. 

"Stupify!" I shouted, the spell was reflected, he laughed at my weak attempt. I was unsteady, fear ran through my veins. He was inching closer and closer towards me, but I stilled, I didn't know what to do. 

I threw hexes at him, each one rebounded. He cast a spell towards me that took me off my feet, I flew into the wall behind me. My head slamming against the hard wood. A ringing noise circulated within my ears, my head began pounding. 

The other death eater had his wand pointed towards Fawn's face, he raised the wand. 

"Expelliarmus," I yelled, the wand flew from their hands, tumbling onto the ground. They turned around, groaning at my action.

Greyback had closed the gap, I was dragged up by my neck, my body thrashed around. He laughed in my face, laughed at my pain and how I was struggling. I couldn't fight him back, the tightness of his grip forced me to drop my wand. 

I gasped for air, I began losing feeling in my limbs. Each breath became more painful, "no! The dark Lord wants her alive," the masked one shouted. 

"Doesn't mean she can't be hurt," Greyback had a sadistic smile across his mouth. 

I felt his hand bruising my throat, Fawn stayed in the corner, guarded by the other death eater. My eyes closed slowly, the ringing in my ear had subsided, all I head was muffled speaking. 

"Enough!" Was all I heard before being dropped to the ground. 

"Bell— Bell wake up," Fawn whispered, she tapped my cheek and brushed the hair from my face. The wound on her cheek had been healed, she appeared to be calm. 

I shot up, instantly regretting the action as my head began throbbing again. 

"I— what happened?" I whispered, my voice was hoarse from the strangulation. I looked around, seeing the mess cleaned up, the door had been shut, it was like nothing happened. 

"You passed out Bell," Fawn whispered beside me. 

"Where did they go-"

I was interrupted by an angry Draco barging through the door. He slammed it behind him, making me jump from my seat. 

"What the fuck did I tell you Bella?" He growled, walking over to me. 

He had bruises around his neck, his hair was black suit which was usually crisp and pristine was disheveled. Blood was dotted along his chest, seeping through the pure white shirt. 

Draco's face was red with rage, you could practically see the heat coming from his body. I stood up and padded over to him, embracing him into a hug. He stiffened beneath my touch, not hugging me back as he would normally do. 

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered.

"I told you not to leave— if you hadn't of left then they wouldn't of found you— what did you do to them?"

"Nothing I-"

"God you're so stupid Bella, you could've gotten yourself killed," he rushed, he ran his fingers through his hair, breathing heavily. 

"But I'm fine Draco," I whispered, trying to reach out to him, instead he just grabbed my wrist and held onto it tightly. 

"They know your location, you're not safe here anymore," he said, tugging on my hand to leave. 

I pulled back, "where are they Draco?"

"Gone, for now— I told you not to leave— why do you never listen to me?"

"Well if they're gone then why do we have to leave," Fawn spoke, standing up and settling beside me. She had a scowl on her face as she watched Draco.

"I'm sorry— but I don't recall speaking to you," Draco responded, he rolled his eyes and looked back towards me.

"Fuck you," Fawn spat. 

Draco's top lip curled, he looked at my sister in disgust. His mouth parted to speak but then he looked at me and closed it again, he took a deep breath before talking. 

"You'll have to go back to Hogwarts Bella," he rushed, grabbing ahold of my wrist again. 

"She's not going anywhere," Fawn interrupted. 

"It's to keep us safe Fawn— what are you doing?" I said to her, her eyebrows were furrowed. If looks could kill them Draco would've been dead already. 

"All of this," she pointed around the house, "is because of him!"

I was torn between the two, Fawn my only sister, trying to protect me from him. But then I had Draco, the person who is trying to protect me from everyone and everything. 

I looked past at what had happened previously between us, he had never let me down since then, so I couldn't allow my sister to come between that. Even if she thought what she was doing was best for me.

"Don't speak on what you don't know," Draco muttered. 

"I know enough— you are the cause of every bad thing that has happened to us," she growled, stepping towards him. 

"Fawn enough!"

"No Bell— how can you even defend him, we were almost killed because of him," Fawn continued. 

"I told you both not to leave, yet you both left— explain how that is my fault— actually I don't even know why I'm arguing with a child," Draco gritted. 

"You're a horrible person— you're trying to take her away from me and it won't work, she should've killed you when she said she would've!"

"Fawn!" I shouted, I turned around and glared at her. 

"I'm more than happy to leave you here— the only reason you're here is because of Bella," Draco shrugged. 

"Draco— Fawn, can you two stop arguing?" I pleaded, looking between them both. 

"Tell your little sister to mind her business then," he said. 

"Her business is my business Malfoy," Fawn answered, she pulled me away from him. 

"That's it Bell— you need to choose— it's either me or him." 

My heart sank, surely she was joking, "Fawn I'm not doing that," I said, I stepped between the two and shook my head. 

"You're both mature enough to put differences aside, so I don't see what the need for arguments are for," I took a deep breath, look at Draco and then Fawn. 

"No I'm serious Bell— it's either me or him, if you choose him then I'll leave, I don't care what they do to me," she spoke, I couldn't believe she was doing this right now. 

Draco scoffed, but didn't say a word, I glanced at him but all he done was raise his eyebrows. He too was waiting for an answer. The two people I loved the most were putting me between them. 

My head was spinning, Fawn was tapping her feet against the floorboards. Draco stood there bored, both of them wanting me to choose them. But it shouldn't be a choice. I despised both of them for giving me this ultimatum. 

This wasn't love, it was jealousy from the both of them. If they loved me then they wouldn't ask me to do such a thing. However both were too stubborn to allow me to leave the room without choosing someone. 

So I did what I had to do— the only thing that was right. 

"Don't do this Bella," Draco whispered. 

_"I'm sorry."_


	91. Chapter 91

_Arabella_

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my head raised to look at Draco, his eyebrows were frowned. A slight pained expression on his face. I couldn't prevent a tear from slipping down my cheek. 

Fawn is my sister, the only family I have left. The person who depended on me most, I couldn't abandon her. I couldn't leave her, we both had been through enough heartache from the death of our parents.

I couldn't do that to her— I wouldn't do that to her. 

Draco would have to understand, and I hoped he would soon. I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces from the look on his face, it was heart wrenching. And to know that I was the one who caused it, broke me even more. 

"There you have it Malfoy— you can leave now," Fawn mumbled, she appeared unbothered by the ultimatum that she had just given me. 

"Fuck that— Bella don't let her do this to us, after everything we've been through, this is what you decide?" He said, his voice was raised, he began pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair. 

I was frozen, I couldn't move, my chest was tight, making it hard to breathe. I didn't want this, I never asked for any of this, but as they say— good things always come to an end. And today was the ending of us. 

"Draco, please— please don't make this harder than it already is," I breathed, my eyes never left the floor in front of me. I didn't want to look at him, looking at him would only fill my heart with further pain. 

"No— no I'm not having this," he shouted, he grabbed my wrist, his fingertips pressing hard into my skin. I winced at the sudden pressure, I tried to shake him off but his hand was like a vice. 

"Leave her alone Malfoy— can you see she's already chosen," Fawn spoke, her face was red with anger, fists clenched by her sides. 

"You can shut the fuck up," he growled, he pulled me closer to him and started walking down the hallway, dragging me along with him. 

"Draco," I groaned at the force of his pull, my arm felt like it was being pulled out of its socket. 

"Just be quiet Bella," he responded, not sparing me a second look before guiding me up the stairs. My feet followed behind, I struggled to keep up with his long strides, which resulted in me tripping over myself a few times. 

"Get off her!" Fawn shouted, speeding behind us. Draco groaned, spinning around quickly and pulling out his wand. 

"Incarcerous," he mumbled, pointing his wand directly at Fawn. She fell to the ground, bound by the ropes, she tried to shuffle around and loosen the ropes but it was no use. 

"Untie me, you bastard!" She screamed, Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked, pointing his wand back towards Fawn.

"Silencio," 

"Draco, what the fuck?" I frowned, trying to tug my hand away again. 

"How can I speak with you alone without her annoying presence?" He said rolling his eyes, I opened my mouth to object to what he had just done but he shook his head. Signalling me not to say a word. 

We reached my room, he let go off my hand and slammed the door shut, muttering a silencing spell along with it. 

I frowned looking at him, confused at why he had just casted that spell, "I don't want her to listen to our conversation," he said. 

He leaned against the door, watching me as I stood at the end of the bed. His eyes trailed down my entire body, and then back to my face. 

The pained expression that he previously had, was now replaced by anger. His eyes full of pure venom, I knew what was coming. I'd been in this position one too many times to know what he was going to say. 

So I beat him to it, I couldn't let him convince me otherwise and try and change my decision. 

"I'm not stupid— I'm not thick, before you start— that's my sister Draco," I began, crossing my arms, I mirrored his scowl. Which caused him to scoff and shake his head. 

"No, you're none of them, but you're not thinking straight— I won't have you make decisions like that based upon being blood related," he spoke. 

"And what would you rather me choose, you? And leave my sister by herself?" I said, he was foolish to think that I would do that. 

No matter how deeply I loved him, my mother always told me to look out for my sister and protect her, and I would keep that promise. 

"See— now you're being stupid, who's going to protect you from them— answer that Bella, because your poor excuse of a sister can't," he growled. 

I was angry, the disrespect was uncalled for and I wouldn't allow him to continue calling her out of her name. It was childish and pathetic, but that's just Draco when he doesn't get his way. 

"I can protect us," I mumbled, "and stop calling her names Draco."

"Bullshit— you can't even protect yourself Bella," he walked over to me, towering over my frame immediately. 

His fingers clasped around my chin, lifting my head up to a tilt so he could examine my neck, which had scattered bruises on it from earlier. 

"Some protection— right?" He laughed, my blood was boiling. I hated when he acted like this, like an asshole. 

"I was caught off guard," I spat, I jolted my head quickly to get away from his grip. 

"No you weren't— and once again, who came to save your life— it wasn't your sister, I'll tell you that," he said, holding onto my chin again, this time he forced me to look into his eyes. 

I found myself crumbling under his pressure, his gaze was intense— harsh. But at the same time his eyes were filled with love, adoration. I chewed the inside of my mouth to prevent myself from crying again. 

"What don't you understand Bella, all I want to do is protect you," he whispered with now softened eyes. 

"I know— but, I can't— I can't leave her Draco," I whimpered, I hadn't realised that my eyes were wet. Draco's thumb ran across my cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen. 

"I love you," he spoke, kissing my forehead and then looking down at me again. 

"Fuck— I love you too Draco, but I can't," I tried to move away from him but he had trapped me against the bed post. The palm of his hand sat on my cheek, his usual cold touch was warm, it was different.

"Please Bella, I'm begging you," he started leaving light kisses along my cheek. Not leaving his mouth in one place for too long before finding another place to press his lips onto. 

The action gave me goosebumps, I let out a breath. I had to be strong, he couldn't keep doing this. This was the only way forward and he would have to accept that. 

"God— please, I need you, I need you more than you will ever know," he rasped trailing kisses down my chin and onto my collarbone.

"Draco, it's not enough," I whispered, trying to push him back. He held onto both my wrists, keeping me in place. I heard him suck in a breath before sighing onto my skin. 

"Then I'll make it enough," he breathed onto my neck, I felt tingles run down my spine. 

My throat was constricted even without the weight of his hand that was usually around it. It was difficult to get my breaths out let alone protest to what he was currently doing.

He intertwined my fingers with his, "I'll do anything Bella, I'll give you everything," he pleaded, my collarbone felt wet suddenly, yet his mouth had not left any kisses on it. 

Draco leaned back, allowing me to see his face, his eyes were glassy, tears threatening to escape from their ducts. He was begging me silently, he didn't even need to speak in order to show me what he wanted. 

"Draco— don't, I can't see you like this," I cried, my desperate attempt to untwine our hands didn't work. This only caused him to hold onto me tighter, his strength compared to mine was no match— it never would be. 

"All I have is you— all I want is you, without you I'm nothing, I'm worthless," he breathed. 

I shut my eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. I wished it didn't come down to this, but I found myself trapped again. Trapped within Draco's grasp, I didn't think of Fawn at this moment, my mind was clouded with him. 

Senses overfilled with him, his smell, his touch, his voice— he was inside me, that's exactly what he wanted. And I couldn't seem to let him go, I don't think I ever could. 

"I— I'm sorry Draco," I sobbed, tears streamed down my face. This time I couldn't stop them, he didn't stop them either. 

His mouth came closer to mine, until they were a breath apart. Any sudden movement between myself of him would result in our lips touching. He didn't say anything, his gaze just flicked from my eyes and lips. 

"Don't-" 

But it was too late, his mouth was already on mine, the kiss was desperate, passionate. I tried not to return it, but my body had a mind of its own. I found myself kissing him back with the same energy that he gave me. 

A groan slipped from his lips, instantly swallowed by my mouth. His hands released my wrists and cupped either cheek, pulling my head closer to his. I held onto his waist for balance, I feared I would fall from the sudden kiss. 

His tongue slipped into my mouth, swirling around my own. He hummed at my taste, the vibrations from his throat tingled onto my lips. 

He used his hands to guide me and change positions, leading me to the wall beside us. The back of my head hit the solid wood, but the pain that came from it subsided quickly. The pleasure I was receiving from this kiss eliminated any sharp pain I was feeling. 

Draco pulled away, leaving me breathless and lightheaded, "let me make you happy Bella— that's all I want in this life and the next," he said, pressing a peck on my lips. 

I couldn't form a sentence, my mind was hazy, vision slightly blurred. 

"Answer me please," he begged, his hands ran along my waist, holding it tightly. 

"I— I can't, I— Draco, don't make me do this," I replied, turning my head to the side to avoid his eyes. 

"Fuck, can't you see what you're doing to me Bella?" he rasped, his hand suddenly slipped underneath my top, the pads of his finger tips danced along my bare skin. 

I sighed, shaking my head, again I failed to push him away. My hip was trapped onto the wall by his hand, "don't fight me Bella, we both know that we're better together rather than apart," he muttered. 

A whimper fell from my lips as his hand travelled closer and closer to my clothed breasts. He brushed along the lace, running his thumb over my nipple. 

He repeated the action with his other hand, this time circling the nipple with his thumb. He massaged them slowly, leaving kisses up my neck until he reached my ear. 

"Don't do this Draco," I managed to say, my voice was weak, the words almost coming out inaudible. But he heard, and nudged my face so it was now facing his. 

He chose to ignore me, shutting me up by smothering me with a kiss. I was caught off guard, I couldn't keep up with his mouth. He asserted his dominance quickly, this was his way of replying to me. 

And his response was no. 

The kiss was quicker, tongues and saliva falling into each others mouths. He used this as a distraction to unbutton my jeans, he was rushing. I believed the fear of me finally pushing him away forced him to act with such a vigorous pace. 

I heard my zip come undone, he pulled away, leaving my swollen lips empty and wanting more. He didn't waste time, kneeling on the floor and roughly pulling my jeans down. 

I was left in just my underwear, the cold breeze forced me to clench my thighs together. Draco pulled my shoe off, throwing it to the side before removing the foot out of the jeans. 

My other foot now had the jeans pooled at the bottom of it. Draco moved my leg to the side, creating enough space for him to sit kneel in between. 

I watched as he eyed my pussy, taking a deep breath and letting out a shaky one. He kissed my clothed clit, and then left wet sloppy ones along my inner thighs. Always inching closer to where I wanted him the most but he never touched it. 

"Please," I whined, trying to push my hips closer to his face. 

He nipped my inner thigh, and then raised his hand, sprawling it against my stomach to stop me from moving. 

My stomach muscles tensed, as I felt him like a long stripe up my pussy, his tongue wetting the lace that covered it. His index finger circled my clit, creating a delicious friction. 

"Let me have you Bella," Draco groaned, leaving a kiss on my clit again. 

He knew I wouldn't say no, not when I was in the position, not when I was now craving him more than my next breath. He knew, yet still asked me, because he wanted to hear the words come from my mouth. 

When I didn't answer in time, he hooked his finger around the centre of my underwear, dragging it down my thighs and forcing my leg out of it. 

Despite what he was doing, he still waited for an answer, before he even touched me properly. 

"Bella?" He repeated, his eyes never left my pussy. Even when he was asking me a question, I could feel his heavy breaths touching the area. 

"Yes," I said. 

"Yes what?" His middle finger dragged up my slit, collecting my arousal onto the tip, he repeated the action a couple more times before he was satisfied with the amount he had on his finger.

"You can have me Draco— you've always had me,"

And with that, his mouth automatically latched onto my sensitive clit, sucking it gently. The middle finger which he had previously used was now rubbing the entrance of my pussy, but never entering. 

"Draco," I moaned, his finger entered me swiftly, thrusting in and out. I clenched around it instantly, savouring the feeling as I didn't know when or if this would ever happen again. 

He continued swirling his tongue around my clit, nipping it and then sucking it when he was finished. Another finger was added, stretching me straight away. He curled the fingers, stroking the tips of them along my g-spot. 

My hand reached out, holding onto his hair. Draco groaned again, fucking me faster with his fingers. The tip of his tongue started to kitten lick my clit, slowly and torturously, in contrast to his fingers that were thrusting at a rapid speed. 

"Oh fuck," I slammed my head against the wall, relishing in the pleasure that he was giving me. 

"You're beautiful Bella," Draco grunted, he hooked my leg over his shoulder to give him better— closer access to my pussy. 

I was overwhelmed, I hadn't had this pleasure in a month, so my orgasm was nearing closer— faster than usual. Draco could tell, he used this to his advantage adding third finger and replacing his tongue with the pad of his thumb.

"Look at me Bella," he growled. 

I blinked my eyes open, gasping when he used a scissoring motion inside of my cunt. I slowly allowed my head to drop down and watch him, his eyes were on mine, heavy and full of lust. 

"I want to watch you cum— I want to see your face when you finally release, it makes me so fucking hard, knowing I'm the only one who gets you like this," he said. 

I was close, my toes curled as he slowed his fingers, they were deeper and his thumb only moved quicker. 

"I— Draco," I cried. 

"Go on darling, be a good girl, cum on my tongue Bella— God you're perfect," 

That tipped me over the edge, I squeezed my cunt around his fingers. He quickly retracted them, pushing his tongue inside my pussy. My orgasm ripped through me, forcing me to hunch over and catch my breath. 

Draco licked me clean, I could hear the sounds as he tasted my cum, the sounds of him licking his lips. The light groans that came from his throat, my senses were heightened, I heard it all. 

I unhooked my leg from his shoulder, I almost buckled from being so unbalanced. But once again, he was there to catch me. 

"So perfect," he whispered, kissing my mouth swiftly, allowing me to taste my orgasm.

He unbuckled his trousers allowing them to fall to the floor, his boxers followed shortly after. His cock slapped against his stomach, the tip already leaking and covered in his pre cum. 

My hand reached between us, stroking his dick slowly. He raised his head to look at me, his mouth parted as I tightened my hand around his dick. 

"Bella," he groaned, thrusting his dick into my hand. 

I swiped the head of his cock, wiping away the pre cum and dipping my thumb into my mouth. 

"I— shit," he strained. 

He picked me up by the backs of my thighs, "put me inside you Bella," 

I nodded, running his tip up and down my slit, teasing us both. 

"Please," he groaned. 

His arms were shaking slightly, his eyes were focused on between us, watching as I slowly pushed his tip inside of me. 

A low, guttural moan came from Draco, the stretch was unlike any other. It was my favourite type of pain, the feeling of being stretched, being so full. 

I had to enjoy this, I didn't want it to be the last time. The thought made me sick, but there was no other choice. This would be the last time, so I would embrace it all. 

"Fuck me Draco, please," 

He thrusted into me without warning, pulling all the way out and then repeating it over and over again. I couldn't breathe, he was fucking me so hard. I didn't have time to adjust to his size, the sharp pain shot through my core. 

"I love you, Bella," he growled, he grabbed onto my ass, gripping the plush flesh between his fingers. He pulled me forward each time to meet his aggressive thrusts. 

"I— oh fuck— I love you," 

He rested his head into the crook of my neck, hot and heavy pants heated the area. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding onto him when his thrusts became sloppier. 

He then changed his pace, slowing down and shortening the thrusts. Each thrust touched my cervix, bruising it every time. 

"Don't leave me Bella," he whispered, "please,"

My eyes filled with tears again, the pain in his voice hurt my soul. 

I kissed along his neck, sucking on the pale skin. My teeth grazed along his pulse point and then my mouth resumed leaving marks on his skin. 

"Shit— oh fuck," he stilled, I felt his warm, heavy cum flow inside of me. There was too much of it, it started to leak out from my pussy, dripping onto the floor between us.

We stayed in this position for a while, both catching our breaths. Deep down, he knew this would be the last time, I knew it too. But neither of us wanted to discuss it, the pain was not worth it. 

He let me down in silence, fixing himself and then sitting on the edge of the bed. I used the bathroom to clean myself up and then returned to the room, all of that was completed without a word spoken between us. 

"I can't let you do this to us Bella," he spoke, his head was resting in his hands.

"You think I want to do this Draco?" I frowned, I stood by the door, holding onto the handle just in case he tried stopping me again. 

"But you're not doing anything to stop it— fuck you're her older sister, not the other way around!" He spat, raising his head. 

"What do you want me to do then? Since you have all the answers Draco,"

"I want you to do what is right— I'd never make you choose, but at least do what is right!" He shouted, I flinched at his sudden tone, regret plastered on his face straight after. 

"I'm sorry, Bella— I just— fuck, let me keep you safe at least," he whispered. 

"But Fawn-"

"Fuck Fawn, Bella— Fawn wasn't the one who killed those death eaters to protect you was she?" 

I gasped at the revelation, I assumed he had just spoken to them, perhaps casted a few spells on them to stop them from talking— but killing, I didn't expect that. 

"Answer that Bella! I put my life at risk everyday— for you— and I'd do it over and over again just to make sure that you're safe," he stood up, and started pacing the room like before. 

"Draco-"

"Make your choice Bella, if you choose her and end up getting killed, I promise you— I will also end her life,"

He was right, more than right, everything he said made sense. But how can I tell my sister that, she was stubborn and would do anything to prove a point. 

There were suddenly heavy knocks on the door beside us, I looked over at Draco who shook his head. 

"Let me speak to her-"

"No Bella— if you go out there and try and reason with her— then she will convince you otherwise, if we're going, then we're leaving now," he rushed, picking up his wand. 

"I'm not leaving her here," I spat, twisting the doorknob. 

"I'll make sure she is safe— fuck Bella, let's just go!" 

I heard him shuffle behind me, I spun around to see his wand pointing at me directly. 

"What the fuck are you doing Draco?" I shouted, "let me at least speak to her!"

I turned around again, opening the door, the gap was small, I could see Fawn pacing at the end of the hallway. 

Draco's hand slammed the door shut, "you always leave me with no choice— because you never fucking listen,"

"What are you-"

_"Obliviate,"_


	92. Chapter 92

_Draco_

_"Obliviate,"_

Bella's whole body stilled against the door frame, her hand still clasping tightly onto the handle, knuckles white. She appeared physically and mentally to be fighting off the spell I had just casted on her. 

It pained me to watch, but I didn't regret it, it had to be done. Despite the fact that I despised her younger sister, I didn't do it out of spite— it was for her safety and her's only. My own safety came second to hers, and it always would. 

I rounded her body, standing beside her, when I had used the same spell on my father, his reaction was not like this. He allowed the spell to seep into his mind freely, the memories of Bella disappearing out from it rapidly. 

But Bella reacted differently, I'd never seen someone try so hard to fight it off— actually, I'd never seen anyone try and fight it off, I didn't know it were possible. 

Her mouth was parted, as if she were in mid conversation, then her hand began to vibrate lightly. Her bracelet jittering against the metal, a single tear streamed down her cheek. 

"Bella?" I whispered, placing my hand against the small of her back. 

The knocking continued heavily from behind the door, "enough Fawn!" I shouted, I was becoming frustrated. Bella was unresponsive, the pounding from the door. Anger seeped through my body, her stupid, irresponsible sister caused this. 

A breath flew from Bella's mouth, her eyes closed slowly. Her body relaxing against my hand, the light noises from her bracelet had stopped. 

"I— Bella?" I frowned, looking down at her, she took a large gulp, peering up at me with a small smile. 

"Draco— what are you doing here?" She mumbled, rubbing her head slowly, she took a step back from the door. 

"We're going back to Hogwarts Bella," I said, picking up her hand with my own, I brushed her knuckles and then leaned down to place a kiss onto it. 

"Already?" She asked, a small blush formed across her cheeks from my action. 

"Yes, my darling, it's no longer safe here," I breathed. 

My hand cupped her cheek, it was warm to the touch. She was comforting, my only source of comfort was with her, and I would be damned if I were to let that go. 

"Right— okay, let's go then Draco," she whispered, her head turned towards the palm of my hand. She held onto my wrist and pushed kisses onto my palm with her mouth. 

She let go of me, the coldness covering my body again. She started pulling her clothes out of the wardrobe, packing the items quickly. Although I had gotten what I wanted, there was still one more person that I had to deal with. 

"Bella?" 

She hummed, folding a jumper and placing it into the suitcase. I wanted her to look at me, to understand what I was about to say. I needed to see in her eyes, to see that her response was sincere. 

Once she had realised that I hadn't continued my sentence, she paused. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern and worry immediately. 

"I need you to promise me something," I stated, she nodded and waved her hand to gesture for me to go on, "I need you to know that the decisions I make, and have made are for your safety and your safety-"

"I know Draco-"

"No, you have to understand that everything I do is for you, not for us, for you Bella— and I need you to promise that you won't judge me, fall out of love with me-"

She opened her mouth to speak again, "just listen to me, everything I have done, is because I love you— I put you in this mess, so I will do everything within my power to get you out of this mess," I said. 

"I know Draco, if this is about the plan then I'm still on board, if that's what you're worried about," she muttered, her eyes darted down towards her clothes that were scattered on the bed. 

"It's not about the plan, I've done things, that you will resent me for, promise me that you won't, promise me that you'll try and understand why I made the decisions that I did," I waited for her answer, she took a couple of moments. 

Silence, she didn't give me an answer straight away. It was deafening, usually I'd prefer to be in silence, but this was not the type I enjoyed. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, she was thinking of a response, of course what I was asking wasn't an easy thing. I expected her to take some time before promising me something like that, I started to believe that I was selfish for asking her this. 

"Okay— I promise Draco," she whispered, she didn't spare me another look before folding her clothes again. 

The knocking resumed again, I'd almost forgotten about her sister, "is someone here Draco?" She asked, a panic expression now on her face.

"Stay here Bella," I strolled towards the door, glancing at Bella, she nodded, grabbing hold of her wand just in case. I admired her courage, however she needed to save that for a later time. 

I slipped out of the room, making sure Fawn weren't able to see Bella. I rolled my eyes, she had her wand pointing directly towards my face, she was red with anger, almost foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. 

"What did you do?" She spat, trying to look behind the door. 

"She's made her choice, there's no reason for any further animosity between the two of us," I calmly said. I didn't trust her, and provoking her would only push her to make irrational decisions like she had done before. 

"Liar, she made up her mind and all of a sudden she spends thirty minutes with you and now it's changed!" She hollered. 

Her wand shook beneath her grip, similar to Bella, they had quite a few traits in common. It was almost laughable how much they were alike, however Bella always thought about the next person rather than herself. 

"Don't make this difficult for her, it's for her own protection, let me keep her safe, I'll do the same for you Fawn," I said, and I would do that, for Bella's sake only. 

"I don't want anything from you, all I want is my sister!" She shoved the wand towards my neck, I looked at her wand and chuckled. 

"Take it or leave it, I don't really give a shit, I only care about her, so if you want to sit here and die— then I won't bat an eyelid," I gritted. 

"Fuck you— let me see her Malfoy," she pushed the wand deeper into my throat. 

I grabbed her wand and threw it onto the floor, "now what?" I asked, she stepped back, looking around. I was already reaching for my wand, but I didn't need it, she was a child to me, harmless. 

"Please let me see her," she repeated, her expression had changed. She appeared to want to cry, it was an act, now she was defenceless she thought she could pull the wool over my eyes— pathetic. 

"I'll give you one more chance to take my offer, she doesn't want to see you, so you either take the offer, or die— which one would you prefer?" 

Her hand raised, she slapped me across my cheek, her fingernails scratching against my face. I snatched her wrist, holding it in a vice. A wince came from her mouth, she struggled to free herself from my restraint. 

"Don't do it— you're pathetic, inconsiderate and ignorant, the fact that you would put both you and your sisters lives at risk just to be petty shows your immaturity," I spat. 

Her eyes became glassy, "I— I didn't mean it Malfoy, I'm just angry," she whimpered. 

"I'll take your offer— please, if it means Bella is safe— I— I'm sorry," she stammered. Her cheeks became wet from her tears, but not an ounce of regret came to me. I couldn't care less, whether she were crying or bleeding out on the floor, she was nothing to me. 

"Stay here, I'll be back later," I mumbled, letting go off her wrist and pushing her back slightly. She nodded quickly rushing towards the room at the end of the corridor. 

I could hear the cries coming from the room, but I shrugged them off. I entered the room Bella was in, she sat on the edge of the bed. Her feet tapping gently against the floorboards below. 

"Are you ready," I asked, she raised her head, sending me a weak smile, before quietly saying yes. 

"What happened, who was it?" She frowned, looking at the red marks across my face, "I— we have to go, I can't explain right now," I rushed. 

She stood up rapidly, grabbing her belongings. I held out my hand, waiting for her to hold onto it. She peered up at me confused, "what Bella?"

"I— I feel like I've forgotten something, I'm not sure what it is— I checked through my items and it's all there-"

"I'll come back if you've lost anything Bella, let's go," I said. 

She nodded grasping ahold of my hand. Her palms were sweaty, she clenched her hand around mine harshly. Her nails dug into my skin, leaving crescent shaped marks. 

I pulled her over to the Portkey, giving her one last look to see if she were ready. Bella smiled as an answer, I picked the newspaper up. The room spun quickly, we spiralled into blackness. 

After a short amount of time we landed back into my dorm room. It had been a while since we both had been here, however Bella didn't know that. 

I made her forget the incident she had with the death eaters, as well as her sister. Bella would only remember being in the house— alone, the last time she would've seen me was the night I had obliviated my father. 

She let go off my hand, walking around the room. Bella inhaled the air, letting out a content sigh. She placed her stuff onto the ground, and walked towards me. 

I was embraced into a tight hug, her head resting just below my chin. I inhaled the scent of her hair, the sweet smell was satisfying, "I love you Bella,"

"I know Draco," she whispered.

The palms of my hand covered both of her cheeks, I pulled her upwards, closer to my mouth. She stood on her toes, holding onto my waist for balance. I closed the space between us, her face so close to mine I could feel her breath fan against my skin. 

She kissed me first, her lips moulding against my own. Her tongue darted out, swiping against my lower lip, I allowed it to enter my mouth, not only so I could taste her but so she could taste me.

She was intoxicating. 

"Let me see her!" Our heads turned towards the door, the voice was easily recognisable, Pansy. 

She swung the door open, standing in the door way. A huge grin was plastered across her face, "Arabella," Pansy smiled, running towards her, she tackled her onto the bed. 

Bella let out a breathy laugh, probably due to how tight she was squeezing her, "nice to see you too Parkinson," I muttered. 

"Shut up Malfoy— you're not the important one here," she laughed. 

"Wait wheres F-"

"Parkinson," I shouted, she whipped her head around, frowning, she mouthed 'what', I gestured for her to come over to me. She groaned getting up, leaving Bella perched up onto her elbows, watching the interaction. 

"Don't mention her sister," I whispered to her as I leaned down to her ear, "why?"

"Just don't, tell your other friend too," I said, not wanting to mention her name. I still didn't understand why Bella insisted on being friends with her after she treated her like shit 

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "come Arabella, let's celebrate your return," she gave me a toothy grin and held her hand out to Bella.

Bella kissed me on the cheek, before leaving the room with Pansy. 

I took the time to unpack Bella's items, I wanted her to be comfortable, to feel some sense of normality. A bunch of letters were stuffed at the bottom of her suitcase, a few from myself, and Pansy. 

One letter was still folded, the seal had been opened, however it was the only one still closed. The black thick ink on the front caught my eye, I didn't want to look however curiosity got the better of me. 

_"Only open when you're by yourself"_

How could I not open a letter like that, I felt guilty, but I couldn't help myself, I was selfish and was now about to invade Bella's privacy. I needed to be sure that whoever sent this letter was not a threat to Bella or myself. 

I opened the letter, carefully, not wanting to make it obvious I had been reading through her letters. Some of the ink was smudged, some words crossed out messily, whoever wrote this was either in a rush or indecisive. 

_"Dear Bell,_

_I know you're gone, far away, Pansy told me. I had to tell you this, well write this to you._

_The guilt has been eating me up inside, and now that you're gone, I feel that it's best to tell you over a letter rather than in person. I know I'm a coward._

_But— it was me, Skye's death, it was me who done it._

_Don't be mad, I'm not sorry for doing it, but more sorry that I didn't tell you and I saw the way you looked at Draco when Snape announced the news._

_You're probably wondering why I did it, although we argued and I said horrible words to you and about you. I couldn't bare the sight of you being so upset, so distraught over her actions, she was dangerous. I even went in her room, I found lockets of hair, she was brewing a potion of some sort— which I'm sure was for you._

_And you had mentioned wanting her gone before, so when I found that Draco had nearly strangled her to death, I found my opportunity. She was barely breathing when I saw her, Draco had cracked a bone in her throat._

_I didn't tell you at first, I wanted Draco to take the blame, I was angry with how he spoke to me. But I realised that wasn't the right thing to do, so I'm confessing to you, and you only._

_If we do ever see each other again, let's not discuss it, I don't want this to hang over our lives like a dark cloud, I hope you understand._

_I hope you forgive me,_

_Astoria."_

I was speechless, I threw the letter onto the ground. She knew all this time, and didn't think to tell me. Bella was going to allow me to take the blame for her death, when she knew full well that it wasn't me. 

I couldn't process my thoughts, my mind was jumbled. I didn't know who to direct my anger towards, Astoria or Bella. One had no loyalties towards me and the other did. 

As if on cue, Bella opened the door, a lazy smile on her face as she watched my appearance, she ignored it clearly. Not noticing the frown on my face, my fist clenched and my skin that was red with anger. 

"Come Draco— everyone is downstairs," she said, leaning against the door frame. 

"I'm not in the mood to engage with anyone," I bluntly replied. 

"Don't be boring, everyone's waiting," I heard the slur in her voice, of course Pansy had filled her body with alcohol. I didn't expect anything less from her. 

"No Arabella, I'm not coming," I spat. 

"Bastard," she muttered, slamming the door closed. 

I spent the time that she was gone thinking of how to approach the situation. I wanted to be calm, perhaps there was a reasonable explanation from Bella, however my mind told me differently. 

The thought of her knowing, and not saying anything heated my whole body. 

I don't know how long it had been, perhaps thirty minutes, or forty five. I didn't care, but the dark, angry thoughts continued to flood my mind. I couldn't hold back anymore, I needed to speak with her now. 

I stormed out of my room, checking her dorm room before heading downstairs. I heard chattering came glasses clinking together. The fact that everyone could drink, when we were about to enter a war, was beyond me. 

There she was, sat in between Pansy and Astoria, swallowing a huge gulp of fire whiskey and then slamming it onto the table in front of her. 

"Arabella," I spoke, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Oh, someones in trouble," Pansy smirked, backing a shot of the brown liquor. 

"Shut up," I mumbled, Astoria didn't look at me, she continued to face forward. Bella on the other hand, was staring straight at me. Her cheeks flushed in a dark red shade, she was giggling about something, but no one was speaking. 

"Come, I need to speak with you," I said, I went back to the dorm room and waited for her to arrive. She would take a few moments because she could never handle her liquor. 

I paced the room, calculating what to say, she was currently intoxicated. I didn't want to push her too far, but she always told the truth when she was in this type of state. 

"Draco," she slurred, sliding into the room and shutting the door behind her. 

She plonked onto the bed, her hands reaching on either side of her to prevent herself from falling. 

"What is this?" I held the letter up, shaking it in my hand. 

She frowned and then hiccuped, "a letter,"

"No, that's not what I mean," I walked towards her shoving the letter into her hands. She gave me a scowl and snatched the parchment. Despite being drunk, she still scanned over the letter. 

A gasp came from her once she finished reading, "I— I didn't know," she stuttered. 

"Bullshit, the letter was open," I frowned. 

"I swear— Draco, I didn't know, I would've told you," her eyes widened as she glanced through it again. 

"Would you of? You keep a lot of secrets from me," I said, I tried calming myself down, running my fingers through my hair, but it didn't work. 

"I'm being serious, I've never read this l-letter, I-I didn't know," tears filled her eyes, her chest started rising and falling quickly, as if she were hyperventilating.

Fuck.

I rushed over to her, kneeling down in front of her, I rubbed her back. I hoped it would soothe her nerves, I clearly came across too aggressive and immediately regretted the tone in my voice. 

"Bella, fuck, calm down," I kissed her cheek, her breathing was still laboured. 

"I didn't know, I swear— I said it in anger, I didn't know she would do it— oh God, it's all my fault," she cried, shaking her head. 

I held onto her face quickly, to stop her from potentially hurting herself. 

"Stop, enough— it's not your fault," I said, pressing a kiss on her forehead, she breathed in and out through her mouth. 

"If I hadn't of said anything— then she would still be alive," she rushed. 

"Fuck that Bella, look what she did to you, she deserved it— nothing was you fault— I'm sorry for accusing you Bella, fuck, I'm sorry," I whispered.

She slowly nodded, chewing the inside of her mouth. The tears had stopped, my thumbs rubbed the tears away, drying her face. 

"What if— someone finds out," she asked. 

"No one will find out, I'll make sure of it my love," 

"Are you sure?" 

"Trust me, just trust me Bella, there are other things to worry about, and Skye's death isn't one of them," I assured her. 

"I love you," she breathed. 

"I know, Bella,"


	93. Chapter 93

_Arabella_

"Stop staring Bella," Draco glanced up at me, his head laying comfortably in my lap as he flicked lazily through a book. 

"I'm not staring, I'm just wondering how you're reading so quickly," I asked, peering down at him. He placed the book into one of his hands, using the other to stroke my inner thigh softly.

"So you were staring," he laughed, glancing at me and then back at the book. 

We had been in this position for maybe two hours now, it must've been around 7am. Draco had another nightmare which resulted in us both waking up. He hadn't been able to sleep after, neither could I so he decided to read. 

Despite the number of nightmares Draco had, he never told me about them. I didn't want to force him, nor did I want to make him think about it further. But whatever he was dreaming about, was dark. 

It kept him up at night, forced involuntary tremors to come from his body. He'd be in a trance for a few minutes, it was as if he were having an internal battle in his mind. 

I hated seeing him struggle, but I was helpless if he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. The problem with Draco, is that he wanted you to be an open book towards him, yet couldn't reciprocate the same openness towards you.

After knowing Draco for two years, I still barely knew him. He held a lot of pain, secrets and his thought process was always a mystery. As much as he tried to be an honest person, his eyes always gave it away. 

That's how I knew he was, and still is lying to me. I didn't understand the other day, when we rushed back to Hogwarts from the house. When I asked him, he brushed it off, but the look in his eyes, he was holding back. 

"What are you thinking about Bella," he asked, turning his face towards mine, his gaze was intense. Sometimes I thought he could read my mind, other times I assumed it was my silence that gave away my heavy thoughts. 

"Nothing," I shrugged him off, hoping he wouldn't pry any further. 

"You're a terrible liar," he mumbled, he placed his book down, giving me his full attention. 

"I— I don't want to speak about it," I admitted, there was no point lying to him, he'd find a way to get the truth— sooner or later.

He hummed in response, his fingertips still brushing my thigh. A warmth so comforting, yet chilling at the same time. I was overthinking, but a relationship built on lies, would crumble in due time. 

We sat in silence, just for a couple of moments. Draco watched his fingers as they traced invisible patterns. My mind continued to fill with negative thoughts, I didn't know what was wrong with me. 

"Draco?" 

"Yes, my love," he answered, not sparing me a look. 

"Don't take this the wrong way, but— are you lying to me, about something?" I asked, I'd hope he wouldn't take it the wrong way. 

Draco shifted so that he sat upright, sitting directly opposite me on his knees. His eyes filled with concern, partnered with his eyebrows that were in a frown. 

"Why would I lie to you?" He replied simply, although his words didn't match his facial expression. I began to believe what my mind were telling me— liar. 

"I don't know, I'm just asking," I responded, I took a deep breath, I moved the sheets off me about to get off the bed. 

His hand snaked around my wrist, holding it firmly— any tighter and he would leave bruises. 

"Don't you trust me?" He frowned, searching my eyes for a response before I verbally gave him one. 

Did I trust him? Or was I just convincing myself to believe everything he had to say. There was no doubting that I could trust him with my life, but I couldn't help but think of the secrets he continued to keep from me. 

"Bella— I asked you a question," he said sternly, I felt uncomfortable under his now harsh eyes. 

"Yes, I do," I replied. 

"I want you to say the words," 

I sighed, "I trust you Draco," 

His eyes wavered, flicking up and down. Although it were a small movement, I could tell he was uncomfortable. His shoulders tensed, it was easier to notice when he didn't have a T-shirt on. 

Right now, I knew he was hiding something, so no, I didn't trust him wholeheartedly. 

And he knew I was lying. 

But he appeared to have ignored it, giving me a light nod. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine, "when this is over, I'll take you far away— from all this bullshit, just me and you Bella," 

I nodded, pressing a light kiss onto his lips. He removed his hand from my wrist, and pushed it into my hair. A few strands, were now entwined between his fingertips, he used this to control my head and push it closer to him. 

He tilted his head at an angle, allowing his lips to mould with mine perfectly. It wasn't a rushed kiss, no desperation nor eagerness. 

It was slow, and calculated, he told me he loved me, without using any words.

I broke the kiss, leaning my forehead against his, both our breathing noticeably heavier, "you have my heart Bella," he whispered. 

I placed a kiss on his forehead, and laid us both down again, his head rested against my chest. I stroked his hair, running my fingertips against his scalp. Draco let out a content sigh in response. 

One tear after the other fell from his eyes, I didn't need to see his face to know that he was crying. The wet patch that I felt on my chest gave it away. But I wouldn't dare ask him why he were crying, I'd never get an honest answer. 

So, I left him to it, as he wanted. Every now and then I would place a kiss on the crown of his head. The light strokes in his hair from my fingertips never faltered. 

"It's alright Draco," I whispered, "I love you,"

He sucked in a breath, but the tears continued. No whimpers, no hyperventilating, just silent tears.

Draco lightly held onto my hand, he wasn't heavy handed about it, he used delicate touches. His fingertips traced every line on my palm, if I hadn't of watched him do it, I wouldn't of felt his touch.

"Draco?"

He let out a small grunt as a response, clearly he was seconds away from falling into slumber. 

"I know you don't want to hear this, but— is there any other way?" I asked, I wished there were another way, I prayed silently for him to tell me yes— yes that there were another way. 

"No," he mumbled. 

I sighed, there was no purpose in arguing with him, or trying to change his mind. I needed to prepare myself for what was to come, the truth was, I didn't want to face what was to come, I was a coward. 

Within seconds I heard light snoring coming from Draco. Tears welled up in my eyes, distorting my vision. I sucked them up, not wanting to cry anymore, and I especially didn't want Draco to hear me cry. 

My mind only allowed me to rest for a few hours, and by this time it was almost midday. The weight of Draco was no longer on me, the running water in the bathroom told me he was in there. 

I pinched my nose feeling a tension headache coming along. The back of my eyes stung, the circumference of my skull felt constricted, as if someone were squeezing it tightly. 

"Are you awake Bella?" Draco called out, he stood between the door frame, his toothbrush hanging out the side of his mouth. 

"Only just," I muttered. 

His eyes dropped to the floor, he took a deep breath and nodded, disappearing back into the bathroom. 

I joined him, standing beside his tall frame as he continued brushing his teeth. He handed me my toothbrush, and spat the residue of the toothpaste out of his mouth. 

"What's wrong," he frowned, leaning his body against the sink to watch me. 

I shrugged, "nothing," which wasn't a lie, nothing was wrong, but something didn't feel right. 

He didn't know that I knew, but after we found the letter, he left, saying he had to return to the manor. At first I didn't think anything of it, but when he returned. That's when I noticed it, the smell of perfume. 

But this wasn't his mother's perfume, I'd smelt that before— roses, with a splash of spice. No, this one was sweet, delicate however more child like, perhaps a perfume I would've worn a few years ago. 

And it was familiar, oddly familiar. 

However, I left it, I couldn't accuse him of anything without any evidence. Yet, I still found myself wondering, was this just an excuse to meet with another woman. Or maybe they had visitors in the manor— who knew, only he did. 

"You're lying again," he responded, his eyes harsh, watching my every move carefully. 

I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply, "nothing is wrong Draco," I breathed. 

He cupped the side of my cheek, running his thumb along the height of my cheekbone. His face became closer to mine, leaning down so far that he was now eye level with me. 

"You're good at many things my darling, but lying— you're terrible at it," he whispered, he let my cheek go, slightly pushing it to the side. Not roughly, but enough to show me that he was annoyed. 

"We're training, get ready," he spoke, exiting the bathroom.

I finished my hygiene routine, and walked back into the bedroom. Draco sat at the end of the bed, reading through a letter. His eyes were in a squint, as if he couldn't believe what he was reading. 

"Who's that from," I asked, buttoning my blouse, he watched my hands, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. 

"Draco,"

He shook his head, pulling out his wand "Incendio," he whispered. The letter burst into flames, the smell of burnt parchment filled the room instantly. The letter crumbled into ash, falling between his feet. 

My heart sank, another secret, another thing he didn't want to share with me. A simple question I had asked, which unknowingly, he had raised my suspicions. 

"Why are you keeping secrets," I frowned. 

"I'm not," 

"So, who was the letter from," I repeated, raising my voice a little higher. 

"No one important," he responded simply, "why do I need to tell you about something that's irrelevant,"

"Why didn't you say that, when I asked? Why burn the letter without responding," 

"Because— as I just said, it's irrelevant, nothing that concerns you," he shook his head, standing up and strolling over towards me. 

"Let's go, I have to be somewhere in an hour," he said, kissing my cheek gently, "you can trust me Bella."

"And you can trust me too," I said, walking towards the door. He followed behind me, his hand reaching out before I could open the door. 

"What a gentleman," I mumbled, as he swung open the door. 

"For you— I'll be anything," he smiled, ushering me out of the door. Clearly not anything, as he couldn't be honest. 

The common room was filled with chattering, some laughter which wasn't normal, considering the circumstances we were under. 

"Bell— come join us," Astoria shouted, waving her hand, Pansy's head rested in her lap. She stroked her knee slowly, raising her head towards Draco and I. 

"We're occupied," Draco answered, holding onto my waist and guiding us out of the common room. 

"I'll see you at lunch," I smiled, ignoring Draco's rather blunt response. 

"I still don't understand you're friends with her— she's toxic, not to mention she tried to frame me," he rolled his eyes, digging his fingertips into my waist tighter. 

"Well when someone can realise their mistakes, and are honest about it— when they're mature enough to admit that they're wrong— then they can be forgiven, surely you out of all people can understand that," I smiled. 

"Right," he muttered.

The halls were empty, only a few students walking around. Their faces full of misery, darkness surrounded them. The life and joy that once filled these halls, was gone. 

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said, walking further ahead of him. 

I didn't spare him a chance to respond, I knew he would wait outside do me like he usually did. Thankfully the bathroom was empty, I didn't want to engage with anyone else, too many questions which I couldn't provide an answer to. 

I used the toilet, after I had finished I heard movement. I stilled for a moment, not wanting to make my presence known, until I heard crying. I stepped out, to discover the light whimpers. 

My heart relaxed, seeing Tia standing at the end of the bathroom, facing the mirror. Her shirt had been pulled up, baring her stomach, which she ran her hand over lightly. 

"Everything okay?" I asked, forcing her out of the trance she was in. 

She sniffed, sending me a weak smile, "I didn't know you were back Arabella," she replied, pulling her shirt down. 

I smiled at her, which must've caused her to cry further, fuck. I grabbed some tissue handing it to her, "what's wrong," 

"Oh— nothing, I'm just— hormonal that's all," she laughed weakly. The pain in her eyes told a different story. I asked if she were alright again, she took a deep breath and sighed. 

"Have you seen Blaise?" She asked, I shook my head, "no, I'm sorry, has something happened," concern was evident in my voice. I knew this was about Blaise, she didn't even have to tell me. 

"I— I just haven't seen him for a while, it's as if he's avoiding me," she whispered, peering down at her slightly swell stomach. 

"I'll get Draco to speak with him," I replied, she nodded and wiped the fallen tears away. 

"And Arabella, please, just make sure he knows— I don't want to be with him or nothing— I just want our child to, have a father— you know?" She said, holding onto my wrist. 

I nodded, "that's fine, and if you ever need someone to talk to, then I'm here."

She pulled me into a tight squeeze, the small bump between us prevented us from hugging properly. I left the bathroom, Draco stood outside, leaning against the wall beside the entrance. 

"Did you have a bad stomach," he asked, his nose slightly scrunched. 

"Fuck off, I spoke with Tia," I replied, he flung his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. His scent ever so comforting, I'd been around him so much that I now smelt like him— and I had no problem with that. 

"I hope you've been working on your technique," he smirked, we rounded the corridor towards the large brick wall. 

"No wands today?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. 

He stroked the back of my hair, flicking it out of the way so the back of my neck was bare. His fingers brushed the empty space, "no wands today Bella," he repeated.

Draco pushed me hard this session, he didn't give me any chances. Each time I got up, he forced me back down, with light movements at that. I became angry at the fact I had no strength, and that he had it all. 

My knees were red, elbows bruised, sweat dripped on the sides of my face. Whilst Draco, looked the same, only a light sheen of sweat across his forehead. His sleeves were rolled up, and that was the only thing out of place. 

His appearance infuriated me, the anger inside me built up. I was angry with his lies, secrets, and that he didn't let me win one time. He held no prisoners, gave no mercy to anyone— not even me. 

"Come on my love— don't give up on me now," he fake pouted, and stepped towards me. 

I was panting, desperately trying to regain my breath. His taunting words only provoked me further, "fuck you," I spat, wiping the moisture off my forehead. 

"Perhaps after, but for now, hit me," he demanded, inching closer to me. 

"Piss off, don't come near me," I held my middle finger up at him, my other hand resting on my knees as I bent forward to catch my breath. 

"You love it when I'm near you darling— when I'm touching you, when I'm inside you," he licked his lower lip, continuing to step even closer to me. 

"I don't," I spat, shuffling backwards.

"Your lies just keep coming today, dont they?" He laughed wickedly. 

"Just like yours," I rolled my eyes, standing up straight. 

He scoffed at my comment and stepped even closer to me, "hit me— I know you want to, so do it," he growled. 

I'd reached breaking point, my arm swung around to punch him, which he caught. My other arm repeated the action— which again, he caught. Both my hands were within his grasp. 

My right leg went behind his left one, I forced him backwards. Leaving him no choice but to fall over my leg. He fell with a thump, his ass touching the floor first, resulting in him letting out a groan. 

"Bastard," 

He reached up, grabbing me by my shirt and pulling my on top of him, "my good girl," he whispered against my mouth. 

My breath hitched in my throat, the ache in my lower abdomen became noticeable— oh God.

He adjusted us so that I were directly on top of him, I felt his erection against my thong. Now I began to wonder if he had let me win, just to get me into this position. 

"You're insatiable," I mumbled, flicking my gaze between his eyes and his lips. 

"Because of you," he replied, his hands snaked under my skirt, grabbing my ass between his sprawled out fingers. He used his grip to push me harder against his erection. 

"Draco," I gasped, he ignored me and leaned up so his mouth met mine. 

He smothered my mouth with his, entering his tongue in my mouth without any warning. This kiss was desperate, full of need and hunger. I felt myself growing wetter at the actions, the light thrusts he did pushed perfectly against my clit. 

I pulled back, "don't you have to be somewhere?" I said breathlessly. Apart of me wanted him to say that he would delay where he needed to go, that he'd stay a little longer. 

But I knew he wouldn't, the panic expression which his face now held, told me that there was no delaying his 'trip'.

"Fuck," he groaned, pushing me off him and adjusting himself. My hands went either side of me to stay balanced from his harsh push. 

I watched his frantic movements, grabbing his robe, then his wand, he didn't look at me once, "where are you going?" I asked. 

"I— I'll be back soon," he responded, exiting the room quickly. He left me on the floor, annoyed, angry and horny— cunt. 

After I had freshened up, I found Astoria and Pansy in the great hall. They were deep in conversation when I had arrived, they only noticed my presence when I had sat down. 

"Oh, hey Arabella," Pansy smiled, drinking what appeared to be water. 

I sent her a smile and poured myself a cup too, "where's Draco," she asked, looking around the hall to see if he were joining us. I couldn't even answer her question, because I myself, didn't even know. 

I shrugged, "I'm not sure,"

Pansy nodded and resumed eating her food. Astoria on the other hand was giving me weird looks, as if she were trying to tell me something. 

"What?" I mouthed to her. 

Her eyes widened and then she shook her head, looking down at her food. However she didn't touch it, she just played around with it. 

"Nice to see you Arabella," Blaise spoke in front of me, Astoria rolled her eyes and continued to pick at her food. 

"You're alone?" He asked, looking around, I was confused at why everyone all of a sudden became so concerned about me being alone.

"Yes, why?" I responded. 

"No reason, I thought you would've been with Draco or Fawn," he shrugged. 

"Who's Fawn?" I frowned, I noted how Pansy's eyes widened, in what appeared to be shock, Astoria shifted uncomfortably, was I missing something?

"Your sister?" Blaise raised an eyebrow, Pansy elbowed him in his crotch and muttered idiot. Blaise cursed, cupping the area with both hands and shooting Pansy a glare. 

"I don't have a sister," I responded uneasy.

"Well Draco sa-"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, was Draco seeing someone else, called Fawn— out of all fucking names. Is this what he told everyone, that I had a sister, just so he could get away with it. 

I stood up abruptly, feeling a wave of nausea run through me. My emotions were mixed, I was angry, heartbroken and not to mention I felt physically sick. 

That's why he smelt like perfume, that's who the letter was from— fucking Fawn. He's a sick bastard, I could barely breathe as I ran out of the great hall. I didn't know where he was but he'd better return soon. 

There were no tears, surprisingly, just pure, violent rage. 

I made it to his room, after a few students tried to ask if I were alright. I ignored them all, my main goal to confront Draco. I felt the need to trash his room, ruin his clothes, I needed answers and soon. 

So I waited, every second, every minute that passed, built the anger up within me even further. My hands couldn't stop shaking, my leg moving up and down at a rapid pace. 

I ripped off my tie, finding it hard to breathe. My chest was heaving, how could he do this to me, after everything.

And to lie, and pretend I had a sister, just to cover up his cheating ways, that was low, even for him.

Did he start this when he sent me to that house, perhaps he grew lonely, or maybe he became bored of me. But that was no excuse to lie, and to cheat, I felt disgusted. 

I didn't know how long it had been, but the door clicked, signalling someone arriving. I held my wand, prepared to torture him for answers. 

He walked in out of breath, slamming the door closed and leaning his head against it, his eyes were screwed shut as he stabilised his breathing. 

I cleared my throat, standing up. His eyes widened and then his eyebrows went into a frown, he opened his mouth to speak. 

But I was done listening to his bullshit, the only thing I wanted to hear was the truth. 

"Who's Fawn Draco?"


End file.
